The Wild Ones
by I'm Meaner Than My Demons
Summary: Scott gets bitten. Luckily, he has his best friends Stiles and Allison to help him through it. A different take on Teen Wolf season one including Malia as well. Scallison and Stalia, M for reasons
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Summary: Scott gets bitten luckily he has his best friends Stiles and Allison to help him through it. A different take on Teen Wolf season one including Malia as well. Scallison and Stalia**

 **A.N: So in this story Allison has lived in Beacon Hills for a while and is friends with Stiles and Scott. Malia is a coyote for now but that will change.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **THE WILD ONES**

 **Prologue**

'Okay, what? Can you please repeat that 'cause I think I didn't hear you or I wish-you were what?' nearly shouted Allison Argent into the phone as she opened her window.

'I went into the woods with Stiles-'

'Which I specifically told you not to so it's all your own damn fault,' she started and heard a sigh on the other end of the line, 'but please continued,' she added sweetly realizing she didn't have a jacket as the cold night air hit her.

'And I got bitten by something. I think, it was a wolf.'

'A wolf? Scott, you need to go to the hospital. What if you get an infection or something?'

'Thanks for the words of sympathy and I already took care of the wound so please stop getting dressed and go to sleep, okay?' asked Scott sounding tired.

'You are a colossal idiot, you know that? You and Stiles both are idiots. Why did you have to go there?'

'Cause I'm an idiot,' he sighed.

'Exactly!'

She heard a small chuckle on the other end of the line and couldn't help a small smile herself. 'Are you sure you're okay?' she asked and closed the window. She didn't want to risk getting caught if Scott was fine.

'Yes, mom,' he said from the other end with his fake annoyed voice.

She shook her head, 'Fine, you idiot, then get some rest before tomorrow cause if you suck I swear to God I will never speak with you again,' she warned him.

Another chuckle, 'Okay, and Allison?'

'Huh?'

'I'm really fine,' he assured her.

She nodded. She didn't believe him. He knew how much she was worried about him ever since she first witnessed his asthma attack. She was worried about both of her boys ever since she met them and became friends with them realizing that they were a pair of trouble magnets which were luckily to find it possibly everywhere and in every kind.

'Good night, Scott.'

'Good night, Allison.'

Allison ended the call and put her phone on her desk. She started to get to bed wondering about if a wolf really bit her best friend and how should she murder her other best friend who got her first best friend into the trouble in the first place. She was almost grateful she had such strict parents who wouldn't let her out this late. Almost.

The Argents moved or rather moved back to Beacon Hills when she was twelve until then Allison never attended a school for more than a couple of months. She cried and cried until something budged in her father or her mother and they settled down but often ended up leaving for several weeks due to work. She minded but it was a small price to finally have somewhere to stay and make friends and friends she made since on the first day of school she walked in on a boy who was having an asthma attack in the hallway. Being raised by her parents to be a quick thinker she got Isaac Lahey, one of the kids that were just standing and watching the event to call a teacher. She herself ran to Scott and helped him sit up.

'Hey, what's your name?' she asked and instantly shook her head nervously giggling, 'Never mind, do you have some medicine?'

The black-haired boy with beautiful brown eyes like a puppy nodded feverishly, 'St-stiles.'

She blinked, 'Is that the name of the medication?'

He looked as if he wanted to smile but only shook his head just as a skinny boy literally crashed into them from the other direction with a small white inhaler in his hand, 'S-sorry,' he basically shouted into her ear and gave the other boy the inhaler, 'Here you go buddy.'

The boy took it and immediately used it getting large puffs of into his mouth, his eyes locked with Allison's.

She never saw anyone have an asthma attack before and once she could see that the boy was getting better she did the only thing a twelve year old could do. She started crying.

Her parents, Scott's mom and Stiles's dad came to school but she just wouldn't stop crying even after Scott talked her and told her that she helped him out and that he was okay now.

It wasn't until Melissa McCall, a black-haired woman kneeled in front of her as she was holding onto her father.

She gave her a soft smile and explained to her step by step in a child acceptable way what had happened with Scott. Just then she managed to calm down and say 'you're welcome' to all the thank you she was getting. She didn't think she had done that much.

The next day Scott and Stiles waited for her and showed her around the school and explained to her in as far as twelve and eleven years old understanding of the world does what was the two and people in it like.

Also ever since that day they became this trio of weirdoes, Stiles with his ADHD, Scott with his asthma and she with her crying. It was silly and pathetic but she sort of always cried about pointless things like her grades as well as every time something happened to her boys. Because that was what they were _her boys_. She would fight and argue with anyone who would say something about them in middle school and there have been a few who liked to be mean at those young ages and now as well. Now though that meanness was displayed through ignorance which she didn't mind all that much although Scott seemed to be having a bit of a problem with it.

'Look, you two, I just want to play, get out of bench,' he said as he was training every day for the upcoming try outs, 'All my life is sitting on the bench. I want to play this year.'

She went to bed thinking about if Scott would manage to show his best tomorrow and if she should just shout at Stiles or pull him by the ear. He seriously hated when she did it when they were kids. Still, she used to be taller than him then.

* * *

She was running through the woods. She heard the howl and hid but now that she was sure the thing was gone and the people and dogs were on the other side of the forest she peaked out and went to have a look. The thing and the human were long gone but the sense was here.

She brushed her nose with her paw trying to get it out but it was no use. She knew it wouldn't be. It was an old habit from time she was a girl. A girl she used to be a very long time ago. On some days she wasn't sure she even used to be that girl.

She carefully walked toward a small thing on the ground. Somewhere in her mind, the part that was asleep she saw the thing before. Someone she knew had it. By the smell it belonged to the other boy. The one that was somehow not well.

Her paws rubbed it a bit before she heard that someone else was in the woods as well, close, too close. She couldn't risk it. She grabbed the small thing into her mouth and ran as fast as she could.

* * *

A man walked from behind the trees only to witness the coyote running away. He relaxed and paid no mind to it scanning the area. He was looking for a beast not an animal.

He didn't even realize or notice that the beast was close by watching the coyote and now him. It could easily kill him by why spoil the fun. No, he had a plan and as much as he wanted to kill the man right here and right now he needed to follow the plan.

He watched the man leave before he went into the direction the coyote had run. Tonight, he became the alpha and tonight he put his plan into motion.


	2. The Not Wolves and Friendly Coyotes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Summary: Scott gets bitten luckily he has his best friends Stiles and Allison to help him through it. A different take on Teen Wolf season one including Malia as well. Scallison and Stalia**

 **A.N: I would like to thank** **,** **balletslipper** **and** **Wesley Pedro284** **for adding the story to their favorite and** **tlomech700** **and** **Lyndseybug** **for following**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Not Wolves and Friendly Coyotes**

Scott screamed which caused Stiles to scream so they ended up as two idiots screaming at each other while Stiles was hanging from a tree upside down and Scott was waving a bat at him.

Once Scott realized that he was Stiles he put the bat down shouting, 'What the hell man?'

Stiles panted and got of the tree, 'Dude, why do you have a bat?'

'I thought-man, I thought you were a predator or something,' admitted Scott shaking her head at his best friend.

'A pre- look weirdo, my dad got a call about some joggers finding a body in the woods and we're gonna have a look too.'

Scott should have known it would end up a disaster. Hell, he knew. He knew Stiles since he was a kid even before they met Allison and if there was one thing sure as hell it was Stiles Stilinski, the sheriff's son getting into trouble.

But just as it was sure he would get into trouble it was sure that Scott would follow.

* * *

'St-stiles,' started Scott feeling breathless from all the waking at the speed his friend was choosing.

'Dude, come on.'

'If Alli-son finds out we went,' he used his inhaler, 'she's going to kill us.' He sometimes seriously hated his asthma.

'Yeah, cause she's jealous she couldn't come too.'

'Yeah, right,' mumbled Scott grumpily, 'You know I could have been in bed right now.'

'Doing what?' asked Stiles mockingly.

'Sleeping? You know the thing normal people do at night?'

Stiles took a couple of quick steps, 'Never heard of it,' he stopped hearing dogs barking.

'This way,' he urged him and walked further into the woods. He couldn't wait. He was far too excited about it all to just wait. Scott couldn't help but shake his head. His friend was such a Duracell Bunny sometimes. Okay, bullshit. He was like that all the time.

He sighed as he noticed Stiles got a bit in front of him, 'Stiles, wait up!' he yelled.

Stiles turned around to reply something when he suddenly slipped on the wet grass and ended up in the ground.

'Holy shit, dude!' gasped Scott.

Stiles made an annoyed sighed and looked up only to realize why had Scott panicked. There they were. Big and magnified and a little bit of terrifying eyes.

He was kneeling on the ground face to face with a coyote.

 _Jesus Christ._

Now, there are several things about Stiles Stilinski. He bruises easily. He's a troublemaker hyper ball jumping around every chance he gets.

He swallowed. The coyotes face was hardly a few centimeters away from his. If it wanted to it could have bit of his head right now. Well, okay, he doubted it could bit of his whole head at once but it could definitely hurt him.

His heart had literally stopped as the creature leaned sort of forward and in a quick move hit him with her nose before jumping away. It had its mouth open and its tongue out as if it was laughing at what it had just done.

Stiles looked at it completely taken not sure what had just happened. Did it really just wanted to play with him or something?

He hated coyotes. He always talked about how he hated that they could sound like some hurt little animals but seeing it one being all playful like this?

'Well, someone's a joker,' he mumbled before he could stop himself and the coyote closed her mouth.

It sort of leaned its head to the side and watched him as if it was trying to understand something.

The boy was a funny one she could tell. He looked so so familiar though. She didn't know his scent but his face, his eyes, which she could see despite the dark were almost painfully familiar. She blinked and leaned her head to the side as he spoke because she suddenly recognized him or more like realized something. The boy used to be a little boy. A little boy she used to play with. A little boy she knew.

No. That wasn't right.

Coyotes don't play with little boys.

Oh, she forgot. She remembered now. She wasn't always a coyote. She remembered now. She used to be a little girl too.

She took a step closer pleased by two things that the boy didn't run away and that he had a nice scent.

Just as she was about to get close enough again she heard the dogs bark and she ran on instinct.

Stiles watched as she disappeared into the night right before Scott grabbed him by the shoulder and ran with him behind a tree just as several cops and search dogs passed them probably saved only thanks to the rain.

Scott held Stiles covering his mouth as they passed them both sighing once they were in clear.

Stiles took a step away from Scott shaking his head.

'It-she-he-it,' he shook his head.

Scott nodded, 'It was weird-like it was mocking you or something.'

They took a couple of deep breaths and started walking again.

'Oh my God, that was so close. I mean if Dad found me would ripe me to shreds.'

Scott nodded. They walked in silence for a second when they suddenly hear a rustling among the trees. The both of them stopped.

'Dude?' whispered Scott.

'What if the guy who did it is still out here?'

'I-I kind of didn't thought about that, Scotty,' he admitted and both of them subconsciously stepped closer to each other and turned around to the direction of the noise.

'I'm glad you put so much thought into it.'

'Yeah, me too.'

Scott's breath was tightening more from fear than asthma right now yet he couldn't help but reach into his pocket for the inhaler. They heard a rumbling. It was a sound of sudden and furious movement which was rising in volume and velocity creating an almost unbearable tension for the two. Suddenly a half of dozen deer charged out of the darkness of the woods soaring past them with the thunderous beat.

Startled both of the boys tried to hide from the animals Scott dropping his inhaler in the process. They ran for cover and once the deer were gone Scott cursed.

'Damn, it my inhaler.'

'Jesus, dude, this night is sick.'

'It's your fault. You dragged me here,' he said annoyed and pulled out his phone.

'Just help me find it.'

He turned it on so the light from the screen was guiding him a bit in the dark. Stiles rolled his eyes and turned on the flashlight he almost forgot he was carrying. It was a moment when he wasn't looking at Scott. His mind briefly went back to the coyote until he heard Scott screamed out of shock.

'What?!' Stiles turned around just as Scott who had gone several steps away from him tripped on his own feet and tumbled over the unearthed roots of a tree.

'Scott!' Stiles ran after him as he was rolling down until he hit a creek bed.

'Scott!' Stiles reached him and helped him out of the icy January cold water, 'D-did you see- Stiles-did you see her?' he demanded as he got to his feet.

Stiles shook his head. He didn't know what he was talking about, 'See who? Scott?'

Before Scott could answer there was a low growl which caused them both to pause and look to the side. Stiles blinked and raised his flashlight into the darkness of the woods.

Both of the boys screamed.

* * *

'I'm _so_ sorry, man. I swear we are never-ever doing that again. I-I,' Stiles was helping Scott into the jeep. His wound wasn't that bad but he could see how shaken up his best friend was about it. Hell, he was too but seeing how terrified Stiles looked helped him to be the calmer one? He wasn't sure.

'Dude, it's fine. I'm fine. I'll patch myself up before mom comes home and everything will be dandy, okay?'

Stiles got into the driver seat shaking his head. That _thing_ it was-it was…

'Scott, if I had lost you I would have never forgiven myself,' he told him his hands shaking.

Scott nodded and reached out his hand and squeezed his shoulder, 'I know, Stiles and I'm fine.'

Stiles looked at him and nodded before he started the car.

* * *

Stiles lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Weird. That's what it was. The coyote was weird. It was messing with him. He knew it. It had to be. It was kind of cute though the fur and everything. He hated coyotes but this one seemed well okay.

He smiled to himself as he turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

'Anyway, that was a wolf, right?'

* * *

The next day Scott drove to school on his bike like always. Just as he was getting out of it and putting of the helmet a car parked closely by and Jackson (only the biggest douche in his school) walked out looking annoyed at the bike, 'Careful, man, you would totally pay for that.'

Scott let out an annoyed sighed. He didn't like Jackson. He was a jerk ever since kindergarten or something.

He instantly saw Allison and Stiles a little ahead on the stairs. Allison was beating Stiles a bit, probably because of last night.

He sighed again and walked toward his two best friends. He might as well get it over with. 'Hey, guys,' he called out and she gave him a sweet smile right before she punched him into the shoulder, harshly.

'Man, au! Allison that hurt!' he complained rubbing his shoulder.

'Did it now? Good, are you two out of your minds? You went there after I specifically told you not to? You know what you totally deserved to get bitten by whatever it was and you deserved to get started the shit out by a coyote. That's all I have to say,' she said and crossed her arms. Stiles and Scott shared a look before they both smiled at each other and attacked her, 'Ally, come on, Ally! Don't be mad Ally!' they tickled her while she was trying to catch her breath and push them away.

'Assholes!' she shouted and untangled herself only to accidentally crash into Lydia Martin who was walking toward the school with her minions.

'Sorry,' said Allison laughing.

The redhead flipped her hair at her and walked away.

Allison shake her head and looked at her two weirdoes only to give Stiles a sympathy smile as he was looking after the redhead longing.

Scott put his back, 'Dude. What did we talk about?'

Stiles shook his head, 'You don't get it, guys. There's more to her than the bitchiness.'

'Yeah, totally,' said Scott rolling his eyes and sharing a look with Allison.

'Okay, you two _supportive_ friends. How did you fix the bite?'

Scott looked around to make sure no one else was looking and pulled of his shirt showing the covered spot where the thing bit him.

'I think it was a wolf-'

'Dude, for the last time there are no wolves in California,' said Stiles instantly and they all started walking toward the school.

'Stiles, you were there. You saw it-'

'What I saw was a dark something on all fours. It wasn't a wolf-'

'Well, it wasn't a coyote either, man. It was too big-'

'Okay, you two just from your talks I'm starting to realize how much scarier this whole thing was then I previously thought,' cut in Allison.

Scott sighed. The wound was surprisingly not hurting and apart from feeling a little bit tired from the lack of sleep he actually wondered if it all happened. Still there was something. He couldn't quite put his finger in it but something had happened. He was feeling well for lack of a better description _something_ , different than before although he couldn't exactly say why.

He shook his head. It was probably nothing so he just continued walking and listening to his best friends arguing about what could the thing that bit him be.

* * *

She just returned from the hut. She was lucky it had been a few days since she managed to catch something. Apparently the thing from the other night scared most of the animals toward her direction.

The boy from last night made her remember once again that she used to be a girl. It was often that she forgot about it and didn't pay attention to it so she was sure she was always a coyote but he made her remember. She wasn't always a coyote. No, she used to be a girl a little girl who played with the little boy. Still, the boy was bigger. When she thought about it it made sense she used to be a little coyote too.

Remembering wasn't always good because it made her remember all of what happened. The crash, her sister, her mom…her dad who was still somewhere alive. He moved out after a while and their house was empty ever since.

Inside her den she walked toward the little white thing that belonged to the boy who was somehow unwell. She wondered what to do with it. She wasn't even sure why she took it in the first place.

She played with it for a while like it was a new toy but eventually decided to put it back. The little girl would have returned it. What should have the coyote done?

'Okay, tell me again, why couldn't it have been a werewolf, please, Allison,' she suddenly heard close to the den.

It was them!

She got into an alert. What should she do? Should she return it? Should she hide?

'Because we're in the real world, idiot.'

She looked at the inhaler. Return? Hide? Return? Hide? Return? Hide? Return? Hide? Return? Hide? Return? Hide? Return? Hide? Return? Hide?

* * *

'Whoa,' yelped Allison as she slipped on a rock and nearly fell into until Scott and Stiles caught her each by the shoulder.

'Allison Argent the ballerina,' mocked Stiles and she shot him a look, 'Let's just find, Scott's inhaler and go,' she said annoyed and they continued to walk.

'Okay, this is the place, right?' They started looking around. Scott hoped they would manage to find him. Sure, his asthma got a bit better once he started playing lacrosse and exercise frequently but he still had bad days.

Allison was walked a bit further from the two. She was wondered about the body Scott had found and how did the poor girl have to feel being-

She jumped away as she just noticed someone was standing in front of her. A tall dark haired guy, handsome but too old.

'Eh?'

'You're on private property,' he said immediately looking at her and then at Scott and Stiles who slowly started walking toward them.

'Sorry, we didn't know we were just looking-,' started Scott only to shut up once he noticed how the man upset was looking back at them. It was kind of creepy. He had a seriously cold expression.

'Never mind, we're leaving.'

The man nodded and looked at Allison one more time before he left. Scott and Stiles rushed to her, 'Hey, you okay, Allison?'

She nodded, 'Yeah, I'm fine. Weird guy.'

'Ditto.'

'You didn't recognize him?' asked Stiles and the two other teens looked at him shaking their heads, 'That was Derek Hale,' he said and looked at Scott, 'Remember we were what nine? His house burnt down with his whole family in it?'

'Jesus,' mumbled Allison looked at where Derek Hale had gone. Poor guy. Talking about trauma.

'I don't remember,' said Scott awkwardly.

'You-seriously?' Stiles shook his head and turned around only to stop dead in track.

'Stiles?' asked Allison who noticed him and both she and Scott looked at the direction he was fixed on both widening their eyes and they saw a coyote with a white inhaler in its mouth.

'Holy shit,' mumbled Scott looking at his friends and then at the animal if it was really there.

Stiles swallowed. It looked even prettier than last night.

'Hey, cuttie,' he called out before he could stop himself and took a step toward it.

Scott caught his arm, 'Dude.'

'Chill, if it didn't run last night it's not going to run now.'

He took a couple of slow steps toward it with a tight smile on his face. The coyote made a jump back and then another one forward.

Stiles smirked, 'Okay, someone wants to play tag, ha?'

Allison looked at Scott, 'Should we be weird out that he's talking to a coyote?' she asked.

Scott shrugged his shoulders and they watched as Stiles tried to reach the inhaler only for the coyote to jump away.

'Come on, cutie give it back,' he said and reached it again and this time it let him take it. It didn't move an inch as Stiles threw the inhaler to Scott and stood there leaned upon it. In fact she moved closer and bumped her mouth against the cord from his jacket looking at how it was swinging.

'Cutie,' said Stiles almost fondly and reached his hand.

'Stiles!' hissed Allison causing the coyote to take a step back. Stiles shot her a glare, 'Don't scare her away.'

Scott raised his eyebrows, 'Her?'

'Just-hush,' said Stiles annoyed and tried to reach her one more time. This time she let him carefully pat her.

He took a deep breath and reached his hand toward her. He could see she was a bit tense but held still as his hand as softy as possible touched the smooth fur on her. It felt… _nice_.

His fingers were really gently running down her fur as if he was afraid they could hurt her until she started letting out something close to pleased sounds and moved further into his hands showing him that she would like him to move to her back. He did and couldn't help but smile at it. The coyote was liked his touch even if he could explain why he liked it too. Her four was soft but with a strange touch. Electrifying.

'Well, aren't you a good coyote, cutie.'

It was so weird. He knew it was and he was so going to hell for this but he just couldn't help the way it felt. It felt…gosh it felt so _good_.

He sighed closing his eyes. Why couldn't everything be simple like this? Like a simple touch. A simple stroking. Soft and electrifying and just _so nice._

He suddenly felt something warm and wet and looking down he saw her lick his hand. As she notice he was looking at her he moved away to see if she was going to do something about it but he just smiled more brushed his fingers against her ears making them cut a bit to the touch.

She then started running around him and jumping a bit as if she was happy.

He started playing with her. He liked his weird little fox. She was cute.

'Do you want a room, bro?' asked Scott. If Stiles was honest he completely forgot that they were there.

The coyote took a few steps back as if she suddenly got afraid and ran away really fast, 'Whoa, she's fast.'

* * *

'Okay, you weren't joking the coyote was like super weird,' said Allison as they were driving her home.

Scott turned back to her, 'I guess, _she_ has a thing for Stiles over here.'

'Okay, you two so I made a new friend-'

'Yeah, totally House in the Prairie style-'

'Whatever, are we seriously not going to talk at all about Scott's pro today on practice?' asked Stiles pulling over to Allison's street.

Scott shook his head looking lost in thoughts out of the window, 'Look, you two, all I know is that then on the field… I just felt like I had all the time in the world and I just went for it.'

Stiles drummed his fingers against the wheel, 'Well, dude, I have to tell you. You were one of a kind.'

Allison nodded enthusiastically, 'You sure were and I also heard the bitch squad talking about-'

Stiles stooped and turned around to look to her, 'Any word about me?'

She raised her brows at him and pressed her lips into a tight line before she hopped out of the car, 'Later weirdoes.'

Stiles sighed while Scott waved at her before he looked back at him, 'Man, knock off the sad face. Think about your new furry friend.'

He shot him a sarcastic smile before he started the car again.

* * *

Once Scott got to the clinic he smiled at his boss, 'Hey, Deaton, sorry, I'm late. I needed to find my inhaler.'

'Scott, it's okay,' said the older man with returning the smile and then looked back at his patient who he had on the examination table.

Scott nodded and got back to work. He was working in the vet clinic something over a year. He liked his job. It was nice and got him some extra cash. He was saving for a new motorcycle but he hasn't told anyone yet in can it didn't worked out. He felt weird. All day really. What happened last night? Today at practice? And again today in the woods? It was all so weird.

He was sure it was wolf but…Stiles knew these kinds of things, right? He wasn't stupid or anything but he and Allison were often surprised with all the facts Stiles just seemed to into.

'Look at that, Beacon Hills new lacrosse star,' said a female voice behind him and with a few steps heels clicked the floor.

He turned around only to find Lydia Martin walking toward him with a cute smile. He watched as she walked toward him with her little dog Prada scurrying next to her.

'Hi, Lydia?' he wasn't sure what this was all about. She was a bitch to him and Stiles and especially Allison most of the time or she was ignoring them so seeing her actually talking to him or being nice was super weird. Like a cherry on top of a super weird day.

'I just wanted to tell you that you were great today on the try outs and congratulation for getting on the first line.'

He stared at her for a while before he slowly nodded, 'Thanks.' He didn't trust her at all.

'Anyway, I would like to invite you to my party on Friday.'

He blinked looking at her stunned, 'Uh?'

'And take your friends if you want to,' she said instantly rolling her eyes, 'I know. You never go anywhere without them anyway.'

He finally managed to smiled, 'Oh, okay, thanks.'

She nodded and started walking toward the examination room. She stopped right before she reached the room and turned around, 'Oh, and a memo. No one comes before like eleven. Social rules and what not.'

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something to her she was gone. He felt like he was just hit with a fridge or something.

He shook his head and quickly pulled out his phone. He needed to nurse his wound again but this was more important. He texted Stiles and Allison.

Stiles: OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE BEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE! I LOVE YOU FOR THIS.

Allison: Oh, my, god! Do we have to go? I hate you for this.

He chuckled.

* * *

Stiles blinked and looked at his best friend, 'It healed?'

Scott raised his shirt in an answer to show him his perfectly smooth and unharmed skin. He noticed it after Lydia left and he went to clean the wound again. It was gone. He didn't know what to think about it and on the top of it his head was hurting all morning from the noises.

'This can't be normal, Scott.'

'I know,' he rubbed his head, 'Sorry, my head is killing. I think I slept with an open window everything is so loud today,' he admitted before he annoyed looked somewhere out of the window at a couple of kids who were talking in the parking lot.

'What some aspire? If it's seriously bad go to the nurse.'

Scott shook his head and got out of the car, 'No, I'll be fine.' He made first line, he got invited into one of the parties of the year and of course he hadn't used his inhaler in a few days so there was bound to be something bad to balance the good things that happened.

Stiles closed the car doors. He seriously wasn't sure about what was wrong with Scott lately. It was super weird. The woods, the coyote, the freaking whatever that creature was. It was just weird… kind of awesome but weird.

He serious needed to look things up and sneak into his dad's files again.

'Penny for your thoughts?' asked Allison as she joined them seeing how lost in thoughts he looked.

'Really grandma?' he teased her and she shoved him to the side a bit before she looked around at the people who were looking at them.

'Okay, is it me or are people…looking?'

Stiles looked around as well. He didn't even notice but several heads were turned at them and heated whispers followed them around.

'Uh?'

'It's because of me,' said Scott suddenly as they stopped in front of Allison's locker and she started getting out her things. Stiles looked around again, 'Oh, he's right. Everyone is looking but at you.'

'They're talking about the first line and Lydia's invite how do they even know that?'

Allison pulled out her book, 'It's got to be a power move or something.'

'Power move?'

'Allison's right. Think about it,' Stiles put his hand around his shoulders, 'You got first line means that you're _someone_ now and that means that she wants you in her popular circle.'

'I don't get it. She has a boyfriend-'

'She doesn't want to date you,' Allison rolled her eyes, 'Look, if you become popular now or something she has to make sure that you will be on her side. You know so there wouldn't become another circle or it wouldn't split.'

Scott thought about it for a second before he shook his head, 'This is stupid. I'm not becoming popular.'

They stopped in front of a class room and several girls walked in after greeting him, 'Hey, Scott!'

Stiles let go of him and looked at Allison.

'Yeah, sure, pal.'

'Sure, Scott.'

He shook his head again and walked inside.

* * *

Scott couldn't help being distracted all day. His headache stopped but his hearing was still sensitive. He heard Lizzy Dolke crying in the bathroom about a fight with her boyfriend and how Mike Talbot was telling some friends that he was moving to live with his dad. It was crazy really. Those two were behind closed doors and he stilled heard them.

He looked around the class room. Most of the class was barely holding up to pay attention. Stiles was feverishly checking something out on his phone or texting with someone while Allison was playing with a piece of her black hair.

He looked at her for a while. She had nice curly hair today. He liked it when it was curly. It bounced wherever she walked and she looked really pretty. She must have noticed him looking because she looked at him and shot him a small smile before she looked back to the front still smiling.

As he looked at her he suddenly heard a soft rhythmical sound. He blinked and looked around the classroom but he didn't see anyone playing with anything which could cause the sound. The sound continued and he looked back at Allison. She was calmly but bored looking at the teacher barely moving. The only thing that was moving was her chest as she was breathing.

Just then he realized what the noise must have been. _A heartbeat._

Allison's heartbeat.

He turned back to the front. _How is that possible?_

Licking his lips he turned around to look at Stiles who was now writing something down from his phone. He concentrated a bit and before he knew it he heard it.

Stiles's heartbeat. It was different than Allison's. It was much louder and faster but he sort of could have expected that. He was totally reflecting his personality.

'Mr. McCall?'

He immediately turned back to the front.

'Did you find something interesting than postmodernism?'

 _Definitely._

He shook his head.

'Good, pay attention.'

Something was definitely wrong with him.

* * *

It was finally Friday. Jesus, it felt like forever for Stiles to come and terrible soon for Allison. Scott was somewhere in-between as he was dealing with his new found abilities.

'So you hear and smell things?' asked Stiles as they got to the house by Lydia's instructions. Many others started coming which was a good sign too.

Allison turned to the back to look at him, 'You heard me heartbeat?'

'Not just yours, Stiles too.'

'Well, that's oddly cute… kind of romantic, got something you want to tell me, Scotty?'

He shoved him.

'I'm telling you guys. Something is just so weird with me. I can't even,' he said shaking his head. Last night he heard his mom in the other room going to town. If that wasn't the worst moment of his life he seriously couldn't think up anything worse.

'So was it a nice sound or just weird?' asked Allison actually interested while Stiles was checking himself out in the mirror.

Scott thought about it. It was kind of nice. He wouldn't have thought this was so Allison like it was with Stiles but it was interesting…calm. He smiled fondly and leaned back against her seat looking at her.

'No, it wasn't weird. I like it. It's calm… sound a bit soft.'

Allison smiled at that and leaned back against the seat too.

Stiles looked at the two for a moment before he rolled his eyes. Gosh, could his friends be any more of a pack of morons? They've been puppy eyeing each other forever and it was seriously annoying. He wished they would just hit it off or something so he didn't have to deal with this tension. Then again, seeing them make out 24/7 might not be that great either.

'Okay, you two let's go paaarty!'

* * *

They split up. Scott and Allison went to the back while Stiles went to check up the house.

'What if it's an infection or something?'

'Sure, like Stiles said werewolfism or were-'

He pushed her a bit and she giggled. He was looking seriously worried on the other hand. He was like that for a while. He was acting like an idiot all day, worried and all.

Allison rolled her eyes at her best friend. He was so silly sometimes.

'Scott,' she took his hand, 'stop worrying and let's dance, okay?' she asked him.

He looked at their hands together feeling a bit of the nervousness leaving his body. He smiled back at her. Why was he so worried? It was just a stupid party that everyone will forget after another one. He got invited by Lydia Martin herself so he might as well take his best friend dancing and enjoy it.

He nodded right before Allison dragged him into the dance floor.

* * *

Stiles was walking around the room he should have gone with Allison and Scott to the back but he wanted to see if he could get away with talking to Lydia but she wasn't anywhere in the house.

He sighed and took his coke. Damn, the stupid paper. He knew he should have go with the rock. He was stuck sober driving tonight.

He saw something move behind the window and look through it outside. Something was on the roof of the opposite house. Something big. Something with red eyes.

He dropped his coke.

* * *

He had his hands around her. They went from jumping around to a slower song. They often ended up dancing with each other. They were the golden trio after all. Allison put her hands around his neck, 'Feeling better?'

He smiled and nodded. He almost forgot about the weird intensity with Allison distracting him.

'I wonder where's Stiles,' he said suddenly.

'Well, either he's snooping around Lydia's room in a teenage pervy way.'

He chuckled.

'Or his inside dancing and stuff… on that thought we should find him before he gets into trouble, right?' she asked.

He nodded, 'It's probably for the best. He's Stiles.'

She agreed and made her way into the house. Scott was about to follow her and he was stopped by Lydia, 'Hey, Scott. Enjoying yourself?'

He looked at her and then around. If Lydia was here Stiles might have been close by, 'Hey, uh, yeah, thanks for the invite again.'

'No problem, I'm glad you came with your friend and girlfriend.'

He blinked. _Girlfriend?_

'Oh, you mean… no Allison is just a friend.' Allison and his girlfriend? That was ridiculous. It was a while since anyone implied that they were dating. Over years of friendship it sort of died. It was a funny thought really. Sure, Allison was his best friend. She was funny and pretty and smart and kind and well the whole package. Yet, there was this part inside his head that saw her as a sister more than a girlfriend. Maybe at the beginning of their friendship when he was just going through puppetry and all but now not so much.

She hummed at that giving him a weird look but smiling. He didn't get this girl. 'Well, that's good to hear. I would like to introduce you to a few of my friends if you're up for it?'

He wasn't sure. He should be looking for Stiles. But then again, Stiles would have murder him if he passed up an opportunity to befriend Lydia Martin, his (as he called her) one and only.

'Uh, okay, sure.'

She smiled pleased and took his hand leading him toward a group of people.

* * *

Allison went through the house. There were too many people and she couldn't see through them. Stiles was nowhere to be found and she seriously didn't know what to do. He wouldn't go through Lydia's room.

Her mom called her.

'Mom, I know the rules.'

'Allison, I need to come home now. Something came up…'

She frowned, 'What came up? What happened? Is everything okay?'

'Can Stiles drive you home or Scott?'

'Stiles. He's sober.'

'Come home as quick as possible, okay?'

'Mom, okay but what's going on… you're freaking me out…'

'Home now!'

Allison looked at her phone as her mom ended the call.

 _Great, now what?_ She looked around. She still couldn't find Stiles anywhere. Sighing she went looking again. This time dialing his phone as well.

'Stiles!' she shouted through the music as he finally picked up, 'Where-'

'Allison-'

* * *

Scott was talking with Tracy one of the girls Lydia introduced him under her supervision eye when he suddenly heard the terrifying howl/roar.

Everyone ducked looking around as it echoed through the street. Someone turned out the music and everyone panicking.

Lydia blinked. She turned back to look at Scott but Tracy was standing on her own looking around just like everyone else.

Where did he go?

* * *

Scott was panicked running through the street and into the woods. Although he was not Scott anymore...

He had to run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run.

He must run. Run to him. The howl was simple. It was an order. Orders must be obeyed. He called him. He called his name. He wanted him to come. He couldn't let him wait so he ran.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **A.N: Chapter Two: Scotty, come meet your new daddy**

' _ **What the hell?! Who!What?'**_

' _ **Stiles, shut up and get me a blanket…She's freezing.'**_

' _ **What did he do?!'**_

' _ **I don't know…I don't know, Stiles.'**_


	3. Come Meet Your New Daddy And Sister

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Summary: Scott gets bitten luckily he has his best friends Stiles and Allison to help him through it. A different take on Teen Wolf season one including Malia as well. Scallison and Stalia**

 **A.N: I'm soooo sorry it took me this long to write it but I had my exams months and with my other fics I had zero time.**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDD**

 **Chapter Two: Scott, come meet your new daddy and sister**

 **DDDDDDD**

Chris Argent drove to the crossroad and stopped as he noticed the bike there. He walked toward it and the woman sitting on it. He didn't know much about her apart from the rumors and some good word his old colleague put for her. Still, he was short on people. And if he was right he needed all the help he could get.

'Thanks for coming on such short notice.'

The woman shrugged her shoulders, 'You're paying I'm working. That's the deal.'

He nodded. He liked to keep things professional however when it came to the safety of Allison he had to be sure, 'I need you to be aware of what you will be dealing with.'

'Moody teenagers and bloodthirsty werewolves? I have a pretty good picture in my head.'

He nodded again and reached his hand 'So we can make a deal?'

'Of course.'

 **DDDDDDD**

He stopped. He wanted him to come and he came. He saw him. He was standing there and growling at him there was something else letting out soft cries. He looked down. Everything was red but he could see. He could see and smell and feel.

He heard her and saw her. She was on the ground and _he_ was holding her there. Keeping her there with his gigantic paw. She was scared. He could smell it coming from her. She was terrified. She was seriously terrified.

She was so _stupid._ She shouldn't have come. The scent. The boy. It had his clothes. Vest… no hoodie. His hoodie. Why did he have his hoodie? It was a trick to lure her. She was _so_ stupid. She thought it was him, the human boy and she just came to have a look. She came and he caught her.

She was crying out. In her animal language begging him to let her go but he just kept on holding her crushing her to the ground. She looked up scenting the other boy. The one which came earlier with the human boy she knew as little girl.

She tried to get his attention. Would he help her? She shouldn't have wanted it though. Everyone was for themselves. Why would he help her?

She looked up. He was different. She scented it before but now she was sure of it. He was different… just like her and yet nothing like her.

He went closer and showered submission toward his alpha. She felt like crying. If she was still human she would have. He wasn't going to help her. He was loyal. Loyal to his alpha. He was a wolf, and wolves stick with their pack, with their alpha. He wouldn't help her…

She didn't know what her captivator was going to do but she was terrified. It would be bad…

 **DDDDDDD**

Stiles stopped in front of Allison's house, 'Okay, home sweet home. Bummer that we couldn't find Scott though,' he said and looked at the house. Allison nodded, 'Yeah, I know. It was so not like him to just run off like that… and what was that howl?' she asked and unbuckled her seatbelt.

He nodded, 'It was super weird.'

She was ready to open the door when she stopped, 'You never told me what you were doing outside?'

Stiles sighed and shook his head, 'I thought I saw something with red eyes.' His mind wandered back to the night when Scott got attacked. Red eyes. Red eyes and terrifying breathing. That was what he remembered. It was definitely something. Something his mind tried to desperately not think of as something supernatural. It wasn't a wolf it was just something.

'Red eyes?' she raised her brows before she chuckled, 'Sorry, that's just crazy, Stiles.'

He nodded and brushed his eyes, 'I know. I just don't know where my hoodie had gone. It was right on the counter. I shouldn't have left it there.'

Allison gave him a sympathy look, 'It will turn up eventually,' he nodded not too convinced.

She leaned closer and put her chin on his shoulder with a coy smile on her face, 'Well, it will give you a reason to ask Lydia about it? Right?'

His eyes widened with realization and he looked at her like she just gave him the best gift in the world, 'Allison, you are one of a kind.'

She gave him a wide smile, 'Yup, that's me,' she sighed though, 'Can you like go back to see if Scott's okay? I know it's late but it's so not like him to not answer.'

Stiles nodded. Allison was always super worried about them. But to be absolutely honest he was worried too. Scott was the goodie goodie. Sure, there were exceptions but it was usually Stiles who got him into trouble. Just like that night. It was totally on him for getting him in the situation. Okay, what situation? He saw red eyes in the dark. That didn't mean anything. It was just some stupid illusion made by his mind.

'Yeah, I was planning on doing that anyway,' he admitted. Allison nodded and they said their goodbyes. He started the car and left. He could only hope that Scott was still at the party probably near loud music so he didn't hear his phone.

 **DDDDDDD**

'How the hell is this possible? They were gone,' Allison heard her mom from the kitchen talking in an angry matter. She just walked into the house with her phone constantly dialing Scott with no answer.

'I don't know.' _Her dad._ Her parents were the picture of a perfect couple. They didn't show much affection. Especially around her but she could see their love in other things. In the way they acted around each other, in the way they respected each other and in the way they understand each other. However, her dad was the person she was closer too. It might be a dad-daughter thing but she found herself most of the time dealing better with him than with her mom. Her mom was always someone she showed great respect for and obedience. Her father was her keeper.

'I only know what I got from the coroner. It had to one of them but the Hales are gone so it couldn't be them-'

'Not all of them. Derek-'

'What? Killed his own sister?'

Allison froze and hid behind the wall. Derek did what? She blinked and carefully listened. Over the years she had eardrop on a few weird conversations. But this was definitely the weirdest one yet. _Killed?_

'Well, if it wasn't us and it wasn't him then who?'

'Rivals? With the Hales gone the territory was here for the taken.'

'What about us? Who in their right mind would… Allison, are you home?' he asked.

She closed her eyes and came out of her hiding, 'Hey, I came home like you wanted. What's going on?' she asked. Her parents shared a relieved look. Her father looked at her and shook her head, 'Nothing. Did Stiles drive you?'

She nodded, 'Yeah.'

'He's heading home I hope. He and Scott.'

Allison looked from one to another. They were changing the topic. She crossed her arms. She was tempted to tell them about Scott but decided to keep it to herself at least for a while. She wanted to give him a chance to contact her or Stiles on his own.

'Yeah, all good but what is going on?'

Her father walked toward her with a calm smile, 'It's nothing for you to worry about. Why don't you go to sleep and we can talk about it tomorrow, okay?' he asked and kissed her forehead.

She shook her head, 'No, dad, if something's going on I want to know!'

'Allison!' her mother said in a warning tone. She sighed, 'What's going on?'

'Nothing, just an animal attack the other night got us worried that's all. You know we have a family history with big animals,' he said calmly. She wanted to believe him she really did but something wasn't right. Something really wasn't right. She let them think she settle down and walked to her room. She didn't know what were worst them lying so easily or think of her that she was that stupid to believe them.

She went to bed constantly checking her phone to see if Scott called or left a message. She was seriously worried.

 **DDDDDDD**

There was another roar running thought the woods. Derek stopped in tracks. He decoded the message instantly.

 _Kill._

He frowned. The alpha. He just ordered his beta to kill. He wasn't sure who but he had a few candidates. He frowned at the thought and hurried up. He needed to find him before he got out of the woods.

 **DDDDDDD**

Stiles parked his car at the beginning to the preserve. He _so_ should not have been here. But he couldn't just keep Scott here all by himself. He took his phone and looked at the map. He knew every Scott's password and user name by heart. They were pretty lame and easy if you asked him but whatever. It helped a lot to use the GPS and find him.

Good thing he kept it with him. He went into the forest. He texted Allison really quickly just if anything came up. He saw a monster or whatever just a few nights ago and with the murder on the lose he wanted at least some insurance. He rolled his eyes. He knew it would be pointless that Allison knew if he got killed but you know. He felt a bit better.

The deeper he got into the woods to more he understood how much of a bed idea this was. Suddenly he heard it again. The howl. It was the most terrifying thing that made him shiver so _so_ terribly he wished he could just go back to his car and lock himself up but he couldn't. He needed to find his best friend.

He looked at the phone. He was coming closer and his heart was beating faster with every step he took.

He suddenly felt something move next to him. He swallowed a bit and turned around. He didn't see anything. Not even with the flashlight.

Once he turned back he screamed.

 **DDDDDDD**

Scott was running again. He told him to run so he ran. He stayed a moment looking at the coyote though. He wondered about her and if he was going to let her go as well but he growled at him to hurry up. He gave him an order and he needed to fulfill his alpha's wishes. He needed to do as he was commended.

He left her there.

Scott stopped. He was holding her down and she was so scared. She was soaked in fear. She was nothing compare to him. She didn't stand a chance if he wanted to kill her. He wasn't sure he if was going to hurt her though.

Another roar. Loud, so loud and demanding.

 _Submit. Shift._

Scott was confused. It wasn't him. It couldn't be for him. He had already submitted and he was shift. It was for her. He was telling her that. He wanted her to shift… She was like him… She was a coyote like he was wolf.

He got to the ground. Everything was running wild in him. A wolf. A wolf. A wolf. He shook his head. No, no, no! Not just a wolf but a human too.

What he wanted from him. What he told him to do was-it was… it was wrong. He wanted to do it. He really did. He was his alpha and he ordered him to do it but… but...he… didn't want to do it.

He started breathing hard. Human. He was human. He thought about his mom. How she smiled at him when he made her breakfast. He thought about the others as well. He thought about the sheriff squeezing his shoulder proudly after he told him that he made first line. He thought about Stiles and how happy he was about them going to Lydia's party. He thought about Allison and how soft and nice was her heartbeat. He was a human. He didn't want to hurt them. He didn't to hurt anyone. Even more kill.

Another howl and he was back. He must do as he is told.

 **DDDDDDD**

Stiles put his hand against his chest, 'Jesus-Christ you-you…are you and idiot!' he shouted as he was calming down after Derek Hale gave him a heart attack. He frowned at him.

'What the fuck are you doing here?' asked the man dead seriously. Stiles frowned at him. Like hell he was telling him after this.

'Nothing. Out for a nice long walk. You know nature and all,' he told him. He didn't look amused, 'You need to leave. Now!'

He turned around and started walking away from him. Stiles watched him for a moment before he ran after him, 'Wait!'

Derek stopped and looked at him still looking serious and frowning. Man, did the guy have any other facial expression?

'I'm actually looking for a friend-'

'I know and trust me you have to leave now! It's too dangerous,' he told him.

'What do you mean you know? You know where Scott is?' he asked all the fear gone. He needed to find Scott and if Mr. Grumpy here knew something about where he was he demanded he tell him.

Derek pushed him out of the way, 'Go home, Stiles.'

Stiles blinked, 'You know my name?' He didn't remember him. Could he have seen him in the sheriff station after the fire or something? How did he know who he was?

'How come you know my name?' he asked and continued to follow him. He was Stiles Stilinski after all if he wanted answers he would have got them. He always did. He annoyed the hell out of people before he did but he did. Derek shot him a frustrated and upset look but he ignored it and walked toward him.

Derek didn't see any other choice. He grabbed him and pressed him against the nearest tree, harshly.

'Listen, here-' There was a growl near him. He turned to the side and Stiles quickly followed his gaze but couldn't see anything. Derek did though. He saw Scott in the dark staring at them fully shifted. He cursed under his breath as Scott jumped at them. Wait was he on all four?

Derek got Stiles out of the way sending him to the ground just as Scott hit him. They ended up on the ground as well, fighting. The pup was aggressive and fought without thinking. He wanted to kill him. He sighed. He didn't want to hurt him. He seriously didn't want to but if he needed to stop him he would have to-

'Scott! Stop!' shouted Stiles who got from the ground and now fully saw what was going on although he didn't understand it. Scott was…Scott was really… He-he was a werewolf.

He shook his head. This was not the time to think about that. Later, once-just-fuck just later…

He ran to them and grabbed Scott by the jacket.

'No! Stiles don't!' warned him Derek but Scott turned his attention toward the boy with his wolfish eyes. Stiles froze. Was he really going to hurt him? He looked nothing like his best friend with which he used to play lacrosse in their living room.

'Scott,' he called his name again and let go of him before he moved his hand to his shoulder. He ignored the fangs. He ignored the claws. He ignored the primal and predatory look on his face. He ignored the fury. He ignored everything about this Scott because this was nothing. As long as he was Scott this was nothing and he was still Scott.

'Scotty, it's me, Stiles,' he said swallowing hard looking straight into his friend's glowing _yellow_ eyes. The eyes closed for a moment, tightly and after they opened up they weren't glowing anymore.

'S-stiles,' mumbled Scott and looked down at Derek who was waiting for the outcome of the situation.

He instantly let him go realizing what he was doing and stepped away from both of the guys.

'I-I-I don't-don't… I didn't mean to I-I-,' he started shaking his head. He was in shock. Stiles heart broke for him. He looked terrified. Terrified of himself, of what was happening, terrified of everything.

Stiles reached him and put before Scott could run away he hugged him so tightly he might as well squeeze the life out of him only to prove to him that he was okay, that he was going to be okay.

Scott wrapped his arms around him and held him just as tight, 'Stiles, what's happening?' he asked so desperately Stiles wanted nothing more than to hold him until he was okay again. Scott was more than his friend. Scott was his brother. They've been through everything together. He loved him like family. No one got them. No one understood them the way they did. They and Allison were three weirdoes who found each other and Stiles would be damn if he was losing Scott.

'It's okay, buddy,' he said brushing his back, 'We'll figure it out. I promise, man.'

He looked over to Derek who got off the ground. He didn't look so convinced. He ignored him as he felt Scott nodding against his shoulder.

Everything was going to be fucking okay.

 **DDDDDDD**

Stiles carefully tucking Scott into the bed once they came to his house. Derek was somewhere outside keeping an eye on Scott from the distance after he was sure he was calm enough but he still didn't want to take any chances.

Scott told both of them everything that happened and he could remember. It was sometimes hard but Derek was helping him fill the gaps understanding the primary instincts that he couldn't quite voice.

'So werewolves,' mumbled Scott as Stiles lied down next to him on top of the covers.

Stiles let out an exhausted chuckle, 'I can't believe it. I mean I can. I said it-I-I joked about it but still. Shit, werewolves, dude,' he looked at him and Scott smirked a bit. He also looked tired.

They heard the downstairs door and after a few moments Allison ran up the stairs toward them. She stopped in the doorway looking at the two. She felt really relieved. She didn't know what was going on. Stiles called her that he found Scott and that she needed to sneak out so she did but she didn't know why. Yet, seeing both of her boys alive and unharmed felt like a blaster on her soul. She was all tense and felt like she couldn't breathe until she knew Stiles had found him.

She sighed and walked toward them. She put off her boots and went to Scott's other side on top of the covers. They've done it before when Stiles got really sick and they came to see him. They were kids back them but Stiles was so bored and desperate that they all got into his bed and talked until Allison's mom didn't call angry that she missed her curfew. Still it was worth it. She never felt more belonging somewhere than when she lied next to them talking about why the world felt so cold sometimes.

'Can one of you please tell me what happened?' she asked after a moment of complete silence.

Scott looked at Stiles who looked at him. He could tell that even if Stiles wasn't too pleased about it if Scott decided not to tell Allison he would obey his decided. Scott looked at Allison. She was curious, tired and worried. He could scent it. He also scented how nice her shampoo was.

'I'm a werewolf.'

She blinked and looked at Stiles. She would have been expecting a burst of laugher. That was mostly what followed after Stiles tried to prank something on someone. He was terrible at not laughing during their plans.

She sat up, 'Why does it feel you're not joking?' she asked the two. They couldn't possibly be serious.

'Please tell me you're joking,' she pressed on.

Scott sighed, 'At the party…no,' he shook his head, 'Actually it started before. The hearing, the smells, the reflexes. And tonight he just-he just called him.'

'Who?'

'The alpha. At least that's what Derek called him… I can feel it. The connection. He-he made me turn or shift or whatever,' said Scott remembering the feeling like he lost himself. It felt like he lost hold over his body and someone else took it but once he thought more about it he knew that wasn't the case. It was really him just different.

'He commended me to kill and I would have,' he admitted quickly. Stiles and Allison were all he had. They understood each other. They were ultimate friends, even soulmates.

Stiles and Allison shared a quick look. Allison was still doubting the situation while Stiles was worried but tried not to judge, 'Who?'

Scott closed his eyes for a second before he sat up. He tried to remember. He remembered the sensation. The feeling of obeying under any circumcisions. The feeling stronger than anything.

'I-I don't know. I can't remember. I-I-everything is so blurry,' he suddenly opened his eyes and Allison let out a startled noise. His eyes were glowing yellow.

She covered her mouth with her hand. Scott shook his head trying to shake it away. He was shaking his head so abruptly she thought for a moment he was hurting himself so without thinking she took his hand to stop him. He blinked and looked up at her. She was looking at him the same way she always did.

He turned to Stiles but apart from concerned his friends didn't see him as _something._ To them he was still Scott which was more than he could possibly hope for. He let out a soft sob and leaned to Allison to press his forehead against hers. Stiles took his hand and squeezed it a bit.

They stayed like that what seem like hours. Allison told them about what she heard her parents talking and Scott told them about the coyote. He didn't remember much about her just that she was terrified which upset for some reason Stiles more than he would expect.

'I don't get it what would he want with a coyote,' said Stiles as they were once again lying in the bed. Allison raised her brows, 'I don't get anything from this story.'

Scott brushed his arm a bit, 'I feel so bad. I left her there with him,' he shook his head, 'He was hurting her. He was holding her down like that.' The words he chose made Allison shiver.

Stiles sat up, 'Can't we go find her? Maybe he let her go and she's outside somewhere hurt.'

Allison and Scott shared a look. They were all worried about the coyote although it was probably the least of their problems but the fact that Stiles was worried as well meant something. Stiles was a good person they knew him too well not to know this. But he could be cruel and mean. People often thought of him as a jerk and not without reason. What they didn't always know or realized was that he was hurt in the past, hurt by his mother's death, his father's absence. He was always joking around speaking his mind without thinking part of it thanked to the ADHD part of it his own personal skills. People didn't like him much because of it. It was easier to forget that he was like this for a reason. That his mom's death left him heartbroken or that his dad's drinking and long shifts furthered the pain. Allison and Scott knew him. They knew he could also be the most caring person who would set himself on fire just to help those he cared for. The thing was that Stiles Stilinski didn't care for someone easily. It might have been because of his dad or mom but apart from Allison and Scott there was no one he would be willing to do as much as had done for them. So him being this much concerned about the coyote… _cutie_. It meant something.

'Derek's outside…somewhere. I can smell him a bit,' said Scott and sat up looking at his window as if he was trying to determine Derek's exact location.

Allison looked over to Stiles again seeing how unhappy he was about it and put her hand on his shoulders getting his attention as his mind was somewhere else at the moment.

'How about we wait until morning? It's Saturday. We'll have daylight and Scott can _sniff_ her out?' she asked slowly. She still had a hard time accepting this and mostly she waited for one of them to tell her that they were pulling her leg. But a part of her could see their tension and knew that it couldn't be that.

Stiles gave her a grateful look and nodded.

Her phone went off.

'Shit,' she said as she saw her dad appeared on the screen.

' _Where are you?'_ asked and both boys gave her a worried look.

She sighed, 'I'm at Scott's he wasn't feeling okay after the party and we got worried with Stiles. He's mom is not ho-'

' _So you're not alone. You're with Scott and Stiles? Inside a house?'_ he asked instantly not even giving her time to finish.

'Uh, yeah. We're all at Scott's-'

' _Okay, stay there. Don't go out I'll come pick you up in the morning and don't tell mom, okay?'_ he asked. She frowned. Once again he sounded worried. Sure, he didn't have that much problem with her staying with the boys. They grow up together and he grilled them enough times to know they would never take advantage of her or something. Still, he sounded really worried. Not telling mom meant that he must have been the one who found out she sneaked out.

Stiles looked at Scott and nodded at the phone, 'Can you hear what they are saying?' he asked. 'I would if you stopped talking,' replied Scott.

'Okay, dad, bye. Love you,' said Allison and ended the call, 'My parents are acting super weird tonight.'

She turned to the boys.

'Weird how?' asked Scott. With everything going on it was nice to deal with someone else's problems for a moment. Even if he hated Allison having problems. They ended up talking most of the night without. Allison managed to fall asleep faster than them like always. Scott dozed off after her even if for just a little bit but Stiles stayed up. Allison's parents were hiding something and worried about something. Scott was a freaking werewolf. And he couldn't stop imagining the horrors the coyote was going through with the… with that monster.

He closed his eyes. It was almost morning but he hoped he could catch at least an hour of sleep before they would go search for cutie. For a second he had a feeling he heard her. The noise she made when he saw her but once he opened his eyes and looked over to Scott and Allison they were peacefully asleep next to him.

He frowned. They were idiots really. The way Allison blindly seeks his warm whenever she falls asleep near him. Or the way Scott always wanted the keep her close and safe.

He rolled his eyes. And don't even let him get started on the looks they gave each other. It was getting pathetic really. And every time he started the talk with either one of them he got a hush or a glare or some other colorful language. Talking about being blind for each other's feeling.

 **DDDDDDD**

They woke up at seven in the morning, or at least Allison and Scott did Stiles just got out of the bed and went down to open for Mr. Argent who came to pick Allison up. It was weird just like Allison described it. He asked them if they were okay and what were they doing last night. Luckily, they got their stories straight.

He didn't believe them. Stiles could read it out of his face but he didn't comment it and simply took Allison home making both boys promise that they would come for dinner soon and if one of them ever got sick at a party again to always go sleep somewhere where they had someone in the house. He also warned Scott that he would be letting his mom know about his _sickness._

They waited behind the window watching and listening to make sure that he left before they ran out of the house.

'Okay, so Allison is grounded for sure,' started Stiles as he got behind the wheel, 'Do you remember where you saw cutie? Derek's around?'

Scott focused on the sounds and scents around. It was hard. Just like before he could hear things around him. He heard his neighbor, Mrs. Terrance calling her daughter about someone upcoming birthday.

He shook his head, 'I don't know-I don't think so.'

Stiles gave him a look, 'You don't _think_ so?'

Scott sighed, 'Look man, it's hard, okay?'

Stiles just rolled his eyes and started the car after a while he apologized. He was being an ass. Like hell they even knew what they were doing. Werewolf. He still couldn't wrap his head around it. What has the world turned into? He thought about it. The body in the woods. The monster. Cutie. Scott everything was suddenly so beyond his understanding. He hated that. He hated not understanding something. Not knowing something. Not having an answer. He always read unusual facts and things partly because of the ADHD and partly because of the annoying feeling of wanting to know everything.

 **DDDDDDD**

She couldn't move. He brought down two trees and caught her between them as he left. She couldn't move and something was wrong. He did something to her. His claws. He cut her. She healed fast but she wasn't right now. Why wasn't she healing? And why was she so cold? And why did he make her watch? He made her watch all those things she didn't want to. He forced her to watch mom and Paige's screams as they hit the tree. He forced her to go back there, to be that little terrified girl, in the car and go through all that all over again.

Why? Why did he make her watch?

He left her there knowing she couldn't get out and felt. She kept on crying hoping that someone would hear her but she was too far. She never went to these parts of the woods. These were the parts that were dangerous usually but with him here all the predators ran to other parts or hid.

She tried the scratch the wood in hopes it would somehow worked and let her out but it was no use and her claws hurt. She stopped clawing and just stubbornly hit the wood with her soft paws.

 _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

It's her own fault she got caught like that. She was so angry at herself for it. She was angry at the wolf boy for leaving her. She was angry at him for hurting her, catching her and leaving her here. She was angry at the boy she knew for not coming to save her. She let out a growl and started scratching again. She didn't have time for anger. She needed to get out!

 **DDDDDDD**

They had to stop in front of the reserve and walk by foot to the spot. Once they were out of the inhabited zones. Scott felt much better and could easily pick out the scent from yesterday. He tried not to think too much about the fact that he actually could do such a thing and led them to the place he parted with the alpha.

They froze as they found the place. The spot looked terrible. To both of the boys' surprise they found several bullets on the ground and marks from bullet holes in the trees.

Scott turned to Stiles who looked at him confused, 'Was that-'

'No, it wasn't here last night… it must have happened after. After we left. If I wouldn't hear it Derek sure as hell would have, right?' he asked and Stiles nodded. It made sense that he would. He looked around and picked up one of the bullets. He wasn't sure but calling his dad seemed like the best option considering that he could find out what type of a gun was it.

'You think that maybe,' started Scott with a theory in his head, 'That maybe someone –some hunter or cop saw it and started shooting? There's no blood so maybe it just ran off.'

Stiles brushed the back of his neck thinking while Scott tried to analyze the scene through his new found sense, 'The alpha was here, and me, and coy-cutie. And another person-no two…a man and a woman.'

'How can you tell it was a man and a woman?' asked Stiles confused. Scott blinked just now realizing what he said, 'I don't know I just can… there is a difference. Females smell more I don't know sweetly while males are a bit more bitter.'

Stiles nodded and a bit hesitated asked, 'So no blood? At all?'

Scott shook his head, 'She was afraid and I think-I remember that she was in pain with the way he was holding her down but no blood,' he went to his knees and took a deep breath through his nose.

He stood up in a moment and turned to the east and started walking, 'They ran that way. I think he might have grabbed her though.'

Stiles blinked and instantly followed him, 'Grab? How I mean wasn't he on all four?'

Scott nodded, 'He was-maybe he put her into his mouth.'

 **DDDDDDD**

Allison silently went to the end of the small hall on the first floor. There was a small closet where right on top was a special place she could hear someone talking if they were in the kitchen. Luckily for her, that was exactly where her parents were right now.

'Where were you this morning?' asked her mom. She still didn't know she sneaked out which was a good thing since she would probably kill her and never let her near the boys.

'I just went to make sure Thomas and the new girl were okay after last night,' said her father and opened some door.

Allison sat down to get more comfortable, 'And?'

'They're both fine. Thomas said she's really good. We're lucky to have her especially now.'

'If she was really that good it would have been over last night before it had started,' she said bitterly.

'It's an alpha, Victoria,' Allison froze, 'You surely weren't expecting them to handle it by themselves.'

There was suddenly quiet. Her mother was probably taking deep breaths not to start a fight which was good cause Allison felt like she needed a moment herself.

 _Alpha._

It could only mean one thing and that was they knew. _It would have been over and handle it._ Kill it. She was sure of it. They wanted to kill it.

'You're right. They did well but that is no good now. It already killed the Hale girl and the way it left her. It wanted the blame to fall on us. Was it Derek?'

'We can't be sure. If it wasn't Derek he could be a great advantage. You know that.'

'And if not?'

'We kill him. It's what we do. Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent.'

Allison heart was beating so loud if Scott really was a werewolf he might hear it even across the town.

 _We hunt those who hunt us._

 **DDDDDDD**

They walked which seemed like forever until Scott suddenly stopped causing Stiles to stop as well nearly crashing into him.

'What? What's wrong?' he asked confused. Scott frowned and looked around. Something wasn't right. It seemed like the scent just disappeared. Both of them. He looked to the front. A small tank was running there. Could they have lost their scent in there? But they would have gone out?

'It's like they just vanished.'

Stiles let out an annoyed groan and walked in front of him looking feverishly around like he was hoping he would find her or she would appear like she had before. He wasn't sure why he was feeling like that but the more he thought about her being somewhere with that thing that bit Scott the more he was terrified.

'Oh god!' exclaimed Scott suddenly.

'What?' asked Stiles confused and looked at him his sudden words startling him a bit.

He walked down a bit to the tank where he picked up something from it. Stiles's eyes widened in utter surprised that he couldn't mask.

He watched as Scott stood completely up looking at the item in his hands with sudden realization, 'That's how he must have caught her,' he mumbled but Stiles heard him anyway.

Stiles swallowed and took the last remaining steps toward him. In Scott's hand he held Stiles's now dirty from the tank hoodie.

Stiles kept on watching it as he couldn't take his eyes from it for a moment before he said, 'Scott, I left the hoodie in Lydia's house.'

Scott looked up at him worried even more than before, 'He was inside Lydia's house.'

 **DDDDDDD**

Derek felt like cursing. He had to leave the two idiots well… three idiots and go to his house. He wanted to track them as he was sure they would go looking to this coyote they kept on talking the other night. He went to scan the area before them just to be sure but just like Scott a few hours later the scent just vanished by the tank. It didn't make sense.

He went into his old house. He didn't get it what did it needed a coyote for? He bit Scott and turned him but a coyote? If he wanted leverage he should have kidnapped the pup's friend. Also what did he want? He killed Laura. Why? For territory? She came looking for answers about the fire. He pretty much knew the answers. It was the hunters but she kept on pushing it. She couldn't seem to let it go. Neither could he but she was possessed. She needed to find out exactly what happened. Now he was alone. He had no one.

He parked the car and frowned. Someone was already here. Someone's bike was outside and a woman saw on the porch.

He got out of the car and her scent hit him. It was the huntress that must have attacked the alpha.

He made sure they were alone but he still approached her carefully. He had an experience for life about trusting woman. Especially hunters.

'This is private property,' he told her as he got close. He wondered if he shouldn't just walk pass her into the house.

She stood up, 'Whoa, you're more handsome than they said.'

It took him a little self-control not to raise his brows at her. This was definitely not what he was expecting although considering his involvement with Kate Argent he should have. What was it with huntresses having hotts for werewolves?

'Okay, not much of a talker. That's okay. I don't think you know who I am. My name is Breaden and we have business to talk about.'

'Business? You and me? I don't think so,' he said instantly. He couldn't help himself. The last thing he wanted was dealing with hunters even if it meant them helping him with Laura's murder. No. Simply no way in hell.

'It's about your sister. She hired me to start working for the Argent.'

This time he couldn't help the raise his eyebrows.

The woman stood up and handed him an envelope, 'This is what I managed to find out,' she explained.

Derek looked down at the large and heavy looking envelope in her hand. There was only one thing he wanted to know.

He took it and she said, 'You should know I didn't manage to give it to her. She didn't know, Derek.'

He shot her a glare. He wasn't sure if he was grateful for his dirty secret remaining a secret till the end or not. But the fact that this woman knew didn't make it any better either.

'If you're interested I have a preposition.'

 **DDDDDDD**

Allison sat on top of her bed. Stiles had to deal with something with his dad since he led him into a possible crime scene in the woods. She patiently waited for Scott to come through the window.

'Hey,' he said as his feet hit the floor, 'You okay?' he asked and she almost ran toward him. She wanted to hug him and burry herself in his embrace until she would woke up and everything would be normal again.

She shook her head and he walked toward her to sit on her bed. She called him and Stiles earlier and told them what she found out during her ear-dropping. He took her hand in his, 'Tell me.'

She sighed, 'I don't know. I always-no but not always but sometimes I really left like they were lying to me and hiding things. You know. I knew it wasn't just every parents' lies and stuff but this?' she shook her head.

'I still can't believe it but it all makes sense you know? The guns? The moving?' she asked and stood up. She walked toward her computer and took a bunch of papers from her desk, 'I check every town we had lived it and I found several reports of animals attack. No, suspicious animal attack,' she showed him the news articles.

Scott took them and briefly went through them, 'So it's true then they're hunters? Werewolf hunters?'

She nodded, 'I think they're like leaders or something. They spoke about Thomas and some new girl-you should have heard my mom she sounded totally like she was in charge,' she hugged herself and kneeled on her bed.

'I just can't believe it. How could they-you?' she shook her head trying not to think about it, 'Would they hurt you? You're my best friend and you did nothing wrong. It wasn't even your fault!' A tear ran down her cheek.

'Hey,' Scott put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer. She sighed and let herself be grabbed toward him settling down a bit as she felt presence so close. She always calmed down when he was around. He hugged her and let her hid her face into his neck.

'I'm okay. We're all okay.'

She nodded against his neck so desperate to believe him.

'I wouldn't have survived it,' she looked at him, 'If something happened to you? To Stiles?' she shook her head once more, 'I seriously wouldn't have-'

He put his hand on her cheek, 'Don't say that. We'll be fine.'

He hated seeing her like this. So defeated. So sad. So desperate. He never really saw her like that but that was maybe because there was never the occasion. Now he just knew that he hated it and that he wanted to cheer her up. He seriously was an idiot. He just found out he was a werewolf and that his best friend's parents were werewolf hunters but the only thing he could think about was making her stop worrying so much and smile.

Before she could even realize what was happening she was on her back and he tickling her. She let out a startled noise/laugh as he tickled her directly at her most ticklish spot. _Traitor._

'No-no Scott! Stop!' she hissed while laughing as she tried desperately not to raise her voice too high to alert her parents. He waited until her face went complete red and her eyes were teary from the laugher. Once he stopped he watched her lying in front of him completely worked out breathing hard threatening him while still smiling.

In that very moment as he saw her so flushed from the laugher a crazy thought crossed his mind about how beautiful she looked like this and if she would look like this if they were in a _different_ situation.

Before he could mentally scoff himself for such a terrible thought about his best friend he suddenly heard something.

Allison watched as from calmly smiling and watching her Scott went into high alert, his face dead serious. She instantly sat up looking at him with concerned as he was looking at something behind her, lost to the world around him. Something was happening.

'Scott?' asked worried and put her hand on his shoulder. He suddenly looked super confused.

'He's…saying something,' mumbled Scott as he stood up and looked at her window. She blinked following his gaze before she turned back to him, 'Who?'

'The-the alpha… he's…,' his eyes suddenly widened and he almost shouted, 'he's going to hurt cutie!'

It was a moment. Scott broke the hold Allison had on his shoulder and ran to the window.

'Scott!' she called out in a whispery yell so her parents wouldn't hear her. He didn't look back and jumped out of the room.

 **DDDDDDD**

Once again just like last night Scott ran through the woods looking for his alpha. Once again it was dark and cold. Once again the primary part of him was taking the wheel. Only this time it was different. This time he didn't come because the alpha called him. This time he came because he was going to hurt someone, even if it was a little coyote.

He took a bad turned and ended up right in front of a woman with a shotgun pointing at him. He froze. He understood that she was dangerous. She was the woman who attacked the alpha whose scent was still around the place it happened.

He watched him for the longest of the moment before she nodded slowly and lowered the gun a bit just as they heard others approaching them.

He gave her a grateful look which he hoped she could understand and continued to run. Everything was still red but it was easier. It was easier to focus if you had a reason to. He almost hurt Stiles last night. That was a brilliant reason to.

 **DDDDDDD**

Another jump and he was face to face with his alpha. He froze. Once again the alpha was staring at him as he was holding down the coyote. Unlike yesterday the coyote wasn't fighting. She wasn't even moving. She wasn't even conscious.

 **DDDDDDD**

Stiles ran down the stairs. Allison kept on texting and calling him non-stop about Scott but he didn't know what to do. Go look for him again? He wanted to but he needed to wait until his dad was out of the house and once he did and he explained/lied to him the best way he could about the bullets he was ready to go but Scott obviously beat him to it.

Scott was a werewolf. A fucking real werewolf. How the hell was that real?

 _Fuck Stiles, focus, you're think about it later!_

He heard Scott from the other end shouting at him. He nearly had a heart attack. He opened the door only to find Scott with _his coyote_ in his arms 'What the hell?! Who-! What-?'

Scott walked passed him, 'Stiles, shut up and get me a blanket…She's freezing.'

Stiles followed him deeper into the house and put her at his carpet. He rolled her in and started rubbing her. She was still so cold but she wasn't afraid anymore. He wasn't sure if it was such a good thing or not.

'What did he do?!' Stiles shouted and came rushing to his side and helping him.

'I don't know…I don't know, Stiles,' said Scott as they took care of the little fury animal.

'She's asleep… I think… I don't,' he mumbled.

Stiles looked at her. She was so small and defenseless lying on the ground like this. He hoped she would be okay. He seriously prayed. He went with his fingers into her fur, 'You take a good nap and wake up, okay?'

She didn't answer.

 **DDDDDDD**

He looked around angry. The stupid pup took the coyote despite that he told him not to. He had to make sure he would get a lesson and punishment. He needed to know his place. They didn't return. The pup was probably afraid but the coyote? She should have been healed by now and come back to her den. She didn't.

Never mind, she would come back eventually and once she did she would learn her place as well. Both of them would. He had big plans for them and to make them happen he needed them to play their roles right.

 **DDDDDDD**

Stiles was having the best time of his life. Lydia leaned closer toward him. She was wearing a really great looking blue dress. It hugged her figure too nicely. She put her hand on his jaw and… licked him?

 **DDDDDDD**

Stiles woke up at the feeling of something wet. He blinked and realized that it was the coyote pressing her cold and wet nose seriously close to his face. He chuckled and pushed her a bit. She watched him for a second before she jumped down from the bed to the ground. He turned his head toward his chair where Scott was somehow managing to lie/sit and sleep on. The coyote walked around his room a bit sniffing whatever she could.

Stiles brushed his hair a bit and got out of the bed, 'Well, I guess you're feeling better aren't you?' he asked and the coyote walked toward him licking his hand for a moment before she started making sad noises.

'Or not?' he asked confused if she was still hurt. She made more sad noise and sniffed around.

He blinked, 'Are you hungry? Yeah, that could be it,' he thought and walked to the kitchen the little thing following him quickly behind. He turned to looked at her for a moment as he opened the refrigerator door and he couldn't help but said, 'You're super cute, you know that, cutie?' he asked her. She simply tilled her head to the side looking at him as he spoke.

He just shook his head at that, 'You probably don't understand. Of course you don't.'

He didn't know what to give her so he ultimately decided to go for meat. It's not like she would be picky or something. He took a bowl and put it in front of her. She attacked it like a savage animal. He should have known she would. Still, it was kind of disgusting but kind of fascinating the way she ate, biting off the meat and chewing it while growling a bit.

She didn't eat all of it and took the rest. She walked to the door and scratched it several times. He didn't know how she knew that was the way out but he had a general realization by now that she wasn't your ordinary coyote. She walked to his backyard and dug up a hole where she hid the rest of the meat probably for later. After that she turned to him for a moment looking something familiar to conflicted. He blinked, 'What's wrong?'

 _Fear._ He smelled like fear. No… not fear. Words… words were problematic. Thinking was hard but finding meaning was a lot easier to find then to put a word to it. Not fear. Not fear. Worry… not something else. Concerned. Yes, yes! Concerned. Not as strong as fear but somehow still a valuable feeling. The little boy who wasn't little anymore used to be concerned about her. She remembered how he would ask her…ask her…

' _M, are you okay? Please don't cry. Just please don't cry, M.'_

 _M…_ He used to call her that. The others called her by her full name but he liked to call her M… and she called him S. Yes, his name was something starting with S. He started it thought. M this… M that…

That was her name. She couldn't remember but it was something that started with M. She looked down crying a bit. She forgot so many things. She didn't even realize it until she met the little boy again how many things she forgot. He made her remember a few things but not enough and not the way he should. He missed a lot of details. When her mother turned to her in the car she shouted something. Was it her name? She could hear her voice.

'Cutie, what's wrong?' he asked and took a couple of steps toward her. He kneeled in front of her and patted her again. His hands felt so nice against her fur especially when he was brushing her ears or behind her neck. She felt so pleased when he touched her there.

She looked at him still a little bit feeling down…no feeling sad. She was sad. She didn't know sad. She forgot about what it was like to be sad… Yet, now she was sad. Her father was gone, all her family was gone, no one was looking for her anymore, no one remembered her. She herself forgot her name. She forgot the name of the boy but maybe he didn't. Maybe, just maybe he remembered her name. She didn't think he could possibly tell that it was her when she was a coyote but maybe if she proved it somehow he would know.

She looked down again. She wasn't sure if he would do something about it once he knew but… god she wanted… she wanted him to know. She wanted him to look at her. Look at her and not see a coyote but a girl, and not just any girl but the little girl he used to play with and ask if she was okay. Even if just for a little while.

'Hey, cutie, it's okay. You're safe here I promise.'

She looked up at him. _Safe._ She sometimes had a hard time understanding the meaning behind the words as well but this one she understood. She felt that. When she woke up inside the house, the room, she should have been terrified and want to get the hell out of out there but she wasn't. In fact she felt good. She wasn't hurt anymore. She healed quickly and waking up to the familiar scent of the two boys she knew was okay… nice even. She walked a bit around until she noticed the boy smell changed and he smelled like he wanted to mate. He smelled like that a lot. She quickly got that there were no females to mate with so she just wanted to ease his discomfort a bit. He took care of her. Was he hers? She wondered about the other boy as well. He was a wolf. Wolves had packs. The other one, he was his alpha but he was… _bad._ She understood that word. He was really bad. He hurt her and he scared the other wolf. But the boy she knew and the girl she met the other day were also a part of the wolf boy's pack but not the other one. Could it be that there was a pack within a pack? Maybe she could be a part of the boy she knew pack but not the alpha's one. She wouldn't mind that.

The wolf boy came back for her. He saved her from his alpha. He disobeyed him for her and the boy she knew after he woke up and fed her, and fed her really well she might add was nice to her. He treated her right and nice. She really wouldn't mind being a part of his pack. Still, she was a coyote and he wasn't a coyote. He was human. Could they be in a pack?

No, she needed him to see that she wasn't just a coyote and that she used to be a girl that way he could take her into his pack. It was thrilling. She realized that coyotes didn't want to be a part of a pack. She never wanted it before either she didn't realize in a long time that lonely was something she could change if she wanted to but after she remembered that she used to be a girl it was a nice thought.

She just had to figure out a way to show him.

Stiles wondered what was going on in the coyote's head when she suddenly stood up on her back feet. He blinked, 'Whatcha doing?' he asked confused. She was the weirdest animal he ever meant. She let out something which almost sounded like a frustrated noise and got back down.

Never mind, she would think up something else.

 **To be continued…**

 **A.N: Chapter Three: All pretty things starting with the letter M**

' _ **Hey, where did you get that?!'**_

' _ **You can't just make a mess like that and especially not with those you could have damaged them.'**_

' _ **Wait, why did you separate only these and how did you even know how to do that?'**_

' _ **Do you want to know who she is…'**_

' _ **She was my friend when I was a kid…but she's gone now.'**_


	4. All pretty things starting with M

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Summary: Scott gets bitten luckily he has his best friends Stiles and Allison to help him through it. A different take on Teen Wolf season one including Malia as well. Scallison and Stalia**

 **A.N: Hey, so I know I haven't been around lately but summer job and all. Hopefully I will update soon.**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

 **Chapter Three: All pretty things starting with the letter M**

'Okay, so when are were going to the Argents?' asked Scott as he was playing with cutie and a cloth.

Stiles walked into the room. It had been a full day since cutie started living with him and he was surprised how well he managed to hid her from his dad. Apart from a small incident on the carpet which he quickly cleaned and explained/taught her that she always needed to go outside, it was nice having her around.

'Should we really go? I mean cutie is going to be here all alone,' he sat as he sat down on the bed. Cutie pulled a little bit harder and Scott fell to the ground, 'Au! Traitor!'

He said rubbing his face while the coyote let out mocking noises. Stiles chuckled, 'Oh, cutie you're the best,' he pat a spot on his bed for her to jump on it. Scott frowned at both of them, 'Yeah, better than a dog.'

'Scott, that's offensive. Cutie is so much better than a dog. She shouldn't even be in the same category,' he said and ran his hand through her fur.

Scott rolled his eyes, 'Dude, I will except you anyway you are but zoophile?'

'Dude, I didn't even know you know what the word means,' shot Stiles right back at him.

Scott sat up, 'Whatever. But we have to go. Mr. Argent wants us there and he already spoke with the Sheriff and mom so we can't get out of it, bro.'

'I know,' Stiles sighed, 'I'm just worried. What if she gets scared and panics?'

'You think she might wreck the house?' asked Scott and walked toward Stiles's computer. They were basically like home in each other's houses anyway.

'Nah,' he looked down at the little thing for a moment feeling Scott's raised brows look on him, 'Okay, maybe a little. But I'm also worried she would run off or you know the alpha would come.'

Scott nodded, 'It's going to be okay,' he assured him. Stiles really got hung up on cutie. But then again so did he. She was really cute and so not a normal coyote. He liked her. There was something about her though. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but it felt… no her scent or … he didn't know what it was but there was something about her. Something made her different. It wasn't just the way she acted but there was something…

'Look, just she's like the smartest coyote ever and she was going to be alone tomorrow when we go to school anyway, so?'

Stiles nodded and looked down at the coyote, 'Okay, cutie,' he spoke softly so he would catch his attention.

She looked up at him with her smart sharp eyes he was sometimes so sure she understood him, 'Me and Scott need to leave for a few hours, okay? Us,' he pointed at him and then at the door, 'leave.'

She watched him for a moment before she stood up and was about to go to the door.

'No, no!' He called and got off the bed, 'That's not what I meant. Look-,' he started explaining to her what he meant as if she was a little child and not a wild animal. Scott watched them silently as he called Allison. He seriously didn't get their relationship.

' _Hey, guys, ready for dinner?'_ asked Allison as they were connected. Scott looked at her and smiled, 'Hey, Allison, yeah as soon as we make sure our baby is going to be alright.'

' _Oh, cutie,'_ said Allison in a singing voice and Scott sighed, 'Stiles.'

She chuckled. That was the noise that cutie noticed. She ran toward the computer and put her paws against the screen.

' _Hey, cutie,'_ greeted her Allison. She put her head to the side pressing her paws against the screen wondering what was going on and why was Allison there and not here.

Scott smiled down at her and, 'She's not here, cutie. She's just calling us,' he explained rubbing her fur. She looked up at him for a second before she looked back at Allison. She hit her paw a couple of times against the screen before she leaned back probably understanding a bit what was happing and let out a cheerful noise which they identified as her way of greeting someone.

' _Will you be okay staying alone for a few hours?'_ Allison asked her.

'No, she's won't.'

'Yes, she will.'

Scott and Stiles looked at each other shooting daggers until cutie walked to Stiles's bed and jumped on it.

They looked at her and then at Allison who shrugged her shoulders, _'I guess, that's decided.'_

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

He frowned as the woman entered the house. She was seriously getting into his personal space. She looked around like she did every time she showed up and nodded a few times to herself, 'You know you could get yourself a motel room or something?'

He shot her a look from his spot near the window. He used to like it so much. His mother used to stand there and watch them play or train outside. Now it was burnt and damaged. His mother and all the others were gone. He was alone.

'What the hell is that?' he heard the woman from the downstairs and rolled his eyes. Why did he agree to her offer in the first place?

He walked down looking at her as she was holding some old doll. Probably Cora's.

'Don't touch that.'

'You need to clean this place up.'

'Why did you come? I thought you should stay low.'

'I should. Luckily, the Argents are having a family dinner. Everyone is basically doing what they want and minding their own business,' she said and put the doll down cleaning her hands into her jeans after.

He let out a disapproval noise.

She turned around and they looked at each other. He didn't get it. This woman looked like she could be on the cover of some magazine and not running around the woods with a shotgun hunting monsters in the dark. He even liked the scar a bit. It fit the whole badass image.

'You still haven't told me who's your benefactor,' he pointed out. He remembered their previous conversation. She said that Laura hired her to help her find out what happened to their family. Now he knew. Kate killed them all…

He tried not to think about it…at least for now.

However, it didn't explain why she was still around. She could have taken the money and bail but she stayed. He didn't believe that. This woman with her _girl's gotta eat_ (which was her usual answer when he asked about it) was hiding something. She was just too damn good at keeping it hidden from him.

She shrugged her shoulders, 'Nice guy. Loaded. Good money. Now we need to talk about my part of the deal.'

'I don't get it. Why are you _so_ interested in a coyote? And why is the alpha?'

'My boss is interested in it,' she spoke calmly and with a straight face. He crossed his arms. She was lying. Not in everything but he could tell. She was good, no she was fucking brilliant but so was Kate so he knew.

He took a couple of steps closer, 'Lying to a werewolf is pointless.'

She frowned a bit and took a step as closer as well she could without touching him, 'Look, you know I'm not lying to you about what counts. The other things you don't need to know.'

'I'm not sure it's good for _business_ not to know all the facts.'

'Well, I don't really care what you think,' she said and pulled out a folder, 'And as for business we got work to actually do.'

He looked at it and then at her, 'What is that?'

'Everything the Argents have about the alpha so far. Most of it is about your family.'

He shot her a glance before he took it and opened it while she watched him.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Dinner went as well as expected.

'Stiles, are you okay?' asked Mrs. Argent.

The whole table looked at her and then at Stiles. She nodded at his hand and just then he realized he had been drumming the whole time they were eating.

'Uh, nothing… you know me. Always moving,' he said quickly both Allison and Scott tensing up.

She didn't look too sure about it but she nodded anyway.

'So,' she started again, 'how is school everyone?'

'Mom.'

'Victoria.'

'What? It's not like I will be upset about it.'

'Yes, you will,' groaned Allison knowing the outcome of this topic.

Stiles bit the inside of his mouth, 'Schools good. Harris can be difficult but apart from that same old.'

She nodded, 'Oh, Scott?'

The black haired boy closed his eyes tightly and before he looked back at her. She gave him a look waiting for the answer which he replied with a goofy smile.

'Huh.'

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

As they were in Allison's room they whispered just to be sure her parents would hear them.

'Hey, so how you are, anything weird happened?' she asked just as she closed the door.

Scott shrugged and sat down on her table chair while Stiles took the bed.

'Everything's okay mostly but not much had happened.'

'I seconds that,' said Stiles as he took Allison's music box and started examining it. He wanted to get home to cutie and make sure that she was okay but it would be too suspicious if they just left without spending at least a little while with Allison on their own.

'But schools tomorrow as in all the people we don't like and don't like us,' reminded them Allison, 'In other words Jackson and Lydia.'

Stiles looked up at her, 'True but they seem to like Scott just fine now.'

'He ran out on Lydia's party,' said Allison.

Stiles made a grimace.

'Wait, you guys don't think Lydia's pissed at me or something, right?'

'We can only pray for it,' mumbled Allison as she went to sit next to Stiles who shot her a nasty look to which she blew him a kiss.

Scott chuckle at their exchange. He was grateful that things were the same between the three of them. He was grateful he had them as his one instance no matter what. Literally.

He heard the motorcycle outside. Someone just came.

'Either way, you need to be careful. Do you feel like wolfing out?' asked Stiles all business.

Scott thought about it for a moment. He got upset about Mrs. Argent's question but he was used to it by now though. He knew that he was oversensitive now with everything.

'No. I haven't since like the full moon. I guess it only happens during it like once a month thing.'

'Yeah, maybe,' mumbled Stiles. Scott could hear the doubt in his voice and his heartbeat.

Allison gave him a soft smile for reassurance. He still wasn't certain.

He suddenly heard some movement and voices from the outside.

' _Anything new?'_ asked Mr. Argent. Scott hushed Allison and Stiles and listened more closely.

'What's wrong Scott?' asked Stiles and Scott narrowed his eyes at him and waved at him.

' _Yeah, we had a lead but lost him on the road,'_ spoke a woman.

' _On the road?'_

' _Yeah, we found some tires tracks. Apparently he turned back and drove to town or had someone who drove him.'_

Allison and Stiles watched Scott as he was leaning his head to the side of the window. She got up and looked over to the window.

' _Any lead on the tracks?'_

' _Something small we're not sure. There also another thing. Police might have a lead on who's the Jane Doe he killed.'_

' _Might?'_

Allison moved to the window but Scott got up before she could even reach it and took her wrist stopping her.

' _No one filed a missing person report but they found an empty car on the side of the road to town. They have a video record from a camera at the gas station. Tall, white, dark hair. They have a face at least.'_

He shook his head at Allison and continued to listen.

' _We can't let them know it was Laura Hale.'_

Scott's eyes widened. Laura Hale. Derek Hale. Someone killed a Hale in the woods. Was she like Derek? He said he was born like this. Was Laura as well?

' _It might bring them on the right track and we can't have them getting in our way.'_

' _They might get hurt,'_ agreed the woman. It had to be the woman from the woods the one that left him off when she saw him. She was with the hunters. She hunted the alpha. She could have killed him but he let him go. Why?

' _We need to start keeping eye on Derek Hale.'_

' _Do you think he could be the alpha?'_

' _And killed his own sister to became one? The Hale family is matriarchy. The alpha status is inherited from the oldest female to the next in line. Killing her might helped him to get it by stealing it.'_

' _Okay, but why? Why kill his own sister just to start a war with the hunters?'_

' _What do you mean?'_

' _It doesn't make much sense does is. You said the Hale used to live her. I saw their old house in the woods. Richard told me they lived they lived there. What exactly happened with the Hales and you guys? He said you used to be around here before too.'_

Scott waited as there was a sudden silence between the two. Allison and Stiles watching him intensely waiting for him to tell them it was okay to talk.

' _We weren't living here just occasionally stopped by when things got out of hands but at the time the Hale house burnt down there were no patrols of any kind. It was peace.'_

' _Okay, so what now?'_

' _Watch out for scheduled patrols and make sure the cops don't find out it's Laura Hale. It wouldn't be too good. I'll let you know if something new comes up.'_

Scott waited until they said their goodbyes and left before he let go of Allison and looked at two.

'Well? Will you tell us already?' demanded Stiles his ADHD showing. Scott sighed, 'Uh, the dead girl is Laura Hale-'

'Derek's older sister?'

Scott nodded, 'The previous alpha-'

'What? Holly hell.'

Scott nodded again, 'That's not all… uh, apparently only female could be alphas so someone might have killed her to steal the status.'

'Holly shit,' Stiles stood up, 'That's brilliant.'

Allison shot him a look.

'I mean terrible but kind of brilliant,' he clarified and she turned back to Scott rolling her eyes at their big mouthed friend.

'Does that mean that that thing is like you? I mean can turn into a human or was a human or whatever. Look, think about it. Whoever he or she is they had to do it to became stronger, right? I mean the hunters had to shot like dozens of bullets at this thing and it still got away. It had to have a plan.'

Allison swallowed and looked over to Scott, 'Does that mean that it wanted to turn Scott into a werewolf?'

They looked at Stiles who gave them a short nod, 'I think it knows exactly what it's doing.'

 **DDDDDDDD**

Stiles basically ran into his house to find cutie waiting for him in his room looking pleased about his and Scott's return. She played with them both for a while before she started dragging Stiles toward his bookcase.

She spent the rest of the evening remembering things from her human life. She remembered a book they had in her house. She couldn't remember what was the name of the book but there were little papers no…not pictures, photos with her on them, her mom, her sister, her father and other people. She had a few photos of Stiles as well so maybe he might have some of hers. They used to keep the book on their bookshelf.

She pushed Stiles toward it momentary freezing when he hit the shelves, hard and let out an, 'Au.'

Scott shook his head and walked toward Stiles's bed crashing down on it. He got lost in his thoughts hearing Stiles complain to cutie that she can't push him like that cause she doesn't know her own strength. He still thought about the concept of the things that were happening to him. He was a werewolf. A fucking werewolf. He felt it inside him. Everything was different. The smells, the touches, what he could see, what he could hear. Everything felt different. He was different. Yet, his friends didn't act different. Stiles was bombarding him with questions and theories when he wasn't occupied with cutie and Allison was acting as if nothing happened just occasionally looked at him as if she wanted to ask something but she didn't say anything. He wondered if she wanted to though. In between him turning and her finding out her family is a lie and cutie they hadn't talk about anything else.

'You think that Allison is okay?' he asked sudden not quite loud enough so Stiles barely heard him.

'That's because I'm fragile human, cutie and have to be delicate with me. You know just like I'm delicate with you about some things- '

'Stiles,' called Scott, 'Do you think Allison is okay?'

'Like you staying all on your own, cutie-'

'Stiles!'

'What?' he looked up at him.

Scott sat up, 'Do you think that Allison's okay with the whole her family secrets?'

Stiles rubbed cuties ears, 'She's Allison. She's tougher than she looks like. You know that,' he said lost in his thoughts for a while, 'But…'

'But what?'

'Because she's so tough she might as well just pretend to be okay,' he said and looked down at cutie.

'I meant what I said. It had to have it planned out. I mean come on.'

Scott sighed and rubbed his face, 'Okay, what are you suggesting?'

Cutie walked toward him and put her head on his knee as she sensed his nervousness and stress.

He smiled down at her a bit gratefully and rubbed her fur, 'Thanks, cutie.'

'It bit you,' he said and sat down at his chair, 'Think about it. We were both there but he bit you none of the cops or hunters just you.'

'What jealous much?' asked Scott sarcastically and Stiles shook his head already having all of those things running through his mind. He went in front of Scott, 'Come on. Just think about it for a second. It didn't appear in front of the cops, right? It killed the girl and what reaped her in half?'

'So?' asked Scott confused to what was Stiles getting at, 'He's obviously a psycho.'

'It's a part of a plan.'

'What that he specifically wanted to turn me?' he asked and Stiles nodded.

'Seriously, dude. How the hell would he have known we would go out into the woods?' reminded him Scott.

'Not sure about that but you have to admit it has a bigger plan in motion. Something sinister. It killed Laura Hale and turned you and ordered you to kill someone.'

Scott shivered at the thought. He remembered the feeling of being forced by someone else like that. Of not being able to stop or to disobey or to do what you wanted. If he would hurt someone he wouldn't survive it.

'Are you okay?'

He nodded, 'Yeah just worried about everything. I kind of just hope nothing will happen.'

Stiles nodded as well watching as Scott brushed cutie who was patiently sitting in front of him knowing that he now needed comfort.

He hoped for it as well.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Morning couldn't come sooner. Stiles was nervously walking from one place to another gather his things which he didn't prepare last night as he was too busy digging into the secrets of lycanthropy.

'Okay, pens and papers and books and,' he named as he walked from one corner of the room to another cutie hot on his heels mentally repeating the items names in her mind. She recognized most of them. She hoped she would find the book with pictures but she hadn't been able to locate it yet.

She might have to look inside the place she remembered from her times as a little girl. The attic or the basement? Perhaps both?

He stopped and turned toward her so quickly he surprised and startled her.

'My cutiepie,' he said and put his hands on her face crushing her a bit. He was like that ever since he took that weird smelling candy. No, not candy…words, words, words. Oh, pills, yes. She remembered when she was sick and her mom would give her weird looking candy which were actually pills. Medicine. Right medicine made you feel better.

Wait, that would mean that S was sick? She now knew names. Stiles was S. Scott was her wolf brother and Allison was the nice girl. Scott played with her and teased her while Allison softly stroked her and gave her sweets and soft kisses. S well Stiles took care of her mostly. Feeding her, and talking to her and making sure she was happy and safe. Was he unwell? Scott used to smell like that when she first met him but didn't smell like that anymore so he wasn't sick anymore. Allison was healthy but what about Stiles? She couldn't be sure. She didn't sense anything but he was acting really hyper today and those cand-pills.

'I'm going to leave, okay? Just like yesterday but once I will get back we will play. We will play until one of us falls down too tired, okay? Cutie?' he asked not waiting for an answer. Before she could get out of his hold he leaned toward her and smooched her wet nose making her sneeze.

He grinned for a moment, 'Okay, you have food and I will get home as soon as possible. Don't go out unless you have to like in danger and stuff and pee and stuff like we thought you, kay?'

He ran downstairs and she quickly followed. He turned around once more and scratched her head, 'Be a good, girl, cutie.'

He left and she waited until she heard the familiar noise of his car leaving. She got up and looked around. Okay, she needed to find a way to tell him that she was M.

As she stood all alone in the big house she leaned her head to the side. Where to start?

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Allison pulled out her text book and opened it for a moment. She wasn't sure if they didn't one more homework she forgot about.

'Hey, Allison,' greeted her a voice near her. She looked up and smiled as she saw Matt standing by his locker.

'Hey, Matt. How was your weekend?' she looked down at her text book again.

'It was okay,' he spoke, 'Kind of boring though. You?'

She shrugged her shoulders. _My life fell apart. No biggie._

'Not much. I just hung out with Still and Scott. Same old,' she looked up at him and added a small smile before she closed her locker.

'Heading for Econ?' she asked and he nodded, 'Yeah, wait up for me.'

She pressed her books closer to herself.

'So I've been thinking. You know the band we talked about. It'll be having a concert two towns over in this bar in a month or so. So maybe you would like to come.'

Allison looked at him. Sure, Matt and a few others occasionally asked her out like that. She just wasn't so sure she would actually like that. Don't take her wrong. She really liked the new band and she would enjoy the night just not him thinking that they were on an official date.

She bit her lip, 'I'll have to make sure I'm free. How about you reminded me a week before?' she asked hoping he wouldn't but she knew it was like she basically just told him to ask her later.

He nodded just as someone from the lacrosse asked him something as they reached the door and he turned around to answer.

'Piece of advice,' she suddenly heard Lydia Martin next to her, 'If you don't want to go on a date with someone just tell them. Hurts less both of you.'

Allison blinked stunned by her even talking to her in the first place furthermore her hearing their conversation.

Before she had time to answer and get over the shock the redhead was inside the classroom and Allison could only follow.

She walked inside to a sight she never thought she would see and kind of didn't like. No, not kind of. She didn't like it at all.

Three girls from the bitch squad were standing in front of Scott's desk while Stiles was looking at them with his eyes wide shocked by the scene in front of him. So was Allison but apart from being shocked. She was pissed. How pathetic were these girls? They didn't even know Scott's name until he made first line.

 _Gosh, they have no character at all._

She rolled her eyes and walked to an empty seat next to Stiles nodding at the scene just as all three burst into giggles. She doubted Scott even said anything funny.

Stiles shook his head, 'It's like from another universe. Tracy even asked him to sit with them at lunch.'

Allison narrowed her eyes, 'Like hell we are sitting with them.'

'Like hell we _are._ Sitting next to Lydia? I'm not passing up that for anything.'

She sighed and massaged her forehead at that. She was getting a headache again. Should she even be in school? Sure, she couldn't drag attention. But why bother with school when they're werewolves and hunters out there? Shouldn't she be doing something useful? Useful? Right. How useful was she now? Her parents are hunters and she had no idea talking about being a blind idiot.

 _I'm the real pathetic person here._

'You okay?' asked Scott who instantly turned around. She looked up at him putting her hands away from her face.

She blinked seeing the three girls giving her annoyed and upset looks about getting all Scott's attention.

She smirked at that and shook her head. It made her feeling better knowing she pissed them off for some reason. 'Fine. Wait for me before lunch?'

He watched her for a moment before he smiled, 'Of course.'

 _If looks could kill,_ she thought as she saw the glances they shot her.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

'Hey, where did you get that?!' yelled Stiles causing cutie to jump away for a moment as he saw her in front of the garage with several boxed threw over and things everywhere. He came home earlier cause coach canceled practice. It never happened and although it bothered him the moment he saw what cutie did home all he instnalty forgot about it.

He walked closer upset. She dug through his childhood boxes. She could have damaged something important.

'You can't just make a mess like that and especially not with those you could have damaged them,' he said as he noticed that in front of her lied his old albums. She tore it apart. Great. He reached for it and she stopped his hand but putting hers paws over it and let out a soft sound. He blinked.

He looked down and put his hand away. The album was empty she tore it but she brought the photos out. He blinked and looked at the mess. In the garage she left a lot of things but she also picked a few and brought them especially to the front. He looked at them again. Photos. She made two piles one she left in the garage the other she put in front of her.

'Wait, why did you separate only these and how did you even know how to do that?'

He looked at her and then took the pile and started flipping through them. He didn't understand how could she taken them without tearing them or leaving scratches and bite marks. It was all his kid's photos, mostly the one's from his kindergarten and elementary school. He almost forgot how ugly Jackson was or that Lydia used to have so many freckles. He looked through them and then at the coyote. It was clear she wasn't an ordinary coyote. She was super smart. She was telling him something with all of this.

He looked at the other things. A cup he made in camp. A macaroni picture, a vase, several drawings, another macaroni picture. He frowned and took it. This wasn't his. He blinked and turned it around. He saw the name at the back written with stars and he realized. He remembered.

' _Hey, do you really like it, S?' asked a little girl with her brown hair in two pigtails as he was gathering his things. His dad was picking him that day and he wanted to make him proud how he managed to pick all his things on his own._

' _It's really great, M,' he replied and gave her a toothless smile. He managed to lose both his front teeth but she kept on telling him that it didn't look that bad. He was the first one who called her M and she quickly followed calling him S. It wasn't that he couldn't pronounce her name or that he didn't like it. It was a name ending with an –a which was girl so it fit a girl nicely. He just liked the thought of being the only one who could call her by something else than the rest of their friends._

' _Okay, then, here,' she said and handed him the paper. He took it. He remembered that it was harder because of the macaroni glued to it._

' _But M don't you want to give it to your mommy?'_

 _She shook her head, 'You helped me a lot with it and I'm giving mommy my cup with the heart. This is for you,' she said with a child's determination and seriousness. He smiled at her, 'Okay then, thanks M.'_

 _She smiled back at him and went to play with Harley or some other girl._

They went to camp when they were six. It was a day camp while their parents were in work. Scott's dad had a few weeks off so he didn't come. She…she was gone when they were nine. He remembered when his dad had to go out that night. It was raining, badly. A little after that the Hale's house burnt down and a little after that his mom died. He sort of kept on thinking that if she didn't…if she was still here the other things wouldn't happen. She…what happened to her and her family was a start of that terrible terrible year.

The coyote suddenly put her paw on one of the photos he left on the ground after he took the drawing. He looked at it as she pulled her paw away. It was a photo of him and her on their first day of school. They were smiling into the camera as his mom took the picture teasing them that they looked like they were dating.

'Do you want to know who she is…,' he mumbled. He didn't understand what was the sudden fascination with her of all people. He didn't even think about her in well… months. He remembered about her when her birthday came or the anniversary of his mom's death but apart from that he didn't. He partly forgot and partly didn't want to. It was terrifying really to think that his childhood friend was tore apart by…well coyotes or wolves or something.

'She was my friend when I was a kid…but she's gone now.'

She watched him for the longest of the moment before she leaned her head down and started making those soft cries of hers. He blinked and reached for her, 'Hey, you okay? Cutie?'

She lied down completely like she was devastated. What the hell? Did she know her or something? Why was she so…so-so sad all of the sudden?

'Cutie,' he mumbled and touched the top of her head. She was breathing hard and the noises were seriously sad and heartbreaking.

She suddenly jumped away from him. Why couldn't he see her? Why couldn't he understand? She was _her_! She was M! Why didn't he remember? She went for the macaroni drawing and took it into her mouth carefully not to ruin it. She gave it to him and started pointing at it with her paw.

He shook his head at her, 'Cutie, I really don't know what are you trying to tell me.'

She let out a whimper and then walked to the pile of photos and pointed at them once more but Stiles just shook his head. He had no idea what she meant. She begged him with her eyes but it was useless. He wasn't a coyote. He didn't understand her.

She started to tremble.

'Hey, cutie,' he tried to reach her but she jumped away from him. He didn't understand her. No one understand her. She wasn't a human. She wasn't a coyote. What was she?!

 _What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I?_

'Cutie,' he said but she ran.

'Hey! Wait up!' he stood up and called after her but she ran. She ran to the road and kept on running trying to catch a familiar scent that would lead her back to the woods, back home, back to where she belonged. Her den. She wanted to go to her den and never gone out. She wished the wolf boy would have left her in the woods for that thing to take her... She wished she never met the boy again. She wished she never learn to hunt and died out of hunger. She wished she had died in the car crash. She wished…

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

The car breaks echoed through the street right before there was the hit.

'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!' shouted Allison who got out of the car and ran to the front. She didn't see it. She didn't… she just she just-… she didn't see it. It happened so fast.

She kneeled down and froze under her car lied a brown haired naked girl.

Stiles ran from his yard toward Allison's car. He stopped about three steps away after he saw the picture in front of him. Allison covering her mouth in utter shock. Her car's front was damaged, something hit it there was blood. Under the car with her hand under the car's wheel lied a naked girl. He managed to overcome to shock sooner than Allison and ran toward them. He kneeled down next to her and touched the girl checking her pulse. The touch send a elecrtric jolt through him and the girl because she woke up and looked directing at him.

His eyes widened.

'Malia?'

It was the last thing she heard before she faded.

 _Malia… of course… how could I forget?_

 **DDDDDDDD**

 **To be continued…**

 **A.N: Chapter Four:** **Oh,Those Memories How They Tear Me Apart**


	5. Oh,Those Memories How They Tear Me Apart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Summary: Scott gets bitten luckily he has his best friends Stiles and Allison to help him through it. A different take on Teen Wolf season one including Malia as well. Scallison and Stalia**

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

 **Chapter Four: Oh, Those Memories How They Tear Me Apart**

Allison blinked several times as she was filling the electric kettle with water. It was getting dark outside and she wasn't sure what her dad would say about her staying this late in the Stilinski's household but she couldn't leave. She honestly didn't want to.

' _OH MY GOD!' she let out, 'She-she's…Stiles?' she looked at her best friend as he was with an opened mouth looking at the girl. He said something Max? Marry? Some name… but that wasn't right. She…she saw cutie. Cutie was running toward her and she she couldn't stop- She didn't see no girl…_

 _She really didn't see this girl…_

Scott came down to the kitchen and gave her a tight smile as she settled the kettle and turned it on.

 _It took her a moment to realize Stiles had been telling her something as she was watching the girl on the ground tears filling her eyes. She was at shock but she still could cry. Typical._

 _She looked at him._

' _Help me get her to the house!' he snapped at her something dark she's never seen before on his face. A shadow. An anger._

She leaned back against the counter not really in the mood to sit in the living room or exit the room.

' _Allison! Take the first aid kit from the jeep-'_

' _Shouldn't-should…' stupid shutter, 'shouldn't we call an ambulance-'_

' _She's like Scott,' he said as he put his hoodie around the naked girl and carried her into the house. She was shocked… by several things yet in the surreal situation a bizarre thought crossed her mind._

 _I didn't know he's strong enough to carry someone around…_

He nodded to himself as if he understood her sudden lack of motion and started bringing out cups and tea bags from the shells. He knew where everything was. They all knew where everything was in each other's houses.

' _Scott,' she yelled into the phone._

' _Allison? What's-'_

' _Come to the house…it's-it's cutie… she…,' she finally understood what happened, 'turned,' she put the phone away from her ear._

' _What?!' she briefly heard the confused shout of Scott before she ended the call looking in front of her._

 _She slowly walked into Stiles room._

Allison looked at him as he put them in front of the kettle and took a place next to her watching it as it was slowly heating the water up inside causing a slow and quiet at first noise by the action.

' _M? Can you hear me?' asked Stiles running his hand through the girl's messy hair._

' _You're safe, M. You're okay now, M. I promise.'_

 _Allison watched the scene in front of her noting that the girl did stir and move closer to the warm of Stiles hand on her skin._

 _She looked up at Stiles. Another look she never so on his face before…_

'Did you know her too?' she asked suddenly. She didn't ask than. She didn't ask or do anything really apart from helping dress an unconscious Malia while Scott and Stiles purposely looked away. She thought it was pointless considering they already saw all that there was to see in the first place but she didn't comment it.

Scott kept his eyes on the kettle as well, 'A little bit. I remember playing hide and seek with her. She always found everyone…'

 _Yet, none of us ever found her…for years at least._

He brushed his face trying to brush a tear before it actually got out of his eye, 'You know back then…when everyone could play with everyone. Stiles knew her first. Her dad was a deputy. He moved out a little while after… you know.'

She nodded still not looking at him.

The noise from the kettle was getting louder.

'So you all thought that it was a coyote, right?'

He licked his lips and nodded, 'Yeah… uh, they found them torn up a lot…so they assumed that after the crash they tried to get the bodies out of the car to eat the meat.'

The kettle let out a whistle like noise and stopped.

'How old were you?'

'Nine… it was a little before his mom… He once told me that it felt like the first shoe had fallen or something. You know… Malia, his mom, his dad's drinking, ADHD…'

Neither of them moved to put the water to the cups.

Allison blinked, 'She had to remember you, right?'

'I didn't,' he replied feeling terrible for the honest truth. He didn't thought about the girl with light brown hair that would always find him no matter where he hid during hide and seek.

Allison looked down, 'She remembered Stiles.'

They looked at each other for the first time since they leaned against the counter, 'She remembers him.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Malia stirred a bit before she opened her eyes. She looked up to find Stiles looking down at her. He looked…different. Everything looked different. Something wasn't right. She took a sniff. The room felt different. The smell, what she could see, the colors… this wasn't right. She wasn't right. She felt…off…

She moved and froze instantly.

'Hey, careful, you still haven't heal properly,' said Stiles and instantly put his hand on hers covered by sleeve arm.

She looked down at their hands her now human eyes wide as ever. They were the same. He can't believe he didn't recognize them when he now clearly saw her in her eyes. He was a kid when she got missing but there was no excuse. She was his friend. He cared for her. He cried and grieved for her… He forgot her… He abandoned her. Everyone did… Her dad? Her dad should have kept looking for her. Instead he left. Just like that. He simply left her all alone in the woods a little nine year old girl in a body of a coyote.

She narrowed her eyes at their hands and he wondered if he should let her go. He wondered if he should explain that Allison dressed her or that what happened. Did she know? Was she a coyote all the time she was missing? Was she turning whenever she wanted to? Why didn't she show up then…why?

'Ssss,' she let out in a sore way as if she hadn't been speak for a while.

They looked into each other's eyes and she tried again, 'S.'

He blinked feeling a small tear fall down his cheek, 'Yeah, M, I's me S.'

He pointed at him another tear falling down, 'Stiles. S. Hell you can call me even Stilinski if you want… just not my real name I really don't like that one. Remember Scott didn't believe me that-it-it,' he started shuttering as he was crying his voice making sobs, 'It wasn't a real-name… and you-'

He suddenly froze tears still falling down his face and now on Malia's hand as she touched his cheek.

He blinked at the softness and same spark of her skin touching his just like the first time he touched her fur.

She shook her head with a sad look on her face. She opened her mouth several times her voice still off, 'D…no cry,' she said shaking her head and catching his tears into her hand.

He watched her for the longest of the moment before he put his hand slowly on her shoulder and brought her slowly toward him. She blinked several times as she was for a moment confused to what she was doing but she could sense his discomfort… Sad. He was sad. Why was he sad? Wasn't he happy she was here? That she was a girl again?

She didn't know how to feel about that. She was…shocked. Yes, she knew the difference between being surprised and shocked and she was shocked. How come she was a girl again? Why? It was so different. It felt different.

Was it like this when she was a little girl? She couldn't remember. Everything was different. The colors were so bright and everywhere. She remembered that. The world was red when she was a coyote now it had colors again and it was amazing.

Touches felt strange. Those fabrics on her body… clothes…were big and loose and yet they inched and weren't nice against her skin at all… Touching Stiles felt familiar though. Not like when he was touching her fur and stoking her but different familiar. Soft, nice so _so nice._

She didn't move as he brought her closer to him and carefully put his arms around. He brought her into an embrace making sure he gave her enough time to move away or stop him if she didn't want to.

He hugged her tight. He didn't want to hurt her he just… he just had to keep her close even for a little bit… just-just to know she was real. Just to know she was real.

She was missing. He thought she was dead and all this time she was just missing. Alive. He should have found her. He should have do something. His fucking dad should have found her. His dad should have found her.

He took a few of her hair. It was messy almost glued together but it felt so real. She felt real. She was real.

She remained in his arms not moving much giving him his time until she suddenly did and surprisingly leaned toward his ear and felt her softly bit him there. Just a little bit. Just a feeling of her teeth on the outside of his ear. It was a weird feeling. He wouldn't lie it surprised him by the odd sensation it brought inside him. He didn't know his ears were one of his delicate spot.

She leaned away and he looked at her. She was tall. He noticed while carrying her. She was probably almost as tall as he was…and she was beautiful.

'S-sad,' she spoke her voice still the same. It would probably be a while before she would sound normally. She narrowed her eyes for a moment digging in her memories. As a coyote she would show her approval or disapproval to Stiles by looks now she was a girl again. How did she used to show her approval or disapproval? Oh, that's right… She remembered.

She shook her head, 'D-don't be…'

He understood the message.

 _I'm really here, Stiles._

He looked into those brown eyes he sometimes saw in his nightmares before he nodded.

'Do you want some tea?'

She blinked at him and he almost wondered if he said something wrong or if she understood him until she suddenly pulled a huge grin.

'T-tea and chocolate… chip cook-cookies,' she said all of the sudden leaving him dumbfounded.

His mom used to give his friends milk and chocolate chip cookies but Malia would always as for some fruit tea instead so his mom would made tea just for her whenever she came to play.

He smiled at her. He should have found her a long time ago.

Suddenly there was a noise and Malia made a grimace, 'Meat. Food.'

He chuckled at the funny look on her face, 'Okay, I'll get you something. You stay here okay?'

She gave him a look and he recognized as the one she would give him when she understood what he wanted or agreed.

Oh, right. The nodding and shaking her head.

She nodded.

He felt like chuckling at that and left the room.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

He didn't want to leave her but once her stomach growled he needed to feed her. He stopped on the stair letting the feeling sink in. He wanted to ran back into the room and make sure she was still there that it really happened that she was real.

He closed his eyes. Malia. M. His M. He felt like right before he would get a panic attack.

 _No, not now._

'Stiles,' said Scott as he put his hand on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and looked at him, 'She's really here isn't she?'

Scott gave him a soft smile understanding his hesitation. He felt confused and happy and sad about Malia Tate being well and alive. The confusion, the mess his feelings were right now. He could sense it from him after all.

'Yeah, Stiles, she is.'

 **DDDDDDDDD**

Malia said quietly in the room looking at her hands. Hands. Not paws. Hands. She was a girl again.

'M-Malia,' she whispered. Her throat hurt when she spoke and she knew she didn't sound right. Stiles understood her though. She shouldn't have been surprised he understood her even when she was coyote.

 _Cutie._

She uncovered herself. Allison put clothes on her. Pants. Hoodie. She was right to do so. She was a girl now. She needed clothes now. She had hands and fingers and hair and log legs. She was taller than when she was a little girl but so was Stiles.

She lied back down. Not all the new feelings were bad. The bed felt softer than when she was a coyote and touching and hugging Stiles didn't feel so bad. She remembered it. Hugging. Her mom used to hug her and when she and Paige weren't mean to each other hug as well.

'Mom, Dad, Paige,' she said a little bit louder and sat up thrill filling her heart as she realized something. She was a girl now. She used to be a coyote and her dad would chase her away but if she was a girl now. He left but Stiles's dad was the Sheriff he surely knew how to find people… well _people_ people who weren't turned into coyotes at least.

She sat back up a she heard the others approaching.

They entered the room all at once. Scott calmly instantly going for Stiles's desk chair while Allison a little bit more hesitated walked toward her and sat down on the corner of the bed both of them had a cup and Scott a plate. Malia could sense she was a bit uncomfortable about being here with her. Stiles came in holding two cups and a plate with food on it.

She sniffed a bit. That wasn't meat. It was bread and something. He hand it to her but she only took the plate. She could sense the cup was too hot. He didn't press her and put it on his nightstand before he saw down next to her.

She held the ceramic plate in her hands trying to remember how to eat as a human. She waited until she saw from the corner of her eyes how Scott and Stiles did it until she started eating sensing at all three were watching her.

'Okay, so what are we going to do tomorrow? Will you skip school?' asked Allison all the sudden.

Stiles sighed, 'I'm not sure. I mean I could someone should stay with her. Scott has practice and your parents will already kill you about today.'

'Just dad,' reminded him Allison. Malia watched the two turning from one to another as they spoke.

'Maybe we could take her with us,' suggested Scott and the two shot him a look, 'Right, she can barely speak but we're going to take her to school and say what? That she was a coyote all this time? Hardly,' said Stiles before he sighed.

'We'll we need to think up what to say, right? I mean we can't just call her by her name. Maybe we could say that she's someone's cousin?'

'That's not such a bad-,' Scott stopped talking and both he and Malia turned to the window.

She chewed a bit, 'Sh-sheriff.'

'Your dad's here,' said Scott slowly as he continued to listen, 'And Allison's.'

'Shit,' said the brunette and got up, 'Should I hide?'

'He already saw your car, Ally. What about Malia?' asked Stiles pointing at her by looking at Scott and Allison.

'We'll say she's Scott's cousin,' suggested Allison.

'Yeah, a cousin that can hardly talk?' asked Scott with raised brow.

'Screw that. A cousin that's wearing my clothes in my bed?' reminded them Stiles. All three started panicking and talking one through another.

'Maybe we could hide her?' suggested Allison.

'Where?'

'Guys there already on the stair!'

Malia watched them for a moment before she carefully put the plate with the sandwich long gone on the bed.

The door opened and both Chris Argent and the Sheriff looked at them, 'Hey, guys what's up?'

Stiles swallowed, 'Dad, uh, it's not what it looks like.'

The sheriff blinked, 'What is?'

Stiles turned around only to find his bed empty. His eyes widened and he turned to Scott and Allison who looked just as surprised.

'But?' he mumbled until he noticed Scott's eyes pointing to the roof and then to the window.

 _Did she fucking climbed through the window to the roof? How? When? Jesus!_

He turned back to his head and Mr. Argent and let out a forced laugh, 'Uh, I totally forgot.'

Both man shot him a weird look before Mr. Argent turned to Allison, 'Ready to go home?'

She nodded. She knew there was no room for arguments and she really didn't want to argue right now. She gave Scott and Stiles a look the both of them nodded at her.

She didn't want to rise suspicious so she just left.

Before Stiles could even say something Scott went to the window and motioned for Malia to come back down. Stiles watched in awe as she done so without any help.

She blinked at the boys before she pointed at the door, 'Why did…I-have to hide?'

They shared a look before Stiles sat back down again, 'Okay, M… you get that you were gone for a long time, right?'

She listened and then nodded. She got that. She was a little girl last time she was human now she was older. Taller. Curvier. Her hair was longer. 'Yes, ' she remembered to nod this time.

'I grew up,' her voice was still sour though.

'It's been seven years, M. You're sixteen now,' he explained as Malia turned for a moment to look at Scott who sat down on the desk chair. She blinked at it. She remembered the old desk chair now. Stiles broke it when he was spinning on it and pretending he was on the sea.

'I know.'

'Well, how would we explain that you were alive all this time…and your mom and Paige…,' he quieted not sure how to continue.

'What Stiles is trying to say is that what were are… you and me Malia we just can't tell anyone.'

She looked back at Scott, 'It's a secret you know. At least for now.'

She thought about it.

'Look,' started Stiles hoping she would understand their reasons, 'You and Scott are something special, right? Like in comics when Peter Parker or Clark Kent or Bruce Wayne have their secret identities right? Why did they have them?'

She blinked, 'To…p-protect…their loved ones.'

Stiles nodded, 'Exactly, and right now there is this group of well… hunters who apparently hunt people like you and Scott. If they found out that you just appear they might want to look into that and hurt you guys.'

Her eyes widened at that. She knew hunters. Humans who tried to catch her a few times. They tried to lure her into traps and all sort of other things.

'I…was hunted…a few times,' she said quietly.

'By poachers?' asked Stiles shocked.

She nodded and started to play with her fingers. She didn't realize she was doing it.

Both Scott and Stiles had to wonder. She was in woods for years. She had to be a coyote. Live like a coyote. Hunt like a coyote. Be hunted like a coyote.

Stiles shivered at the thought which caused both the supernatural ones to look at him, 'It must have been quite scary.'

Malia blinked before she nodded, 'When I first…,' she wondered about the right word.

'Shift?' suggested Scott and she nodded again. He noticed that whenever she did nod she always made a point of it. Like she wasn't sure if others could tell that she was nodding so she nodded really hard.

'…shift,' she tested the word out before she continued, 'I didn't know…what was going on…I was scared… then when I hunted… guns scared me.'

Stiles looked at her hands, 'You don't have to be nervous, M.'

She blinked and looked down. She remembered. She used to play with her hands when she was nervous. Was she nervous now?

She couldn't sense herself but her suppose she was. She still felt weird like she was dreaming. She used to have dreams about her being a little girl from time to time. She also used to have dreams about the car crash, more than the nice ones.

'What about my dad?' she asked, 'He left.'

Stiles shared a look with Scott. He knew that Mr. Tate left. It was a few years and he was very sad about it. It felt like everything about Malia disappeared the day he did. There was no body to burry in the coffin and with her dad gone it felt like she wasn't even real at times. He sometimes forgot she lived at all. He briefly thought about the photos Scott picked up on his porch and brought to the house when he came. Why did he put them there? All her photos. All things he had of her.

'Allison was right, though,' said Scott, 'What about tomorrow? You shouldn't be alone, Malia.'

She looked at him and nodded, 'I get that.'

Stiles brushed his face, 'You'll stay here of course and I'll just lie and stay home sick.'

Malia frowned at that. Lie. Lies were wrong. She used to lie from time to time. To her parents. To Paige. No to teachers though. Not like this. 'Won't you…get in trouble?'

He smiled at her. She missed that smiled. As a coyote it was calming and pretty to look at but now as a human it never looked more beautiful, more safe and it never made her feel more like herself than it did right now.

'Don't sweat it, M. Nothing's more important than you being okay.'

She nodded and Scott chuckled. She was really cute when she nodded all determinate like that.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

They managed to deal with sheriff without him realizing Malia was in Stiles's room. Scott promised to keep him updated about school and to think up something for the rest of the week so he wouldn't get in trouble for skipping too much.

Stiles left the room for a moment to talk with his dad about his day so Malia wasn't alone afterwards.

Scott turned to Malia as she was sitting on the bed watching her hands, 'Do you feel it… uh the coyote inside you?'

She looked up at him and nodded making him smile again a bit, 'Yeah, it's there. Sense are working too…just different.'

She said and before he could ask how different she moved her hand and in a second her claws pooped out.

Scott gasped looking at them as they were just like the ones he remembered from the full moon night. He swallowed a bit at the memory of him attacking Derek while Stiles was so close.

'It's okay…you'll get a hold of it.'

He nodded at her hand, 'Did you?'

She looked at her hand and frowned a bit. He watched her as well as her claws slowly turned back to nails and he realized that she might be closer to her coyote side but she still wasn't in control either.

'Maybe we can help each other out,' he said and put his hands into his pockets.

She gave him a grin and he realized that as a coyote she would smile like this all the time.

He returned the smile just as Stiles came back and he waved her good bye. As he said good bye to the sheriff he couldn't help but turn one last time to Stiles and whispered, 'She's really cute when she nods.'

Stiles smirked at him his eyes sparkling, 'I know. It's almost like she's making a point.'

Scott squeezed his shoulder for a bit, 'If anything call me and I'll come.'

Stiles nodded imitating Malia and they both chuckled.

'Hey, remember to make me proud at practice, okay?'

'You got it.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek was in the woods. The alpha hadn't appeared in while in the woods which bothered him. It could have meant that he got spooked by the hunters or worse he simply had other plans in human form.

Because of the new ruled Braeden didn't show up for a few days either. This bothered him as well since he still didn't trust her. He probably never would. He had been to check up on the pup but so far he hasn't been home. He knew he went to school and then to the vet's clinic where he worked. Since he still hasn't returned he must have gone to his friend, the sheriff's son's house or the huntress's.

The thought made him upset. He knew the pup was aware of her family yet he still spent time with her. He was a kid and an idiot for that.

He frowned as he heard voices close behind him. Hunters who were on patrol.

He exited before they caught his track. He wanted to check on Scott once more anyway.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Okay, so that's about everything basic I can think up,' said Stiles as they laid next to each other on his bed quiet incase the sheriff would walk in although they both knew Malia would have heard him.

'Do you have any questions?' he asked.

Malia looked at the bottom of her hair, 'I think I need a shower.' She never had it this long. She knew that as a little girl she had to shower or bath properly. As a coyote she would just take a quick bath in the lake but not more than once a month.

He leaned a bit closer to her, 'Yeah, you definitely don't smell girl enough.'

Her eyes widened in an instant and she sat up. Before he could move she hit him against the stomach, hard.

He still chuckled, 'Sorry, forgot it's a taboo to be girly.'

She nodded and with a smile laid back down.

'Tell me when you're tired and I will go to sleep in the sleeping bag, okay?'

She looked at him, 'I can sleep on the floor. I slept in my dent every night.' She was getting better at talking full sentence without pauses but her voice was still off.

He opened his mouth to remind her that she was a girl but she suddenly got of the bed and with speed that definitely couldn't be human and was out of the window.

In a moment his dad knocked.

'Yeah?'

'Stiles, I'm sorry but I got called. I have to go.'

'Did something happen?'

His dad looked at him for a moment before he nodded, 'Someone found a car in the middle of the road. Empty.'

'Who's car dad?'

'Mr. Maxwell.'

'The school's shrink?'

He gave him a look, 'Yes, the school's guidance council.'

Stiles gave him an apologizing look and his dad just shook his head at him before he left.

Malia came once again into the room.

'He's sad,' she mumbled. Stiles blinked and looked at the door again, 'Yeah, I guess. Mom and all that.'

Malia shook her head, 'No, he wasn't sad until he found out he needed to leave. You wondered if he missed you when he left. He does,' she said.

It took him a moment to remember that he once mentioned it to her. This fear that his dad liked being called away so he didn't have to be with him. Did she remember that? Or did she realize what it meant to him then and kept it in her mind even through years?

She really is one of his best friends.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Sneaking in Scott McCall's house was painfully easy even with his mom home. Scott was still absent but Derek didn't feel like coming back later so he decided to wait for him.

As he stood inside the room he realize just how not long ago he used to be in Scott's shoe. The room was a typical single teenage boy room with its mess and lacrosse equipment lying around practically screaming I don't have time for this I got a high school life.

 _Wisdom comes with age, I suppose._

He sat down for a moment into Scott's chair. He heard his mother downstairs preparing dinner while humming one of Elvis Presley's songs. A memory came to him of his mother doing the same while Laura and sometimes Cora were helping her.

Scott came home. He briefly talked with his mom about Scott. He seemed nervous when he was talking about going to Stiles afterward but Derek couldn't be sure why.

He walked upstairs and stopped. Derek waited.

Scott on the other side of the door suddenly felt still strange uneasiness. Something felt off. There was a new smell in the house. A kind that wasn't here in the morning when he left. What was it?

 _Who is it?_

He opened the door hesitated. His eyes widened instantly when he noticed Derek Hale sitting in his chair.

Rushing in he closed the door and in a hushed voiced hissed, 'What are you doing here?'

'What were you hiding from your mom, Scott?'

The boy swallowed, his heart in his throat, 'Nothing-I…That's not the point! Why are you here?'

He didn't know if he could trust him. If he told him about Malia? No, no he couldn't tell him about Malia, could he?

Derek narrowed his eyes at him and Scott could feel his stare burning through him, 'W-well?' He hated how weak his voice sounded.

The older werewolf got out of the chair, 'I came to make sure you're okay.'

Scott raised his brows, 'Okay?'

Derek just kept staring at him.

It was serious uncomfortable and scarring. Scott brushed his face trying to calm down, 'Okay, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern. You can go now. Since I got homework and I'm going to sleep so no need to worry.'

Derek didn't move.

'Okay, what?'

He shrugged, 'Didn't you feel angry? Or upset in the last few days?'

'Uh, now.'

He nodded, 'What about lacrosse?'

'What about it?'

'It's a pretty violent sport. Lot's of angry situation came happen during a game or practice.'

'Yeah, well-we didn't have practice today and I'm not much of angry person.'

Derek almost smirked at that. He took a step closer, 'You sure? What about what happened during the full moon. Do you remember?'

Scott frowned, 'That was the full moon. You said that's when we lose control the most.'

'True but I also said that you would get angry easier than before. Remember that part?'

Scott looked away, 'Look, man, I'm fine. I'm not an angry person ask anyone.'

'Oh, so what about today's math pop quiz. You seemed pretty upset about that. Or when you heard those girls talking about Allison?' he asked.

'Wait? Were you following me? What the hell?!' He had to be close or in school to know about this. He could never sense too far. But Derek was older-but it wasn't the point the pint was that he fucking followed him. Who did he think he was? Did it mean that he knew about Malia as well? Was he like waiting him to confess? He might have got pissed off by Tracy when he heard her and the other girls talking about Allison but it was nothing.

'You have to quit lacrosse,' said Derek casually and walked toward his window

'Are you insane?!'

He stopped and then turned back for a second, 'You have no other choice. Tomorrow you might not be so lucky that your coach cancels.'

Scott opened his mouth shocked with a sudden realization, 'Was that you?' He didn't thought much to coach's absence but now…

Derek nodded at his hand. He looked down following his gaze only to realize that he pressed his fingers so hard into his palm he was bleeding.

He looked up but Derek was already gone.

He didn't even notice he was bleeding or pressing his fingers to begin with.

'Scott dinner,' his mom shouted from downstairs.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Malia was lying in Stiles's bed. It's not that it wasn't comfy. It was really. It's not she wasn't feeling free and clean. She was she just showered. It was great to feel the hot water hit her body. It's not that she wasn't tired. She was. But… the bed was just too comfy.

She used to sleep on the ground and leafs and dirt and she liked it. She sat up and looked at Stiles who was calmly sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag, undisturbed. She couldn't believe it. Just a day ago she was the one sleeping on the floor as a coyote. Now she was a human girl lying in a bed.

She looked at her hands for a moment. She could see them perfectly even in the dark. She got out of the bed and walked toward him. She lied down right next to him feeling his warm right next to her and yet out of reach.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles woke up. It took his a moment to realize why he was awake in the first place. He wasn't dreaming but he was having a decent sleep and enjoyed it by the way he was a bit out of the reality when he woke up.

He realized that the reason for his drastic and sudden awakening was Malia.

She was sitting upward next to him trembling and letting out those terrible sounds she let out as a coyote but she was human.

He blinked reality of what happened coming back to him.

 _Cutie. Car. Malia._

He reached his hand but stopped as the sudden move startled her.

'Hey, M. It's okay,' he mumbled and she looked down at him finally focusing on something other than the sudden mix of feelings and senses. She didn't know what she was again. What was she?

'Malia.'

She felt Stiles's hand in her hair scratching her skull just like he would when she was coyote. It was like balsam at her soul at the moment.

Her breathing calmed down a bit and she laid back down her hands going instantly around Stiles's arm.

He sighed as well and moved his hand to brush her face. She had such soft skin.

'I'm terrified,' she whispered after what seemed like forever.

'Me too,' he whispered back.

She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. Breathing in his familiar scent and thinking about the time they were children and life was easy. It felt like forever honestly.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison woke up early. She wasn't much of a morning person but ever since Scott got turn she didn't feel like sleeping much. She instantly texted both of her boys to make sure they and human cutie were okay.

She couldn't help but feel relieved when they texted her back and partly amused…(okay totally amused) when Stiles texted her back.

 _Malia's hair is like a bird's nest._

He even sent a picture of a very-very mop hair and not it a good way and Malia's confused look as there's a _fucking_ broken in half in her hands.

 _She broke it trying to part her hair._

Allison laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes.

Biting her lip she called Stiles immediately, 'Okay, you brownheads. I'll come after school with girl products and some clothes. So you don't look like his slave, Malia.'

She just then realized that Malia might not have even understand her.

'He would be my.'

She blinked as she heard Malia's voice. It seemed much more like a girl's voice now.

'What?'

'Stiles would be my slave.'

She honestly laughed at that and the complaint she heard from Stiles who instantly took the phone and told her to let him know if something bad happened to text him immediately.

She promised.

She got dressed and walked downstairs. Her mom was on her phone with one of her employees, at the boutique she owned in town. She saw her dad sitting in the backyard with a cup of coffee on the small table.

'Good morning, what are you doing?' she asked as she walked outside curious. Her father rarely was just enjoying himself like this. He was a busy man just like her mom.

'Good morning,' he said and took the cup, 'I'm just looking at the tree there.'

Allison looked up as well. There was a swing on the tree. She didn't use it in years but she remembered playing with it the first time they moved and Scott and Stiles came to visit. They had so much fun those days.

'Me and Kate use to have a same tree back in France. We use to have a swing there too.'

She looked back at him. Her father rarely spoke about her aunt Kate. It was kind of a taboo in the family. She didn't remember much about her aunt. Just that she used to be her favourite person until one day man in white came for her and took her away. She was so scared that day. It wasn't until later than she understood that her aunt was sick and they took her to a mental institution. She never saw her after that.

'Mom once said I look quite like her. I think she's really beautiful.'

Her father smiled for a bit and nodded, 'Yeah, she is. You're not under housearrest anymore just promise me you'll always let me know where you are. I don't want to pick you up every time you go running to Stiles or Scott's, alright?'

Allison wondered if he thought about his childhood with Kate in France. About how things use to be about how she was when she was…okay? Did she know about the werewolves? Maybe they told the kids later about the family secret… maybe that drove her insane.

She shivered a bit. She remembered those words cutting through her like a knife that day.

' _They looked so so beautiful Ally. You look beautiful to._ ' She didn't remember what happened afterwards just later yet the words always made her uneasy. Maybe she should try to remember. The more she finds out about her family the more she's unsure about it.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles through a popcorn into Malia's mouth just as his phone went off. He looked at it.

 _Scott._

He picked up, 'What's up, Scotty? Man, we're having such a blast-'

'S-stiles,' he heard his friend's voice sounding terrible. He froze and Malia got alarmed.

'Scott, what's wrong?'

'Stiles…I can't-I can't hold it… I'm-I'm going to hurt someone. I'm going to shift,' he said his voice filled with pain he was holding back.

'Okay, just…hide, okay? We'll be right there, okay? Buddy? Okay?'

'Stiles…please hurry.'

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

 **To be continued…**

 **Chapter Five: Cold Sharp Teeth On My Neck Keep Me Warm**


	6. Cold Sharp Teeth On My Neck Keep Me Warm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Summary: Scott gets bitten luckily he has his best friends Stiles and Allison to help him through it. A different take on Teen Wolf season one including Malia as well. Scallison and Stalia**

 **A.N: I would like to thank all of you who add the story to their favs but mainly the people who review especially Ana XD your review seriously made up my days :3 I have to be honest I wasn't expecting this story to be such a success so I'm really happy you like it and continue to read it.**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDDDD**

 **Chapter Five: Cold Sharp Teeth On My Neck Keep Me Warm**

'So she broke it?' asked Scott as he and Allison walked into the classroom.

'Basically. It's kind of funny though, right?'

'Yeah, a lot,' he chuckled as they sat down next to each other. It was seriously funny. Allison showed him the picture and he couldn't help but laugh as well at Malia's confused look.

'Hey, Scott.'

He looked up. Tracy was standing by his desk. He blinked at the girl. He hasn't spoken to her since she was so mean to Allison. He was very protective of his friends. They all were protective about each other. What Tracy did was serious mean and it was one of those things they hated about popular kids. He wanted to play this year and sure getting invited to parties and other things were cool but that didn't mean he would forget his friends or something. Especially his friends who stood by him despite the fact that he was turned into a _freaking_ werewolf. He still had a hard time getting a grip about it.

The girl waited but as he showed little interest in actually greeting her back she gave him an awkward smile and continued, 'How are you? I texted you last night… uh…Lydia gave me your number.'

 _How the hell Lydia even has my number?_

Scott sighed. It wasn't really good at this, blowing other people off. Just because they used to do it to him didn't mean that he was made of the same material to do so.

'Tracy.'

'Is there something wrong?' she asked sweetly.

Scott looked up at her, 'Should there be?'

'Well, you seem a little off. Is something bothering you?' she asked like she really interested and Scott had a feeling she was but she still was mean about Allison and he couldn't forgive that so easily. Furthermore it made him angry which worried him. Derek was right he could feel it. He was close to shifting right there when he heard it. He still was. He pressed his fingers against his tight and started counting.

He looked down, 'No.'

He didn't look back up until Tracy left confused about his sudden cold behavior. When he did look back up Allison looked confused as well but didn't ask him what was the matter and just looked back to the front.

It was okay because he didn't really want to admit what was the matter anyway. She was his best friend and she would be hurt even if she was possibly the strongest person he knew if someone was bitching on her like that. He hated when she was sad or cried. It really broke his heart. Although, he always hated to admit that Stiles was right he did have a point. Scott knew he had a soft spot for Allison. He sometimes wondered if it wasn't just a subconscious thing due to the fact that she was a girl and therefore she needed protection more than Stiles did. He wouldn't want Stiles to get hurt either but Allison was just…well Allison.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Okay, did I do something?' asked Tracy just as they left the class. He felt like rolling his eyes. He couldn't blame her for not trying which was why he really had to wonder if she didn't actually like him because why else would she try this hard, right?

He turned around toward her and nodded at Allison to signal her to meet her later.

Tracy watched the exchange for a second before she nodded and said, 'Okay, someone told you about what I said about Allison.'

'That she's a prude and has an eating disorder?' he asked, 'And that's the light version? Yeah,' he said and started to walk again but she stopped him once again.

'Okay,' she closed her eyes, 'I'm really sorry about that.'

He felt like chuckling, 'You don't get the point if you're apologizing to _me_ , Tracy.'

He was about to turn around when she stopped him, 'Look don't blame me, okay? I like you and when you two look so much like this cute couple it sucks.'

The bell rang. He seriously didn't have time to deal with this although it surprised him that she just said it like that and that she wasn't lying. He was getting really good at reading heart beats.

'We're just friends, Tracy.'

'Yeah, tell yourself that more often cause you're awfully possessive and protective for someone who's just a friend,' she said sounding annoyed and walked away. He watched her for a moment before he ran to his next class.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Sheriff Stilinski kept on staring at his evidence board when Chris Argent came inside with two coffee cups, 'Hey, brought you your break time. Black no sugar.'

The other man smiled at him and took the cup, 'Thanks, honey. Don't know what I would do without you.'

Chris chuckled and sat down in front of his desk, 'Save it for later, dear.'

He looked at the board behind him for a moment before he nodded at it and asked sounding casual. He did this for years and was seriously good in it.

'So what you got there? The body in the woods?'

'Half of a body in the woods, gang war in the woods from the look of the arsenal which was used and oh a missing guidance counselor. Take your pick?'

'Seems messy,' he mumbled and drank a bit, 'You think it's all connected?'

'Call me crazy but I have a serious feeling in my gut it is.'

This was the thing Chris was most afraid of when he met John Stilinski. He wasn't some stupid cop. He was sharp and bright and damn hard to trick sometimes. He could see that his wheels spun in the right direction and it often caused him a lot of headaches not to get him involve or to get him a suitable answer. He liked John from time first moment he met him exactly for that reason as well but he had to admit that a big part of them being friends wasn't just that and the fact that their kids hung out. He was always getting first-hand information this way. It wasn't like John was breaking any laws. He didn't tell him what he couldn't and he didn't press him since he knew it would be no use but John liked to talk things out loud to someone from time to time to get a better view on things. And he liked to drink which even though was a terrible thing to be doing helped Chris once or twice to weasel information out of him. If not that he had another way to get them out of the station walls.

'Okay? The guidance counselor killed the girl and went to shot all his bullets in the woods before he skipped town?' suggested Chris wondering how he was even capable to think up that stupidity and actually say it out loud.

John shot him a look, 'Thank God, you never wanted to be cop.'

He pointed at him, 'Hey, it's always easy to be a critic.'

John chuckled just as one of the deputies came into his office. Chris often stopped by for coffee or lunch and sometimes Melissa McCall did, so the two were basically invisible in the precinct since they came so often.

'Sir,' he said not even registration that he was in the room with someone else, 'Derek Hale is here. I took him to interrogation room one.'

If Chris wasn't a trained hunter he would have choked on his coffee but he was a he knew that for all John knew he didn't have any idea who Derek Hale even was.

John gave him a surprise look and then looked back at Chris who asked, 'Who's Derek Hale?'

'The brother of the victim,' he said and placed the cup down.

'So you finally IDed her?'

John nodded, 'No, but we have a good lead it could be Laura Hale. Maybe he will clear a few things up for us. Catch up with you later, okay?'

Chris nodded and watched as John left. He watched him go before he stood up from his chair and walked toward one of the deputies and casually stopped next to him looking as if he was checking his phone.

'I want to know exactly what he will say,' he ordered to the younger hunter who nodded.

Chris left after that and hoped for Derek and John's good he wouldn't say something he shouldn't have.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott was getting dressed when he heard a conversation.

'Go! Just do it!' said Jackson to Keith who glared at him. The blonde then made his way toward him.

 _Now what?_

'Hey, uh, Scott?' he asked carefully like he was afraid of him. Scott blinked and looked over at him. From all the jocks on their team Keith was one of the few good guys who didn't torture him and Stiles that much and usually were pretty decent toward them.

'Hey, Keith, what is it?'

'I wanted to ask you something…It's about Allison,' he started softly. Scott felt like hitting his head against his locker.

 _Not again!_

To be completely honest this happened a few times. They either asked to make sure he or Stiles and Allison weren't dating or simply for their approval or opinion but boys just loved to get in trouble by asking Allison out. Getting in trouble because they either A, failed profoundly or B Chris Argent. Enough said.

'Yeah?'

If he was a really good person he would stop Keith right there but something still told him that he was asking for it.

Then again, it often looked like he was possessive and too protective about Allison apparently. Everyone needed to step up their assumption bus. They were just friends.

'Do you think I might have a chance with her? I mean she's super hot, you know?'

Okay, he takes everything back. Keith is a dick like the rest of the assholes.

'I mean come on those legs and-'

 _Not listening. Not listening. Not listening._

He didn't want to prove Derek right. He seriously didn't but hell he was going to punch the dude and it would get ugly.

'-I bet you guys already hooked up-'

He looked him right into the eyes and he stopped talking. Keith wasn't sure what it was but Scott looked suddenly seriously scary. He's never seen him look like that. Hell, he never saw anyone look like that. It freaked him out. It was supposed to be a joke. He just wanted to see if he would piss McCall off not this. He didn't even want to do it. Jackson made him.

'Hey, Jackson told me to say those things, okay?'

He quickly walked away from him not even looking back despite that he could feel his eyes on his back. It gave him goosebumps.

Scott then looked over to Jackson who just shot him a glare before he turned around. He didn't like McCall and he hoped he would show him today on the field that he didn't belong there and that the only place for him was the bench.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott was walking out from the lockers room.

'Hello, Scott,' said a man who was standing right behind the door suddenly.

Scott blinked and turned around to look at him. The man didn't look familiar yet there was something about him which signaled to Scott that he knew him somehow.

He blinked, 'Uh, hello, can I help you?'

The man smiled at that and took a step closer. He was tall with longer hair than he should have and kind of creep because Scott got the chills just by standing next to him.

'Yes,' he put his hand the back of Scott's neck. Scott frowned at that. He didn't like strangers touching him. He tried to move but the man held him tightly.

'I want you to kiss Allison…with your teeth,' he spoke calmly.

Scott's eyes widened at his words. He tried to break free but before he knew what was happening a sharp pain shot through his neck.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

The Sheriff sat down opposite to the young man. He met Talia Hale once or twice because of work but he could tell that Derek looked a lot like. He tried to think about what the man was going through. True, he might be involved in some way but if not he was a lonely man who just lost his last living sibling after already losing most of his family. He knew what losing someone you love felt like but so many people? How deep and devastating might that be? Didn't it completely kill him inside?

'Thank you for coming Mr. Hale. You're a hard man to find,' he said calmly opening the file for a moment.

Derek nodded, 'I'm sorry about that I didn't know you were looking for me. I didn't think that something happened to Laura. At least not something like this.'

'Can we start from the beginning?'

He nodded again, 'We lived in New York after…the fire. A week ago she packed her things and decided to come to town. We come from time to time. Our parents are buried here on the cemetery...Uh, is it true?' he asked hoping he sounded right for the situation.

'Did you find only the half?' it was terribly hard to ask not because he wanted to know the answer. He knew that already but the fact itself was just terrifying. He will kill him for that. He had to.

'Yes.'

Derek looked away for a moment.

'So she went to visit your parents?' asked the Sheriff after a moment and Derek nodded.

'Alone.'

'She was going through some things. She just broke up with her girlfriend who went to doctors without borders.'

'Though breakup?'

'More like sad one.'

'Has the ex left already?' asked the sheriff rethinking the possibility.

'Yeah, she left before Laura came here.'

'So what happened? She didn't call and you got worried?'

'Exactly, she called me when she came to town,' he admitted. The sheriff would surely found a record of the call.

'But I assumed it was just that she wanted to visit the graves. She was supposed to call me the next day but ever since then her phone was off. So I decided to come as well.'

The sheriff nodded. It made sense so far. 'Okay, so when did you come to town?'

This was a tricky question. But he had been prepared by Braeden.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

' _It's a tricky question,' she said as she was sitting on the old stairs. She shouldn't have come when it was so dangerous but she did right after he came back from Scott's. She suggested that he should finally come to cops since it was only a matter of time before they knew for sure that it was Laura. Then he would have some real explaining to do and he might end up being the suspect number one._

' _So you're worried?' he asked with raised eyebrows._

 _She smirked, 'Wouldn't you want me to be.'_

 _He rolled his eyes at her and walked a bit closer. She sobered up as well and explained, 'Look. It will be really suspicious if you don't come to the station looking for your sister since it's the reason you're in town in the first place. You can't have them think you're a suspect. You'll have a target on your back, okay?'_

' _Okay.'_

 _She nodded, 'It's simple really. The Sheriff will want to know when you got here. Laura had been here for a week when did you come?' she asked._

 _Derek looked at her for a while before he answered, 'The same night she was killed.'_

 _She straightened her back her expression changing, 'Wait you did?'_

 _He nodded, 'I don't know the time of death but I came sometime during 10 P.M.'_

 _She opened her mouth to say something. He could tell it was going to be a pity talk but she stopped herself as if she realized that they weren't friends and she couldn't say those things too often._

 _He didn't want her to say it anyway. He lived with the guilt all his life. He grew familiar with it. He didn't want it to go away ever. It was all he had left._

' _Let's just hope she died earlier.'_

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Sheriff's lips pressed into a tight line. Derek wasn't sure what would have been a worse answer. If he wasn't even close to Beacon Hills to safe her in time or if he missed the chance completely or perhaps if he was so close in was practically within his reach and he still missed it.

The Sheriff answered. As devastating as it would sound Derek was glad that his guilt didn't go away.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison sat on the bench and watched as the player came out of the field.

'McCall?' shouted the coach and looked around, 'Has anyone seen McCall?'

He turned toward the benches and nodded at Allison, 'Argent? Have you seen McCall?'

She was about to shake her head when Scott appeared next to the coach, 'Sorry, coach.'

The older man waved at him and whistled, 'Okay, everyone on their position.'

Allison smiled at Scott but it didn't stick since she instantly noticed the dull look in his eyes as he looked at her.

 _Weird._

He ran toward the field and took his spot.

'Looks like your boyfriend got a fan club already.'

Allison looked to the side only to find Lydia Martin looking at the field with a smirk. She blinked and looked at the bench a few seats higher where Tracy and a few other girls were sitting and giggling about something.

'He's not my boyfriend and I doubt they actually know the rules to lacrosse.'

'You're not wrong,' said the strawberry blond and watched the game.

Allison turned toward the field as well. She didn't understand why Lydia didn't sit with the other girlfriends or her little ground of followers. Lately the girl went out of her way to talk to her and Scott. It was strange and she didn't trust it one bit.

'Okay, so you want to have Scott in your ground,' she said, 'you don't need me.'

Lydia chuckled at that, 'I don't know what you're talking about Scott and you guys seem nice.'

Allison raised her brows. She would almost have believed her. Almost but with everything Stiles told her which he picked on Lydia over the years she knew she could play dumb really good.

'Right, so you're not trying to win him over or something just cause he's getting popular.'

'Scott's getting popular? I didn't notice.'

 _Yeah because you personally invite everyone to your party like it's not a big deal._

She shook her head and focused on the game. She really missed Stiles right now. If he would be obsessing about Lydia sitting with them at least he wouldn't let her talk to Allison. She hated to admit it but she was kind of scared of her. She was the typical queen bee and the last night Allison wanted was to be on her bad side. She could literally torture her if she wanted to.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Jackson ran to Scott for a moment and hissed into his ear, 'You may have gotten out of the bench, McCall but let me get this straight. You'll always be a benchwarmer.'

Scott looked up at him and Jackson froze. There was something about Scott's look which wasn't right. It wasn't a typical look that he saw on the losers face or anyone's for that matter. It was distant. Cold. Wrong in a way.

Jackson blinked feeling nervous just by looking at him he quickly ran back to his position trying to shake the feeling off.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

It was close to the end of the practice when Scott got Jackson to the ground. Allison and Lydia both stood up on reflex as they watched coach running toward the two to make sure Jackson was okay. He got him off the ground and started yelling at Scott. After a moment Scott walked out of the field just as he was near the benches he looked up and Allison saw his eyes. They were glowing yellow.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison ran into the lockers room after Scott.

'Scott, it's okay,' she said and as she stopped in track. Scott was on the ground under the showers holding his head in hands shaking.

She froze. Was he turning? Shifting? But it wasn't a full moon but it wasn't one the night he ran out of her room to save Malia either.

She swallowed and slowly started walking toward him. It was way too slowly but she couldn't bring herself to move faster. She wanted to help him. She was terrified but she couldn't and wouldn't let that stop her. Scott was her best friend and she would help him anyway she could. Just like they always help each other out. Besides he stopped when he recognized Stiles that first time. He would recognize her. He had to. That's just the way it was. They were best friends. He would see her and he would calm down… He would…He had to…

He was still on the ground breathing hard. She stopped right in front of him and hesitated only for a second. She needed to help him before the others would come.

Licking her lips she leaned forward him, 'Scott?'

Her voice was barely louder than a whisper yet Scott shot out from his position and knocked her to the ground.

Allison let out a loud scream since the action scared her. As her back hit the ground she let out a hiss and closed her eyes.

Once she opened them her brown eyes met with wild glowing yellow ones. Her breath caught in her throat. Her brain froze. Scott shifted and looked like he would gladly rip out that throat of hers to get that breath out. He looked like a monster.

'S-scott,' she let out breathlessly.

He grabbed her by the arms, his claws ripping her sleeves.

'No, Scott, stop,' she let out.

He got her from the ground and moved to her to the wall of the showers. He looked nothing like Scott as he was holding her in place staring at her.

She was looking back at him. He didn't do anything yet. He just stared at her and held her so she would move.

His breathing was hard and he sounded angry a little bit as his breaths hit her face.

He moved toward her for a moment and she prayed that he wouldn't do anything to her. She wanted to believe him that he wouldn't but she couldn't be sure. She thought she could but being here right now in his arms just inches away from his fangs should her just how much she couldn't trust him like this.

Scott pressed his face against her hair and started breathing in deeply.

Allison blinked. Feeling Scott so close to her created a confusing feeling inside her. She was scared but nervous in an oddly good way too. Her mind went blank but her feelings didn't. She felt like this before. Sometimes when she got too close to Scott or occasionally Stiles. It was an intense feeling of nervousness. A feeling she never acted on because it was just that a feeling, a reaction, stupid hormones…nothing more.

She swallowed and watched as Scott moved away from her hair, his face revealing a kind of confused look on his face. He titled his head to the side like she saw cutie did a few times when she didn't understand a command or something they told her.

He breathed in again and she wondered if he could smell how scared she was and the odd nervousness and if he knew what it meant. Despite the situation she shouldn't help thinking it would be complete embarrassing if he did and later remembered.

He let go of one of her arms and moved his claws toward her face.

 _Please, don't hurt. Don't hurt me._

The cold claws of two of his fingers touched her bottom lip. The tremble that never felt her got worse after that. She wasn't sure what he was going to do but she didn't want him to do anything. Definitely not when he was thinking like an animal.

'Scott-don't,' she said her breath caught on his fingertips.

That seemed to set him off. His claws moved to her chin and he grabbed her there.

 _No! No! NO!_

'S-cott,' she tried to talk but her words died on her lips as he pressed her chin more tightly.

In the next moment he captured her lips in his biting her hard in the process because of his mouth full of sharp fangs.

She let out a pained noise which was hardly heard since it got buried under the kiss.

 _No, this is not right! Stop! Scott, stop!_

It was one of the most terrifying experiences of her life. She wanted to scream but fear paralyzed her in that moment. Why was he doing this? Why? Scott didn't have feelings for her. They were best friends. Scott she knew cared for her, protected her, made her feel good about herself. Scott was a good person. The best person she knew. Scott wouldn't do this. Not Scott…

 _What's happening?_

He bit her lip hard after that and she couldn't take it anymore. Reflex kicked in and she pushed at him. She must have caught him by surprise because she managed to get him off of her.

He looked at her for a moment complete shocked before he let out a groan and tried to attack her.

With a scream she managed to get away from him and ran toward the side of the lockers. He was chasing her and she was sure that if he would get her now he would hurt her…bad.

She grabbed everything she could and tried to hit him with it but it was useless. Her only chance was to get to the door. What then? He would follow her and everyone would see him. Her dad would find out. He would kill him. He would…He would…

He caught her leg and she screamed right before she lost her balance and hit the floor. Pain shot through her nose. It started bleeding.

He spun her around and raised his hand. She was sure he was going to rip her throat. The angle, the way his eyes glowed with pure animalistic rage, the way he looked nothing like Scott…

She knew what he was going to do. She closed her eyes.

She did so as tightly as she could. It was almost painful. She couldn't look though. She couldn't look because she didn't want the last thing that she saw to be her best friend killing her.

In that moment Allison for the first time felt just how strong she was when she was lying on the floor waiting for her death without letting out a single pip.

She didn't know what was happening. She couldn't quite get a grip of reality as she was suddenly pulled up from the ground by Stiles. She didn't even think about what was Stiles doing there in the first place since he was supposed to stay home with Malia.

She didn't think or listened as he told her that they needed to hide and that it was going to be okay. She didn't think when she looked over and saw Malia fighting with Scott.

She finally started thinking again when Scott smashed Malia against the same shower wall as he had Allison just a while ago she woke up from her trance state.

Malia let out a groan and punched Scott sending him to the ground. It only made him angrier and he went after her again.

Stiles watched completely shocked as Malia and Scott fought like animals and looking like ones too.

When Scott seemed to have the upper hand on Malia he tried to get her to the ground Stiles let go of Allison and in reflex he tried to reach them. He wasn't sure what he would do if he actually caught Scott's attention. Later he thought that maybe he was hoping Scott would remember him again.

'Stiles get back!' She shouted and pushed him away as Scott's claws tore the skin on her shoulder.

That was it for her. She smashed him into the nearest locker but he was angrier than her and managed to push her away.

He tried to go for her neck so in a second she broke his key bone in a quick squeeze making him cry in pain and turn back.

'Oh my God!' gasped Stiles as Scott fell against her and both of them kneeled to the ground Malia trying to support Scott's weight a bit as he was in pain and couldn't move too much.

Scott pressed his head for a moment against Malia's shoulder breathing hard before he looked up. 'What happ-'

'You tried to kill us,' said Stiles brushing his mouth and went to Scott and Malia.

'Pain. Human,' she said and moved her face against the back of Scott's head for comfort. Stiles had to wonder if this was what she would do if she was still a coyote for a moment.

'Okay-just-just let me have a look, okay?' he asked and started checking the damage Malia had done with his fingers against Scott's bones.

'Okay, it looks like she uh-cracked it good… I can't believe I'm saying this… it's going to heal right,' said Stiles swallowing a bit. He kind of felt like throwing up now. The sound of Scott's breaking bone was now replaying inside his head and he wished it wasn't so disgusting.

'Al-Allison,' mumbled Scott and looked behind Stiles to Allison who was still standing near the lockers.

'I-I'm so-so sorry, Allison,' he said his voice sounding off a little bit like Malia's had at first.

She looked at him and then at Stiles and Malia who were looking at her as well. All three were waiting for what she was going to say. Although Malia had problems with words she knew that Allison had to show that she still believed Scott for him otherwise he would blame himself more. Still she could sense how terrified Allison was and so could Scott.

'It's-it's okay…it wasn't you.'

She was desperate to believe it. She was desperate to believe him but he hurt her. He tried to kill her. He kissed her and cut her with his teeth.

If Malia still had her coyote ears they would shot up when she heard the nearby sounds. She suddenly got Scott up, 'Others are coming. We have to leave.'

Stiles nodded immediately and got up as well. He looked at Allison who brushed her face some blood getting on her face, 'I-uh-I can't .Dad's picking me up.'

Stiles shook his head, 'Okay, you have to clean that up. He can't see you with a nose like that.'

'You can't keep Scott here,' she argued.

'What's going on?' demanded Lydia suddenly as she walked into the lockers.

Her eyes widened as she looked from Scott who was hanging over Malia's shoulder to Allison who looked like she was just in a bar fight.

' _What the hell happened to you two? !_ '

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott kept his face pressed into Malia's shoulder on the whole ride to his house on the back of Stiles's jeep. Something about her smell absorbed in Stiles's hoody helped him a lot to get back to himself. It was so familiar in a way it calmed him down.

'He-he did something to me,' he mumbled against the hoodie.

Malia looked down at him. She was staring out of the window trying to remember the streets they were passing by while she tried to tell herself that it didn't matter if she did or not because she never actually visited Scott's house before anyway.

'He did that to me too-he took something…the accident,' she started playing with her fingers subconsciously, 'He made me watch again…He made me feel it again.'

He shook his head, 'I can't remember but he told me something…'

'Why would he do that what does he want?' asked Stiles from the front who was watching the road and occasionally looking back at the two on the backseat.

Malia frowned, 'Pack. Revenge. Anger. Pain.'

Scott leaned away from her to look at her and so did Stiles, 'That's what you felt from him?'

She nodded, 'It's hard to…connect the smells to words but yeah more or less.'

Scott gave her a small smile, 'You'll learn.'

She grinned back at him.

'Do you think that Allison will ever forgive me?'

'Look, she knows it wasn't you cause it wasn't, okay?'

'She's afraid,' mumbled Malia but added, 'But you're her friend.'

'See, even M gets it and she's lacking on social skills,' said Stiles as he stopped by Scott's house, 'Don't stress about it. We have to find a way to help you calm down. M?'

She looked at him, 'How do you calm down?'

She blinked and looked back at Scott and then back at Stiles before she returned to Scott again, 'I don't know. I wasn't angry yet.'

Scott sighed, 'That's that help.'

'Hey, it's not her fault,' defended her Stiles before he asked further, 'Okay, how about when you were fighting Scott? Weren't you angry?'

Malia thought about it for a moment again. She tried to go through what happened and how she felt. She knew how she felt. She acted as a pack member which was weird cause she never was in a pack and Allison was human. Yet when she sensed her fear through the halls it was instinct. She shifted. She ran. She fought. She protected. 'I wasn't angry _angry_. I just wanted to stop Scott.'

'Maybe you were just focused on that and your instincts adapted to the main goal?'

Malia shrugged. She didn't really understand it but as long as it was working in her favor she was fine with it.

Stiles thought about the idea and it didn't make him feel comfortable or safe at all though. She wasn't angry yet but what if she really did get angry what would she be able to do?

'Maybe you should talk with Derek to-'

'No, Derek doesn't know about Malia,' cut in Scott, 'I didn't tell him and sort of lied about it?' he brushed his face, 'We still don't know what his deal is and we can't risk the possibility that he might be the alpha.'

'Who's Derek?' asked Malia.

'Derek Hale, his house burnt down a little after you turned into a coyote,' he said, 'Half of his family was inside…they were werewolves too.'

Malia blinked listening to that. Stiles was worried about telling her things like this. She disappeared when she was nine and she was basically still a child, right? He didn't want to trigger anything either.

She looked outside the window. She wondered about something on their way to pick up Scott, 'Were they bitten like Scott?'

Both boys looked at her, 'No, Derek said he was born that way…whatever the hell that means.'

She looked back at Stiles and shook her head, 'I don't remember being bitten.'

Stiles and Scott shared a look and Scott spoke, 'You think you were born like that too?'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'I don't know.'

Stiles watched her for a moment noticing that she got all sad and quickly tried to change the topic, 'Okay, we'll figure it out. Firstly you go home. Take a nap or whatever just calm down. I'll try to get more info on what's going on while babysitting M.'

'Hey!' She shot him a glare.

'Okay, while making up for the missing time with M,' he corrected and she grinned.

Scott nodded before he sighed, 'Do you think I should call her?'

Malia and Stiles shared a look. Both of them weren't sure what to do in that situation really. 'Try it.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles stopped the car in front of the police station, 'Okay, Allison will come later with some clothes if her dad let's her so for now stay inside the car. I will be quick but I want to know what's going on with our school's shrink gone missing, okay?'

Malia looked at him, 'Guidance counselor.'

Stiles blinked for a moment confused before he chuckled, 'Right. I promise to be back soon. Will you be okay? On your own for a bit?'

She nodded with the same determination she always did like she wanted to make a point with the way she nodded and he smiled at her fondly.

As he was walking he kept on looking back to see if Malia was still in the car as if she would disappear if he stopped looking at her.

She turned to the front and looked around the jeep. She was breathing in its air. It was mostly Stiles's scent then Scott's and Allison's but there were also not so recent smells of inanimate things such as food and different drinks. She even smelled a little bit of alcohol if she wasn't mistaking at the back seat from one small spot where Scott incidentally spilled some.

She reached forward. Before they went to school Stiles spent a while convincing Malia to get into the car. She hadn't been in one since mom and Paige so it was definitely something. She started playing with her fingers now as she was for the first time alone in a car. She hated how…nervous? No, this was more than nervous how…anxious…yes, she realized she heard her mom say it a few times. She hated how anxious she felt right now.

Malia reached her hand to turn on the radio. Her dad always listened to radio when he was taking her and Paige to school.

She jumped when the music came on even though she was the one turning it on in the first place.

Stiles came back after what seemed like forever but was probably just half an hour. She grinned at him, 'Waiting is boring.'

'Yeah, sorry it took so long,' he said as he got inside, 'Missed me?'

She looked at him and grinned before she answered, 'Yes, very,' and she grinned again.

He returned the look dumbfounded for a second before he smiled as well and brushed her shoulder, 'Well, I'm here now so you can stop missing me.'

'But I do and I always will. I'm sorry I didn't always miss you when I was a coyote,' she said looking a little bit down all of the sudden.

'Hey-hey,' said Stiles and gently lifted her head up, 'What do you mean?'

'As a coyote I use to forget things…human things…I forgot everyone…dad, you…even myself-my human self,' she explained slowly for him to understand.

He nodded, 'I get that but to be fair you had a lot on your shoulders. You had to find yourself a den, food and stuff that couldn't have been easy.'

She shook her head, 'You shouldn't forget your family and friends, _ever_.'

Stiles smiled at her a bit at that, 'Okay, how about I won't let myself down for not looking for you and you won't let yourself down for not remembering, okay?'

She watched him for a moment before she realized this was one of the situations where she could hug him and did so. Hugging him felt nice. He was nice to hold onto.

Stiles gently rubbed her back. He really liked hugging her too. If for nothing else he really liked the feeling of actually feeling that she was here. It reminded him how crazy and surreal this was. A part of him wondered if he wouldn't wake up soon only to realize that it was all a dream and that Scott still had asthma and couldn't score for shit and Malia was…gone.

Holding her like this felt like everything.

'I like hugs,' she admitted as they pulled away because they needed to go.

He smiled, 'Me too, M. Me too.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

'Dad, please, I need to go,' said Allison as she gathered the clothes into a huge bag.

'Who's this friend again?' asked her father who was standing in the doorway.

'Malia, she doesn't go to Beacon High and she has a bad income situation so I'm giving her clothes I don't wear. Mom said I should through them out so what's a better option?' she asked and put a few hair products into the bag as well.

She stopped for a second and her dad asked, 'What's wrong?'

'I completely forgot to ask Stiles what's her shoe number.'

'Stiles?'

'She was his friend first,' she answered quickly. Surprisingly, she wasn't lying at all. More like avoiding certain parts of the story which would make things confusing.

Chris looked at her a little longer trying to determinate what was off about the story.

'Oh, just let her,' said her mom as she passed the room by, 'I think it's good that she will have more room in her closet and get rid of the things she doesn't even wear.'

Allison smiled at her support and looked at her dad, 'See mom gets it.'

'Okay, so does this Malia have a surname?' he asked her still not feeling completely okay about it.

She sighed and turned toward him, 'Yes and I bet it's lovely but I didn't ask her for it.'

She was too worried they might have heard about the Tates or he would have mentioned it to Sheriff.

'Alright take the clothes to your friend-'

'She's at Stiles's now.'

Her mom raised her brows at that, 'Is she spending a lot of time there?'

Allison shrugged her shoulders, 'Not too much.'

 _What? She has been there for like two days as human the coyote ones don't count._

'Okay, but please be careful.'

Allison rolled her eyes, 'Yes, dad, I know I'm as clumsy as it gets.'

'Just thank that Lydia girl again for staying with you until I came.'

Allison smiled. Like her she will thank Lydia again. She already did, and okay she was kind of grateful that she was there, and that she surprisingly supported Allison's cover story. She said she cut her lip on the yogurt crucible and her nose started bleeding on her own. It's lame but it was the first thing that came to her mind. Still, Lydia helping her like that? It was weird. Not to mention she could tell that they shorter girl thought there was something suspicious about why Scott was hurt too but what else could she say? She didn't get that girl at all, sometimes.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Malia sighed in relief as Allison finally gave her the consent to straighten up and turned off the water.

She was holding on to a towel that was covering her chest as Allison was washing her hair and teaching her how to use a conditioner. She even brushed her hair several times during the washing which made Malia all the more happy when they were finally done.

'Alright, now the fun part,' said Allison and sighed as well, 'Shaving.'

Malia didn't like the sound of that. Shaving what? Her hair? But wasn't the whole point of washing it so she could walk around with it? Why shave it now when it was all went and smelly?

She touched her hair but Allison shook her head smiling, 'No, silly, other hair.'

Malia looked really freaked out right now so she ordered her to take off her pants and sit on the bathtub and watch her.

'Thank you,' mumbled the werecoyote as Allison patiently dealt with her right leg perfectly focused.

Allison shook her head, 'No, it's fine. At least it gives me something to do and think about.'

'Scott's attack?' she asked looking at Allison's ruined lip. It was mostly on the inside of her mouth but it was still visible.

She nodded, 'I know he didn't mean to and that he's scared that I hate him or something. I'm going to apologize to him too but I'm…I'm scared. I never experienced anything like that in my life. I was sure I was going to die right there on the ground,' she said. She didn't even know she wanted to talk about it in the first place.

'Sorry, I babble too much sometimes,' she giggled.

Malia watched her for a moment before she spoke, 'I like it when you talk a lot. Stiles talks a lot too.' She thought about it. There was something about Allison which reminded her of Stiles. She liked when they talked to her like this. When she was a coyote Stiles brushed her fur and told her about his day or about whatever came to his mind. She liked the feeling it brought. It was like when she was little and her dad would read her fairy tales. It would always calm her down and bring her to sleep.

'Good,' giggled Allison, 'Cause I think I do it a lot when I'm nervous so.'

Malia grinned, 'Scott's good. He'll figure it out but he needs you… he needs us.'

Allison stopped shaving and nodded, 'I know. I need him too.'

'He'll understand that you're scared. He knows but if he's trying you have to try too.'

She smiled at her again, 'You're really good at pep talks, Malia.'

She blinked at her. A moment had passed before Malia asked, 'What's a pep talk?'

Allison giggled and after that explained to her. She let her shave her left leg on her own only occasionally instructing her and explaining to her everything she thought she might need to know about being a human girl again.

'I remember that,' she said as Allison explained something to her.

'Yeah?' asked Allison with a smile, 'See. You'll be just like any other regular girl in no time.'

Malia looked at her leg. She managed to cut herself but the cuts instantly healed.

'Lucky you. I would bleed,' said Allison as she helped her out of the tube afterwards, 'I was thinking if you would like to start studying a bit too.'

Malia looked at her, 'You know because you're like sixteen but you're really behind on things…it's not your fault but maybe it wouldn't be back to catch up on things if you ever want to go back to school. If you're ready, of course,' explained Allison and Malia thought about it. She noticed how Stiles did his homework when she started living here as a coyote and she understood that they were no longer nine and in the same school. Allison did have a point. Stiles couldn't stay with Malia forever at home and she was okay now but would she be okay on her own all the time?

'I like reading,' she said, 'Literature...maybe biology would be easy?'

Allison nodded at that, 'Yeah, I think you should start with that and see where it will go.'

They got out of the bathroom and went to Stiles's room where they were instantly confronted by him.

'Okay, just for what exactly will Malia need a formal dress?'

'Oi! You went through my stuff!' she complained and grabbed the black dress Stiles was holding in his hands irritated.

'It's Malia's stuff now and I have to be the judge of her things because she gets cold,' he said almost proudly.

Malia nodded the way she always did, 'I'm always cold.'

'See?'

Allison frowned at him, 'Whatever.'

She turned to Malia, 'From now on you're always on my side. It's called girl code.'

Malia blinked before she nodded at her and grinned.

'What just like that? You traitor,' accused her Stiles.

Malia gave him a shy look, 'But she shaved my leg.'

That shut Stiles up…at least for a while.

 **DDDDDDDDD**

'I think I want to read things,' said Malia as she packed/hid her new things into Stiles's closet so his dad wouldn't find them.

'Things? What things?' he asked from the spot on his bed.

'School things. You know to read and learn... something from literature.'

He shrugged his shoulders and walked to his bookcase, 'Okay, nerd. Something school and literature related? How about the books from my old compulsory readings? You can just read them and I'll explain the interpretation for you, hm?'

She thought about it for a moment before she nodded.

'Okay, something not too easy but also not too hard…'

Malia sat down on the bed as Stiles looked for the perfect book.

 **DDDDDDDDD**

Scott lied on his bed for what seemed like hours. He told himself he would give her a while before he would try and talk to her but she was his best friend and he didn't want her to feel like she couldn't trust him anymore even if that was how she should feel and how he definitely felt.

He closed his eyes and tried to rethink what had happened today. He was sure something had to happen the moment he walked out of the lockers' room because until then he could remember everything clearly. But what happened?

'Hope you at least did your homework.'

He opened his eyes and sat up. He must have fallen asleep because Allison was now standing in his room. He locked his door when he came home but left the window open so she must have snuck in. Pretty good considering that he could now hear cars on the other side of the street if he wanted to.

Scott looked at Allison uneasy, 'So how are you?'

'I'm fine, you? Stiles said you calmed down at home.'

He nodded, 'Yeah-I Allison I'm terribly so unbelievably sorry.'

He closed his eyes, 'I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.'

She sighed and moved closer to him, 'Scott, it's okay. It wasn't you-'

'But it was _you_. Never, not even in the worst nightmare I would have thought I would hurt you and I did-Jesus did I seriously bit your lip? Like what the hell?'

She chuckled a bit at that despite the seriousness of the situation, 'Sorry, I just thought of a bad joke.'

He smiled just a little bit and moved closer. He didn't dare to step closer to her ever since the attack. He was waiting for her approval or for a sign that she was okay with him being around.

She shrugged, 'We'll figure it out…somehow we'll just find a way to turn you back. You should go to Derek. I'll try to dig up something in my house.'

'Just be super careful, okay?' he asked and she smiled at him fully now, 'Don't worry scarycat. I wouldn't let them find out about you, Scott.'

'No Allison, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble,' he clarified and took her hand, 'I will make it up to you.'

 _And make you not be afraid of me._ He hoped he would as he could feel the shiver that ran through her went their skin touched.

They hugged and he pressed her as close to him as he could. She was alive and safe and breathing and here. He couldn't get this feeling of fear from almost tearing her to pieces, literally, out of his system.

She pulled away and put her hands on his face, 'I trust you.'

He chuckled and shook his head, 'You shouldn't. I don't.'

'I don't trust the werewolf but you, Scott, I trust completely,' she assured him and he believed her. _He_ wouldn't hurt her but the werewolf part could and would.

He had to find a way to reverse it. He had to find a way to turn back. He would. Whatever or how long it would take he would find a way to not be a threat to his friends and family.

Scott's phone went off and he picked up after he showed Allison that it was Stiles.

'Okay, big news, Derek came to the station today,' he said just as Scott put him on speaker.

'Your dad told you?' he asked surprised.

'No, I bribed Mackenzie. She loves cupcakes from Patsy's.'

Scott chuckled and shook his head, 'You're such a cockroach, you know that? You would have found a way to survive anywhere and get anything you want, wouldn't you?'

'It's a great skill I know,' he replied, 'Anyway, he came and he talked with my dad. He also IDed the body so it's no doubt it's Laura Hale…well half of the body. Also I totally forgot to tell you Mr. Mathews has gone missing. They found his car.'

'Our guidance counselor?' asked Allison confused.

'Yeah, in a few hours he will be officially missing but right now they're just making sure.'

'Do they think it's connected?'

'They're not sure but his car was found near the woods.'

Allison looked at Scott, 'You have to go talk to Derek about what happened.'

'We also need to get to the camera system in the school,' said Stiles suddenly, 'Think about it. He had to somehow get in, right? To scratch you.'

Scott didn't even think about that but he had to be right. Their school had cameras on a lot of places so it was possible that one of the caught him.

'Okay, you guys can figure out the cameras while I'll go to Derek.'

'Do you even know where he is?' asked Allison.

'I'll try to find him with my senses. I hope.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Stiles,' said Malia suddenly.

He turned his chair to look at her and noticed how wet her cheeks were and that she was still on the same page as she was when she opened the book. He just got off the phone with Scott and was thinking about how exactly he could get ahold of school camera footage.

Stiles rushed out of his chair knocking it over.

'Hey-hey-hey, M, what's wrong?' he asked his hands on her face actually feeling the tears.

Her voice trembled as she said, 'I can't remember the alphabet.'

He opened his mouth for a moment before he let out a humorless nervous chuckled, 'Cutie, that's okay.'

She shook her head. Seeing Malia crying and devastated was the worst possible look ever. He brushed her cheeks with his fingers. She looked so fragile. He wanted to take away all that sorrow and make her smile again. It pained him to see her like that. He cared for her so deeply it was literally painful.

'Hey-hey, look at me. You just haven't seen them in a long time. It's okay. Did you forget the whole thing or just some letters?'

'Some-'

'Okay, see, that's okay. You're just trying too hard. You're not stupid or anything, M. You just forgot, okay?'

She looked at him her eyes still wet.

'Okay?' he asked again smiling at her this time to assure her.

She sighed and nodded.

'See, okay. Come on, move over, and we'll just read out loud together.'

He sat down next to her and she brushed her face a bit.

He blinked as he got close to her hair, 'Hey, you smell nice.' She really did smell lovely. She just got out of the shower and her hair started to dry up. He only had a first-hand experience form Allison so far but it made him think that all the girls smelled lovely. He wondered if it was just a thing the girls did or something. On more occasions then one he knew that boys stank. Hell, he was on the lacrosse team. Girls? Girls always seem to smell good. It made him wonder if Lydia would smell just as nicely as Malia. Of course she would. She's Lydia.

Malia looked at him a bit confused, 'You can smell me?'

'Well, the shampoo is nice so your hair smells nice because of it,' he clarified.

She took a tip of her hair and breathed it in. It smelled like strawberry and honey. She liked it. It was girly but really nice.

She looked at Stiles and giggled, 'It makes me want to eat it.'

He grinned at her for a moment before he reached for the book. He really loved his silly friend more than ever. 'Okay, so, we can start by pointing out every letter in the alphabet and then go read out words, okay?'

She nodded and they started.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

A man outside of Stiles's house patiently listened to the boy and the girl inside as they were reading out loud slowly so the girl would remember how to read once again.

 _I liked that book in high school._

He turned around and walked away. The pup hurt the girl but didn't kill her which he didn't mind at all. He wasn't trying to get the girl killed that easy. Where would have been the fun in that? He wanted to know if the pup had it in him in the first place and he did.

Everything was working just the way he intended to.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Chapter Six: I Love Learning I Just Hate Studying**


	7. I Love Learning I Just Hate Studying

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Summary: Scott gets bitten luckily he has his best friends Stiles and Allison to help him through it. A different take on Teen Wolf season one including Malia as well. Scallison and Stalia**

 **A.N: Okay, this might really be my longest A.N so here goes.**

 **Seriously thank you for all the reviews. I really really really love reading what you think about it since it's the piece I'm most dealing with right now and thinking about and overthinking and wondering if you will like it and if it will be believable so I hope it really is because that's really what I'm hoping for. I know most of you are probably getting tired of my your review made up my day but it's the true. Most of you who write as well know what it's like when someone leaves you a review about how much he liked the story or added to favs or just start following.**

 **Also yes, ana you're are the ana who I was referring to. Thank you so much for your reviews again XD. I really love reading about what you think about it because you're so excited about it so I'm happy you like it and also because you get the story and characters so much :3**

 **I know it's completely something different than what the show well shows but I took everything from it and just put it into a different kind of version. I always wondered if Scott and Stiles were missing a girl friend. You know the Harry Potter kind – Why is it always the three of you? I also hated the idea that Scott would save Malia and then just leave her to figure things out by herself. I know that Malia was supposed to be a one episode character at first so maybe that was the reason but I still hated it. I hope I'm showing the best of each other the character and you will enjoy it even several chapters later which I hope I can deliver as soon as possible as well XD**

 **I would also like to thank balletslipper, roweb2008, Rastigo, NinjaFang1331, Skyentist, Charly the Ravenclaw, Fluffy-Worgen, void-dreamers, gryffindoroar, Gyeaah24, mkat93, julio90, dhnysports88, Melisa Mayte, Izi Wilson, Scylla13, tartaruga-is-life, XOXO Janie's Thoughts Revive and abbieschuetz for adding into their favs and** **FireReina214** **,** **Spencerj25** **,** **crazybookworm190** **,** **The Uchiha's Princess** **,** **Soophia** **,** **SeaLion37** **,** **Lilyan Samantha Potter** **,** **Scupii** **,** **kouki66** **,** **and** **StargirlCM** **for following.**

 **Anyway, I know I wrote that I had big plans for Scallison in this chapter but it got too long so I moved it to the next one. Don't kill me :3**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDDDD**

 **Chapter Six: I Love Learning I Just Hate Studying**

Scott fell to the ground as Derek punched his hard into the face.

He heard the noise Stiles made as he landed and wondered if this was seriously the only way to deal with this stuff but then again he asked for it. Literally.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

 _After Allison he came to Derek's. Stiles was right. The house was super creepy especially at night and he really wondered if coming was the right thing to do but what other choice did he have?_

 _Sighing he walked inside. He instantly noticed his surroundings through his senses. He was really getting good at it._

' _So you flipped out at lacrosse today, didn't you?' asked Derek as he came down the stairs. He knew he was coming._

 _Scott looked around. The house looking nothing like a family home it surely once was. He couldn't imagine losing everything the way Derek did._

' _I attacked one of my friends,' he said closing his eyes. He would have a hard time until he would stop hating himself for that._

 _Derek nodded, 'I told you…lacrosse was dangerous.'_

 _Scott shook his head, 'It wasn't lacrosse… it was him. The alpha,' he said and pointed at the back of his head._

 _Derek took a couple of steps closer to him and looked at the back of his neck, 'Did he watch your memories or…?'_

' _Stiles thinks he took the memory of how he looked like in the first place. We also might have a chance to find out how he looks from the school cameras.'_

 _Derek faced him, 'You want to show them to Argents?'_

' _Well, first of all I want to show them to you. You managed to stop me in the woods…would you be able to stop him as well?'_

 _When Derek shook his head Scott's heart sank a bit, 'No, not without your help. You can't even begin to understand how strong he is.'_

 _Scott swallowed remembering how he held down cutie, 'Believe me, I can.'_

 _He looked at the man, 'Which is why I want your help. Is there a way to reverse this? Make me human again? Any kind of way or chance?' he asked so hopefully Derek almost wished he could tell him the answer he was hoping for but he couldn't._

' _It's not a disease, Scott. I know you see it that way right now but believe me. It's not.'_

' _That didn't answer my question.'_

 _He sighed, 'No, there isn't.'_

 _Scott closed his eyes again, 'I can live with this. I almost killed one of my best friend today.'_

' _Avoid getting angry… quit lacrosse and I will help you with the rest.'_

 _Scott shook his head, 'No, I'm not quitting.'_

 _He blinked, 'What?'_

' _I said I'm not quitting and he can't make me. I'm not quitting lacrosse or school or my friends or life. I know I can do this somehow but I need your help.'_

 _Derek shook his head and took a few steps away, 'I'm not helping you if you don't listen to me. You have to quit. Think about the risk. Not only that you could hurt someone but what if someone sees you? Hm? Word gets out. The Argents find out and they kill you. Story ends. You can't risk shifting on the field.'_

' _Then train me to be better,' said Scott and followed him, 'You can help me learn to control myself better.'_

 _Derek sighed. Jesus, he hated dealing with this pup. He reminded him of himself. He was just like that. He didn't want to follow the rules he wanted to have fun and live his life. He didn't quit when his family told him to. He didn't stop seeing Page. He dated Kate Argent for Christ's sake. Teenagers were incredibly selfish._

' _Come on Derek, please. Besides if I leave the team Mr. Argent will ask questions. He knows me.'_

 _Derek shook his head before he turned to him again, 'You either leave the team or I won't help you.'_

 _Scott raised his brows at him, 'Are you serious right now? You're giving me an if or else choice?'_

 _Derek waited silently for his next words. Scott looked like he couldn't believe Derek would do such a thing to him. He seriously didn't know but he was immune to his hurt puppy look. He grew up with hurt puppy werewolf looks hell he even used some himself back in the day._

 _However, when Scott looked at him again there was a new found determination, 'How about this? Either I stay on the team or I'll tell Allison to slip to her that the new huntress spends a lot of time on the first floor of your house.' It surprised him as well that he could even pick up and match the heartbeat to the woman when he never even really met her properly._

 _Derek frowned at him. They started a staring contest. Both of them were trying to determinate whether one of them was bluffing until Derek nodded, 'Fine but it will be tough and from now on you have to listen to me.'_

 _Scott nodded, 'I just want my life back and my friends safe.'_

 _He looked behind Derek, 'Hey, uh, can you hear me? Can you keep a close eye on Allison?'_

 _He licked his lips, 'I can't be sure but I have a feeling he told me something about her…I can't remember but I know that he came to me today and I ended up hurting her and I just feel like it's not a coincidence.'_

 _Both man waited for a moment before he heard a female voice, 'Of course, Scott.'_

 _He nodded and looked back at Derek, 'When do we start?'_

' _Right now,' said Derek right before he punched him, hard. Scott had a feeling it wasn't just because of the training._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott groaned but started counting. This was his task. Stand a punch without shifting and attacking back.

'Your eyes are yellow,' said Derek calmly, 'You're not trying hard enough.'

Scott clinched his teeth as he inhaled deeply. Bullshit, he was trying as hard as he could. His claws were digging into his palms and he had to hold back every urge to jump at Derek and punch him back. And he did! He did just that. For the last two _God damn_ weeks he did nothing but got beat up and tonight was the closes he came to almost not shifting at all. Therefore telling him that he wasn't trying hard enough was pure provocation on Derek's part and the bastard knew it.

Stiles, who was sitting on the hood of his jeep, couldn't take his eyes of the scene even if it was deep shit scary. Over the past two weeks he watched his friend get beat up again and again and he couldn't even fight back not that he stood much of a chance. The first time Derek smashed him against the grown and by Stiles hearing broke Scott's spine by stepping on it.

 _Pain either makes you more angry or human._

'Come on, Scott, remember why are you doing this,' called Stiles but shut up as Derek shot him a look.

He tried to help him by talking to him but Grumpywerewolf Yoda argued that it was pointless if Scott couldn't do it on his own.

Derek walked toward him and kicked him into the stomach.

'Jesus,' mumbled Stiles just as Scott let out an animal grunt.

Both of them remained still right before Scott got out of the ground and went for Derek who without a single bother grabbed him and smashed his head against the ground.

Scott tried to get up but Derek kept pressing him against the ground until he was sure that Scott went back to human mode.

He let him go, 'Okay, that's enough for tonight.'

Stiles jumped off the jeep and ran toward his best friend, 'Thank God. You okay?'

Scott touched his face and bleeding nose, 'Yeah, it's nothing.'

Stiles chuckled, 'Yeah, definitely nothing compare to the time he broke your spine or almost tore off your _friggin'_ arm.'

Scott smiled as well and let Stiles help him up. They looked at Derek.

'I'm making progress at least a little bit, right?'

Derek almost never showed any expressions so they could never be too sure about what he really thought about things.

However, he nodded briefly, 'You did but it's still not enough. You won't be able to control if someone pisses you off and definitely not on a full moon.'

Scott sighed for a moment and Stiles brushed his shoulder, 'Hey.'

When he looked back up he nodded, 'I know and thank you.'

Derek nodded again and started walking away after a moment the two teens got into the jeep and left as well. Despite the alpha hadn't showed up in a while they were still very tensed about everything. The camera footage had been wiped out which brought a possibility that the alpha might be either working in school or in contact with someone who is.

' _Harris!' said Stiles immediately._

' _You're just saying that cause he hates you.'_

' _So I can totally see him as alpha material. He hates you too, you know?'_

 _Scott just shook his head at that._

Either way they had zero clues just more and more questions.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

'Is he getting better?' asked Braeden as she waiting for him on his porch again with her shotgun next to her. The life in Beacon Hills had settled down a bit again. After the guidance counselor had gone missing the alpha had seem to take a break from terrorizing its citizens.

Still they couldn't be too sure if someone from the hunters weren't watching them.

Derek stopped a little bit in front of her and looked up at the night sky, 'He's not completely terrible…he's a fast learner,' he admitted for the first time. It was true. Scott had achieved more in two weeks than any other born werewolf would have. It must have been because Scott had a strong sense for protecting people that were close to him. Hurting the Argent girl was like a wakeup call to see just how dangerous his power could be. He was terrified of that he might hurt her or any of his friends ever again.

'Did you tell _him_ that?' she asked teasing.

He shot her a look, 'He doesn't need babying he needs to learn.'

'Yeah, the hard way. You know it could be called child abuse what you're doing to him, right?'

'I think I would have to be his parent for it to be child abuse,' he said and started walking into the house.

'Well,' she got up as well and followed him. She was annoying that way, 'You are kind of his werewolf daddy… or maybe older brother.'

He rolled his eyes. Just as he thought the sheriff's son was annoying she managed to take it to the next level.

'What does that make you his aunt?'

'I think you meant hot aunt,' she said as she stopped in the doorway to one of the rooms.

He gave her an unimpressed look and sat down on one of the less damaged chairs.

'So you're not going back to your motel room tonight?'

'Can't leave you alone here, can I?'

She scoffed, 'Please, you love it here too much.'

He remained quiet.

It took a moment but she walked into the room. He knew that it was her way of showing respect. She would stay in the hallways or follow him if he was trying to avoid her but mostly she would keep her distance inside the house. He grew to know her over the past three weeks and he had to admit for a hunter she wasn't half bad.

'Did you think about rebuilding the place? After all of this is over?'

He watched her as she moved around probably picturing what the house had to look like before it was destroyed by the fire.

He couldn't admit it yet but he liked to have her presence around him. It was calming in a way to have another heartbeat around. He grew really familiar to her. It felt nice to have someone. He didn't know what he would do if he was by himself.

'Haven't decided yet.'

' _I know it's my fault,' she mumbled once Scott was long gone, 'If I hadn't been around so much he couldn't use that argument.'_

' _He wouldn't use it,' replied Derek calmly, 'He's too good for that.'_

' _Good people make mistakes too.'_

 _Derek looked at the stairs just as she came to the view, 'Sometimes the mistakes cost a lot but that doesn't mean they're not good people.'_

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison was lying on Stiles bed doing her homework. From time to time she would look up from her books to Malia who was reading at Stiles's desk. Allison wanted to ask Stiles for a while if Malia wasn't a fast learner as a kid or something because she totally managed to crack most of their compulsory reading in the first few days since she started.

She wondered if Malia would be interested in starting some other subjects as well. Stiles mentioned that she also started going through his old biology books from basic school. Allison had to really wonder if Malia wouldn't be able to join them in high school. Before she could think too much into it Malia mumbled, 'Guys are here,' without taking her eyes of the pages.

In a matter of moments Stiles and Scott came into the room. Scott waved at her and went to sit down next to her on the bed and the two of them watched as Stiles instantly came to Malia's side and looked over her shoulder on what page she was asking her if she understood everything and if she liked it so far.

Allison and Scott shared a quick conspiracy look. Both of them although neither have said anything so far had notice Stiles's behavior toward their new friend yet neither could decide whether he was being a father figure, brother figure or boyfriend figure.

Malia continued to spend her nights in the Stilinski's household without the Sheriff's knowledge. She mostly slept on the floor since she only managed to fall asleep on the bed if she was too tired to care. Stiles didn't push her and simple tried to leave her some space as he went to sleep.

Allison blushed for a second as she remembered how Malia asked her why Stiles smelled like he wanted to _mate_ every morning and if he was trying to tell her something. Scott looked at her and she shook her head and looked back at her homework. It was quite an embarrassing conversation for Allison Malia was mostly confused and didn't understand why it embarrassed Allison so much.

Scott lied down next to her on his back and started playing with her hair a bit since she had it in a ponytail.

She sighed and looked at him pretending to be annoyed when both of them knew she wasn't, 'You should be doing your homework as well.'

He smiled at her, 'Nah, this is more interesting. I'm glad you're not dying your hair anymore.'

He was referring to the terrible mistake in ninth grade when she stupidly dyed her hair black. It was a mistake because with her white sky she looked like a real live vampire or as those mean girls in their school called her dead bride.

'Yeah, corpse bride is really dead.'

He chuckled and pocked her.

'Stop it.'

He pocked her again, 'Scott! Stop it!'

He gave her that look again and she raised her finger, 'Don't you dare to tickle me, Scott McCall or I swear-'

'Should we leave them?' asked Malia suddenly causing all three to look at her. She was looking at Stiles who opened his mouth looking amused and then turned to them, 'Do you want to be alone?'

'No!'

'Gosh, Malia, no!'

The were-coyote blinked and looked at Stiles again confused who smirked at her before he mouthed, 'I'll explain later, okay?'

She nodded still confused why Allison and Scott felt so embarrassed and nervous suddenly. She could sense their emotions. She still had a hard time matching them to the right words but she was learning as fast as she could and with the way Stiles proudly looked at her she was doing a pretty good job.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'It's called a crush,' he said simply as he was brushing his face into his towel in the bathroom while Malia was brushing her teeth. He looked over to her and then at the things in the bathroom. It was his bathroom so he was pretty sure his dad wouldn't be here so he basically put her things around so now his bathroom was full of girls' products while a girl that lived with him for the past few weeks was brushing her teeth and wearing her pajamas.

' _It's kind of domestic. Like we're a couple that lives together. Old couple that doesn't has sex anymore but lives together,'_ crossed his mind for the first time and he realized that it was truth.

It made him chuckle. Just a month and something ago he complained to Scott that it was possible he might never have a life like that. Most of it was because it was crushing on Lydia and what girl would want to live with someone or date someone who was in love with someone else? Either way, here he was.

Malia rinsed the water out of her mouth and brushed her lips with the back of her sleeve, 'S, I'm not a complete moron. I know what a crush is. You were crushing on Lydia. I remember that and I liked Danny in second grade when he gave me that cookie.'

Stiles blinked. He completely forgot about that, 'Danny's gay, Malia.'

She looked at him, 'Gay?'

'Oh, right. Sorry, gay means that he's into boys. He likes or loves boys and dates only boys not girls.'

'He is?'

'Yeah, uh, it's just you know he likes other boys. It's really not that big of a deal. People can like whoever they want.'

'So girls can like girls?'

'Definitely,' he nodded, 'Like whoever you like it's a free country.'

He could see her thinking about it for a moment before she frowned confused, 'I don't get it. If you can like whoever you want why are Allison and Scott acting so weird. It's clear they like each other. I can smell it and see it.'

'It's called denial. Neither of them is willing to admit it.'

'But why?' she pressed still not getting the ridicules situation. She really didn't get why they acted the way they did.

'Well, several reasons. They think the other doesn't see it that way. They're too chicken to actually make a move. They're in denial which is basically that they don't even believe they like each other in the first place. And they don't want to ruin the friendship.'

'Why would it ruin the friendship if they like each other?'

'Because you don't always end up with the right person right away,' he said and shrugged his shoulders, 'And then it's weird like super weird…awkward even.'

'Like in that movie we watched the other day?' she asked, 'About how the girl was embarrassed when she saw her ex-boyfriend with that new girl?'

'Yup just like that.'

Malia looked at the mirror suddenly freezing. He noticed it from time to time that she would look at her reflection and freeze like that probably realizing that she was human and not a coyote when she forgot about it.

'You okay, M?'

She let out a soft sigh and looked at him, 'I'm okay S,' she said and nodded partly to him but partly to herself.

They fell into a bit of a habit. Malia went into the sleeping bag on the floor and snuggled inside, 'Could you sleep in it next time? Or just lie for a few minutes?' she asked suddenly.

Stiles lied down into his bed but looked at her, 'Okay?'

'I can't sense my own smell so I want it to smell familiar,' she explained like it wasn't a big deal and closed her eyes.

'What you like how I smell, M?' he asked partly joking.

'Mhm-hm, you smell really good.'

Stiles turned off the lights so she wouldn't see that he was blushing a little bit, 'Thanks, M.'

'No need to thank me,' she said sounding confused, 'It's the truth.'

He tried not to think about and pushed it into the back of his mind but from time to time she would do something that made him feel something he shouldn't right now. She was his friend and she was seriously lacking in the human social thing department so he didn't want to put anything too much on her and confuse her. But those things she did? They confused him too from time to time.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _Malia woke up in Stiles's room early. She always did. She had been living as a human again for a couple of days. It was Saturday and although Stiles could finally sleep for as long as he wanted to he rather woke up early and went to talk with his dad who was leaving for work again. She hated when he left because Stiles hated it and it made him sad which made her sad._

 _Malia got up and got dressed while he was talking. She could easily sense that he wasn't happy about the fact that his dad was leaving on a Saturday but he lied really good about it. She wondered briefly how much and how often he actually had to lie like that so that his dad would feel better. Stiles really loved his dad and would do anything so he wouldn't get hurt._

 _Malia sniffed the sweatshirt. It smelled liked Allison. She liked wearing hers or Stiles's clothes. It made her feel good. She still had trouble being human. She would get anxious all of the sudden and tremble. One time, the time when it was the worst, she for a moment thought she would turn back into a coyote. She didn't like the idea at all. She liked Stiles, Scott and Allison. They were her friends. She loved spending time with her friends. They made her feel so happy. As a coyote happy wasn't a common emotion. Emotions were simple pain, hunger, fear, satisfaction…Happiness wasn't a part of the coyote package as Stiles referred to her coyote skills._

 _She got bored after a moment and jumped on the bed. She didn't feel like lying around so she got off it and walked toward his desk. He was teaching her how to use most of the supplies. She was picking up things like that quickly so she turned on his computer. He explained to her surfing the internet if she was interested. She remembered her dad working in front of a computer but apart from games she wasn't interested in it too much then. Now, however, she was really into checking and looking things up. Things she didn't understand or didn't know about even though they confused her made her really curious and excited as well. She wanted to know and learn everything and immediately. She knew it was stupid and that it didn't work like that but she really wanted to make Stiles, Scott and Allison proud. They tried so bad to make her be just as good as they were._

 _She knew Stiles would be upset once his dad left. He would try to look like he wasn't but he would. She didn't want him to be sad. He always tried to cheer her up. Allison explained to her that sometimes people need to be sad in order to be happy afterward and Stiles sometimes left her to think about her family a little bit before he would…(stupid words)…oh, comfort, right, comfort her. So sometimes she left him but she didn't feel like leaving him on his own to deal with those feelings today. Maybe later or tomorrow but today she simply somehow put on the music as she heard him coming up the stairs and got out of his chair._

 _He opened the door just as his dad left and she jumped her way toward him, 'Come dance with me.'_

 _Stiles watched her for a moment before he shook his head, 'No, M-I.'_

 _She shook her head and started to jumped around him pulling his hand and making him jump with her, 'Please~! Dance with me, S~!'_

 _He watched her for a few moments as she bounced into the rhythm in front of him holding his hands grinning like an idiot._

 _Sighing he started jumping with her and she let out a happy noise before she jumped further into his room. He laughed at how silly she was but jumped/danced with her on a Saturday inside his room to a song two years old. Still, he didn't care because she made him feel happy. She made him forget about his dad leaving on the very Saturday they wanted to spend before like many Saturdays before._

 _He looked at how carefree and alive she was and took her hand spinning her around. She was so full of life it amazed him. He didn't think there was a person like her out there. Definitely not with the way everyone was pretending to be someone else and hiding behind a mask too afraid to be judged for who they really were. He was the same. He might not be as bad as the rest but he was like that as well hoping he would fit and wouldn't be a target of insults or laughter. Malia was beyond that. She didn't grow up with bullying or worse ignorance. She grew up in the woods where nothing so superficial or vain mattered._

 _She giggled as he did that. When she did that it wasn't just her mouth that was giggling. Her whole body was showing pure amusement and he really loved it._

 _They jumped and danced until the song ended and a completely stupid song about food started and he rolled his eyes and ran to turn it off._

 _She was breathing a little bit harder but grinning which was all that it took to make his Saturday a million times better._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Yeah, Malia sometimes really confused him.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

The next day Stiles and Scott were waiting on their usual spot in the woods for Derek to come. He was late. At first they didn't think much of it he would from time to time come a little bit late but tonight he was really late.

'You think he had a date with the huntress you sensed in his house?' asked Stiles with a teasing smirk. Scott smiled as well but shook his head, 'I don't think Derek is a dating kind of guy. At least not with candles and flowers and things.'

'Who knows? Maybe Mr. Grumpywolf is actually a big old softy,' said Stiles, 'Hell… I think he watches chick flicks and cries at the sunset.'

Scott chuckled, 'Right, he seemed just like the type when he kicks me in the face.'

The two boys silently waited for another half an hour until they got worried.

'Maybe he didn't feel like beating you up anymore,' mumbled Stiles although it was a poor excuse he only made to make them feel less worried.

They didn't.

Scott licked his lips nervously, 'The alpha hadn't showed up in a while.'

Stiles shook his head, 'Oh no! Don't start Derek's probably fine and there's nothing wrong. He just slept or whatever but the alpha did not fucking get him, okay?'

Derek along with the hunters were the only ones who were probably protecting the town if they were gone who would have been left to stand against him.

Scott turned around. No! This wasn't happening! Just, no! The alpha didn't get what he wanted! Not again! Not now! No, just, no! He had a plan he was going to learn how to control himself. Derek was teaching him. He was getting better he would manage. The next time he would try something on him he would manage to stay put and stay strong and beat his stupid mind control!

Before he knew it he smashed the hood of Stiles's jeep causing both of the boys to flinch. Scott swallowed hard looking at the spot he hit. He didn't break it but it was quite a hit.

Stiles blinked and stood a step closer not sure if he should be looking at the hood or Scott's hand. He carefully reached his hand and look. Not a scratch.

Scott pulled away, 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.'

He sighed almost desperately and brushed his face before he sat down on the hood of the jeep while Stiles watched him thinking about what just happened.

'This isn't just about you hurting Allison this is about you not being in control,' he said suddenly his eyes lighting up with understanding.

Scott raised his head, 'Of course it is! Stiles, he commanded me to shift twice! Twice! The first time he was holding Malia and then with Allison that's-that's,' he shook his head, 'You can't even begin to imagine how it feels when nothing is in your control. When someone tells you something and you do it even if it's the most despicable thing in world and even if inside you're screaming not to do it,' said Scott his brow eyes sparkling from the wetness.

Stiles walked over to him, 'Hey, buddy, come on. You know that we know how it was… that we don't blame you.'

Scott shook his head as Stiles's put his hand on his shoulder, 'It doesn't matter, Stiles. I know! I remember and it's so fucked up. Jesus, I- I bit her lip!'

Stiles stopped at that. He knew Allison's lip was cut. It healed completely a few days ago and he was glad because he could tell that every time Scott looked at it was as if he was reliving what he did to her over and over again.

'What? How did you-'

'-kissed her,' admitted Scott kind of shyly, 'which is worse because it's like the most terrifying part…Stiles I kissed her like it didn't matter like kissing her wasn't a big deal because I simply wanted to or he made me want to I just-fuck,' he shook his head again. 'Kissing her? That's like violating her. It's like something those stupid idiots that we hate so much would have done to a girl and we always told ourselves we would be better. Dude, I would break someone's face if he forced himself on her like.'

Stiles listened to him before he realized something and sighed, 'Scott, is this why you _want_ to get beat up by Derek over and over again? Because you feel guilty and that you should be punished.'

Scott didn't answer but Stiles knew him all his life so he knew.

'Okay, so how long do you plan on doing this?'

'Until I don't feel like a human scum. Well no not human werewolf scum.'

Stiles often was the one to pull a prank and not feel bad about it which meant that Scott felt bad for the both of them. Scott really has a heart to big and made out of gold because it was often that he carried to weight of the world on his shoulders.

He brushed his back, 'I get it man you're such a martyr,' Scott let out a scoff, 'but hey, come on man. We'll find a way to deal with this, okay?'

Scott nodded looking to the ground. Stiles knew he didn't convince him.

He sighed, 'Where the hell is Derek anyway?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek calmly let the Sheriff put handcuffs on his hands.

'I'm sorry, son but until we figure out what's going on you have come with us,' said John after he read him his rights.

Derek didn't answer and just silently got into the back. He was just heading to train Scott when several police cars showed up. He could have run. Hell, he should have run but he remembered that Braeden warned him that if he became a fugitive the hunters would go after him as well without anything proof that he killed someone.

So he gritted his teeth and let them arrest him as a primary suspect in the murder of his sister. They didn't immediately drive away and so he had to sit in the car.

From the moment he came back from the town he knew that something was very off. He immediately caught Laura's scene around the area but he couldn't quite locate it. It wasn't until he was sitting in the police car watching the deputies dug up his sister that he realized what happened.

The alpha killed his sister and buried half of her next to their old house to frame him. He felt like he was going to be sick. He didn't dare to open his eyes and look. He couldn't risk seeing her. He really couldn't. He tried to think of something else but all of his senses were against him. He could hear the deputies talking about her, about his sister's body. They talked about how bad it looked. He could smell it now. The alpha must have put something over it but now that they dug her up he could easily pick up her sense and rottenness that followed a decomposing body.

He felt like puking just by the smell itself.

Derek pressed his head against the backseat thinking about anything but Laura's body just several feet away dead. He wanted to turn and run… Run far away from this place, from her dead body, from their burnt house, from those cruel memories.

' _Hey, Der-bear, don't forget if you fail those exams I will never let you drive my car again.'_

' _Derek, come on, ask the girl out how hard can it be?'_

' _You're such a loser brother but luckily for you you have kickass big sister who always got your back.'_

' _Hey, Derek, look at me, come on, you got this, brother. Just focus on something. Something that matters. Something that can pull you back, make you remember the human inside you…something…anything really. Come on, Derek. You can do it.'_

With that Derek opened his eyes and focused on the only thing that matter.

 _Anger._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

She walked into the room just as he was putting away some papers. Malia was a curious little thing now more than ever so she walked up to him and pointed at the folder Stiles just closed, 'What's that?'

He bit his lip, 'Uh…well-'

'Is it a secret?' she asked carefully. So far all three always explained her everything she asked. Sure, they occasionally got seriously embarrassed which she sometimes didn't understand but they always told her everything she was interesting in. Now, Stiles hesitated and she understood that there were some things he maybe didn't want to talk about. Those things had a special name, secrets and so shouldn't feel bad if he didn't want to tell her. When they were little they used to have secrets to. She never told him that she was so afraid at night she slept with a light turned on for a week after they watched secretly Nightmare on Elm Street in his house when his parents weren't home. And he probably didn't tell her things as well so it was okay. Scott told her that it sometimes things can be okay even if I don't agree with them or like them like Scott getting beat up by Derek Hale almost every day so he would learn to control himself. He said it was okay but she hated the idea. She only hurt Scott to make him turn back so he wouldn't hurt Stiles or Allison but doing it again and again felt terrible because Scott was her friend.

She grinned, 'It's okay.'

Stiles sighed and handed her the folder biting his lip, 'Don't laugh, M. I'm serious.'

Malia took the folder almost like it was a precious treasure and opened it. Inside the folder were several drawings. The first one right on the top was the one he must have been working on recently.

She blinked before she grinned, 'Lydia.'

She remembered Stiles crush on Lydia Martin. She envied her red hair so much when they were nine. She used to look at the red paint in art and actually wonder if she would get away with putting in on her hair.

Malia understood this. Crushes were common things in third grade. They were secret or not so secret. They were a kind of game although Stiles took his very seriously. The drawing was really good and she immediately recognized her precisely because the color of her hair so well, 'You still like her.'

He watched her for a moment before he chuckled and brushed his face, 'Try more like hopelessly love her.'

She blinked, 'How come?'

He shrugged, 'She's dating Jackson now…Whittemore? You remember him, M?'

She sighed and put on her thinking really hard face that was just too adorable, 'Yeah, he had a goofy face.'

Stiles chuckled at the memory, 'He did, didn't he?'

Malia looked at the drawing again before she looked at Stiles, 'So now we date?'

He nodded, 'Yeah, now we're teenagers and teenagers date and stuff,' he said and brushed his face.

She nodded as well understanding what he was saying, 'Mate.'

Stiles made a face, 'They call it sex in the human world but yeah.'

'Sex, right. Allison explained that…and coyotes mate.'

Stiles nodded, 'Figures. But human teenage sex is usually about avoiding making pups-'

'-babies,' she cut him off, 'They call them babies in the human world.'

He chuckled and tried to tickle her but she managed to get out of his reach, 'Sure, so they try to avoid _babies_ unless their some crazy girls who want to be on Pregnant at 16 Tv show,' he said but shook his head. He didn't want to confuse her, 'Okay, scratch that. Teenage pregnancies are bad period.'

She listened to him and nodded. She still nodded like she was making a point which made him smile when she looked so determinate even if it should be a serious situation.

'So Lydia is with Jackson but dating doesn't mean she has to be with him for life. It's not marriage. You still have a chance.'

'Thanks, M. You're literally the only one who's supportive of it. Scotty and Ally think I should move on.'

'Do you want to move on?' she asked.

He looked in front of him before he shook his head, 'No… I really love her, M.'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'Than Scott and Allison have to be okay with it even if they don't like the idea. Some ideas are like that.'

'Gosh, M, you're so awesome.'

'I know,' she said simply not modest at all purposely.

She went through the drawings carefully putting them on the table. There were a few of dad and mom, a few of Allison and Scott usually together, a lot of Lydia and then almost at the end was one of her from when she was nine and one of her as a coyote.

She watched the drawings. This was how he saw her. Both as the nine year old girl and as the coyote. For the first time she got to see how she looked through someone else's eyes and those eyes belonged to Stiles.

Malia looked at him hesitantly, 'When did you draw these?'

'This one when I was fourteen. I had to look of at a picture to get it right,' he said and pointed at the one where she was human, 'And this one when you brought Scott's inhaler and I got a good look at you.'

She looked at the drawing for the first time since she got turned back into human she felt a little bit shy.

He watched her face for a few moments before he admitted, 'I think you look pretty.'

Their eyes met, 'Both as human and as a coyote.'

'The fur was definitely warmer.'

They laughed at that.

Malia suddenly stopped smiling and looked to the side.

'What's wrong, M?' asked Stiles but Malia raised her hand to stop him from talking as she was listening to something.

'Your dad's on the phone.'

Stiles blinked and waited until she looked at him shocked and worried, 'Derek got arrested.'

Stiles almost fall out of the desk chair, 'What do you mean? He got arrested? Are you sure?'

She nodded, 'He said that they can keep Hale inside for 48 hours without pressing charges…that's what it means right? He got arrested.'

Stiles brushed his face, 'Shit, that's not good. Did he say anything else?' he asked and Malia shook her head.

'Shit, okay, let me just call Scott.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott looked at the Sheriff station as he, Malia and Stiles were sitting inside Stiles's jeep.

'Okay, this is stupid. How are we supposed to get inside and talk to him?' asked Scott shaking his head at the stupidity of the idea.

'Dad's colleagues might recognize me,' said Malia playing with her fingers, 'Uncle Joey, Max and Phoebe.'

'Phoebe had a baby. She went on a maternity leave,' mumbled Stiles thinking over their options.

Scott shook his head, 'They won't even let us go near Derek.'

Stiles suddenly smiled at that, 'No, we just have to get you close enough so that he would hear you and you would hear him,' he said and looked at the two who smiled back at him.

'Nice one, man.'

'Yeah, well, someone has to be the brain of the operation obviously.'

Scott shoved him a little bit before they got out of the car, 'You'll just stay here, okay?'

Malia nodded at Stiles when she suddenly remembered something and grabbed Stiles arm.

'Hm?'

'Good luck,' she said with a look of such determination both boys thought it was super cute.

'Okay,' said Stiles barely holding back the laughter. He didn't want to give her the wrong impression by it so he just walked.

Scott looked at him though with that look that said it all to Stiles, 'She's such a cutie.'

'I know… she's so friggin' cute when she does that.'

Scott chuckled, 'We act like such girls we it comes to her.'

Stiles lower his voice to make him sound more feminine, 'Can you blame us? Just look at that face.'

Scott shook his head and they walked inside.

'Okay, I will go distract my dad. You pick up your phone and act like you're talking to someone on the other end,' he said and looked around before he pointed Scott to one of the hallways, 'That's the direction of the cells. They took him a day ago so he should be there and not in the interrogation room.'

Scott nodded, 'Okay, I can do that. I hope he will hear me.'

Stiles punched his arm in a good luck gesture as well and walked to his dad's office.

'Yo, daddy, what's up?'

John raised his brows at his son, 'Hi, Stiles what's up?' he asked as the boy sat down in front of him.

'What can I just come and spent some quality time with my father?'

John sighed. He didn't by this crap at all but he figured he might find out something from Stiles about why he really came.

…he didn't.

Scott stopped listening to them and brought out his phone, 'Derek,' he looked around if no one was near to hear him, 'Come on, Derek, I know you can hear me… tell me what's going on. Derek, please, answer me, man.'

'I'm here, Scott,' he heard and he let out a relieved sigh closing his eyes and opening them slowly really happy that it worked, 'Thank God, what's going on? Why did they arrest you?'

'They followed Laura's body on my property. He buried her there and put bielidlo around so I could sense her. He wanted them to caught me and arrest me.'

'The alpha-shit, why?' asked Scott freaked out. This was a brutally dick move. Then again, he was talking about a maniac who killed people, bit him in the woods, made him attack his best friend and possibly did other horrible things as well.

'My guess, he's planning something and he wants me out of the way,' that scared Scott even more because it was true. Derek was his best shot they at stopping the alpha from using him again. Now that he was out of his way what was stopping him from hurting anyone again.

' _Scott, calm down,'_ he looked down at his hands once again he was pressing his claws into his palm. He took a deep breath and nodded, 'I got this.'

' _Good, look, you need to find her tell her what's going on. She'll keep an eye on you and maybe even spread more hunters into the woods while I'm here.'_

Scott nodded, 'Okay, I'll get the info to her.'

He waited for a moment as the lady at the main desk started talking with someone who came, 'How are you holding up?' he asked hesitantly. Derek never seemed like to type to out his feeling. In fact he was quite possibly the poster boy for the exact opposite yet Scott felt for him. The guy was helping him out almost every day with his control and listened to his and Stiles's stupid questions about everything werewolf related and boy were some seriously _stupid_. Then again he didn't answer if he go too annoyed but he showed well patience on some level at least. Okay, maybe he wasn't that entire patient but he tried and he was literally the only adult who was helping them right now and dealing with them. He knew he didn't know him that well but he liked him a little bit. He saw something in him Stiles did too although he was always bitching about how annoyed and grumpy he was Scott could tell.

'I'll manage.'

He was expecting an answer like that but he hoped that the effored counted as well.

'Is there anything we could do to help?'

'Just stay alert. Under no curmistation go out into the woods alone and stay as much together as possible.'

'Okay, we'll figure it out and get you out.'

'…just make sure you're safe.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'You're going to the woods?' asked Allison as she ran down the stairs to the living room. Chris looked at her clothes. She was dressed for running.

'You want to go for a run?' he asked. She used to go running on morning weekends but since the body they didn't let her.

She shrugged her shoulders. The truth was she heard her parents again through the clothes talking. She knew her dad was going into the woods so she wanted to go and have a look as well. Plus, she wanted to go have a run. She wouldn't dare to go at night or alone so it was really a perfect scenario.

She out on a confused face, 'Why are you going there again?'

'Just to meet up with some people…we're a little bit worried about what's going on and we want to look around,' which was the worst lie ever but she pretended she didn't notice.

'So can I go?'

He watched her for a few moments before he nodded, 'Okay, yeah, sure but you're coming with me and leaving with me, alright?'

She smiled, 'No problem.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'-and that's why I think that Mrs. White is sleeping with the mailman and causing him to be always late and-'

'-Stiles, go home,' cut him off John and brushed his face. He seriously had to hold himself back sometimes. Having a kid like that was really trying but God he loved him.

'Just,' he shook his head, 'Just go home because this is seriously making my head spin.'

'Wait your head is spinning? Don't you want some water? Or to lie down?' asked Stiles and stood up, 'I can bring you some aspirin,' he said and looked behind to the door pointing at it.

'No, Stiles, j-just please go home. I'll meet you there later and we can have dinner together, alright? I got work to do.'

Stiles nodded looking unsatisfied, 'The dead girl in woods?'

He shot him a look, 'What it's not like it's a secret everybody is talking about,' said Stiles defending himself and looked behind his father at his board.

'Stop looking there and go. I'll bring burgers later.'

'No way, you need to eat healthy food, remember?'

'How could I forget if you won't let me?' asked the sheriff annoyed and Stiles gave him a smile, 'That's because I love you.'

John smiled as well, 'And I love you, now go.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Malia was sitting in the car when Stiles phone went off and Allison's face appeared on the screen. He left his phone probably on accident.

She picked the item and watched it for a few moments. When he was bored he showed her for to use it and laughed as she was super sensitive about touching it and sometimes it caused the screen to not respond to the touch.

Malia licked her lips and again very slowly accepted the call.

'Hi,' she said as she put the phone closer to her ear. She remembered used phones just not phones like this. She missed buttons.

'Hey, Malia. Stiles around?' she asked immediately.

'No, he and Scott went to the station. Derek got arrested.'

'Yeah, I heard my parents talking…don't freak out but I'm sort of following my dad right now.'

'Where?' asked Malia worried. She didn't like it. Allison alone right now was not okay. She didn't like when either of her friends were not home because she was worried about them.

'Derek Hale's house.'

'That's not good.'

'Don't worry I'm wearing my running clothes plus there's like a lot of hunters in the woods around so I'll be safe. I want to see what he will do.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles eventually left. He was walking through the halls when he noticed a man walking opposite to him. He didn't really see him he just noticed him from the corner of his eyes. He already passed him when he said, 'Hello, Stiles.'

'Oh, hi.'

Stiles assumed it was just someone who worked in the station although he briefly thought about the fact that he didn't wear a uniform.

He was just about to turn around to see who it was when Scott suddenly pulled him to the side, 'I talked with him. Let's go.'

'Did you see who the guy was?' asked Stiles instantly.

Scott stopped and blinked, 'What guy?'

'The one that just greeted me,' he said turning back to the hallway.

Scott shook his head and started dragging him along, 'I haven't seen anyone, dude.'

Stiles shook his head and followed his best friend. He didn't even know why he bothered with the guy in the first place.

They got into the car where Malia was listening to the radio again, 'You were gone so long. I hate waiting in the car,' she complained immediately as they got it.

Stiles chuckled, 'Okay next time we will think of something else. Scott?'

'Okay, apparently the alpha hid Laura's body near Derek's house and called your dad to get him arrest.'

'Jesus Christ, why?'

'To get him away for 48 hours? Why? Does he want the blame to fall completely on him? So it's revenge against the Hales and not the fire?'

'I don't know,' said Scott at Stiles bombarded him with multiple questions. Malia looked just as confused as Scott from the fast talking.

'Fuck just fuck.'

'Stiles,' Malia punched him into the arm and Scott might have find that funny later but right now he was seriously stressed out about the alpha and what he was planning with them.

'We should call Allison. She's in the woods with her dad trying to spy on him.'

'What? No way! Jesus what is she thinking?!' half shouted Scott and immediately picked up his phone.

'I need to call her. Jesus, what's her problem?' he asked not really expecting an answer. He and Stiles both failed to miss the fact that Malia became uneasy. She knew the reason. Allison told her one night when they went to train with Derek.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

' _I'm so weak,' she mumbled when Malia was going through Stiles old books and trying to pick up one._

 _Malia looked up from the floor at her._

 _Allison has been feeling sad from time to time. She might have done a good job to hide it from Scott but not from her. Maybe she didn't want to or maybe it was just too hard to stay happy all the time._

' _You are weak,' said Malia and got up, 'Compare to me and Scott in strength but we're weak compare to the alpha so it's okay,' she explained and shrugged her shoulders._

 _Allison let out a soft noise and shook her head, 'It's not like that you don't get it…'_

 _Malia blinked at that and frowned confused a bit, 'I'm not good with explaining thing but I get more than you guys think. I'm weak too. The alpha held me down when I was a coyote and then put a tree on me like I was a little stuffed toy and Scott feels the same. The alpha commands him to do something and he has to do it. I knew you or Stiles might not get the kind of relationship that's in a pack but I do. Scott is weak when it comes to what the alpha tells him to do.'_

 _Allison watched Malia in awe. She really wasn't expecting that. It was seriously deep and to be honest Malia was right. They often thought she was dumb because she was a coyote for so long and before that she was just nine but they were wrong Malia grew up just like they did only in a coyote kind of way. But that didn't make her dumber than them._

' _You're right. I'm sorry M. We tried you like a child but you're a teen just like us. You just need to learn things just like we did. To be honest you're really smart with the way how fast you're picking things us.'_

 _Malia grinned at her, 'That's me.'_

 _Both girls laughed and after a little moment Allison reached over to Malia and hugged her. They haven't hugged yet. Allison never had a lot of girl-friends. In fact she had none. There were a few reasons for that. At first she moved around a lot then it was simply because she had Scott and Stiles and girls were just too complicated to hang around with. With her boys she felt like herself and comfortable and free and she just didn't have to deal with stuff girl usually bitch about, pointless stuff like hair or clothes or whatever. How could they talk about things like that like they were the most important things in the world? So the girls didn't like her and she didn't like them. Malia was the first girls she actually spent time with and she had to admit she liked it a lot. It had to be because she didn't grow up to be a slave of society like the rest of them but she didn't care. She just liked it a lot._

 _Malia didn't hug her back for a moment. Hugging Allison felt different than Stiles. She felt softer somehow. It reminded her of her mom a little bit and it made her sad until she told herself that this was Allison and not her mom and hug her back._

' _You're smart too,' said Malia after they pulled away, 'You know how to pull the eyebrows so it doesn't hurt.'_

 _Allison giggled at that, 'Practice and patience.'_

 _Allison kept holding her hand for a bit, 'Can you not tell Stiles and Scott I told you that… it's girls stuff so just don't tell them that I said that. I feel stupid because of it.'_

' _You're not stupid…but okay.'_

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Malia stayed quiet as Scott ended the call when she didn't answered, 'Shit. Why isn't she answering?'

Still, shouldn't she say something? It was obvious she went to prove something to herself even if she went with her dad and in day light it could be dangerous. She was about say something about it when Scott blinked, 'She texted me.'

'What did she say?' asked Stiles.

'I'm okay and already going home, don't worry,' he repeated and sighed out of relief, 'Thank God. I still can't believe she would go there. '

'She's braver than she looks,' said Malia immediately to defend her. Scott looked at her, 'I know, M but it's still dangerous. You should know. The alpha held you down remember?'

She sighed and nodded, 'Yeah, I remember.' She never felt so afraid in her life as she forced her to the ground and held her there. She shivered at the thought and Stiles took her wrist, carefully to comfort her.

She shrugged her shoulders dismissing it.

'Okay, we have to go now. I promised to bring mom some dinner to work later,' said Scott and they left.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Braeden watched Chris as he looked at his phone, 'Everything okay?'

'Yeah, my daughter came with me. She went running. She wanted to wait for me but she decided to leave early,' he said and put his phone away, 'Walk me through it again,' he said nodding at her. They were at the Hales house looking around the scene.

'Well, I think we can roll out Derek killing his sister. Even if he did he wouldn't be dumb enough to hide her body here, would he now?'

Chris looked around the area. After the fire he came here. It was before they moved her. He just felt like coming in and looked around. He even walked to the house and was terrified that someone could do something like that. Someone he knew and trust and loved. There were children in the house, little kids. And people who weren't werewolves. They followed a code. The code was everything. It had to be like that. The code was the only thing that kept balance in their world.

'What else you got?'

Braeden walked to the spot where they dug up the body. They left a hole there. She picked up a little bit of grass, 'He used blielidlo. The smell of chemicals had to throw Derek off so he didn't caught his sister sense.'

'Derek?' asked Chris suddenly catching her off guard.

'Hm?' she played dumb but mentally kicked herself for that. Rookie mistake.

'You said Derek.'

She blinked hoping she looked confused, 'I didn't realized I did… uhm okay the alpha probably wanted to get _Hale_ arrested.'

He watched her for a moment before he nodded, 'Have you met him?'

'Who?'

'Derek.'

'No,' she said calmly as ever, 'Why'd you ask?'

He shook his head just as calmly, 'Okay, do patrol tonight. I have a feeling there was a reason why he wanted Hale out of the woods tonight.'

Braeden nodded and prayed to God that he didn't catch a suspicion.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body ached. She was cold and wet and she didn't understand why until she came to herself.

She blinked and raised her head from the wet forest ground. She was on the ground somewhere outside. She blinked several times and slowly started getting up. Her knee her and she was bleeding from it and also from her wrist.

Allison started to panic as she looked around and realized she was in a hole and a really big one.

 _What the hell?_

She stood up feeling pain shot from her knee. Great she just healed from Scott's attack and now she was back at square one. She patted her pockets but her phone was gone.

 _Where is it?_

It was then that she remembered. She was running following one of her father's hunters when she stopped because she saw something. Not something. But _it_ , him. She saw the alpha. She saw the alpha in all his glory looked right at her. She didn't think. She just ran. As she ran she must have lost her phone and before she knew it she hit something and fell probably into the hole hitting her head and losing consciousness.

She tried to climb up. She was a good climber but the walls of the hole were too slippery so she just kept on ended up back down.

Allison swallowed hard before she screamed, 'Help! Can anyone hear me? I'm here. I-'

She stopped as she suddenly heard something. A predatorylike sound right above her.

Her heart stopped.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

 **Chapter Seven: Love, be afraid**


	8. Love be afraid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Summary: Scott gets bitten luckily he has his best friends Stiles and Allison to help him through it. A different take on Teen Wolf season one including Malia as well. Scallison and Stalia**

 **A.N: A huge thanks to everyone for reviews and** **Lexim325** **and** **gmilena1525** **for adding to your** **favs and** **TheImpossibleGirlOswin** **for** **following and everything. I glad you like it. And thank you ana for the reviews again.**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Chapter Seven: Love be afraid**

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison let out a startled noise and ended up on the ground as the huge monstrous face came into view. She couldn't believe it. This is how he looked. Malia, Scott even Stiles had already seen him but she never had and he looked every bit like a monster from a scary horror movie or a book.

She was breathing hard as she watched the thing trying to get into the hole. It was too small for him to reach her but she had a feeling that if he really wanted to he could get in.

' _We shouldn't call him a he? What if it's a she?'_ she remembered Stiles words.

' _He is neutral,'_ she replied than.

' _Maybe we should just call him it,'_ suggested Malia casually.

They started talking about something else after that but she heard her and she was right. It wasn't a she or he it was most certainly and it. A monster, a beast, a demon…whatever she wanted to call him it didn't deserve any association with humanity. It was not human at all. Not even close.

It glowed at her and she felt like crying. She sat down into the cold and hugged her knees closing her eyes. In that moment with it facing her she wasn't brave at all.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Richard Stevenson walked out of the car and toward his new partner. Hunters were primarily solo players. Of course if it was required they would team up but honestly he wasn't much of a fan.

He liked the new girl though. She seemed skilled and definitely wired the right way for hunting or at least she look like it when she crossed paths with the alpha.

'So we're still patrolling? Hale is in prison doesn't it seem kind of pointless.'

Braeden raised her brows at him, 'Chris said it clearly. Hale is not the alpha.'

'I don't buy it, the guy shows up the same night as the alpha appears. Come on, it's super suspicious.'

'Maybe but it's what Chris said and I think it's unlikely that Hale would kill his own sister,' she said and they both started walking through the woods.

He stopped and waited for her to stop as well before he explained, 'They're savages, okay? They're werewolves not human. They don't do the things the same way and they understand of things and emotions are different. You know how people can get blinded by power and revenge. When you're a werewolf it gets hyphened. Thinks about it.'

Braeden didn't answer and just started to walk again. It was pointless to start a fight with him if he had his mind set. She didn't have to like it but what else was there to do?

She just hoped the patrol would pass in quiet.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison walked around panicked and every now and then she would stop and scream for help but no one answered. She was going to lose her mind for sure. She just took a few deep breaths and started walking around again and repeating the same actions again and again.

'Fuck it!' she shouted feeling a little bit better at least for a second. God, why was this happening to her? Where was everybody? Shouldn't there be a patrol somewhere around? Why no one heard her? What about Scott and Stiles? They must have tried to reach her and her dad? She was supposed to leave with him. How come he wasn't looking for her?

It was getting dark and cold really fast.

She stopped when she heard a noise again right before it's head appeared in the hole again scaring her.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott walked into the hospital. He was always coming here and around. He basically knew every single corner of it. Some people weren't okay with hospitals. Stiles never admit it but he had a little bit of a problem with them. He always got so nervous when he came with him.

'Hey, how's the prettiest nurse in Beacon Hills doing?' he asked as he saw his mom walking toward him from the other direction.

She gave him a wide smile and kissed him on the cheek, 'Just as good as expect. What about my handsome boy?' she asked, 'Got everything prepared for tonight?'

Scott blinked at that confused, 'Tonight?' He tried to think up what she meant by that. He didn't remember having any plans for tonight.

'Victoria called and said you're having a study sleepover at our house later…or not?'

He blinked at that, 'Uh-oh… sorry I must have forgotten. Allison told her?'

'I guess so,' she said slowly watching Scott's reaction, 'You didn't know? I can tell.'

'I just didn't know it was tonight. I must have mixed the days or something. It's fine. I'll check up with Allison and Stiles…just in case,' he said to assure her.

Melissa nodded slowly although it was clear she doubted it now, 'Maybe you should call John to come over or something.'

'Mom, I just forgot. It's not a big deal.'

'If you say so.'

'Yes, don't worry,' he said and gave her the lunch box. After that he walked outside and instantly called Allison until he heard the voice box. He tried and again until he got a text.

 _Study session later. Sorry, I forgot_ – Allison

He frowned. He didn't realized it before but there was something off about the fact that she didn't pick up and then just texted back.

 _No problem. U ok?_ – Scott

He waited until she texted back.

 _I'll tell you later tonight_ – Allison

That didn't clam his nerves. It might have been just a hunch or something he started typing.

 _Bring my math book. I left it on under your bed on Monday_ – Scott

He waited his heart speeding up.

 _Please don't be right. Please don't be right. Please don't-_

 _Ok. I'll bring it with me – Allison_

Scott's fingers started trembling as he dialed Stiles his heart in his throat. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

'Miss me already?' asked Stiles on the other end.

'Stiles-I-I-I think the alpha took-Allison.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Okay, we have to tell Chris, right?' asked Stiles just as Scott came through the window, 'I mean we have to call him and tell him that Allison is missing and someone has her phone. He'll know what to do,' said Stiles immediately explaining.

Scott shook his head, 'How would we explain it? That we had a bad feeling and that someone lied about the math book… what if he starts asking question? Jesus Christ, I already want to spill everything out to him.'

Malia stood up, 'Allison's dad is a hunter he can't know about us.'

'Allison-'

'I told you we may be able to find her,' she said, 'Did you bring it?'

Scott nodded and threw a pullover at her. It was the one that Allison had in school the day before. Malia took it and sniffed it deeply.

'Okay, what do we know for sure?' asked Stiles, 'Malia was the last one of us to talk to Allison so we know for sure she was in the woods.'

'We should start there,' agreed Scott trying to get a hold of himself and keeping his mind on the plan.

Stiles stood up as well, 'Let's go find her.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison ended up on the ground as she slipped on the leaves and dirt. She closed her eyes. She let out a sob. She started crying. Why was this happening to her? It was dark and cold and she alone in the woods and no one was looking for her. Was she going to die? This was California but it was the beginning of February and the temperature could drop really low. She fucking hated it.

She stood up and punched the dirt crying harder. She couldn't stop. She knew it was pointless and useless but fuck she just needed something. Something to hold on to.

She heard the noise again and stopped. She heard it before. Was he really here? Was it just her mind playing tricks on her? Anything was possible and she hated it. She hated everything.

Falling to her knees she tried to think why no one was looking for her.

Burying her fingers into the dirt she thought about what they could be possibly doing that they wouldn't notice her missing for hours.

She sighed and stopped crying before she moved from her knees to sit down properly.

 _No, they wouldn't leave me here. They are looking for me. I know they are._

She brushed her face and stood up.

 _It's okay. I just have to figure out a way to stay warm so I wouldn't freeze to death before they came._

She brushed her tears away and started stroking her arms to create some warm.

 _I need to be awake when they come so I can call them and lead them to me._

She nodded to herself and started jumping as well.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Maybe we should split up?' asked Stiles but Malia instantly dismissed the idea, 'No, the alpha might be in the woods. Like you guys said he has to have reason for not wanting Derek here night.'

'You think that reason is to hurt Allison?' asked Scott worried.

Malia put her hand on his shoulder, 'We'll find her, okay?'

'Malia's right, Scott. We will.'

Scott nodded, 'Okay, should we like turn so we're faster?' he asked but Stiles was the one to dismissed this idea, 'No way, hunters are in the woods patrols and everything? You can't have them noticing you.'

'What if they catch us?' asked Scott, 'How will we explain what we're doing here?'

'That's why I brought this,' said Stiles and pulled out a whiskey bottle from his backpack.

'Seriously dude?' asked Scott looking angry.

'It's part of the act, Scott,' said Stiles annoyed a little bit as well, 'Look, we're all worried about Allison not just you but we have to think this through. Besides I rather get busted for teenager drinking by my dad than for looking for a friend who got taken by a supernatural creature'

Scott took a deep breath and nodded, 'I'm sorry and I know. I just can't stand the thought that she would get hurt _again_.'

All of them started walking. It was dark and cold. Stiles brought Allison's clothes in his backpack just in case. All of them were clearly worried and tense. None of them dared to voice the thought that she might not be in the woods or that she might be hurt or worst. That was not acceptable. They would find her well and alive and everything would be alright.

Malia sniffed the pullover and walked faster taking the lead. Scott knew she was better at long distances. He only wished she was good enough to find her.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

They were silent as they walked. Malia didn't say anything but she was a little bit nervous that she was back in the woods for the first time. It felt strange and different. She didn't say anything but she was worried that she would miss it too much. That she would panic and realize that she didn't like the human world and want to go back into the woods. But she didn't. It might have been the fact that she was not fully focused on finding Allison but the woods didn't feel like home anymore. Not the way they used to.

She caught Allison's scent and turned to the boys, 'This way.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison sat down into the cold forest ground only to shot back up. It was way too cold. She knew she shouldn't have but she was beginning to feel tired from all the ways she was trying to warm herself. She put her hoodie on ages ago and it brought now real heat what so ever.

She sighed and looked up. It was dark, real night dark and no one has find her yet. Surely the wouldn't leave her. Someone was bound to show up. Someone, anyone really. Because like hell she was dying from hypothermia inside of a stupid hole in the middle of week. Like hell!

She knew someone would come for her. Scott would. He would realize something was wrong when she's not answering her phone because they are in a nonstop contact. Stiles would think up a plan. He was way too smart for his own good so he would surely find out what happened and they would take Malia who grew up in the forest and find her. She just needed to wait.

Scott always finds her. He always did ever since she was that twelve year old girl.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _It was a Monday so of course it sucked but it sucked even more because Mondays were the only days in week when she had none classes with Scott and Stiles. She wasn't even sure how could they fit all the classes she had without them into one day but they managed and it was Monday of all days. They didn't even have free period together. Like how?_

 _It was her second week. Kids at school were already looking at her weirdly because she acted so calmly (at least until it was over) when Scott got an asthma attack. Apart from Scott and Stiles she had no friends or people to talk to. She tried to talk with a few girls in her art class but they immediately showed her they were not interested. She thought it might have been the fact she was spending time with Scott and Stiles. Stiles instantly told her that the popular kids would bail on her the moment she would be recognized as an associate to them but she didn't care. She liked them too much to care. Still it sucked to be alone for a whole day with no one to talk to._

 _It wasn't until she was in the bathrooms somewhere almost at before the beginning of her last period that she found out what was really the problem._

' _Have you seen her?' asked one girl. She didn't know anyone yet so she couldn't tell who it was._

' _She's so skinny.'_

' _The new girl? I know. Ally or something?'_

' _Who cares but I mean serious. You can't be that skinny and not have an eating disorder like that girl in the movie the other day.'_

 _Allison froze. She was about to leave when she heard them so she stayed inside hiding from them._

' _Shut up.'_

' _No, I mean it. She's so white. I mean her skin. She looks sick if you ask me.'_

' _Well, come to think of it.'_

' _Trust me. She's definitely starving herself or something. I don't get why Keith likes her. She literally has nothing to show for.'_

' _Guys like skinny girls.'_

' _Yeah, more like anorectic sluts.'_

 _Allison didn't let a single peep as the tears rolled down her face. On second thought ignorance didn't sound so bad right now._

 _She skipped last period and just went to sit on the bench in front of her school waiting for her dad. She knew anyone from the teachers could see her any moment but she didn't care. She wasn't going back there._

 _She was sitting there crying carelessly about what people might say if they saw her when she suddenly felt someone put a hand on her shoulders. She turned around only to face a boy with the cutest brown puppy eyes and a soft sad smile on his face._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Malia stopped suddenly causing both of the boys to nearly walk into her, 'What's wrong?'

She narrowed her eyes. Something felt off. Weird. She took a couple of steps forward.

'Someone's there,' she said nodded at the direction she was looking at.

'Who?'

'I don't know…it's not the alpha though,' she said quietly.

'Maybe we should take another way,' mumbled Scott and Stiles nodded, 'Let's walk around him.'

They nodded. Malia didn't like it. Something didn't feel right all of the sudden. She walked a bit faster. She wanted to find Allison like right now.

'Hey, Malia, wait up,' called Scott and jogged after her, 'You okay?'

'Something's weird,' she said, 'Off.'

Stiles was left a little bit behind as the two started talking. He looked around. It was really dark and cold. A terrible thought about crossed his mind about how cold have to Allison be all alone out here. He didn't dare to think about the alternative.

He noticed something closely behind the tree, 'Hey, guys-I think…'

They continued to talk so he slowly started walking on his own, 'Okay, that's so weird,' he mumbled as nothing was there.

'Stiles!' shouted Scott suddenly. Stiles turned around both Scott and Malia were looking at him with their eyes widened and mouths opened.

He swallowed. He's seen enough horror movies to know that the alpha was right behind him. Before he had time to turn around or run he was grabbed by the backpack and raised into the air.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

As Derek sit in the cell looking at the window he suddenly heard it. A howl.

'Scott,' he whispered standing up. He couldn't just leave or run. Closing his eyes he sat down again and let out an angry noise. He was uselessly sitting here while the alpha could be hurting them or worse.

He brushed his face and started walking around like a nervous wolf locked up inside a cage that he in that very moment was.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles started panicking as both his friends watched in horror how the alpha was holding him in the air by the back bag. It was really the first thing that came to him mind without over thinking it.

Stiles raised his hands and in a second ended up on the ground while the alpha let out a growl and threw the back bag to the side. He tried to reach for Stiles who was getting over the fact that he once again so the creature face to face when Malia jumped at him and sent him to the ground. It wasn't that she was stronger than him but she caught him by surprised since the only thing on her mind was to protect Stiles.

Scott quickly ran to Stiles and helped him to his feet.

'Okay, Malia will hold him off we have to get Allison.'

Stiles looked at Malia and the alpha who were rolling on the ground before he nodded and they started running.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison was carelessly sitting down freezing. She knew she should stand up and cry for help but she was too tired and cold. She couldn't do it on her own. Not anymore she needed a hero. She hated herself for it but she did. She needed-she needed-

'Allison!'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _Twelve-year-old Allison was looked into Scott's eyes. He was a bit blurry because of the wet tears inside her eyes but she knew it was him. She started to think that his asthma attack might have left an everlasting impression on her because she was sure she would recognize the boy anywhere._

 _She sobbed. She couldn't really talk straight so she looked away from him. He would surely see now that she was just a stupid cry baby and never speak with her again because he was a boy and she was a girl and that's just the way it goes in a world where you get accused by eleven-year-olds that your anorexic._

 _She wasn't looking at him but she immediately felt as he sat down next to her. While she was sitting and crying she was holding onto a rod on her back so tightly her fingers were going white. Scott slowly reached for her hand and even slowly made her release the fabric and took his hand instead._

 _She closed her eyes. After a while which for Allison seemed really long one she finally managed to calm down enough to tell him what happened._

' _They said I'm starving myself. Who says that?' she asked brushing away some tears that were still coming from her eyes._

 _Scott looked at her for a moment before he chuckled._

 _Allison shot him an accusing look but he immediately explained himself, 'They hate you because you're the pretty new girl that caught the attention of the boys.'_

' _Bull.'_

' _No, it's true. I heard guys talking about you in the lockers' room.'_

' _Great,' she frowned, 'Well, I didn't ask for it. I didn't ask for whatever they think I have because I'm not pretty or whatever,' she said and narrowed her eyes at the ground tears still falling down like hoping she was channeling enough bad aura at the stupid ground like it was her fault._

 _Scott smiled at that and raised his brows, 'Don't be ridiculous. You're pretty Allison and they're just being mean and you shouldn't cry because of them. Me and Stiles don't cry… at least not in public,' he added jokingly and she giggled._

 _She didn't know what was it about Scott but she felt really comfortable with him so before she knew it she pressed her head against his shoulder, 'I just wish people would see me as me not as a pretty girl.'_

' _Well, honestly, I don't think that's possible, Ally.'_

 _She sighed._

' _I think you're just as pretty on the inside as you are on the outside.'_

 _She blinked and raised her head to look at him._

 _He was smiling at her so purely and nicely it warmed her heart. It didn't magically break the curse of feeling alone but at least she found a nice medicine to help her from time to time with it. A nice doze of Scott McCall._

 _She put her head on his shoulder again and closed her eyes, 'Won't you get in trouble for leaving class.'_

' _Yeah but you're my friend so it's okay.'_

 _She smiled at that._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

It was okay if she needed a hero to come and safe her from time to time if that hero was Scott McCall.

'Scott! I'm here.'

Before she knew it Scott and Stiles's heads came into view.

'Oh my God! Allison!' called Stiles and both her and Scott reached their hands to pull her up. In a matter of moment she was out of the stupid hole trembling like a leave from cold. Scott didn't waste time and put his hoodie and jacket off and around her zipping her inside.

'Hey, it's okay. We found you we got you!' assured her Stiles with his warm hands on her cheeks. She wanted to suck the warm out of him in that moment cause it felt too good.

She didn't get a chance to say anything which would be pointless anyway with the way she couldn't hold back the shiver when she saw Malia hitting a tree breaking it half and ending up on ground.

All three looked at the body of motionless were-coyote on the ground. Scott looked at the beast that threw her against it in the first place and let out an angry growl. It was different however. It was angry sure but it was also very cold almost like Allison's skin in that moment.

He didn't look at either of his friends when he spoke with his mouth full of fangs making him sound weird, 'Stiles, get Allison to the car, now.'

He sounded like he was barely holding herself.

'Mali-'

'I'll come with her. You two get out of here,' he said and stood up. It was the middle of the night and Allison felt like they were on the northern pole but Scott stood up with only his t-shirt on him and growled at the Alpha.

He ran right into him and was instantly struck down by one of the alpha's large hands. Allison let out a startled noise as she watched the scene feeling Scott's pain from the crash.

She didn't move but Stiles brought her to her knees while Scott was slowly getting back to himself from hitting his head so hard. Malia still wasn't moving.

'Okay, uh, I'll distract him and you will run and scream and hopefully one of the hunters will hear you, okay?' he whispered taking a branch with him as he rose.

Allison's eyes widened, 'N-No way, S-Stiles, I'm not leaving you with that-tha…'

'This is not negotiable, Allison. Go!' he said and stepped away from her holding the branch in front of him feeling terrified yet ready to try and hold him off.

Allison watched as the alpha slowly walked toward them. He was huge. She knew how he looked like from all three of her friends yet seeing him in real life was just fucking terrifying she felt like fainting.

Stiles pushed her a bit which caused her to fall backwards just as the alpha jumped closer to them. Alpha's move however surprised Stiles and he hit him with the branch he was holding shocking both.

Stiles opened his mouth and looked at the branch like it was from another planet, 'Did I seriously just did that?' he asked himself more than anyone else.

'Stiles! Look out!' shouted Allison.

He looked up just as the alpha got over the surprised hit and raised his large paw at him ready to rip him in half.

Allison managed to get ahold of a rock and threw it at the beast. Alpha noticed it and easily blocked it growling at the girl.

She stood up, 'Come on you don't want them. You want an Argent! Well here I am!'

'Allison, what are you doing?' asked Stiles trying to get away from the thing only to get hit as the alpha jumped to get to her.

Allison got to her feet and started running. She wasn't sure she even had a chance but she had to try. She was lucky as he was chasing her he accidentally slipped which brought her some time.

After a while realized she he wasn't chasing her or was just too far so she stopped. She was breathing so hard she was sure he could hear her just by that. Licking her lips she looked around. She just got out of a stupid hole. Her friends came for her and fought an alpha. She was not dying out here without at least trying to fight him.

She swallowed hard trying to calm her breathing. She was definitely not cold anymore. The adrenaline was kicking as high as possible. She looked around and noticed a large rock on the ground definitely larger than the one she used before.

She got it.

She put of Scott's jacket and red hoodie and packed the rocked into the hoodie. It was super heavy but that was good cause if it was heavy she might have a shot. She was not dying here tonight without at least trying to get that bastard. He got her into a hole where he tormented her for hours. She was not letting him get away with it without a payback.

Closing her eyes real hard she hid behind the tree. She knew he would find her sooner or later. Her heart was beating so wild it must have been luring him right to her.

She opened her eyes the moment she heard the small branches on the ground break. She knew it was him because of how loud his own breathing was with that mouth of his open wide. She heard him stop.

She didn't look but she could tell he must have stood up on two legs. She listened very carefully. He must have been doing it to scare her, the slow steps were the make her even more afraid as she would wait for her end. She was sure of it. Well, she had a surprised for him because even if she was going to die tonight she was going to put on a hell of a fight for it.

The moment the alpha was right behind the tree and moved to bit her he got hit over the face with something red, very hard and sent to the ground.

Allison couldn't believe it worked. She ran out from behind the tree to look at the alpha lying on the ground. He wasn't moving. She looked around. How the hell ware there still no hunters around with all the noise?!

She licked her lips and slowly started the walk keeping her eyes on the large thing for any sort of movements.

Just she passed it she let her back to him but walked slowly so she would hear if it moves against the leaves. She couldn't walk backwards so she had to leave her back open to him which made her for some reason angry.

She just walked when she heard a leave move and she closed her eyes for a second before she came running to the direction where she left her friends. She was sprinting as fast as she could and she was a really good runner. She was however still no match for the alpha when he jumped above her and landed in front of her. With almost no time to stop she nearly hit him but ended up on the ground in front of him instead. If he was pissed than he was furious now with the way he was looking at her and the sounds that were coming from his mouth. A mouth that Allison just now realized how gigantic was. She had a habit of pissing of werewolves apparently.

The alpha growled at her face so close she felt his saliva on her cheeks which in the moment she didn't even have time to think about how gross it was.

Just as the alpha was really to jump at her or attack her Scott came out of nowhere and got in front of her raising his arm like a warning. He put his body between the alpha and Allison and she had a feeling it was animal way of saying stay away from my friend.

She couldn't see his face since he was showing his back to her but she saw his claws. Her arms came around his chest when she for a moment thought he was going to attack the alpha.

'No, Scott, don't,' she didn't want him to get hurt. His face briefly looked back at her. She only for a moment saw his yellow eyes but she could tell he knew her. On some level he knew who she was to him. He knew she was important to him. He knew she was well… one of his own. And that made him want to protect her even against his alpha who looked ready to tear them both apart for Scott's insult.

Before either of the three could move to chance the situation there was a broken branch and someone fired a shot.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles slowly woke up. His head was pouting. The alpha sent him flying to the ground when he jumped to get to-

'Allison!' he looked around but he couldn't see her. She must have started running. He slowly got up feeling like his head was spinning and pouting really bad. He looked around some more. Scott was gone as well. He must have gone after the alpha once he got a hold of himself.

Stiles looked to the broke tree.

'M-Malia!' he ran toward the body on the ground.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

In total three shots were fired before the alpha ran away bleeding. The woman who shot him ran to the two, 'Are you okay? Allison, are you hurt?' she asked immediately.

Scott was still all wolf but he recognized the woman as the one in Derek's house. He was familiar with her heartbeat now.

Allison nodded and looked at Scott. She was still holding her arms around him and he was still in high alert looking at the woman with a gun. He hadn't turned back.

'Hey, Scott,' he heard Allison mumbled from behind, 'It's okay. You saved me. We're okay now,' she said softly her voice causing something to move inside him. He blinked several times and by the way his ear changed back she knew he was himself again.

She let out a revealed sigh and looked at Braeden, 'Thank you.'

The woman nodded, 'Are you hurt?' she now asked Scott who shook his head, 'Just a little bit of blood but it will heal. We need to go see Stiles and Malia when I didn't see you I rushed after you but I have no idea if they're okay,' he said realizing that he left them there and instantly started rushing back to them. Just then Scott realized that the woman was the same one who he met in the woods when he was looking for coyote Malia.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles turned Malia around with her eyes closed and blood all over her clothes she looked dead. Really dead.

He felt like he couldn't breathe like everything in the world stopped. Like the whole world had gone to hell as he looked at Malia's empty face and closed eyes. She wasn't moving. She wasn't even breathing. Her leg was twisted all wrong and the sight itself almost made Stiles want to puke or faint but he just couldn't look away because she was really dead. If she was gone for real now that would be-it-it would but be just too much for him to process…If she was really gone he would lose it. He would lose his mind.

Then like a small sun ray that manages to find its way out of the dark clouds she stirred just a little bit just enough to make him know that she was alive.

'Holy shit, Malia, are you okay? Please, please, look at me,' he begged desperately and put his hands on her cheeks.

She let out a soft sigh which was almost ironic with the way she was hurt and how she should be crying out in agony, 'You're hands feel nice.'

He blinked and stoked her a bit, 'Malia, you'll be okay, right? Tell me that you'll be okay, now… please,' he demanded. Her eyes were still closed but her lips curved into a smile and she opened her mouth to grin, 'I'll be okay.'

He started crying but he chuckled anyway. It wasn't a happy chuckle though.

'Tell me, what to do, hm?'

'Can you reset my leg?' she asked softly her eyes still closed.

He looked at that damn leg again and licked his lips. He wasn't sure he could do it right but he couldn't just leave it like that. Just like with Scott's key bone they needed to put the bones back in place so they could heal properly. He really wished Derek was here right now as he remembered how he fixed Scott up every time he beat the shit out of him.

Stiles looked at Malia for a second before out of the blue he kissed her cheek. He surprised himself more than her since she was kind of not really realizing what was happening. The pain and loss of blood made her numb. It was cold against his lips but he had no time to think or freak out about that. He moved to her leg and carefully touched the spot. It even felt disgusting. He took a deep breath.

'Malia, stay with me, okay?' he asked right before he was about to twist it back when he stopped again, 'And don't kill me afterwards.'

'Stiles just-'

There was a loud crack followed by a scream that even the trio who were rushing toward them heard.

Malia started panting as she now felt exactly how her whole body hurt.

'Malia? Hey, Malia, look at me. You're going to be fine, alright?' asked Stiles as he moved back to her face touching her once more to show her that he was there.

She nodded her eyes slowly opening. They were blue. They were electric blue. They locked with Stiles's whisky brown and they kept like that as she breath hard and heavy while she was healing.

'Stiles! Malia!' shouted Scott as they finally reached them. He and Allison went instantly to the were-coyote's side while Braeden stood a little further watching the teens.

None of them really noticed because they were too preoccupied with Malia that Braeden looked like she had seen a ghost. In her opinion she might as well have. She was looking for a coyote instead she found a girl and girl that looked just like the woman who she had been hunting for.

'Are you okay?' asked Allison immediately taking her hand while Scott put his hand on her shoulder. Malia let out a soft noise. Lying on the cold and wet grass and leaves she remembered a moment in her coyote life after she met Stiles and Scott again. The alpha wanted her to be a part of his pack just like he wanted Scott. She didn't want that. She remembered the feeling of fear and how much she didn't want it. She remembered she thought about being a part of Scott, Stiles and Allison's pack. Lying then and there with all her friends around her. She was a part of one.

'Okay, let's take her to the car,' suggested Allison who was too worried right now to even be cold.

Scott looked at Stiles who nodded. They both moved their hands under Malia who let out a pained noise but tried to hold back as much as she could. Scott put her into his arms and carried her.

Stiles and Allison walked closely behind.

'Who's the scary lady with the gun?'

'I think it's Derek's Braeden,' she said back both of them keeping their eyes on Scott and Malia.

Scott pulled her closer to himself, 'You'll be okay, Malia. I promise. You're okay now.'

She nodded a little bit against his chest and tried to focus on not showing how much it hurt.

Braeden walked closely behind them looking at Malia although she was trying desperately not to look. She pulled her shotgun closer to her as if it was the only thing that was keeping her together. She was looking for a coyote. She found a girl. She's seen some pretty messed up stuff since she found out about the supernatural world and she knew what she was getting into but to actually see Malia here and alive and human.

She could hear Allison and Stiles whispering about her but she didn't look at them and kept on scanning the area.

Scott suddenly stopped.

'What's wrong?' asked Stiles as he put down his jacket and hand it to Allison who accepted it as they walked closer to him.

'Put me down,' mumbled Malia as she and Scott looked somewhere into the dark. Stiles and Allison looked as well, 'What do you see?'

Braeden took her position in front of them as Scott had to help Malia to even stand and the others were human.

Scott swallowed as Malia spoke, 'There's someone on the tree.'

'Someone?' asked Stiles trying to see anything in the dark.

'He's dead.'

Scott nodded at Stiles and he went to take his spot and help Malia up, 'I got you,' he told her and she looked at him and nodded before she looked at the man on the tree again.

Scott looked at Braeden and in a momentary understanding they started slowly walking toward the tree. As they got closed the smell of blood and tore up flesh fully hit Scott's senses and the sight of the body on the tree hit his heart. It was ripped in pieces hanging on several branches that were going through him. It was really a terrifying image.

Allison let out a startled noise and Scott turned around realizing she was following him and Braeden.

He walked to her and put his hands on her shoulder as she was covering her mouth, 'Allison, don't look, turn around.' It was useless she couldn't turn around and she couldn't look away. It was breathing in the way it was disgusting and terrifying.

 _Blood_

 _Body parts_

 _Opened eyes_

 _Blood_

 _Body parts_

 _Opened eyes_

 _Bloo-_

'Allison!' called Scott finally catching her attention. Her eyes were wider than a deer caught in light. She didn't think she could ever unseen it.

'Jesus fuck!' let out Stiles as he and Malia slowly got to the spot.

The blood was still dripping down from the body. Malia swallowed hard at the sight.

'Fuck, just, fuck,' repeated Stiles. Malia didn't even try to make him stop swear. It was by far the last thing on her mind right now.

Stiles closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths, 'Guys, that's Mr. Mathews.'

They looked at him and then at the body again. None of them realized before but Stiles was right it was their missing guidance counselor.

'You sure?' asked Braeden having a hard time seeing his face underneath the bruises and blood but Stiles nodded determinate, 'Yeah, it's him.'

'Okay, why would he kill him? Is it like for us? Because we got away or?' asked Scott shaking his head.

Allison pulled the jacket tighter around her as she suddenly felt the cold returning, 'No, he left me in the whole. He came to scare me and then left. I think this is why he left.'

'Wait so he kept him alive somewhere only to do _this_ to him and lay him out for the show?' asked Stiles. Before the thought ran through everyone's head Braeden pulled out her phone.

'Look we need to get you guys out of here cause I need to call this in. I already ditched my partner for that and it will look serious bad,' she admitted and looked at the teens, 'I trust you can get out of the woods to your car without being caught by the others.'

Scott nodded, 'She's right,' he said and spared one last look at the body, 'Let's get out of here.'

They left Braeden staring at the body on the tree but wondering about how much Malia Tate looked nothing _thank God_ like her mother.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott and Allison helped still hurt Malia into the passengers' seat while Stiles put the heat as high as possible. Scott brought a blanket from the back and put it around Allison before they came into the back, 'So he has my phone? I have to deactivate it like as soon as possible.'

'Maybe not,' said Stiles who started the car but then went to divide his focus between the road and Malia who sit in silence with her eyes closed.

'What do you mean? Well, if he still keeps the phone we can find him.'

'Find him? For real?' asked Scott, 'Dude, he almost killed us. All of us. Just look at what he did to Malia and the shrink?'

'Okay, look, what I'm saying is we tell the hunter lady and Grumpy wolf and we get them to deal with him?'

'How? Derek said himself that he's not strong enough either,' complained Scott. Allison was finally able to let out a revealed sigh. Even if she would have been happier talking about anything else just hearing Scott and Stiles talk brought some kind of normality back to her and some peace.

Stiles looked at the road, 'We'll figure something out. Anything.'

Malia turned around and very slowly looked at him, 'Yeah, we will.'

Stiles sighed for a moment and reached for her hand. He couldn't keep on looking at her when he was driving but he could hold her cold but familiar hand and know she's there and she's alive.

Either way when Allison pressed her head against Scott's shoulder she knew one thing too. He really was her hero but not just him. They all were each other's heroes tonight. They saved each other. All of them.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

At least one thing was fortunate the alpha gave them a great excuse why they were all crashing at Scott's. None of them felt like being alone tonight. Scott and Stiles got Malia on the bed as she was partly already asleep.

As Stiles put a blanket on her she put her hand on his chest, 'Hm?'

She grinned just a little bit, 'You did my leg right.'

'Yeah?' he asked with just a tiny smile on his face as well.

She nodded and closed her eyes. They all watched her for a few moments before he stood up brushing his face and they all walked out of the room to talk about what to do.

'I'll make some chocolate, okay?' asked Stiles his hands trembling a bit as he just now when they were inside and safe realized what they had really went though.

'I love chocolate,' said Allison almost seriously and both boys chuckled for a moment as if it was just like any other night.

They watched Stiles walked downstairs.

Allison put off his jacket, 'I could really use a shower.'

Scott looked her up and down, 'Yeah.'

She went to punch him into the arm on reflex but he stopped her hand before she even had a chance to touch him.

They both blinked surprised at this and looked at each other as Scott held her fist in his hand. He let her go and she moved it away, 'I so weak compare to you.'

He raised his brows, 'You got an alpha to the ground with a rock. How is that weak?'

She shook her head but smiled at him, 'Can I take the shower first?'

Scott watched her for a moment he knew that the conversation was destined to happen but apparently it had to wait a little way.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott walked into his room without a single loud step and brought out his old hoodie and pants that would most likely fit Allison. He managed to do it without waking Malia up but he had a feeling that even if he dropped something she wouldn't. She was seriously worn out.

He walked into his mom room. He would have to make sure everything was in the way he left it but for now he didn't care. It was a moment before he heard the water finally started to hit the bathtub.

Allison let the hot water fall down on her for several moments before she actually started to wash her hair or even move. She had it in front of her eyes over and over again that-that thing. It was so huge and so terrifying. She started to breath hard.

 _Those eyes…_

 _Those fangs…_

 _The cold ground underneath her…_

 _How he leaned closer to her…_

'Allison?' she heard Scott knock on the door, 'Are you okay?' he asked and just like that she could breathe again. She wasn't in the woods anymore. No she was here alive and safe and okay. That was good. She was here and she was okay. Scott saved her.

She felt like laughing at the irony. Scott who nearly killed her a few weeks ago saved her.

'Yeah, I'm good,' she called back and took his mom shampoo which he brought to her.

When she walked into the room she immediately hugged him. She felt as if she could only feel safe inside his arms right now. She hated herself right now. She really did because she acted like a little girl twice already in an attack. Her dad thought her self-defense and yet she barely managed to stand up against that thing. She was wearing his comfy a little bit too big clothes but she didn't might as long as she got to feel him hugging her.

'You were brave to pull that off,' he mumbled Scott against her neck.

She shook her head chuckling but without humor in it, 'I was lucky you were there and you saved me.'

'I think you had a fair shot,' he said to lighten up the mood, 'You're amazing.'

She shook her head, 'No, I'm not.'

He leaned away and brushed away the hair from her face, 'You are. You're incredible. You could have run but you stopped to fight. That's not something you should take lightly. I don't,' he said. The look in his eyes was something she had never seen before or maybe just never noticed before. It was something like adoration and astonishment. It was a look she imagined he would give something unique he would have been looking at for the first time in his life. The look should have made her nervous and maybe if she didn't spent half of a day or night inside of a hole in the cold woods she would but right now she wasn't nervous. No good nervous or bad nervous. She just wasn't. She watched his face for a few moments just like he watched hers. He must have realized what he was doing because he chuckled awkwardly and stepped a bit away.

Allison didn't stop looking at him though because all of the sudden he looked nothing like the Scott McCall she knew.

'By the way, Malia punched Stiles for swearing.'

Allison watched him for a moment before she realized he was serious and barked out a laugh before she started fully laughed and he soon joined her.

'Like what did he say?'

'I think it was shit,' he laughed.

'But he says it all the time.'

Scott nodded and they both laughed again. It might not have been that funny any other time but right now it was just way to desperate situation and it felt like the funniest thing in the world.

After they calmed down Scott heard Stiles talk to him from the kitchen about that their chocolate was ready. He took Allison's hand and led her downstairs.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Chris Argent looked at the body as two hunters were slowly pulling it down from the tree. It was way too damaged to let John find it. It didn't look like an animal attack but more like an abattoir, 'We need to call someone from the city to come and make an examination.'

'Wait, we're not leaving it for the sheriff?' asked Braeden confused.

'I won't risk it. He did a number on him. Maybe if he didn't put him on the tree but like this? No way.'

She nodded. She did her best to focus on the problem at hands. It was easier to forget about the fact that Malia was found. 'Okay, so where should we take him?'

'We owe an abandon warehouse in the industrial part. Take him there and make sure no one sees you.'

Braeden nodded and looked as two hunters put the body into the black bag. Coming after the Argents seemed personal. The alpha had to know it was Kate Argent who burnt down the house why doing against this guy?

'Why this guy?' she asked, 'Dozens of people walk around the woods. Weirdoes who want to see the other half of the body,' she shrugged, 'Why this guy?'

Chris watched the body as well for several moments before he sighed, 'I honestly have no idea.'

Braeden wasn't sure if she believed him but literally had no other choice. At least for now.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison woke up early. She didn't think she would be able to fall asleep but after the chocolate and with Malia softly breathing next to her it was surprisingly easy. She woke first and looked around. Malia was lying next to her under the blankets. She noticed that the were-coyote was often cold after the night in the woods or half of the night Allison completely understood her.

She looked over to Stiles who was curled up inside Scott's old sleeping bag chewing on the fabric. It made her smile a little bit.

From Stiles she moved to Scott who was dozing off on his chair. He looked so peaceful even after what they went through he looked still like the goofy kid who skipped class just to comfort her.

He sighed a little bit and opened his eyes. His gaze immediately met with hers and he smiled.

'Stalker much?'

She chuckled but tried to keep it down.

'I just think you look really cute when you sleep.'

He shook his head and looked at Stiles on the ground before he smirked.

When he looked back up however he looked serious, 'Last night really happened?'

She nodded, 'Yeah, but it feels like a nightmare and not an actual well reality.'

He closed his eyes for a second and pressed his head against the back of his chair, 'I don't want to go to school today.'

She shook her head, 'I don't want to either.'

'Maybe we could skip?'

'Maybe my parents could kill me?'

He sighed and stood up, 'Okay we're not skipping.'

She nodded and sat up hoping she didn't wake Malia up but the girl barely moved inside her comfy and warm blanket cocoon.

'You know you fought it tonight.'

It took Scott a moment to realize she meant the alpha, 'Yeah, we all did.'

She shook her head with a smile and hugged her knees pressing her head against them, 'No, Scott, I mean-yeah but you-you managed to fight it. It must have been hard when he told you not to.'

Scott watched her for a moment before he shook his head, 'It really wasn't. Maybe it's because you were the only thing on my mind the whole time or because he just didn't have time to control me but I-the only thing I could think about was to protect you. That's the only thing that matters, Allison.'

As she was watching him she had a feeling like the room got warmer. It was either that or her cheeks started burning but she felt really hot in that moment.

She let out a nervous giggle and brushed her hair a little bit. She wasn't even sure why she was so nervous in the first place anyway. Something was going on with her and she wasn't sure if it was good or bad yet.

'No, coach, men's circumcision is a great topic,' said Stiles from his sleep suddenly. Both Allison and Scott looked at him for a second before they looked at each other and burst out of laugher waking the other to.

'Jesus, what? What?!' demanded Stiles as he looked around still confused from sleep.

'Au,' mumbled Malia slowly opening her eyes. Stiles immediately got out of the sleeping bag slipping on it and nearly falling to the ground as all three of them appeared by Malia's side.

She blinked, 'Are you guys okay?' was the first thing she asked looking around at them. Allison brushed her hair a bit, 'Malia that's so not the first thing you ask after you're the one who got beat up the most.'

The girl on the bed giggled a little bit, 'I'm glad we found you.'

Allison nodded and moved down hugging her a little bit while Scott and Stiles share a quick soft smile.

'You guys should get ready for school? Did anyone called about the body?'

Stiles checked his phone and shook his head, 'No missed calls.'

'You guys?'

Scott shook his head while Allison sighed, 'The alpha still has my phone.'

'Okay, you need to get the phone cart disabled like right now,' said Stiles and she nodded. She would get on to it as soon as she would get dressed.

'Mom's gonna be pissed. They brought me that phone on Christmas,' she complained annoyed.

'How do you feel?' asked Scott Malia and took her hand.

'Better but I'm still tired,' she said and slowly sat up.

'What's for breakfast?' asked looking around her friends. They chuckled and before she had time to realize what they were doing they all hugged her.

She giggled a little bit underneath all the bodies and limps. She was really had a pack now. A good one too.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Chris looked at the body on the dirty table in the warehouse, 'I called a guy. He's coming over in a few hours until then. There's a freezer in the back.'

'You have a freezer in here?' Braeden couldn't help but asked.

Richard chuckled, 'Yeah, little girl, we play rough.'

She shot him a look but before she could say something they heard a phone ringing.

'What?' started Richard, 'Is the boyfriend calling you?'

Braeden narrowed her eyes at him, 'That's not me.'

He checked his own phone, 'Me either.'

Chris frowned and looked behind them at the table. The sound was coming from the body.

'Is it his phone?' asked Braeden and immediately went to search his pocket and then shoes.

'No, it's inside him,' said Chris looking at the largest open wound in the stomach. They shared a quick look before Chris put on rubber gloves and reached inside the dead man's stomach.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Scott mentally cursed and got Allison and Stiles's attention, 'Hey, Mr. Argent. Is everything okay?'

' _Scott, is Allison in school with you?_ '

He tried to give her the phone but she shook her head. She didn't want to deal with her dad and lie to him so Scott replied, 'Yeah, she's here. She just went to the bathroom. Why?'

' _When did you meet up?_ '

'Uh, Mr. Argent we had a study sleepover, didn't Mrs. Argent tell you?'

' _Okay, does she know she lost her phone?_ '

Scott looked at then Allison, 'She lost her phone?'

Allison blinked before she pointed at him, 'Oh, Allison said she must have left it in my place.'

' _Well, someone found the phone and brought it to me. I just wanted to make sure she knew she lost it and if she was okay._ '

She signed visibly and reached for the phone.

'Oh, she's just coming from the bathroom,' he said and gave her his phone, 'He found your phone.'

'Hey, dad? You found my phone?' Scott turned to Stiles as Allison continued to talk to her dad, 'So the alpha used it and threw it away?'

Stiles shrugged, 'Probably, he just didn't need it anymore.'

'I don't like it,' said Scott shaking his head. He hated that they were in the dark with the alpha.

'McCall!' shouted suddenly coach and walked toward them, 'What the hell you think you're doing skipping practices.'

'Uh,' he mumbled.

 _I had to find a way to control my anger issues along with saving my best friend._ Just didn't seem like the best excuse.

'I had a lot of things…school things… like subject things and studying and-,' he started talking when suddenly coach laughed, 'It wasn't a happy laugh. Look, McCall. I don't care if you had to save the universe you ever miss practice again I will kill you. Also I hope you're at the top of your game on Friday.'

Scott looked at him confused and for a second looked at Stiles who looked just as surprised. He immediately started looking through the calendar on his phone. His eyes widened as he noticed the memo about a game. He showed his phone to Allison who made a grimace and they looked at Scott.

'Of course, coach.'

'If you let me down, McCall. I will knock you down so hard. You will never get up,' he told him while his hand was on his shoulder.

Scott watched as coach walked away before he looked at his two best friends, 'Kill me now I completely forgot.'

'Well, that's magical really. Friday night's game while the alpha is still out in the open doing God knows what and Derek is in prison,' said Stiles.

Scott looked behind them as Jackson and his friends and Lydia were walking to the cafeteria. Jackson was smirking when he noticed Scott and deeply frowned at him.

'He already hates me if I don't come he'll have a field day,' sighed Scott, 'If I do come and I turn in front of all those people-'

'You won't,' said Allison putting her hands on her arm.

'Plus, you have to shove their smug smiles out of their faces,' said Stiles as he looked at them. Jackson said something and the others laugh while Lydia waved at them a little bit.

Stiles eyes widened, 'Did Lydia just fucking waved at us?'

Allison rolled her eyes, 'Act a little less like it's a miracle, please.'

'Jealous much?' teased Stiles and she chuckled, 'Nah, I know she could never take my place. She doesn't have 280 hours of watching Star Trek episodes with you.'

'True, things like that are hard to compete,' admitted Stiles and Allison giggled.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Malia stayed in bed for another few hours until she got bored and got up. She walked into Stiles bathroom and checked herself in the mirror. Her wounds were healing very slowly but it didn't hurt as much as it had in the woods.

She couldn't help but feel warm inside when they were all around here checking if she was safe. She liked that feeling a lot of being warm and having someone to care for her like that.

She took the breakfast plates that the others and she left upstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was a mess as well which was Stiles's fault.

She wasn't as familiar with Scott's house as she was with Stiles but she knew her way around. She carefully did the dishes and tried to put them on places she thought they could fit. As a little girl she loved doing all the house works. They always made her feel like a grownup. Also it wasn't like she had anything better to do.

After that she cleaned up the living room a little bit and Scott's mom bathroom. She managed to do it without waking Scott's mom who was like dead sleeping in her room.

She couldn't help herself and stopped momentarily to look at the woman. Scott's mom was very pretty. She didn't remember her at all from when they were kids but she tried not to dwell on it too much.

Malia left the room and went to Scott's room. In Stiles room she had books to read or his old exercise books but she couldn't see anything like that in Scott's. She sat for a little bit until she got even more bored and started digging around.

She found a photo album and smiled when she found herself in a kindergarten photo. She checked all the photos and noticed that ever since like fifth grade Allison started showing up. She was just as pretty as she was now and always next to Scott and Stiles. For a second Malia wondered if she would be standing next to them if she hadn't got turned into a coyote and felt sad about it but she chased it away and set the album aside. Despite that Stiles said that anything his was hers she would like to have a few things of her own.

After last night she was positive she was ready to go check up her old house. She knew it was empty but she remembered that as a coyote she wouldn't be able to get in so maybe there would be some stuff left.

As opened another drawer and found a few postcards and birthday card put together.

Malia took them out.

 _Happy Birthday, Son_

 _Merry Christmas, Scott_

And more.

However, there was always some money attached to them yet left untouched. She noticed that Scott never talked about his dad and from the scents in the house she could tell no one besides Scott and his mom lived her. She remembered Cassie Mallson's parents were divorced so she understood when kids lived with one parent and then with another afterwards but this was different…sadder.

Malia let out a sad noise when she noticed something. On one of the cards was August the 5th on another September the 20th. It made her feel very sorry for Scott. She hurt for him.

She closed them and carefully tucked them into the drawer she dug them up from. She stopped snooping and went to lie down in bed.

 **DDDDDDDD**

Chris came to John's office. He just wanted to see what he had. He was completely out of it because of the phone. Was it a threat? A direct signal that meant he was watching Allison? He didn't know and he surely didn't want to find out. He knew the danger of the job for him. He grew up with the knowledge he was used to it but when Allison came along everything in his life chanced. When Victoria was pregnant he used to stay awake at night and look at the celling wondering what kind of life he would be giving her. A life of fear? A life of duty above everything? As a child it was all about impressing his father. He and Kate grew up like that. He managed to grow out of it later but Kate never seemed to understand that some things were beyond what their father wanted from them. Life was more than being perfect little soldiers.

They moved a lot. At first they didn't tell Allison in a mutual agreement. She was way too young and she could have said something in her child babble's about their secrets. Later however, he realized he didn't have the heart anymore. She was growing as a healthy and happy child free from the obligation that in the end ruined his sister.

When she started asking questions he understood that the truth was that he didn't want to tell her. He wanted her to have a normal life. To live like any other girl would live. A large part of the decision was because of what Kate did. It just didn't feel right to throw Allison into their world. As much as she made him proved with gymnastic or archery he simply left it as hobbies and never told her why they were really training her for.

He remembered when they finally settled in Beacon Hills. It was the second day of school since on the first there was the whole Scott's asthma incident. She was so thrilled and couldn't stop talking about how much they boys were great. He admitted he wasn't feeling too comfortable with Scott and Stiles being her only friends when he met them however he realized that the friendship that they immediately started was different. There was something significant and a little bit pure about it. They cared for each other very deeply and although he from time to time thought that someone might have crush it was still kind of childish. He honest hoped it would stay that way. Still he knew neither of the boys would hurt Allison in anyway and what more could he really ask?

'Hey, John, brought you coffee but I guys I was already beat to it,' he said and smiled as Melissa McCall was sitting in the office with a mug from the precinct.

'Hey, Chris,' she said with a smile and he winked, 'You're late.'

'Yeah, obviously,' he said down, 'What are we talking about?'

'Animal attacks,' said Melissa answer and John shot her a look. She at least pretended to look sorry for second before she chuckled into the mug in her hands.

Chris gave John a look of betrayal, 'Okay, how is it fair that you tell her things that you don't tell me? That's not friendship. Where's the equality?'

'Hey female and minority here?'

'Well I can say I'm feminine too if it will give me more privileges,' he said immediately and looked at John, 'Would it?'

'I think you two sometimes forget that we're the parents here.'

'Oh,' started Melissa, 'Right we are that's why my kid makes me lunches.'

'I didn't even call Allison last night during a sleepover,' he made a grimace.

'And I'm pretty sure that Stiles's makes you eat more healthy food than you ever made him.'

Chris nodded at her and then looked at John, 'I'm really not sure we're the parents.'

'Maybe we're just bad parents,' continued Melissa.

'Ever left a kid in the supermarket?' asked Chris and she shook her head with a chuckle, 'I think we're still good, John?'

'Are you two done?'

'Yes, dad.'

'Yes, daddy.'

'Okay, John's right, back to grownup's world. What animal attacks?' asked Chris. It felt nice to goof around with Melissa and John. Just like their kids they clicked and it felt good to hang out with other parents.

'Apparently Derek didn't kill his sister,' said Melissa and John shot her another look, 'Okay, I'm shutting up-but one more thing. John is happy because he likes Derek.'

'Thanks Melissa,' John rolled his eyes and she shrugged her shoulders, 'It's true. You do. I can tell but continue.'

'Thanks,' he said sarcastically and looked at Chris, 'The coroner's results came from the other half of the body. The wounds were in fact bite marks, animal bite marks. Derek is not an animal so Derek isn't the killer. In fact it's possible we have a wild animal running around and not a psycho.'

Chris felt like rolling his eyes when he said Derek isn't an animal but he held himself, 'Okay, I can let the guys know and we can start checking out the woods.'

Since they become such friends Chris had to explain the arsenal he kept in the garage. The easier solution was to say that sell it to hunters, animal hunters. He didn't exactly say it as much as John assumed it and it better than the alternative.

'That would be great. We're also putting a curfew just in case and people aren't allowed into the woods day or night.'

Chris nodded, 'Seems reasonable until we find the animal… any hints?'

John brushed his face, 'Well, to be completely honest it's weird but it could be a wolf.'

'In California?'

'Looks like it.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

'I can't believe you forgot about a game on Friday,' said Stiles annoyed.

'Well, it's not like you remembered and I had a lot on my mind.'

'Well, I don't play!' said Stiles as he and Scott started gathering their things because Allison forced them to. The girls were sitting on Scott's bed watching them. They came a little while ago and since Scott's mom was supposed to bring dinner they just hung out in Scott's room. Malia didn't mention the post cards but she thought about asking Stiles about other's birthdays. It still made her sad.

'Game?'

'Lacrosse,' explained Allison, 'These two completely forgot that they have a game and now they're screwed because neither of them has been to practice in a while.'

'Okay, BS, Allison because we both know that Scott is now a king of lacrosse,' said Stiles, 'He just has to come to practice so the others aren't so pissed at him that he plays the first line without even coming there.'

'Yeah, great, are you both forgetting that if I turned on the field it can end up badly…really badly,' said Scott and sighed.

Allison put her hand around Malia, 'M will be there, right?'

Malia looked at her and grinned, 'I can totally take you down.'

Stiles laughed and punched his friend in the arm, 'Yeah, Scotty, she can totally take you down.'

Scott shot him a look but couldn't stay pissed for long so he chuckled. As he reached for his backpack a few of his books fell out along with his latest chemistry test. Allison's eye widened. Scott noticed it as well and he tried to take the paper before her but she instantly grabbed it.

'You go a D minus? What the hell Scott?'

He closed his eyes and sighed, 'Look, I've been a little bit distracted lately and you guys know this stuff don't come that easy to me.'

'Yeah, but a D minus?' She looked at the test, 'And you made seriously stupid mistakes too. Why didn't you say anything? We could have actually studied.'

Scott sighed, 'Because there was just so much to do and deal with.'

Allison looked at the test again and so did Malia. There were a lot of red and missing answers.

'Maybe we could study before Scott's mom comes with dinner?' she asked looking at the piece of paper in Allison's hands.

They looked at her, 'You did say that last night was a study night.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Oh my God,' mumbled Allison as she looked up from Malia's chemistry formula.

The girl blinked almost worried by Allison's behavior, 'Is it that bad?' she asked and let out a whine, 'I'm sorry.'

Allison shook her head with a bride smile on her face, 'No, M. You nailed it. You got it right,' she said and hugged the girl immediately.

Scott blinked confused while Stiles grabbed the paper to look as well, 'Holy shit! Malia, you actually got the formula right, whoa,' he said and looked back up at her.

'That's great,' said Scott as well smiling and Malia couldn't help but smile as well at how happy they were about her success.

Stiles sudden started laughing. All three looked at each other and then at him, 'What?' asked Malia.

Stiles shook his head before put his shoulder around Scott, 'You do realize that this means you…you really suck if Malia managed to get it right before you.'

Scott shoved him away and shaking his head, 'You're such an ass. Why are we even friends?'

Stiles continued to laugh, 'Oh, come on Scotty boy. You love me… so _so_ much,' he said and leaned closer to him trying to kiss him.

'Ew! Stiles gross!' yelled Scott and pushed him away. Malia and Allison giggled at the scene.

'Oh, come on, Scotty come and give me a kiss,' whined Stiles and tried to get to him again and Scott kept on pushing him away or trying to avoid his mouth near his face while being partly annoyed and partly amused.

Malia pressed herself against Allison's neck. She liked how long Allison's hair was and how it tickled her. It reminded her of her mom and how she would lean against her and watch TV just like she was now watching Scott and Stiles's fight.

'Stiles, I said-!'

Scott's eyes widened. They were all too caught up in Scott and Stiles's goofing around to notice the noise outside. He opened his mouth to warn them but before he had the chance to say anything the front door opened and Melissa McCall and John Stilinski stepped inside still in the middle of the conversation they started outside.

All of the teens froze.

 **Next Chapter: The Big Day**


	9. The Big Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Summary: Scott gets bitten luckily he has his best friends Stiles and Allison to help him through it. A different take on Teen Wolf season one including Malia as well. Scallison and Stalia**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Chapter Eight: The Big Day**

All of the teens froze.

The adults haven't noticed them yet. Stiles licked his lips his eye shooting to Malia's. He nodded his head to the side for her to try and sneak out of the room. Both werewolf and werecoyote could hear the four hearts echoing in the rooms.

Just as she got up Melissa called, 'Hey guys, good to see you're studying and not just fooling around.'

Scott closed his eyes tightly like he was preparing for the impact just as Allison looked at Malia who just stood still waiting for what was going to come.

John walked into the living room and looked at the girl. Everyone went quiet for that precious moment.

Stiles got up after he came back to his sense, 'Yo dad, what's up? How's work? You hungry? I think we could-'

'Stiles, who's this?' asked the Sheriff eyeing the girl with an unreadable look on his face.

Allison was the one who instantly started talking, 'This is Lia, our friend from school, she's joined us today to study.'

Malia looked at Allison and then at the Sheriff. It was weird to be hiding in his house for several weeks to just now see him. She remembered the man from her childhood human years. He worked with her dad. He used to pick her and Stiles up, and he was one of the kindest and funniest men she knew. She from time to time called him uncle John when she was little and he would always smiled at her and brush her hair.

'Hello,' she mumbled almost shyly. She knew that lying was part of her knew human life. She had to lie, so her friends wouldn't get in trouble, but lying to someone she knew like this felt so wrong.

'Hello, Lia. Nice to meet you,' he said and smiled. Stiles almost fainted from the intensity of the situation, 'Hope you're staying for dinner though.'

Malia smiled although Stiles and Scott saw that it didn't reach her eyes, 'Sure.'

John gave her one last look before he turned back to Melissa and told her that he would call take out. She walked into the room as well and started asking them how their day was. Stiles was the only one who didn't participate as he watched Malia who started playing with her fingers.

He quickly got up, 'Hey, uh, M. Can I show you the site I talked about now? Before dinner?'

She didn't say anything and just nodded and let herself be lead out of the room and upstairs while Allison and Scott talked with Melissa trying not to act like they wanted to be with Malia right now as well.

Once they reach the upstairs Malia's shoulders started to shake, ''M sorry.'

Stiles shook his head immediately and turned her around to face him, 'Whoa, hey-M, this isn't your fault or anything so don't you even dare to blame yourself. I get it lying to others is easy, lying to people who are close to you is super hard, I get it,' he assured her as she buried her face into neck for a second breathing him in while he brushed her back.

'It's okay. It's fine, M.'

She shook her head, 'It's stupid… you do it all the time and we can't tell him without telling him about Scott and the hunters and-'

'Shshsh, Malia,' he said and brushed her face, 'It just means that you're a better person than me…I can't even count the times I lied to my dad and a lot of times it had nothing to do with the world of supernatural. It was just because I wanted to lie to him.'

She looked into his eyes, 'Gosh, you're such a beautiful person… good and brave and badass,' he said and she chuckled, 'Okay, good, smiling is good, remember?'

She nodded and put her hands on his face as well so they stood in his hallways watching each other with their hands on each other's face.

Stiles blinked. Her hands were always cold but it wasn't bad cold he kind of liked because it they were her cold hands. Something he grew fond of because it was her coldness, and although cold in general was annoying there was nothing annoying about Malia's cold.

She smiled at him. She grinned a lot but smiling? Smiling was a very special thing to do for Malia so her smiling at him right now was like he was stunned looking at a beautiful sunset that was taking his breath away.

She titled her head a little bit to the side, 'You're a beautiful person too, S. Don't ever think that you're not,' she stroked him so softly it caused a nervousness inside him and his stomach flipped.

He swallowed hard, 'I'm really not…'

She shook her head and stroked him again. It felt _too_ good for it to be something friends do, 'You care for us and protect us and make sure we're okay... You are a good person, Stiles,' she said in way that left no room for arguments and Stiles wanted to believe her and god help him he did believe her and it made him want to cry and turn it into an even more chick flick moment than it already was but it felt _so_ good.

'Uh, guys?' asked Allison from downstairs looking at them hesitantly. Stiles instantly let go of Malia and took a step back while Malia simply looked over at Allison.

'What kind of pizza do you want?' she asked giving Stiles a look while just let out a sighed and started walking downstairs feeling his cheeks hot from Allison's look and from the feeling that Malia's hands left on his cheeks. It had to be that. It surely wasn't for the reason that he liked it or that he wanted to do something about liking it.

'Coming, Lia?' he asked and the coyote looked at Allison still confused from her look before she came down the stairs as well.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

' _Oh Derek, you should have seen them…how they burnt so beautifully,'_ whispered Kate into his ear and right before his house caught on fire. With that Derek woke up inside a small motel room.

He was breathing really hard and the only thing he really wanted to do was to scream out of his lungs but he managed to calm himself.

They released him from the jail tonight and he didn't dare to sleep there, so he was really tired. Apparently his demons didn't care and decided to choose that night to haunt him a bit.

Derek got up from his bed and walked to the sink in the bathroom. He tried to wash his face with cold water a few times but he could still feel Kate's breath near his neck as she whispered those sadistic words.

While he was in jail he tried to go over every possible piece of evidence that Braeden dug out to find some sort of connection but he had nothing. He just couldn't figure out who was behind all this.

He sighed. He still had one lead. His uncle.

He hadn't seen him in a while on some level his brain was running with the information and trying to determinate if it would be possible that Peter healed and started a vendetta but he couldn't imagine him killing Laura. It was just not possible that he would do such a thing.

Still, he should visit him. If for nothing else than to tell him about Laura, he deserved to know.

Just as he lied back down he heard a knock on his door. Very slowly he got up and walked toward it. The knock was odd but by the scent and heartbeat he could tell that it was Braeden.

It still took him a moment to open the door. It felt weird. Something wasn't right and he was suspicious. He trusted the woman as much as he could allow himself right now but it still wasn't like she earned it by saving his life or something.

When he opened the door she nearly fell into the room. She laughed a little bit and brushed her hair, 'Careful, there.'

He wasn't sure he ever raised his brows higher until he saw Braeden drunk on his doorstep. Sort of.

'Are you insane?'

'Nope, just drunk,' she said, 'I know it's really bad to come here but I got Richard, my partner, to come drink with me and tell me things.'

'A booty call?'

'You wish,' she pushed at him and walked into the room well more like circle into the room, 'They're all connected to the fire, right? They have to. The alpha whoever he is… going after Argents, right?' she asked and almost feel right there if it wasn't for Derek catching her shoulder.

'We already know that.'

'Well, not necessarily. You know it was Kate. The Argents know it was Kate. She clearly lost it so they sent her far away into a mental institution,' she said as Derek sat her down her his bed.

He narrowed his eyes at that. He was expecting that they just packed her somewhere to France to their home base under supervision not completely away.

'Because she broke the code?' he asked and Braeden shrugged, 'No idea but get this… they're almost sure she wasn't working on her own when burnt the house.'

'But you only found evidence of her doing,' he said and turned on the lights. He went for his bag and took out her file. Braeden was really good in her job because she made him a very good step by step investigation about the fire. It was obvious that Kate found out most the information from Derek. Layout of the house how to get in when were most the people inside. He tried not to think about it.

'That's right. Also the clerk in the shop remembered a pretty brunette matching her description buying accelerator and other things that were later used. However as you could have read she didn't come alone. He remembered a man who was smoking outside when she was buying and who came to help her put the things into the car and then said into the back.'

'So there were hunters helping her, so what?'

Braeden shook her head, 'Not hunters. Last night the alpha dropped the body of Matthews and guess what he left inside? Allison's phone… I will explain that in a bit but listen. I took Richard drinking tonight, and he told me that the whole reason why Chris is so pissed is because he has no idea who was with Kate in Beacon Hills when she burnt the house since all the hunters were according by the documentations on their original spots.'

Derek blinked, 'So you're saying that…'

'It's a revenge alright but not just against the Argents but against everyone who had something to do with it. Even more how does the alpha even know all them? Chris and the hunters don't know them. Kate probably didn't left a diary so what someone had a bad conscience?'

Derek looked at the file, 'You think it's my uncle Peter?'

Braeden sighed, 'I don't know. Maybe it was someone who comes to visit him often and just happened to hear about it?'

She shrugged her shoulders. They remained in silence for a while before she suddenly stood up or attempted to, 'I should go.'

He closed the file, 'You're barely standing. Lie down. I can take the floor.'

'Nah, I'll feel less embarrassed if I leave now and don't see you in the morning.'

He walked toward her to catch her again, 'Not so sure about that. Did you really have to get drunk to get info out of Richard?'

She nodded, 'Yeah, that and I need to get over the fact that…'

She stopped talking and shook her head, 'I can't.'

He was holding her shoulders and looking down at her for a moment before he nodded, 'Okay.'

He carefully walked with her to the bed, 'But I'm not letting you leave on your own like that, so deal with it.'

She chuckled, 'You look like the bossy type.' Since she was drunk and would probably not remember it in the morning, he dared himself to smirk at that.

He sat her down on the bed and reached for her boats. As she put off her jacket he carefully pulled down her boats and set them aside. When she lied down he tucked her in like he would sometimes Laura if she had a bad day or back in the days Cora if she was afraid of nightmares.

In a second when he pulled away she grabbed his hand and mumbled something. He heard her despite that she was whispering.

He gently caressed her hand with his thumb and let her go.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Are you nervous?' asked Malia from the floor halfway asleep while Stiles lied restless on his bed, 'Yeah.'

'Scott will be okay. Allison said he's good and he's way better in control than he was before.'

Stiles sighed, 'Yeah, I know he is. I've seen him, but I would have been better if he didn't have to do it you know. If he didn't have to go through it like that,' he said brushing his face, 'Are you okay? All healed up?'

She let out an agreeing noise, 'Uh. You were really great in fixing my leg like that.'

Stiles smiled a little bit, 'Thanks, I wanted to puke though.'

She grinned, 'I could sense it.'

He laughed a little bit and turned to look at her, 'Hey, I was really scared, M. So if you can please avoid situations like these at all causes, okay?'

She smiled a little bit, 'Okay, I will try.'

Stiles opened his mouth as if he wanted to say more, but then shook his head and went to sleep. It was useless either way. He stayed awake for what seemed like forever. He knew that Malia was already asleep and he felt like an ass for feeling jealous about it, but he totally did.

'Malia?' he whispered again, 'Uh, M?'

Silence.

'Malia, are you awake?' he asked a little bit louder.

He thought he heard it her mumbled something so he sat up, 'Malia!'

'What?' she mumbled very slowly and barely comprehensive.

'Are you awake?'

She sat up as well and got out of the floor. She didn't say anything else, and she just walked into his bed and lied down next to him as if it wasn't a big deal, or as if it wasn't weird or just something. Not that it felt weird, but wasn't it supposed to?

Malia lied down next to him while he was still sitting on the bed, 'Ma-'

Before he had time to even finish her name she pulled him down to her with what he could only called were-coyote strength, and then she spun him around so he had his back to her. She hugged him from behind her face against his neck softly moaning as she found a good position in the bed.

He was sure, he started blushing when he heard that delicate and soft noise because it definitely got him to think about other scenarios when he could hear moans like that, 'Shouldn't I be the one doing that?' he asked with such an intense chuckle to ease the situation it came out all wrong.

Malia mumbled something he didn't quite catch.

'Huh?'

'I don't care,' she repeated her voice telling him that she was halfway in the dreamland again.

'I so envy you for being able to sleep like that anywhere,' he whispered, but she didn't reply, so she must have fallen asleep.

He sighed. It was nicely warm to be held like that. He liked her cold fingers, but he also liked her warm. It really felt good actually. The warm! Of course the warm, what else could have felt good? Her hot body pressing against him?

 _Stiles, warm! Her warm body-okay, never mind that doesn't feel better at all! Stiles, you need to calm down your horny teenage body. Yes, Malia is a girl. Yes, she is pressing against you in a way that's really making it hard for you not to pull out a tent. Yes, she is in a completely objecting way since you got to see her naked and all hot as hell, but SHE IS MALIA for Christ's sake. Your friend Malia who was in the woods for years, and who would surely thought you were a fucking pervert if she understood the concept of that, so NO fucking way you can actually get horny while she is lying behind you._

Stiles let out an annoyed sigh. Great, he couldn't sleep because of what happened. Now, he couldn't sleep because Malia was holding him and his body was reacting.

He closed his eyes. It was nice and warm. If he wasn't such a pervert, it would have been completely simple like a brother a sister sleeping next to each other.

 _Why the hell would a brother and sister hug in sleep like this? Gosh, shut the hell up brain. I need to sleep!_

Eventually he did without even realizing it.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison woke up with a scream she only barely managed to hold inside her. She felt sweaty and warm and uncomfortable. She dreamed about what happened only with a different outcome. The alpha ripped her apart and watched her choke on her own blood.

She put her hands over her eyes trying to calm down in the early morning. It was hard. She felt like any moment he could bust through her window and finish the job.

 _Useless so defenseless._

She wanted to scream. Why was she so scared? They managed to defeat it. Together but still they won. That should mean something, but it didn't. Not to her, at least.

She got out of the bed and started walking around the room. Was this how Stiles felt when he had panic attacks? He used to have them when he was a kid he told her once. Well, she did felt like she couldn't breathe so maybe she actually was having one and she didn't even know about it. It was pathetic. She was so pathetic. Why?

 _Why, do I have to be such a cry baby?_

Before she knew what was happening she was on her knees in her room crying softly hoping no one would hear her and come inside.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

They called him early morning from the sheriff's station that they are releasing Laura's body to him startling Braeden who woke up confused and hungover in his bed.

They authorized him to burry Laura's body. Everyone believed that the attacks were just animal ones and that he was innocent in his sister's murder.

Braeden was silently watching him as he was carefully putting on his suit jacket, so he could think. He always looked like he was thinking about something, keeping everything in. She didn't blame him. Now sitting on his bed she got why coming here wasn't a good idea. He carefully put the tie around his neck. He struggled with it for a few moments before she took pity in him and walked toward him to help.

'How come they are doing a funeral so fast? Don't these kinds of things take day?'

'I already had everything arranged. I was just waiting…'

He didn't finish but she knew. He was waiting for the rest of her body to be found. Braeden had a feeling he was seriously the saddest man she ever met. Well, second saddest. She met once who was close in the head of that race. The man who was the main reason she came here in the first place.

She kept her eyes on the tie just as she felt him watching her. She was just a little bit shorter than him and really beautiful even with the scar.

'How'd you get it?'

She smirked but still didn't look at him, 'Took you long enough to ask.'

'I'm not very good at small talk.'

She nodded and looked up at him as she was done, 'That's an understatement.'

Braeden looked him up and down. For a second he thought she was going to say something like I wished I could go with you. It was just a second, but it made him uneasy because although they were okay with each other for a mutual goal they weren't like that. They couldn't be.

She looked away and stepped away from him, 'You know it was him who outed you about Laura. He wanted them to confirm it was an animal attack.'

He nodded, 'Does it mean that he doesn't want the police involved?'

She crossed her arms, 'It has to be about the fire… he probably got worried that they would connect him to it somehow.'

Derek shook his head, 'That's not possible… I mean. Me and Laura are the only ones left…alive at least.'

She frowned, 'You mean your uncle?'

'But Peter got so burned he hasn't been himself since. He's still burned I saw him just a few days ago.'

Braeden crossed her arms, 'So it can't be him. Who else is there?'

'I'm telling you, no one,' he said frowning at her, 'There's one thing though.'

'Yes?'

'The animal attacks it could also have been that he panicked. That making it appear as a murder was not his intention, and I'm not talking about just the way it appeared.'

She narrowed her eyes at him confused, 'You think that he what? Can't control himself or something? He's an alpha.'

'You said you saw him. Twice. Did he look anything like a human alpha you faced before?'

She sighed before she shook her head, 'No, he was a total animal…you think he just loses control and the tries to cover his tracks?'

Derek shrugged.

'No,' Braeden shook her head, 'I saw the hole where he got Allison. He planned it and lead her there and then scared her. He wanted to do that. He has things planned out, or maybe he's working for someone who is helping him, or he's just fixes things when he's back to his human form, but the things he did he meant them. He wanted them.'

Derek watched her for a moment before he nodded, 'Okay, I need to go. Scott has a game later tonight, and he texted me to come.'

'He managed to be okay in the woods. He cares for his friends. It could anchor him.'

Derek pressed his lips together, 'It's one thing to find of someone who appears like danger, and it's another to not shift when you are angry. I saw how easily he can burst. He's good, better than most because he knows what's it like to hurt someone he cares for, but it could still backfire if he got the right push.'

Braeden nodded, 'I'll see how my shift is and come as well.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

The day seemed like it was never supposed to end. Everyone was living and breathing lacrosse. Couch took time from Econ to yell at them to not fail them. Lydia came up to Scott and threatened him about something…he wasn't even sure what. She could be confusing from time to time.

Allison led Malia to the bleachers. She saw as she looked around every now and then. It was the first time she was around such a big group and she didn't want to push her too far. She kept holding her hand and softly smiling at her.

She kept on looking at the bench where Scott and Stiles talked. They were all nervous. Everything was about tonight. If Scott could play or not will be decided tonight on the field.

Malia stopped and looked somewhere to the distance.

'What?'

'I think it's Derek. Scott told me he asked him to come as well,' she looked at her, 'Just in case.'

Allison nodded. She couldn't see him but that had to be the point. Not to see him in the crowd since her dad, Mr. Stilinski and Mrs. McCall were here as well.

They continued to walk until they came to their parents, 'Hey, girls,' said the sheriff and smiled at them just as the others.

'Come sit with us,' said Melissa with a smile and moved a bit so Malia could sit next to her. The girl smiled and sat down, 'Hey.'

Just then Allison's father came and sat down next to her, 'So are we in for a good game tonight?'

'Hopefully, Scott really practiced a lot.' _To control himself and not kill anyone on the field, or hurt anyone, or shift in general and reveal to others that he is a werewolf and that werewolves are real._

She thought tensely.

Malia nodded looking at the field hoping Scott would be able to hold himself back as well. She didn't like the alternative that she would have to run down there and take care of it with all those people around here.

Melissa put her arm around her shoulders, 'Aren't you cold?'

Malia gave her a small smile, 'A little bit.'

The woman pulled her closer and helped her stay warm.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles looked over to Scott every couple of minutes until Scott got annoyed by it and shouted, 'Dude!'

'I know-I know, but please, you can't blame me for being super worried.'

'Believe me, I don't. I super worried too, but you doing this,' he pointed between them, 'Is not helping like at all!'

'Okay, Scotty, I'll stop,' said Stiles brushing his face it took him about ten full seconds before he looked at his best friend again, and before Scott shouted at him to knock it off again.

'Stiles!'

'I know, but Jesus it's like waiting for a disaster to struck or whatever,' he said brushing his forehead, 'Did Derek come?'

Scott listened for a moment before he heard him.

' _I'm right here.'_

He nodded, 'Yeah, he's somewhere in the back, waiting.'

Stiles nodded before he looked at Scott again and put his hand on his forearm. The other boy shot him a questionable look, and Stiles very slowly and quietly mumbled, 'Derek can you hear me?'

Scott waited, but when nothing was confirmed, he shook his head, 'No he-'

Stiles stopped him by cutting him off, 'Did you tell him about Malia?'

He shook his head, 'Not yet. I don't really know why. I trust him, but-I don't know…Do you want me to tell him?'

Stiles sighed and looked to the bench where Malia was sitting next to Melissa and listening as she was telling her something, grinning.

'I tried to look into her dad, but when he left he lost all ties to people he used to know, but I did find something.'

'What?'

'There was an accident in some small town in Canady which involved shooting and two victims. The newspaper article wrote that he was one of the key witnesses. I didn't find much about it yet, but the news was from a few months ago.'

Scott blinked, 'Wait key witness as in he was there or he was-'

'I don't know yet, but there were several things that didn't add up like they wrote that the victim was a woman and then later that there were two victims man and woman. I don't know what it all means, or why was he in Canada because when I gently searched dad's desk I found a postcard from the same time from Boston.'

'Maybe he lied-but why? You think-he was like Malia? Her mom and sister didn't died in the crash so maybe it was him who was supernatural.'

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. He was about to say more when coach appeared out of nowhere and sat down between the two boys, 'How's it going?'

Scott gave him a weirdout look, 'Uh, okay?'

'Great, because I want you to know McCall that if you fail me I will personally make sure you will never get an C or better in econ are we clear?'

Scott nodded although he doubted coach had such an authority, 'Yes, coach.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Hello,' said Lydia Martin as she stopped in front of Allison on the benches, 'Who's this?' asked her Lydia keeping her eyes on Malia all the time.

Allison frowned. She honestly didn't want to introduce Malia like at all but what could she do when her dad and Melissa were looking at her, 'This is Ma-lia. She's a friend of ours,' she hoped Melissa wasn't paying too much attention.

Lydia watched her a for a little longer before she turned to Allison and shot her one of her sweet smiles.

'I wanted to know if you wouldn't want to sit with us.'

Allison gave her fake sweet smile, 'Nah, thanks Lydia not really.'

'Oh, come on, Allison,' smiled at her Chris, 'You can go sit with your friends, me and Melissa and John will be fine. Mom is coming soon too so.'

Allison pressed her lips together before she nodded at Malia, 'It'll be fine.'

Malia blinked and followed the two girls to the group of other girls who instantly started to watch her. She understood those looks. They were sizing her. In the world of animal kingdom (Stiles's words) they would be checking out if she could be a possible threat based on her size and how ruthless she could be. Somehow she had a feeling these girls weren't that much different from the animals she came cross.

'Everyone, this is Malia,' introduced her Lydia and sat her and Allison down next to her. One of the girls immediately asked, 'You don't go here, do you?'

Malia was suddenly hit a smell she recognized from when her dad came home from the party at the station or from one of the cabins in Stiles's kitchen. Alcohol.

'No, Malia, a friend of mine, Scott and Stiles's so she came to support them.'

'Nice gesture,' said Lydia with her eyes fixed on the field, 'We could really use some help out there.'

Malia heard a blonde next to her click her lips, 'Maybe the coach shouldn't have made Jackson team captain so fast.'

Lydia shot her a smile that didn't look warm and nice to the smiles Malia was used to, 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Well, several guys proved on the tryouts that they had it in them to get to first line. McCall included,' replied the blonde before she looked back at the game flipping her hair in the process.

'So how long do you know Scott? I'm Tracy, by the way.' asked a girl next to Malia. She would rather be listening to Lydia and blondie's tense argument. They seemed like they would fight soon and she found it funny really, but she still turned to the girl.

'Since we were kids,' she said honestly and could feel how Allison tensed next to her, 'But we only started to play again recently.'

'Play again?' asked an Asian girl who was one bench bellow them, 'Cute. Did you take baths together as well?'

Malia looked at her, 'No, just with Stiles.'

The girls laughed or giggled a little bit too much. She blinked and looked over to Allison who must have understood as well that the girl had drink already. Just like that the Asian girl, 'I'm Kim and here's something to get you into the mood. The games are super boring.'

Lydia rolled her eyes, 'Maybe for you. Can't you enjoy the nice view of our boys?'

'No,' said Kim and handed Malia a little bottle covered in brown paper. Malia took it startled and looked over to Allison again who shook her head and immediately looked up to make sure that her parents and Melissa were talking or focused on the game and not on what she was doing.

'Because they're all wearing uniforms and masks,' explained the girl and took the bottle back not even noticing that Malia didn't even try to drink it.

Allison looked over to the field. The game was about to start and she really hoped that they would be okay. All of them.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Everyone asses on the field!' shouted coach before he blew the whistle. Scott looked quickly at Stiles who hit his shoulder and nodded at him to go.

Scott swallowed hard as he was walking on the field. He heard people cheering for the team, for them, for him but honestly all he could think about is to not puke in front of the whole school.

He looked around and was surprised when didn't find the girls with their parents. His eyes widened as he found them sitting on Lydia's VIP spot with Tracy and the others. He looked at Stiles, but in that moment he wasn't looking at him.

Scott shook his head and ran to the field before one of the players, Kyle, hit him into the shoulder as he was running toward him, 'Jackson would like you to know that if you fuck it up you and Stilinski will have hell to pay.'

Scott look up at hem frowning, 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

He smirked at him, 'That it will hurt.'

Scott watched him run away before he looked at Stiles again who was biting his gloves in the moment.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles watched the game and couldn't help but close his eyes from time to time. It was exactly bad but it was stupidly foolish. It took him a while but he noticed that no one was passing to Scott. It had to be Jackson, right?

'How are we holding up?' asked Stiles dad as he went to the sit with him for a bit.

'Lacking on both side…I think they're purposely not passing to Scott,' he found himself mumbling looking as they missed another shot and the crowd groan annoyed and disappointed.

Sheriff frowned, 'Why the hell not? Don't they want to win?'

'They don't like Scott very much that's why,' said Stiles annoyed before he brushed the back of his head nervously. He hoped Scott would manage to remember what Derek taught him and stay cool.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott growled again. He had several times since the game started once again. No one passed him the ball and when he was close to getting one himself Jackson prevented him from taking it and score.

He briefly saw Lydia and another girl got up from the benches and screamed cheering for him. When he looked at Allison he could see she wasn't happy about it just like him. He let out another sigh and fixed his helmet when he suddenly heard it.

' _Only to me...'_

 _Jackson_

He turned around and found Jackson and few other players standing together and talking _._ He heard Danny ask. _'_ _What if he's open?'_

' _Who's the captain, you or me ?'_

' _Jackson, I just wanna win.'_

' _We will win!'_

' _But-'_

' _What did I say? What. Did. I. Say?'_

' _Don't pass to McCall.'_

That was the moment when he was sure he would lost it…soon if he didn't do something about it. A part of him was screaming at him to go to Stiles or Malia and Derek who was hiding near.

He heard someone blew the whistle and got to his position. He felt like he was once again losing the touch with the reality.

The referee looked around to make sure everyone was on their position. He noticed one of the players oddly breathing hard next to him as he was taking his position. He blinked at him, 'You okay kid?'

It was a while and he wondered if he shouldn't check on the boy when he finally nodded, very slowly.

He looked away then to check the others.

One of the other team players went close to number 11, 'You are so-'

He heard the feral groan and stopped talking looking at the boy. When Scott raised his head the boy noticed his eyes were yellow and took several steps back. Something was up with that kid.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'We need to win this,' said Lydia from the bench and raised a sign. Allison gave the sign an odd look.

She looked down at Malia, 'A little help,' she then turned to Allison who shot her a look, 'No, thanks.'

She instantly got her to her feet surprising the taller girl that Lydia had that much strength in her, and gave one of the signs to her. Allison let out an annoyed sigh and raised the stupid sign. She couldn't help rolling her eyes at it tough.

It was then that Scott looked up at her. Stiles watched how where his head was directed, and he stood up as well to look.

 _What the fuck?_

He waved at Allison with a furious look on his face and she shot him a confused look. He mouthed, ' _what the hell, Ally,_ ' and he pointed at the sign. She put it down and looked at it. Just then she realized she was holding a glittery sign with _Jackson No. 1_ all over it.

'Shit,' she mumbled. Some supportive friend she was.

When she looked back at Scott the game had already started and he was running through the field.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Everything happened really fast if you asked Malia. She was taking in several elements of the game. The people around her were getting intense. They seemed like the closer it got to the end the more it was like they were ready to jump out of their skins. The air was filled with adrenaline, sweat and tension. It smelled. Several hearts were jumping violently in others chest. She was having a hard time to breathe with everything that was in the air. Someone wanted to mate really bad which also didn't make the air smell nicer.

She looked over to Allison who had her eyes completely on the game. She didn't want to bother her. She checked the time. She still had a good few minutes before the game was supposed to end. She stood up without bothering Allison. She needed some alone time when she noticed Scott's mom waving at her.

Malia didn't want to go to her. There were hunters siting right next to her so she just waved back and quickly left.

'Are you okay?' asked a tall man who was hiding near. Derek Hale from what she caught by his scent and what she heard from the others.

She took a deep breath. She was now quite far so it wasn't so bad.

She nodded as she realized he was waiting for an answer. She remembered Scott telling her that Derek didn't know she was a werecoyote. Could he tell now though? She was standing further from him and the wind wasn't right so she might mask herself well.

'Just dizzy and noise,' she said not really sure if it was the right thing to say. She didn't understand the point of small talk when she was a kid, and she sure as hell didn't now.

He watched her for a few moments before he nodded, 'You're a friend of Scott's?'

What now? Should she pretend that she didn't know what was happening, or should she tell him the truth? There had to be a reason why Scott didn't want him to know about her so she went with the first option.

'Uh, you know Scott?' she asked. She was lucky that her heartbeat was increased even before she came here so he might blame it on her not feeling well and not on lying.

Again a deep look from him, 'Not too well.'

She watched him a little longer. There was something about him that she couldn't quite voice. Words were always problem for her; however, she wasn't even sure there was a word for that she was feeling right now.

'Everything okay?' asked Chris Argent suddenly as he walked to the two.

He looked at Derek with a smile, but Malia could tell it wasn't a friendly one. This smile had a warning in it.

Derek frowned at man.

'I wasn't feeling too good,' said Malia angry at herself for not noticing the hunter coming sooner. Sudden the wind wasn't in her favor after all.

Chris looked down at her, 'My wife would like to meet you if you don't mind? I'm pretty sure the game will end soon as well.'

Malia nodded and with one last look at Derek she left. Her dad turned out to be right as she reached Melissa and Mrs. Argent the game finished with Scott delivering the final blow and winning the game. The crowd went wild and Malia completely lost him in the amount of people that came running down the benches to congratulate the team. She wanted to leave but Mrs. Argent stopped her with her hand on her elbow and question.

'So what school do you go to Malia?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

The player from the other team ran to Jackson, 'The hell is wrong with that kid?' he asked looking back at Scott just ran out of the field without even staying for the others to congratulate him.

'I don't know!' snapped Jackson still filled with the adrenaline rush while looking as McCall left and Argent went to follow him.

'But I'm going to find out,' he said right before Lydia reached him, 'Find out what?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott's heart was somewhere in his throat, but beating so loud his ears were going to explode. It was a moment really his eyes were yellow he could tell and in the next moment he ran. He didn't know if anyone Stiles, Malia or Allison or whoever saw him but he had to get out of the field. Now! Pronto!

He ran into the lockers room pass his co-players who were cheering and celebrating the victory, their first victory this season.

He ran to the showers. He was breathing hard. He could see the red coming over his vision again just like before. Just like every damn time. His heart was beating too hard and he was going to lose it soon.

All of the sudden he was turned around, and saw Allison standing in front of him. She let out a startled breath, but still put her hands on his face. She looked deep into his eyes. He was shifted because she was all red but he could tell it was her. Her hands were cold but soft on his face.

He put his fingers on her waists and pulled her closer. Some part of him reminded him that she was human and more delicate than him and that he needed to be careful. He moved her closer to him feeling how she shivered in his hold. It wasn't from fear though. She kept on looking at his face like she saw it for the first time.

'Scott, come back to me,' she said softly and somehow he understood. She wanted to help him. People would soon come into the room. He could hear his classmates running into the hallway. They would soon be in the locker's room and see him.

He took several deep breaths. It hurt a little bit but before he knew it he was all the colors again and Allison let out a relieved breath before she hugged him.

'Scott.'

'Allison.'

'McCall! You're a fucking animal!' he heard on of his team mates but he didn't care because not only did he shift back, but also finally felt like he redeemed himself from hurting Allison all those weeks ago.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Why are you here, Derek?' asked Chris Argent again.

'I used to play.'

'I remember, basketball, am I right?'

'Did Kate tell you?' shot the younger man right back. Chris smiled at him, 'No, I didn't know you two were familiar.'

'Unfortunately we were,' he barked back annoyed by just facing the man.

'Now, now, Derek. This is a field full of parents and kids. Surely you don't want to draw too much attention to yourself.'

'Why? Do you feel ashamed how that you made me and Laura leave like that?' he asked frowning at the man. Seeing him now reminded him just how much he hated his family.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Malia ran into the hallway with Stiles in approximately at the same time only to find Allison smiling at Scott who was surrounded by their co-players who were cheering for him. She looked over to Stiles as he noticed him and nodded at him signaling him that everything was alright.

Stiles let out a revealed sigh and ran to his best friend who instantly went to jump around with him as he saw him.

'I shot and we won! We won!' he screamed out loud when inside Scott was screaming, ' _I didn't hurt Allison. I shift and I shift back and didn't hurt her._ '

Stiles nodded at him with an equally matching smile, 'Yeah, you did it! You did it!'

Scott nodded as well both having their silence conversation between them. Malia walked to Allison, 'I'm sorry, you're mom stopped me and I didn't know how to get rid of her.'

Allison smiled at her and touched her arm, 'It's fine. We're fine.'

Malia didn't look convinced, 'I should have ditched her and come to help you.'

'We won!' shouted Lydia near them causing both the girls to almost jump.

'We are so going to celebrate it to the lake.'

'Lake, now?' asked Allison, 'It's cold. It's too cold!' complained Allison.

'The guys will put up the bonfire. Everything is already settled. You have to come,' she said, 'if you're Scott's friends that is.'

Allison looked at Scott just as Tracy came to him, 'Great job. You were awesome out there,' she said.

Scott watched her for a few moments before he nodded, 'Thanks.'

She nodded as well and walked a bit away with another girl. Scott remained watching her remembering what she told him about him and Allison. It was weird so he shook his head and rather looked back at Stiles and Danny as they were telling him about who would be a sober driver later at the bonfire near the lake.

She crossed her arms, 'I'm not going to change.'

Lydia gave her a look checkup look, 'You look fine. Maybe you might rethink the coat next time.'

Allison raised her brows and looked at Malia who looked over at the coat because she didn't understand what was wrong with it.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Are you happy?' asked Malia as she came to sit next to Stiles near the lake.

Stiles who was sitting on fallen tree looked up at her with a smile, 'Happy? Because Scott didn't freak out on the field and reveal the supernatural to the half of the school? Yeah, I'm very happy.'

Malia chuckled and looked around. There weren't as many people as there had been during the game so she was feeling calmer. It helped to had them here in fact because at least it made the woods not so tempting.

'Good,' she smiled and he handed over her a marshmallow.

'It might be hot so be careful,' he told her as she took the stick from it and started cooling the food down.

Stiles looked at her briefly, and then he started looking around. Scott was somewhere with pulled by Tracy and the rest of the popular click and Allison went to call her dad. This was the first time they came to the after game celebrations. They never played before so there was no point. No the only difference was that he was here but no one except for his friends was paying attention to him.

'Remember camping?' he asked with a small smile remembering how they jumped into the water in their swimming suits with Malia's dad only to find out it was freezing and she ended up in bed for two weeks. It was the most boring summer after that of his life since Scott was spending it with his dad and they didn't want him to get sick from Malia.

She shot him a look, 'You mean camping when you made me pee myself from the ghost stories about Andy Spider and then I was home sick sweating in hot summer?'

He chuckled and she shoved him so hard he felt off to the ground. Malia grinned down at him then and continued eating the sticky marshmallow.

He got up rolling his eyes, 'Yeah, well I suffered way worst when I to be all by myself. You know boredom is my mortal enemy.'

She chuckled some more and finished eating.

'Are you bored now?' she asked while chewing.

He looked away from the grounds of people all around him back to Malia who was sitting next to him looking at him. It wasn't like he wanted attention, or that he thought that Scott would forget him and stick with cool kids from now one. He wouldn't probably know how to act in front of them. He was too loud and too weird. He wouldn't even notice he was weird and it would just end up in a disaster.

'No, you?' he asked and momentary gasped when he saw her licking her fingers to get every bit of the food out of them.

'I'm never bored with you. I don't think anyone can.'

'Well, that's because you don't know me when I'm all nervous and rambling and stuff.'

She looked at him confused, 'But you're always confused and you always ramble and stuff,' she shot him another grin before she said, 'It's a part of your…,' she looked up for a second thinking before she said, 'charm.'

He smirked at her, 'Well, part of your _charm_ is to think before you use the right words.'

'Only the ones I'm not sure off!' she complained, 'I haven't used them in a while so-'

'I like it. It makes you cute.'

'I was a coyote that could bit you or eat your face off. There's not much cute about that.'

Stiles shook his head, 'Nah, you were a cutiepie, cutie.'

She grinned again and reached for another stick with a marshmallow on it.

'Uh, no, no way! That one is mine. I'm not sharing that,' he said as he tried to keep her hands away from his food.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott listened only partly to what Tracy was saying because partly he was focused on Allison since she was standing a bit away from all of them because she was calling her dad. He didn't like her too far from people when they were in the woods like this. In fact he was starting to think that wanting to come here was just the adrenaline and good mood from feeling and having all those praise, but not that much of a good idea.

'So did you like ask some of the boys for lessons over the break?' asked Tracy looking at him. He looked down at her. He wasn't sure if she just didn't notice him watching Allison or if she was just avoiding. Either way he should at least try to act as if he was interested in talking to her. He was…he just wanted to keep an eye on his friends too.

He saw Matt came up to Allison as she was returning to the group. He knew Matt since they were kids. They were friends, but they were definitely friendly enough. He was on the team, but didn't get that much play time. He was always seen with a camera which was even now around his neck as he said something which Scott because of the loud music couldn't hear and which made Allison giggle and nodded appearing happy. He was certainly happy that she was talking to him and not Kyle or any other of the douches from the team.

He still felt protective though. Allison was a sweetheart and apart from mean girls she always tried to see good in people and acted nice and all. He seriously hated it because it made him all the more worried about her.

Still, this was Matt. He seemed harmless enough, and she looked like she didn't mind talking to him.

'Would you want to go out sometimes?' he suddenly heard and his attention was back on the girl in front of him.

'Out? With me? And You?' he asked confused and the girl chuckled and nodded, 'Yeah, like I told you…I really like you. So let's go out.' Scott was left speechless for a few moments. He looked up at Allison and Matt for a second before he answered.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Jackson watched McCall as he was talking to Tracy from afar with a beer bottle in his hand. He didn't mind drinking but tonight he wanted to stay sober enough to watch the boy. He was pissed. They won. Everyone was cheering and celebrating, everyone but him that is. He was upset because it was all about McCall. Everybody was celebrating the boy like he was a freaking gift from heaven. Coach even told him that thanks to McCall it might be their best season yet. The fuck? It's not like they were losing or barely holding up for the last few years. They were champions before McCall even got his ass out of the fucking bench. It was completely idiotic to give him credit like saved their or something.

He saw from the corner of his eyes as Lydia walked to him and hugged him around the torso taking his beer, 'If you're not planning to drink you might as well give it to someone so it won't go to waste.'

He let out a sigh and looked at her. She smiled, 'For what is worth. You were awesome, but if you're hoping that I will tell you how terrible Scott was so you can't argue with me that I just buttering you up I won't.'

He nodded and leaned forward to kiss her, 'I know.'

She smiled at that and nodded, 'Good. So you should also know that I'm getting Scott to be on good terms with us.'

'I know. I just don't get why?'

She shrugged, 'Because it might be helpful in the future. Now tell me what do you want?'

'What I want?' he asked and pulled her close to hug her and look down at her, 'What do you mean?'

Lydia rolled her eyes, 'Do you want him off the team, or do you want him to suffer or I don't know… what do you want?'

'I want him gone,' he said and Lydia smirked, 'He's already coach's favorites list. I have a feeling he would rather sell a kidney than to lose him. Next?'

'What if he has bad grades? He can't stay on the team if he's failing classes,' he said gently stroking her back.

'Well, good tactic but not really doable. How would you make him fail classes? Besides his friends? I think that if worst would come they would even help him pull his grades up.'

He sighed, 'So what can I do?'

She smiled and brushed his hair, 'Get him scared.'

'Scared?' Jackson blinked.

Lydia rolled her eyes, 'I personally want him on the team his good for the team, but if he's not good for you? He has weakness a big one.'

'His friends?' asked Jackson, 'So what do we do with it? They stick together. You can't just break weirdoes like that.'

She sighed, 'Well, then we just have to become their friends too there's always drama…plus have you seen Scott and Allison? The way they look at each other and protect each other.'

'Is that why Tracy is so interested in him? Because you told her to be?'

Lydia shook her head, 'No, I just pointed out how cute Scott McCall got since freshmen and how great he is in lacrosse now and how he has no girlfriend. Plus it helps that he's nice and all that so of course she would go for him.'

'You're trying to break the little geek squad up?'

She smirked at him, 'I'm just trying to see what will happen.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles made an annoyed noise. Malia looked up from the fifth marshmallow she has stolen from him to where he was looking at. Once she saw Lydia and Jackson hugging not far from them.

Malia blinked at them and then at Stiles, 'I don't get why you can't just go talk to her? Not to steal her when she has a boyfriend, but you know be friends at first at least.'

Stiles rolled his eyes, 'Because I told you she's a part of the cool kids.'

'I don't understand what cool means, Stiles,' she spoke honestly. Malia was from a time when you could play and talk to whoever you wanted to and no one gave a shit so being now in a society that forbids you from talking to someone just because he was a part of the cool kids meant absolutely nothing to her.

'Well, they're all so hot and pretty-'

'Allison is pretty. A lot of boys stare at her and smell like they want to mate with her-'

'Okay, M, stop right there. I don't want to know about who wants to mate-have sex with Allison, okay?'

She sighed, 'I'm just saying that she's pretty and by the definition that you explained to me she has to be hot too. Also Scott is hot. Even more than Allison because a lot of girls wants to have sex with him. It's hard to be around so much arousal.'

'Malia~!' whined Stiles covering his eyes, 'Stop talking about-'

'Okay, but he is and so. I don't get the whole hot and pretty are _cool_ people. I think you're hot and pretty.'

He watched her going completely red, 'You think-'

'You're in good age to have sex so yes?'

'Okay, they're popular, confident, everybody wants to talk to them and be around them-'

'I don't think that's true,' mumbled Malia, 'I sensed how uncomfortable people were around them. They don't really want to talk with them or be around them because they're afraid. And they're not confident. I could sense how Lydia was nervous because of the game and the girls talking to her. She feels threatened even if she looks like she doesn't. The way she smelled doesn't lie.'

Stiles thought about if for second, 'I still can't just come up to them. Jackson will probably be an asshole.'

She got him up with her, 'Don't worry, I'll distract him.'

'Malia!'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott let out a satisfied sigh. They fucking won. Survived a night out with Jackson and his douches and actually spent some nice quality time as normal teenagers.

As he went to bed he had to admit it was great to be normal for a little bit. Lying in his bed he thought about the moment in the lockers' room when Allison ran toward him. He saw her. He recognized it was her. He was shifted but he knew it was her and that she was trying to help him not to blow his cover.

He looked at the ceiling remembering when he pressed her closer to him, her breath on his face, her eyes looking at his eyes and lips without fear. It made him feel so good that she was no longer afraid of him like he finally managed to undo what he did to her.

It was all still red, the attack, felt so unreal sometimes. But he could feel the fear that was coming from her when he bit her/kissed her.

Scott turned to lie down on his side. He didn't realize it when she did it today but now as he was rethinking everything he remembered for her eyes stayed on his lips just a little bit too longer. Just for a second really maybe it was just his mind but he would have sworn that she looked like-well like…

He licked his lips and let out a nervous chuckle even if he didn't really know why because it must have been just his ready-to-go-to-sleep mind playing tricks on him.

He closed his eyes.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'I'm not sure about this,' said Allison, but she walked with him in the dark of the night through the school's parking lot.

He chuckled, 'Then why are you here?'

She giggled and rolled her eyes, 'Cause you're too adorable to say no to.'

He smiled at her then before he suddenly took her hand in his. She shot him a confused smile; however, she didn't pull the hand away, and she simply followed him to the buses. One of the buses had an opened door. They looked at each other like a pair of accomplices.

'Race you?' she asked and before he had time to answer she already started running. He chuckled and ran after her as fast as he could. He managed to catch her easily and hugged her from behind. When she started giggling, he spun her around the empty bus. It looked different than during the day, maybe it was because of the lack of kids, or simply because neither of them had took a bus to school in a long time.

Allison was still laughing when he put her down and she turned around in his arms to face him. She looked into his face and gently brushed his cheek which surprised him but in a good way.

She giggled again but a little bit more nervously and bit her lip.

Scott blinked for a second, and surprised both of them by kissing her softly. It was soft. Too soft. It felt almost like they weren't touching at all. When Allison opened her eyes Scott's were yellow. A breath got caught in her throat and she heard him growl.

'Scott?' she asked and took a step back. It was an instinct really to take a step back from danger, 'Scott, you need to take a deep breath. Scott,' she repeated his name over and over again as she was walking backward for him. He heard her. He really did. He just…didn't care.

He couldn't stop himself, and really he didn't even want to. He just walked slowly toward her seeing her all in that red light knowing exactly what he wanted to do to her. When he wouldn't stop no matter how many times she said his name. She panicked and let out a scream which cause him to hurry up to her. She didn't ran from him, she was too slowly anyway. He stopped the screaming with one simply cut into her throat. Allison fell to the ground holding her neck as if she was trying to keep the vein from bleeding out complete. Those big brown eyes watched him as if she wanted to ask _'why, Scott?'._ He just watched her and listened to someone walked toward him from behind.

'That's a good boy,' said a male's voice. He didn't need to turn around. He knew who he was.

With the last remaining strength Allison tried to get away from him while holding her neck. The blood was running down her hand and clothes. Scott watched as it made them dirty, and how it changed the color of her white sweater. It was almost poetic.

'S-scott!' she said barely louder than a whisper before Scott completely lost it and attacked her.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott woke out with a whispery-scream and sat up. His cheeks were wet. He looked around the room terrified from the image of Allison's eyes which were losing life were looking at him.

He looked down and realized that he was dressed. He went to sleep only in his boxers but now he was fully dressed and more than that there was blood on his shirt.

He swallowed hard before he got out of the bed and window. He needed to make sure the dream was just a nightmare.

 _Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream._

When he got to Allison's and he climbed up to her window. It was open. It was too cold. Why was it opened? It was too cold for it to be opened. Allison hated to be cold. He knew, he couldn't even count the times he had to lend her some of his hoodies on the finger of his hands. She was a person who liked to be warm, so why was the stupid window opened?

He walked into the room. The bed was made up and Allison wasn't in it.

The room was empty.

In that moment he believed that he really killed Allison Argent.

 **Chapter Nine: Nighty Night**


	10. Nighty Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Summary: Scott gets bitten luckily he has his best friends Stiles and Allison to help him through it. A different take on Teen Wolf season one including Malia as well. Scallison and Stalia**

 **A.N: Yeah, so I notice I wrote somewhere Mr. Matthews as Mr. Mathews and once as Maxwell, so it's Matthews, also sorry for the delay and thanks everyone for reviews again and adding to favs and following and as always thank you for reading :3**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Chapter Nine: Nighty Night**

He couldn't remember was it true or not? Did he really lured his friend…Allison out into the night and kill her.

He looked down at his shirt there was still blood. The blood was real. It was real. Licking his lips he looked back up. Okay, he could have come and knock on her window. She could have sneak out with him. Maybe it was just to hang out. Yeah, to hung out and he just _fuck_ made a mistake and _fuck_ he just lost it and he-he-killed…

The door opened. He was so lost in his thoughts that he wasn't even paying attention. It was dark in the room, but he instantly recognized Allison as she walked in.

She let out a startled noise when he hugged her all of the sudden which might have wake the whole house up, but he didn't care. She was alive. Alive, well, breathing, heart beating ever so wildly to why he was in her room this late giving her a scare like this.

'I-I-I had a dream-you-you were dead,' was all Scott was able to say in that moment because it was too real. He didn't just dreamed about it-the blood-the feeling…something happened.

She put her hands over his torso to pull him closer slowly starting to catch on what he was saying.

'I'm okay, and I'm alive. It was just a dream.'

He took a step away from her breathing hard and shaking his head his eyes burning a bit from the tears inside them, 'That's the thing. I don't think it was.'

Allison blinked looking at him barely seeing him in the dark of her room before she swallowed hard and brushed his cheek shaking her head, 'Scott, you, whatever happened we'll figure it out.'

He watched her for a few moments before he pulled her against him again his fingers tangled into her dark hair trying to hold her as close as possible to finally get himself to understand, to believe that she was there alive and well, and it wasn't him who hurt her because after a dream like that he never wanted to let Allison Argent go.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles sighed annoyed as he heard his phone went off and woke him up from a nice dream he was just having. He pulled Malia who somehow managed to get from behind him to his chest closer as she started making those displeased sounds due to the annoying phone.

As he was struggling to reach the phone while keeping Malia on his side, he was still partly asleep and so his brain wasn't fully getting that he was just pressing a girl against him while they were both on his bed.

Malia let out a pleased moan as she was absorbing his warm and snuggled harder against him burying her face into his neck which startled him a bit because her nose was cold. It was that startle that ultimately woke him up and helped him reach the phone realizing that he was lying in bed again with Malia. Malia, who was pressing against his chest, side and neck freezing, moved a bit to so now her legs with his were tangled causing him to fully wake up and get that he had a girl with him in bed now. A girl was braless under the hoodie he gave her last night because she claimed she was extremely cold. He couldn't help his brain going into places when she was pressing against him so closely and was literally fitting with him in all the right places.

He let out a startled noise as she let her lips go over his skin before she leaned away. He didn't see her, but with how close she was, it didn't matter. He blinked as she breathed at him, 'Pick it up already!'

He nodded several times as she untangled herself from him and moved to burry herself in the blanket and pillow again.

He picked up and tried very hard not to make it sound like his voice was breaking or hoarse. 'You better have a good reason for calling this early.'

Malia didn't hear what he was saying, but with the way his heart jumped it made her sat up and look at him worried.

'What happened?' she asked as he ended the call. She only started paying attention when Scott said _in the morning and something about school bus._

Stiles brushed his face fully awaken now, 'Scott had a dream where he killed Allison, and she's fine, but he thinks that he really hurt someone. '

Malia narrowed her brows at him, 'Alpha?'

Stiles nodded, 'We need to get the school early in the morning. Just in case.'

The auburn haired girl nodded as well.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

They all came to school way earlier than they should, but it was still too late. Stiles's dad was already there with deputies. Someone was attacked on the bus, and by the looks of it it was an animal attack.

'Why didn't you warn us?' asked Scott as all three teens stood and watched the crime scene as many of their classmates behind the yellow tape.

Stiles shot him a look, 'He was working nightshift and he didn't come home yet, okay? Besides what was I supposed to do.'

'Guys, it doesn't matter we need to find out what happened and if we need to take care of it,' cut in Allison causing both boys to look at her confused.

'Take care of it?' asked Stiles.

'Yeah, evidence. What if they have Scott's DNA or something.'

'You would really get rid of the evidence even if I actually killed someone?' asked Scott.

Allison looked at him determinate with all honesty, 'We don't know what happened. You had a dream that seemed real, but in that dream you were hurting me. I'm fine. Anything could happen so why don't we try to find out what happen and then deal with it, okay?' asked Allison putting her hand on his shoulder showing how much she was supporting him.

Stiles raised his brows, 'Someone found their optimism?'

She shot him a look before she smiled a bit, 'Yeah, well, I'm back at being optimist of this little group since everyone sucks at it, Scott?'

He looked at her again from the scene. He felt like vomiting. He thought he was passed this. He thought that he managed to get out of the alpha's hands, but it seemed like he had control over him no matter how much he thought otherwise.

'You have to tell us everything that happened,' she told him with a look on her face that left no room for argues. So he did. He told her the truth. Well, part of it anyway.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles stuffed his face with his lung as they were sitting in the cafeteria talking about Scott's dream/nightmare since they finally had some time, and we alone. Scott's awesome moves on the field earned him such a popularity that they literally had zero alone time. It was almost incredible how they went from the trio who were always on their own to people who everyone wanted to sit with and talk to. Both Stiles and Allison knew it was only because of Scott, but it was seriously weird to people talk to them, hell even greet them like it wasn't a big deal.

Scott finished his story. He skipped out the kiss part, but he didn't find it all that important away. It was probably just some recalling of what he did to her in the lockers room. Shaking his head he sighed and put his food away.

Allison and Stiles shared a look before she took his tray and pushed it back toward him, 'You can't stop eating. We don't know what happened just that someone got attacked that's all. It might not have been you. It could have been just the alpha.'

'I had blood on my shirt, Allison.'

'Maybe,' swallowed Stiles to talk more comprehensibly, 'maybe, you were there, but that doesn't mean you did anything.'

Scott let out an even more desperate sigh, 'Even better so I was there and didn't help the guy. Sounds perfect.'

Allison put her hand on his shoulder, 'It will be fine.'

'Yeah, bro, we'll totally figure this out,' assured his Stiles quickly hoping that could bring some of that burden off Scott's shoulders.

'Figure what out?' asked Lydia who all of the sudden appeared by their table with her tray looking at them.

'Uh,' Allison swallowed hard, 'homework?' she asked more than answered, but it was the first thing that came to her mind as the strawberry blonde surprisingly appeared in front of them. They were lucky enough she didn't hear everything they were saying from the looks of it.

'Oh,' she said and sat down next to Scott like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Stiles mouthed to Scott, 'Why is she sitting with us?' Not that he wasn't super happy about it, but right now was not the best time to have someone else sitting with them. He almost wondered why it was anyway, but then he remembered it was Scott's new found popularity which made people notice them.

Just as Scott was about to shake his head, out of the blue several people came to sit with them. The trio never had a full table like this.

They just looked at each other confused as to why their table turned into the popular one when Lydia started, 'We're going bowling tonight. You guys should come. It will be like a group thing, or date,' she said looking at Scott and Allison.

They both sigh in reunion, 'We're not dating.'

'Whatever, then we can just hang out, oh,' she looked at Stiles who was beyond joy if it wasn't for the fact that his mouth of full of food, 'You should totally bring Malia. I like her.'

Stiles let out a disappointed noise that she purposely missed.

Allison moved closer to her trying to keep her voice down, 'Why would we go out with you?'

Lydia stabbed a piece of salad on her fork before she looked at Allison sweetly, 'Because we're friends now,' she said as sweetly as possible. Allison looked over at Scott with a look on his face.

Stiles should have been happy about it, but he for sure didn't like the sound of it. It gave him goosebumps. Shaking his head he looked to the side where one of Lydia's friends, Kim was sitting. She raised her brows at him before she kind of annoyed looked away. He turned to the other side where he nodded at Danny who turned away looking the same. He returned to his food. Did Danny not like him? Why didn't he like him? He understood Kim she was kind of one of the mean girls, but Danny? He thought they kind of bonded over who's going to drive after the game so he was surprised that he was acting so coldly to him. He wondered what happened.

As he was in his head analyzing why Danny wouldn't like him Lydia turned back to Scott, 'Tracy is staying home sick for the rest of the week.'

Scott made a face, 'That's too bad. I hope she gets better soon. '

Lydia clicked her tongue before she misled at him, 'Text her. She's bored out of her mind.'

Scott nodded while Allison away from the two focusing on Stiles, 'Is it a good idea with well our new situation?' she asked him very quickly.

Stiles sighed, 'Not sure. Maybe we should ask an expert.'

She instantly understood that he meant Derek and nodded. They really needed him more than ever right now.

Stiles nodded as well and went to check up his phone. He was looking for any information about the crime scene. Media was the best option in gathering Intel in Beacon Hills anyway.

He scrolled through the news until he found something.

'Check this out,' he said without thinking. He moved the phone to the center of the table to show it to Scott and Allison, but the whole table showed interest in what he had to add to the group.

The news started and the reporter's voice came from his phone, 'The sheriff department won't speculate on the details of the incident, but confirmed that the victim, Garrisson Meyers, did survive the attack ! Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in a critical conditions.'

'Mr. Meyers?!' asked Scott shook, 'No way,' he looked at Stiles who shot him a look filled with sympathy.

Allison turned to him with worry in her eyes, 'You guys know him?'

Scott looked her, 'When I was going to stay over at my dad's, I took the bus to school. Mr. Meyers was the driver.'

She put a hand on his knee. For everyone else it looked like Scott was so emotional about it because he knew the man. Only Allison and Stiles, who put away his phone, knew that it was worst. So much worst. None of them knew that Scott was so devastated by the situation because he was afraid he might have hurt Meyer. Someone he knew. He already did it once, but managed to be stopped by Malia. If it wasn't for her Allison would surely be his first victim. Was that it? Did Malia just delayed the unavoidable, and now it finally ran its course?

He visibly shivered at the thought, and Allison wanted nothing more than to hug him right then and there and tell him that it was not him and that if it was they would figure it out. Still, she didn't want to believe it. After how they had managed to fight against the alpha together, she had a hard time believing that he would do something like that. Was it just her false feeling of security from everything that happened in the woods, or how he managed to hold himself on the field, or how calmed down with her in the lockers? No, it couldn't be. She didn't want to believe it…

'So I heard it was some kind of an animal attack... Probably a cougar,' said suddenly Danny, 'Probably like with Mr. Matthews.'

'I heard it was a mountain lion,' cut in Jackson.

'A cougar is a mountain lion,' said Lydia which earned her several strange looks from the others, 'Isn't it?' she quickly added which Stiles's rewarded with an eyes roll.

Of course she would go back to playing dumb. God forbid she would actually show people how smart she was.

'How about we talk about something else?' suggested Lydia flipping her hair a bit and shooting Jackson a look.

He blinked at her confused before he understood that it meant that he should have started a new topic of discussion and rolled his eyes before he started talking lacrosse with Danny. Lydia barely contained a frustrated sigh.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott brushed his hair several times during the class. He was nervous. He felt jumpy and anxious about everything. He knew there was a chance he might have hurt Mr. Meyers possibly as high as the chance that he didn't hurt the old man. He needed to know. If he hurt him he couldn't live with himself. His phone buzzed in his jacket and since the teacher looked even less interested in the class than the students he pulled it out and opened the message.

 _Yeah, being sick is the worst. Missed anything fun today? – Tracy_

He texted her a little before the class started unsure why. When she asked him on a date during the celebration he was a bit shocked. She told him she liked him. He could tell she liked him, but she was really a bitch to Allison, and that wouldn't do. So he told her the honest answer. He told her that he would have to ask his friends about since she was really nice to them in the first place. He was really surprised that she was actually okay with it, but she was still into him so maybe she was.

He texted her back and put the phone away. He couldn't stop thinking about Meyers. He had to go see him. The reporter said that he was alive which meant that he might have saw what happened to him…maybe even Scott.

The thought terrified him more than anything. He hurt someone with his own claws and hands. He couldn't take it any longer after this class he was skipping.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott got to the hospital. He was just locking his bike when he heard a familiar voice, 'Hope you're here to see your mom and not sick.'

He stood up and smiled at the man, 'Hey, Mr. Argent. Yeah, I brought her lunch.'

The man nodded and watched as Scott pulled out a lunch box from his backpack. They walked to the entrance together, 'I hope you two weren't planning to go for lunch.'

Chris smiled at the boy, 'No, not today, Scott. I just came here to visit a friend.'

'Oh, sorry to hear that is he sick?' asked Scott sincere. Chris liked the kid. Since he first met the kid he could tell he was one of those golden boys. He and Stiles were Allison's first friends, and it was his joy to hear his daughter excited about her new friends when they moved here. He had to admit although it was always a tough thing to like your daughter's boy friends since they were well boys he really liked Scott and Stiles as his own. It was pretty much because they were all raising each other's kids that they became adopting parents to every one of them.

'I hope so. Everything okay in school? I heard about the bus. It's crazy what has been happening here. Sheriff really has his hands full.'

Scott nodded, 'Yeah, we were shocked when we saw the bus and the tapes, but they wouldn't let anyone close so we didn't see anything else, uh. School and classes were like any other day. I heard the man who got attack was alive though.'

Scott looked at Chris from the corner of his eyes. It was hard now to be around the man when he knew he could easily kill him if he ever found out who he really was. It was a terrible thought that a man who showed him how to shave and thought him lacrosse would do that if he found out about him.

'Yeah, I caught it as well. We can only hope for the best. Let's just hope they find the animal soon.'

Scott stopped in track, 'Animal?'

Chris nodded, 'Yeah, mountain lion from what I heard.'

Scott nodded, 'Right.'

They parted ways, and Scott went to give his mom lunch. She looked relieved and excited until she accused him that he had other motives. He did, but not with her so he was kind of upset about her accusation.

He wanted to carefully sneak into Meyers's room, but he was caught by Derek who took him around the corner, 'Whoa, what's wrong?'

Derek looked at the door before he looked at Scott, 'Stiles texted me what happened.'

'Yeah, and you should have waited for me at the house.'

'I got impatient, and I wanted to see him for myself.'

He frowned before he nodded at the door. In a second Chris Argent came out of the room and went to the exit.

Scott opened his mouth shocked.

'You need to pay more attention to your ears and smell,' said Derek before he went for the room.

Scott sighed annoyed that he was almost caught like that and went to follow the older werewolf. They walked inside and closed the door. The man looked terrible. He was definitely attacked by something. Whatever it was it tore him as much as it could.

'Gosh, was it me?' asked Scott terrified of the answer while Derek checked the man's file which was in a small folder on the bed.

'I can't tell for sure, but I don't think so.'

Scott blinked at that. It wasn't a complete _no_ , but it was something, and since it was coming from Derek it meant almost everything to Scott.

'No?'

When Derek was done reading he close the file and put it back on its original place, 'No. There's still a chance, but you wouldn't do it on your own in that case.'

Scott blinked, 'Can you explain, please, Derek?'

Derek opened his mouth just as Meyers opened his eyes, 'Derek?' he asked weakly since his throat was cut the way Scott dreamed he cut Allison's.

'Derek Hale?'

They both blinked at each other, and Derek stepped closer, 'Yes? That's me.'

The man suddenly started crying, 'I'm sorry. I'm so _so_ sorry. I'm sorry. I-I…I didn't know…kids…I didn't know there would be…kids…'

The monitors suddenly started beeping loudly, and the man passed out. Derek rushed to him and started performing CPR.

Scott turned around, now he leaned on his ears, and he could hear nurses and doctors were on their way, 'Dude, we have to go.'

Derek wouldn't stop, so Scott had to drag him away, 'Derek, we can't stay.'

They quickly ran out to the corner and watched as Scott's mom with a fellow nurse and a doctor ran inside. They waited outside. It felt terribly helpless to be standing there listening to everything that was happening in the room without being able to do anything about it.

A small tear came out of Scott's eye when they heard the doctor say, ' _Time of death…_ '

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Malia pressed another shirt to her chest the way Allison showed her as they were standing in her room getting ready, 'I don't understand if you don't like Lydia and the other mean girls why are we going with them?'

Allison rolled her eyes, 'Because she has been texting and calling me about it like every five minutes, and I can tell that it's like Stiles's dream come true or something.'

Malia nodded before she looked down at the shirt, 'This one?'

Allison looked at it as well, 'Honestly? I don't know. I could wear anything, and I wouldn't care. We're not dressing up to impress them, and we don't care what they think!'

Malia nodded as again before she looked at the bed full of clothes Allison pulled out, 'If we don't care, why are we trying on so many clothes?'

Allison sighed before she let herself fall backwards on the bed, 'So they wouldn't make fun of us and gossip about us behind our back more than they already do?'

Malia titled her head to the side, 'So you do care?'

The brunette looked at her ceiling, 'I just hate it. When they laugh when I pass them by on the hallway, or when I hear them whisper my name in the lockers. I don't even know what they're saying, but it still makes me feel…sad. It shouldn't but it does. I'm just insecure like that.'

Malia lied down next to her on her back, 'I don't get it.'

'Of course you don't. You didn't go through middle school when people are whispering about you and saying things, usually untrue things, just because they feel like it. It makes you feel bad. Like you're ugly, or fat, or too skinny. It hurts.'

Malia looked at the ceiling as well, 'That's what I don't get. Why? You know you are pretty, so how can someone tell you you're not a believe it? Does it then helps when someone tells you that you are pretty?'

Allison thought about it, 'I guess. Yeah, it makes you feel good when you are called pretty, or you don't believe it's true that's also an option.'

Malia nodded, 'Hm, that's stupid. I don't even honestly get pretty or not pretty with humans. I think everyone is pretty or not? Is it like in the face? When someone has a big nose he's not pretty, or when they're eyes are grew and not blue, or when they're too tall or too short? I think everyone is pretty.'

Allison smiled at her and touched her arm, 'Yeah, because you don't care about height, or color of the eyes, or size of the nose.'

Malia sighed, 'True. Does that mean I don't fit?'

Allison looked at her, 'Hm?'

'Because I don't find things like that important?'

Allison watched her for a few moments before she put her arm around her, 'No, Malia, it makes you the most amazing person I know.'

Malia grinned at her. She was still grinning the same way always showing her perfect white teeth reminding everyone a coyote.

They got up, and Allison pulled off her top and put on a shirt Lydia would tell her to burn in the backyard or something. She looked at Malia, 'Still pretty?'

Malia nodded with a smile, 'Still pretty.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Okay, what was that all about?' asked Scott Derek as they got out of the hospital, 'Did he mean your family?'

He knew it was terrible to ask him right now, but he needed to know. He needed some answers.

Scott waited until Derek took a hold of himself and answered, 'Maybe, there was a gathering. It wasn't just us in the house. It was all my cousins and others.'

Scott nodded thinking about it, 'So like there were kids inside?'

Derek nodded very slowly.

'Meyers used to be a bus driver…He was always nice to us… maybe he didn't know there would be kids?'

Derek nodded again.

'Do you know who did it? Who started the fire? The hunters? Was Meyers-?'

'I really don't know. I only know of one person who was to blame, and she had someone who helped her, but I don't know who.'

Scott took a step closer, 'Did Matthews have something to do with it?'

Derek looked at him.

Scott shrugged his shoulders, 'We talked about it a bit with Stiles. The alpha going after Allison, you, your sister, and others…it kind of leads back to the fire.'

'Stiles,' mumbled Derek with a nod, and Scott made a face, 'He likes to have theories. This one seems actually very likely to be true.'

Stiles's jeep pulled over, 'Can we talk about it?' asked Scott with a look on his face which told Derek that he didn't just want to know. This stupid pup with a heart of gold wanted to help.

Derek looked at the jeep where was Stiles waving at them awkwardly and then back at Scott, 'Alright, how about we find out what happened in the bus first, and then all of us can have a catch about the fire.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

They waited until it was dark outside and texted the girls to let them know that they would be late.

'Why I am staying in the car?' asked Stiles feeling useless as Derek revealed small parts of his plan.

The older werewolf shot him a look which would have shut Stiles up, but he was slowly growing bolder since they were spending so much time together. He definitely didn't freak him out like the first times he met him.

Okay, that last part was a total lie.

'No seriously, Batman and Robin, dude!' said Stiles looking at Scott who raised his brows, 'Stiles, hate to break it to you, but we're both Robins in this scenario.'

Stiles blinked before he looked over at Derek. He definitely had dark mysterious rich guy vibe going on. If they were both Robins then he had to be Batman. Well, that blew a bit less, he supposed.

'Okay, well, don't take too long, we have to get read. Lydia actually texted me about it,' he sang just as Derek opened the door and walked out of the jeep without a word as he gotten annoyed with the two teens.

Scott looked at Stiles who shrugged before he motioned for him to follow him. He returned to his phone really excited.

Scott got over the fence and walked after Derek who led him straight to the bus. He stopped in front of him and turned around to look at him, 'Okay, here's what you're going to do. Don't think, don't try to remember with your mind, focus completely on your sense. Scent, touch, hearing the wind, anything that might trigger a memory, okay?'

Scott sighed getting ready before he nodded. He walked to the front and opened the door. He pressed his hand against the cold glass for a few moments remembering the coldness from the night.

He was there last night.

They walked in. It was hard to get out the imagine of Allison's eyes begging him to spear her life but, he managed. He walked to the center of the bus breathing in the scent. There was blood, but also something else both he and Derek could tell that the alpha was there not so long ago. The bus was torn apart. There were missing chairs and damaged windows, and the back had a whole in it. He closed his eyes for a moment.

' _That's a good boy…'_

He opened them. He couldn't remember how he looked like, and he subconsciously touched the back of his neck.

'You remember him?' asked Derek noticing the gesture.

'Not sure. I heard someone in the dream, but…'

'It's alright, but let it all in it doesn't matter how it may first appear.'

Scott nodded and closed his eyes again, 'Yeah-okay.'

He remembered spinning Allison around…and touching her hand…except it wasn't Allison's hand.

'Please, don't let him take me. Please! Help!' he heard, but it wasn't Allison's voice it was a male voice. When Scott opened his eyes he saw the alpha holding a covered in blood Meyers by the back of his neck. Meyers was on his knee crying trying to reach for Scott's hand.

'Please, I didn't know. We didn't know there would be kids-please we didn't know. Mark swore they were all in school. He told us-he told us there would be no kids…'

The alpha growled at him. Scott could sense his horror. The man was terrified of dying, but he knew it was his fault. He felt remorse. He was truly sorry about what happened. His hated himself for what he did. The scent of it filled the air. It was a scent of the man who knew his time was coming, but what still afraid even know he knew he deserved it.

Scott reached his hand for him. The alpha wanted him to help him hunt him down. He remembered. Meyers came to drink from time to time or be alone to the bus. They catch him easily. He was old and wasn't expecting the two of them. It was a short hunt over before it could really start, but the alpha wasn't satisfied. He wanted more from him. He wanted him to help him kill the man. He knew he wanted it. He knew he commanded it and if he disobeyed there would be a punishment, but he didn't.

He took his hand and tried to help him up. There was a struggle. The alpha got furious with him. Maybe if he hadn't got in the way he would give the man a quick dead, but he couldn't just stand there and watch him hurt the man. Once again he was ready to fight the alpha for someone weaker than him just like with Malia. It wasn't much of a fight. The alpha got him easily cutting his claws into him. His shirt got red from the blood.

He could have easily kill him. He let Meyers catch a break and pushed Scott against the floor. He tried to fight him off, but he was too big and too heavy. Then he let them both go and left. Meyers hid behind one of the chairs….wait…that couldn't be right. Why would he leave?

As he hit the ground with the alpha on top of him there was something which caught the alpha's attention…what was it?

Did someone come a noise…he wasn't sure what it was, but it made the alpha stop and leave.

What was the noise?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles almost didn't notice the patrol car that was heading their way as he was too consumed by his phone. When he did spotted them, he acted fast he started horning like crazy and flashed his lights hoping the two will notice him in time, and he wouldn't have to explain to his dad why was he and his best friend at a crime scene with Derek Hale. He really wouldn't be looking to that.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Both turned to the side of the bus when the lights when on, 'We have to go.'

They ran to the jeep, and Stiles instantly left the parking lot revealed, 'Thank God, you made it. I was preparing a speech for dad already.'

Scott shot him a look, 'Thanks for the vote of confidence.'

'Always, buddy, so what do we got?'

'I'm not a killer,' said Scott too happy to be pissed. He didn't hurt Meyers. He didn't hurt anyone, 'The alpha-he called me just like you said,' he turned to Derek, 'I came, I helped him hunt him down, but I didn't hurt him. I was trying to safe him. He,' Scott licked his lips, 'Gosh, he really had something to do with the fire, but, Derek, he was sorry. He kept on repeating that he didn't know that there would be kids and that there shouldn't have been kids and that someone named Mark told them that there would be no kids.'

Derek frowned at that, 'What was the name of the guidance counselor?'

'Paul Matthews…so we got something. Matthews, Meyers and whoever this Mark guy is. Letter M definitely isn't a lucky one for werewolves.'

Scott shook his head, 'You know more don't you, can you tell us?'

Derek, who was trying to recall anyone named Mark, looked at the boy, 'Not yet.'

'Derek, you said-'

'After you dates come to the motel I'm staying, and we can talk about everything.'

Scott watched him trying to pick up if he was meaning it before he nodded and turned to the front.

They were silent for a while until Stiles said, 'So do you think it's a date?'

Scott shot him a look. His happy mood not so completely happy anymore. 'Stiles,' he started with a warning in his voice.

'All I'm saying it looks like a date? If yes what kind double? Triple?-'

'Dude, is a hanging out. Stop seeing too much into it.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

They picked up the girls, and Allison instantly hugged Scott from behind showing him support since he texted her what he found out.

'Okay, we got Derek to tell us what happened during the fire, so we might actually be close to finding something out.'

'Dude, I just don't want you to get your hopes up,' said Stiles, 'Even if we find out who's the alpha, he still might continue to kill and hurt people.'

Scott shook his head, 'No, we'll stop him somehow. If we just figure out who he is we can do something about him and stop him.'

'I heard something,' mumbled Malia next to Allison, 'What?' they all turned to her.

The other brunette sighed, 'When your mom was talking to me at the game, I heard Derek and your dad talking. He said something like he used him and his sister. Your dad, I mean.'

'Used him? How?' asked Allison worried as everyone was now looking at her. Malia shrugged, 'It sounded like he made them leave town after the fire.'

Allison looked down at her hands and then at the others, 'You think he actually had something to do with the fire?'

Scott instantly shook his head, 'Not possible.'

'Dude,' started Stiles, 'He kills werewolves.'

'Yeah, we don't know that, maybe he just takes care of them, or he kills the bad ones. He didn't try to kill Derek, did he?'

'Stiles has a point,' mumbled Allison not looking at anyone at the moment, 'Just think about it. He hid things from us-'

'No, a guy that taught me and Stiles lacrosse during the summer and drove us to fair while making us eat pizza almost every day is just not capable of burning down a house with kids inside. You can't possibly think that Allison,' said Scott.

Allison looked up at him with the saddest look on her face he had ever seen and Malia put her hand on her shoulder as she sensed the sorrow coming from her, 'I really don't know what to think.'

'Okay, enough of this gloomy aura,' said Stiles, 'We're here to have some fun besides until Derek tells us what he knows all of this is just speculation. So let's not jump into conclusion. The point is Scott didn't hurt anyone again, and we're here to have some fun like normal teens.'

Everyone agreed with that speech.

'Besides aren't you forgetting something?' asked Stiles with his brows rose looking at Scott.

Scott blinked confused and then looked at Allison and Malia who looked just as in the dark as he was.

'Uh, yeah?'

'You can't bowl. Like at all. Like if there was an award for worst bowler guess who would have got it?' asked Stiles pointed at him.

Scott blinked, 'What are you talking about? I'm not that bad.'

Stiles sighed, 'Dude, you are the worst. Allison,' they all turned to the brunette, 'Tell him.'

The poor girl bless her heart tried to soften the situation, 'Well, there's room for improvement, and it's not as bad as your snowboarding.'

Scott frowned, 'I never snowboard.'

'Which is our point, dude,' said Stiles, 'Look, I love ya, but you can't bowl. You suck ass in it.'

Scott opened his mouth to argue before he thought about all those time they actually went bowling. He really wasn't great at it.

'Okay,' he pointed at them accusingly, 'why would you let me agree to go if you knew I suck?'

'To be fair none of us agreed. Lydia is forcing us with her billion and something messages,' said Allison showing her phone which went off again with another text.

'And we have Malia with us,' said Stiles pointing at the other girl who frowned, 'How do you know I can't bowl?'

'Well, can you?'

'I might.'

Stiles show her a smile which said ' _you're adorable'_ , but didn't take her too seriously.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Malia scored again and turned around to look at Stiles with raised eyebrows and a grin that definitely said ' _I told you so.'_

'Okay,' nodded Stiles before he looked over at Scott, 'Congrats, you suck more than M who was in woods for the last six years.'

Scott rolled his eyes and went to take her place. It was almost sad watching him play. Bowling seriously was not his sport. Still, so far it has been going on pretty well. They were ten of them with Jackson, Lydia, Danny, Sam, Kim, and Ashley. Stiles hasn't been with this many people out since like middle school, the not judge years of middle school at least. It was weird. Sure Jackson was making fun of Scott's bowling abilities, Ashley, Kim and Lydia were paying way to much attention to clothes and make up, but it wasn't all bad. Allison and Malia made their mission to tease him with jabs, so it felt like any other time they hung out. Still, he could tell and so could the others of their original group that something has upset Allison. She wasn't herself after what Malia said.

'His posture is all wrong,' said Malia just as she jab him again making him almost jump and yelp a bit as she hit his ticklish side.

'Malia!' warned her Stiles, but she just grinned at him before she laughed.

Allison sighed, 'I'm going to help him.'

She stood up and walked to Scott who was still getting ready to throw the ball.

Malia put her knees to her chest, 'I shouldn't have said anything.'

Stiles blinked before he turned to her, 'No, Malia, you totally should have. Maybe a bit sooner, but it doesn't matter now.'

'I forgot before. I wanted to tell her right at the game, but then we won, and I really forgot.'

Stiles smiled at her, 'It's okay.'

Malia returned it with a grin before she noticed Lydia was looking at them. She wondered if the girl heard them, but she didn't say anything that might have been used or anything so it didn't bother her all that much.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison rushed to Scott, 'Word of advice?'

Scott sighed, 'Yes, please.'

She put her hands on his shoulders and then waist and fixed his posture, 'You're trying too hard.'

Scott nodded to the back, 'That's because of him.'

Allison could see Jackson smirking at them enjoying Scott's humiliation.

She frowned, 'You need to take your mind out of it.'

'How?' asked Scott annoyed.

She licked her lips before she turned him back to the position and stepped right behind him, 'Think about something nice like…how good you are at lacrosse... like how you managed to fight of the alpha like three times already…like a pretty girl,' she lowered her voice to a whisper, and Scott couldn't help but found it incredibly sensual, 'Naked.'

His eyes widened, but before he could say something Allison had run back to her seat so he was left to think about what she said.

He nodded to himself, 'Okay, naked pretty girl.'

He scored.

'Whoa! Way to go buddy!' shouted Stiles getting out of the bench cheering.

He turned to Allison who was trying to look as innocent as possible, 'Well? What did you tell him?'

'Just to think about lacrosse.'

Malia chuckled next to her as she heard what Allison was saying, but when Stiles gave her a look asking about it, she just said, 'Girl code.'

He made an annoyed face.

Scott came to sit with them and smirked at Allison, 'Thanks.'

She laughed and Stiles let out a frustrated noise, 'Oh, come on! I wanna know too!'

'Lydia, you're up,' said Jackson to his girlfriend who was talking pictures at the time, 'Oh, I won't be any good.'

'Yeah, maybe you shouldn't play anymore,' he said as he got annoyed with McCall once again managing to good at something.

The girl froze for a moment before she smiled at Jackson oddly and stood up. She walked to Allison, 'Maybe, you should come tell me something to help me out.'

The brunette shot her a look before she sighed and actually stood up. She wasn't sure why she was doing it, but she did. She helped her pick up a ball and guided her on the spot. When Lydia made a strike Allison blinked surprised, 'Whoa, that was like a perfect form.'

'Was it?' she asked innocently and Allison shot her another look, 'Seriously? You know, you don't have to always suck just for someone's benefit. Have some pride and feminist and all.'

She returned to her seat. Stiles always told her that Lydia was actually way smarter than she let people know, but until recently Allison didn't notice it. Lydia played the perfect game. She acted like a brainless Barbie when really she probably all figured out five steps ahead of everyone. It was impressive and scary to be completely honest.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

The evening was going on really well. Kim and Ashley went to flirt with some guy that worked there while Jackson went to play one of the arcade games. Danny was telling Allison and Sam about his holidays with his grandparent which left Stiles, Scott and Lydia at their spot. Malia went to write something from the boards. Everything was new to her, and she was very interested in walking around and getting familiar with new places.

'Hey, why don't you go talk to Jackson?' suggested Lydia suddenly. Stiles raised his eyebrows. The last thing he wanted was to go talk to that douche, but when she added a smile that to that suggestion how could he say no?

He stood up, but she immediately put her hand on his wrist surprising him, 'Not you, Scott, I actually want to talk with you.'

Scott shot the girl an annoyed look. He probably wanted to talk with the douche even more than Stiles did, but he was a good friend and if Stiles had an opportunity of a life time to talk to her longtime crush, he was willing to do it.

'Okay, I'll go talk to…,' he change his voice to make the annoyance visible, 'Jackson.'

Lydia waited until he walked away before she sat down next to the boy, 'So, Stiles, how are you?' she asked sweetly. Way too sweetly.

He blinked, 'Good, and how are you?'

'Same, now as you noticed Tracy is kind of interested in Scott as more than a friend.'

He wanted to sigh. He should have known this would have been about Scott, but hey at least they were talking.

'What do you think about that?' she asked with such a beautiful smile, he honestly couldn't care less about what they were talking as long as she was smiling at him like that. Gosh, she was so beautiful.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott as slowly as possible made his way to Jackson as he was standing by the pinball machine, 'Hey, so how's it going?'

Jackson shot daggers at him.

 _That well, huh?_

Okay, this was ridiculous they were both on the team, and the team needed them to be sort of decent with each other and not backstab each other just because they didn't like each other.

'Okay, listen, I know we both didn't want to be here. But the thing is, we don't have to hate each other.'

Jackson stopped playing and looked at him calmly, 'I don't hate you. You never did anything to me. It's I don't believe you, McCall.'

He frowned, 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Ever since you made first line,' Jackson returned to the game, 'I started to recall how you used to play. You sucked. Profoundly sucked McCall, and just like that overnight you went all player of the year? I'm not buying that.'

Scott frowned, 'Then what are you saying?'

'I'm saying you're taking something. I don't know what yet, but I know that you are cheating. I don't know if it's steroids or something weirder, I'm guessing something weirder, it's pretty obvious that you're a freak. So... Don't think for a second I'll give up on finding out you're little secret.'

Scott didn't budge, 'I don't have a secret. I just got that good.'

'I'm not buying it.'

'Maybe you would too if you spent less time worrying about me and more time practicing.'

Jackson shot him a furious look, but Scott stood his ground.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

One of the boys sat down next to Malia, 'Hey, I haven't seen you here before.'

She raised her brows at him, 'I haven't been here before.'

He chuckled, 'I'm Max.'

She blinked at him confused. She didn't understand. Did he want to make friends or something?

Stiles was too consumed by Lydia's talk about popcorn. He couldn't believe that she left her mask down enough to act the smart way, the she really was. They finished talking about Tracy and Scott and he wasn't even sure how did they end up talking about something so trivial as popcorn, but he liked it anyway. He was impressed really. He watched her with such adoration and care and-Malia?

He blinked when he suddenly saw Malia punch a boy into the neck.

'So that's why-'

'Sorry, Malia!' he got out of the seat and ran to the girl who was watching the boy who was gasping for air.

'Hey-hey-hey! What-'

Malia didn't look at him as she just went behind him and pressed herself against his back like she was hiding, 'I'm sorry. I need a second.'

Stiles eyes widened as he realized that Malia wasn't hiding she needed a moment to calm down and not shift out as newbie like Scott surely would have in her place.

'What the hell did you do?' he asked the boy frowning at him. He could tell that the boy was obviously an asshole. He had an asshole radar, and he was most times right than wrong.

The boy managed to catch a breath, 'I didn't do anything. She just fucking freaked out, psycho.'

Stiles felt her shake her head against the shoulder silently. He wasn't sure if she was disagreeing with him, or if she was trying to get her scent on him. With her it was always a two side coin.

'Don't call her that!' barked Stiles and took a step closer Malia following him, 'I know you did something. So how about you just walk away, and you don't have to tell people a girl got you like that, and maybe just maybe you get away with it. So fucking _walk away_.'

Malia felt how angry Stiles was, and it made her smile a bit. Stiles didn't even know what happened, and yet he had her back and protected her and made sure she could calm down so she wouldn't _coyoteout_ on the bastard. He didn't know what happened and yet he knew it wasn't her fault, and he protected her simply because he was Stiles and she was Malia.

'We should probably go,' said Allison as everyone sort of came to them, 'There's a curfew, remember?'

'Allison's right. My parents are blowing up my phone,' said Danny looking at his phone.

'Same,' agreed Ashley showing hers.

'Well, it was fun while it lasted.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Did he say something bad about me?' asked Stiles nervously as he was driving them from the bowling.

Malia shook her head, but just kept on looking out of the window in the back. She obviously didn't want to talk about it, but it just made Stiles so angry. He wanted to know what was up.

Scott's phone went off.

'Who are you texting with?' asked Allison.

'Did he say something bad about Scott?' continued Stiles.

'Tracy,' answered Scott looking a bit unsure, 'Uh, she wants to go out with me.'

'Did he-whoa what Tracy wants to go out with you?' asked Stiles shocked while Allison frowned, 'You want to go out with Tracy?'

Scott looked nervously from the passenger's seat to Stiles and then to Allison and Malia. Stiles looked shocked while Allison seemed upset and Malia was just confused about why the sudden chance in the atmosphere in the car.

'Uh, maybe…she did apologize to you, didn't she?' he asked Allison who looked away, 'Uh, yeah, she did.'

'Should I go with her?' he asked everyone but looking at Allison who seemed lost of words or at least struggling to voice what she wanted to say, 'I think…you should do what you want, uh, yeah, do what you want.'

Scott nodded, but he seemed unsure.

Malia blinked looking from one to another, 'You shouldn't go with her.'

Stiles just happened to stop at the red light and all three teens looked the girl surprised.

'Uh, why?' asked Scott blinked confused.

Malia shrugged her shoulders, 'You don't really want to go. Allison doesn't want you to go. So I don't see a reason you should go.'

Stiles couldn't help a proud smile at Malia's directness. She was so awesome when she managed to shock everyone with her truth.

Scott looked at Allison who looked just as embarrassed. They didn't shout at Malia to be quite or not to talk bullshit. They both just turned back in their seats to the road and silently watched as Stiles drove them home. Derek told them he would call in them in the morning, and they would mean before class which was good cause they still hadn't told him about Malia.

'We have to tell him. It's not like he will get angry-well he will because we didn't tell him about her sooner, but you know that's just Derek,' said Stiles to Scott who shot him a look.

'We were,' said Malia, 'I didn't tell him anything either when I met him.'

Stiles looked at her through the mirror, 'And he didn't notice? That you're a werecoyote?'

She shook her head, 'That's when Mr. Argent came.'

Allison sighed again and pressed her head against the window, 'I wish I could ask him.'

They all gave her supportive look but continued the ride in silence.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Malia wanted to ask if she said something wrong because she was confused. She said the truth. Scott and Allison really didn't want him to go out with Tracy. She didn't ask; however, and waited until she and Stiles were home before she asked, 'Uh, why were Scott and Allison so…ashamed? Embarrassed? I said the truth.'

Stiles smirked at her and put his arm around Malia to pull her closer, 'Yeah, well to be fair it was a bit embarrassing, but that's their problem. You did great. You said the truth, and I absolutely love how honest you were, M.'

She grinned at him, 'Thanks, S.'

He led her to the house and up the stairs. They got inside his room and she went to sit on his bed as he put off his hoodie and hung it over his desk chair.

'Okay, so are you finally going to tell me what did the jackass do?' he asked looking down at her. She looked away. She didn't want to, she had a bad feeling about telling him. She liked that he was defending her even though he could see she was more than capable of protecting herself. It still felt nice to be cared for, but she was sure he wouldn't like it if he heard it. He would be upset. She was upset, and she was herself. Human behavior confused her not upset her.

She wasn't sure she would even be able to explain it, even if she wanted to say it, but with the way Stiles was looking at her she had a feeling, he wouldn't rest until she would tell him. It was always like this when she had a secret and teased him about it just a tiny bit.

She sighed a little bit and parted her legs a bit wider so he would have a better look. He noticed it, but he didn't think it was related to what she was about to say; however, Malia didn't say anything. Instead she put her hand against her knee looking at him with a face which told him to pay attention when he saw how she moved her hand slowly from her knee to the inside of her tight.

'No,' he shook his head without tearing his eyes off her hand on her leg before he looked up at her face, 'Hell no!'

He ran out of the room grabbing his hoodie leaving a shocked Malia behind She didn't think he could be that fast. Still, she was quicker so she ran after him and caught up with him pressing herself in front of him.

'Get out of my way because I'm going to kill him.'

Malia shook her head and shot down his attempts to get pass her, 'Please, don't, you don't even know him. How do you even want to find him?'

He managed to go around her, 'I'll just go back there and-'

She surprised him by jumping on his back, 'Malia!'

'Don't go there. I punched him. It's done.'

Stiles stopped feeling the weight of Malia on his shoulders with her arms around his neck. He didn't even realize when had he took her legs to steady her on him or when had he stopped trying to shrug her off and just stood there on his porch with Malia on his back pressing her face against his nose, 'Please, don't. You can't do anything about it now.'

'You should have told me,' he said looking at his jeep, 'I should have punched the asshole. I knew he did something. I knew it. I just thought he might have said something to you and not…Fuck.'

'Stiles,' she said softly and moved her and lower to press it against his rapidly beating heart, 'Let it go.'

'I can't-I…do you even realize what he…,' Stiles closed his eye painfully tight.

'Yeah, he wanted to have sex with me.'

Stile shook his head and let go off her legs so she slowly got off him, 'It's not just that. Plenty boys would want to have sex with you.'

He turned around to look at her, 'It's that he wanted to take it without you offering it. He just-you can't just touch people like that. He is a sick fuck who can't just go around and molest or assault innocent girls. You have to be the one to want it; otherwise, it's an assault, it's molest, it's rape and it's disgusting and that fucker should bleed for touching you like that.'

Malia stepped closer to Stiles and put her hand on his cheek, 'Shush, S, I'm fine. I'm okay. He didn't do anything, and I punched him, and I punched him good. I knew I would punch him worse if you hadn't been there so I calmed down against you. It's okay.'

He shook his head looking into her brown eyes, 'It's not, okay, M.'

She brushed his cheek several times just standing there for a couple of minutes just like a few days before on the staircase. Once again he had this feeling inside him this warm inside him that he wanted to do something about, but it would be the worst kind of idea in the history of idea considering what she just told him.

'If you don't want someone to touch you they _can't_ touch you, okay Malia? It doesn't matter if it's a stranger or someone you know or even me, okay?'

Malia nodded, 'Okay, but I don't mind when you touch me besides you never touch me like that.'

That made him blush completely terrified, 'Of course not because I-we're friends…and-and you're Malia and,' he swallowed hard when she gave him that soft and cute smile she only seemed to have for him.

'Thank you.'

He nodded, 'Yeah, of course, anything for you.'

She leaned her head to the side, 'Anything?'

He blinked because once again his mind went into dirty thoughts which were honestly killing him. What the hell was wrong with him? Honestly, he loved Lydia. He got to spend the whole evening with Lydia and others, but once Malia pressed against him in bed or grinned at him like that she constantly kept on forgetting about her. How and why? He loved her since the third grade. Lydia, obviously, not Malia.

She nodded, 'We didn't get to eat.'

He had to blink again before his lips pulled into a wide smile, and he couldn't help, but chuckle, 'You're awesome.'

She nodded, 'That I am. Also you hadn't told me how it went with Lydia.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison put on her pajamas. Today was definitely weird in many ways. It was fun. Surprisingly, it was fun enough even with Jackson and Lydia along them, but then it got weird. She shouldn't have these feelings about Scott going on dates. What was wrong with her? It didn't matter. Tracy was just…totally not the girl for Scott. Sure, she was pretty, but she was mean to her, and even if she gave Allison that sloppy apology she definitely didn't want her and Scott to start dating.

She went to brush her teeth. Of course, that's why she was upset about him dating her she didn't like her; still, Malia didn't have to blur it all out like that. She didn't want to be that weirdo jealous best friend who wanted Scott all to herself. He was finally getting the attention from lacrosse he always wanted. He was playing the first line, and he was amazing even though he got just turned into a werewolf.

 _Dead eyes…_

She shivered closing her eyes at her reflection in the mirror. Once again she was completely paralyzed by the memory of Mr. Matthews on that tree. She needed to calm down.

The knock on the door startled her, and she turned around only to find her mom looking at her, 'You okay?'

Allison smiled at her and nodded, 'Yeah, just spaced out so you scared me.'

He gave her an apologizing smile, 'Sorry, I really didn't mean to.'

Allison nodded, 'It's okay.'

She washed her face and mouth. When she was drying her face with a small towel she realized her mom was still standing there looking at her.

Allison blinked and smiled at her a bit, 'Do you want something?'

Her mom shrugged her shoulders a bit, 'How was your first date?'

Allison grimaced awkwardly, 'Mom, I told you it was group hang out thing that Lydia called _a date._ It wasn't a date.'

She said and walked out of the bathroom turning off the light. Her mom followed her out, 'Come on. It was at least a little bit like a date.'

'And who was my date? Scott? Stiles? Jackson? Maybe it was Lydia or Malia?'

Victoria shot her a look, 'Allison, come on talk to me this is like the first time you went out on something which was at least by _Lydia_ labeled as date. So please, details.'

Allison looked at her. Ever since she found out her whole life was a lie. She had a problem to act normal around her parents. She was always closed with her dad, but she still loved her mom. She was her mom. She knew she wasn't an ideal daughter. She had no girl friends until recently and liked playing around with two boys who were just as weird. She never said it of course. She was a cold person, but Victoria Argent showed just as much caring for Scott and Stiles as she could. Sometimes she got all girly when her and Allison went to buy out clothes, but most of the time it was just her being well reserved.

'It was fun even with _cool kids_ there. We had a lot of fun. We didn't eat though.'

Victoria's face fall a bit, 'Not's not really much.'

Allison shrugged at her, 'Uh, Scott's going on a date,' she said conversationally.

'What?' asked Victoria sounding shocked, 'With who?'

'Tracy, a girl from school. Now he's kind of in the popular circle.'

'How do you feel about him going out with someone else?' asked her mom slowly. Allison looked the her hands before she admitted, 'Well, upset because she's a very mean girl.'

'Then why would Scott go out with her. It doesn't really seem like Scott.'

Allison brushed her forehead, 'He's not going yet, but he will, I can tell.'

'You have such little faith in him?'

'More like I know he wants to see the good in people. Always has always will. And she's not totally bad. She apologized, and I can tell she really likes him. I think that counts as something, or so they say.'

Victoria brushed her shoulder with a smirk, 'Well, I don't know much about what's going on with Scott and this girl, but I know Scott McCall, and he would never date a girl if she was mean to his best friends no matter how pretty or blonde she would be.'

Allison grinned at her mom before she nodded, 'Yeah, I guess. Thanks mom.'

Victoria squeezed her shoulder and walked away.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison walked to her room and closed the door. She noticed her new phone was lightened up. Once she reached for it she noticed movement behind her window. She didn't dare to scream she just grabbed whoever was going through her window and smashed him to the ground.

'Au! Allison!' complained Scott as he was almost breathless on the ground from her attack.

The girl blinked, 'Oh my God!' she snapped in a whispery voice, 'Are you inside? I could have scream and alert my parents!'

Scott sighed, 'I texted you…guess you didn't notice.'

Allison let out a relieved breath and shook her head, 'No, I didn't notice.'

Scott watched her for a few moments before he chuckled. She jabbed him, 'Stop it.'

He started laughing, and she couldn't help, but smile although she pushed him again, 'Knock it off! Not funny.'

He put his hands on her shoulders, 'Honestly, I didn't mean to scare you like that. Still, way to attack me, Ally, didn't know you had it in you.'

She chuckled and pressed her forehead against his shoulder. Gosh, they were acting so silly right now. She looked at him, 'Wanna watch a movie?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Tracy was home listening to music in her bed with her earphones on. It was late. She texted Scott a little while ago, but he hadn't text her back yet. She sighed. She still understood Lydia's wonderful plan and why she had to fake sick, but she didn't mind all that much skipping school.

Besides Lydia promised to help her up with Scott so maybe she really just needed to wait and see.

She suddenly heard a loud sound close to her door. Tracy blinked and put the earphones away.

'Peggy?' she called to her golden retriever. Her parents weren't home yet so it couldn't be no one else really.

She blinked.

'Peggy, come her girl!'

Not a single bark came out. She bit her lip and with a sigh came out of bed. She took her phone with her. She walked down the stairs to the living room since every other door way close in the small hallway on the first floor.

'Peggy, come on, not funny.'

She very slowly walked into the living room where the dog was calmly sitting looking out of their back door. The girl brushed her hair several times and walked a bit closer almost crushing the phone in her hand.

'Okay, girl play time over,' she said as she stood in front of her putting her hand on her head and brushing her behind the ears where she liked it.

'What's wrong girl? You're never this quiet,' mumbled Tracy. It was then that she heard the sound of the backdoor opening.

She froze.

Very slowly she turned around. It was opened, but no one was there. She blinked, 'H-hello?'

When she heard step she screamed and ran.

But not fast enough…

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'I have nightmares,' admitted Allison as the movie's credits rolled over the screen of her laptop.

'Me too,' revealed Scott, and they looked at each other before they looked to the front again, 'not just yesterday, but constantly since I hurt you.'

Allison took his hand, 'Am I a bad person that I'm jealous of Stiles having Malia living with him?' asked Scott, 'I mean not in a I want to live with her kind of way but-'

'He's not alone at night,' said Allison and Scott nodded with a small smile that she got him, 'Exactly. '

'You're staying right?' asked Allison as they stopped.

Scott nodded, 'Yeah, I can sleep-'

'Next to me?' she asked biting her lip, and he smiled nodding. It wasn't for something pervy or romantic she just wanted to have him near her, and to feel him near her. She knew him, he was familiar, and he made her feel safe and good and she needed that right now more than ever. She never felt like that with anyone else, but Scott McCall.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek was watching the sky. A full moon will arrive shortly, and he would have to make sure Scott was okay along with keeping an eye out for the alpha. It should feel good. It should feel wonderful to know that one of perso-monsters responsible for his family's dead got what they deserved, and that someone hurt them bad before finally ending their pathetic lives, but it didn't. Derek didn't feel joy or satisfaction from Meyers dead. The man didn't know that there would be kids inside the house. He was still responsible, but he could sense that he was truly sorry for what he did. He tried to think and reason that if he was really that sorry he would tell someone what happened, but he couldn't. He never told Paige's parents what happened. He couldn't.

Chasing the thoughts away, he looked at the moon again. He would really have to keep an eye out on Scott, and tell him everything tomorrow what he knew.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison woke up and turned to the side when she opened her eyes she found Scott looking at her. He turned on the light on her lamp at some point.

'And you accused me of stalking you?'

He chuckled and reached to the touch her face, 'Eyelash.'

She sighed and watched him. It was so strange and peaceful to wake up next to him like this. She had an odd thought cross her mind about how would it feel to wake up next to him every morning.

She moved her hand touched his uncovered stomach pulling it embarrassed away, 'Sorry.'

He chuckled and shook his head still watching her, 'Have I ever told you you're super cute in the morning?'

She giggled, 'No, but you look cute too.'

He leaned his hand into her hair and brushed in. He looked at her in such a way that made her feel like she would want to wake up like that every morning.

He hummed, 'I'm a werewolf. I shouldn't be cute.'

'Please, you're a puppy wolf.'

He chuckled. Just like that everything seemed perfect. No alpha trying to kill them. No instincts getting in the way. Lying in bed with his best friend was just perfect.

'I should go, your parents are awake,' he said. He was starting to pay closer attention to his ears like Derek told him to.

Allison nodded and watched as he got out of bed, and put his shoes and hoodie back on. She knew Scott liked to sleep shirtless if he was alone in his room.

She felt like shaking her head at a thought of shirtless Scott. He walked to the window before he turned around for a moment, 'See you in school, Ally.'

'Bye,' she told him softly. Suddenly she had a weird feeling. The kind that you get when you watch a horror movie and then have to go out in the dark like there was something waiting for you in every corner.

Before she could voice it Scott was out of the window. It was easier to get in and out through windows since he was a werewolf now. He calmly walked down the street. He didn't have to hurry, it was still dark outside and everyone was asleep.

As he was walking, he suddenly did stop. He sensed something, a smell he already caught before. He froze. He remembered it now. It was _his_ smell.

He started running hearing loud sounds of a big creature running after him.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Chapter Ten: Lose Ends**


	11. Loose Ends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Summary: Scott gets bitten luckily he has his best friends Stiles and Allison to help him through it. A different take on Teen Wolf season one including Malia as well. Scallison and Stalia**

 **A.N: Just a friendly reminder that March 3** **rd** **it was exactly one year since I started The Wild Ones. I didn't write for a while because my dad died so if it's depressing or shitty or something you know why.**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Chapter Ten: Loose Ends**

They're...gone.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott, Stiles and Allison walked to school for the first time like everything wasn't a gigantic mess which could explode in their face. Scott didn't hurt or kill anyone. Derek was going to tell them about his family, and for the first time they didn't have to worry about something happening. If it did, it would have been unexpected and for now that was fine.

…or so he thought.

Scott smiled as he saw Tracy in the class room until she froze in track like she had seen a ghost looking right at him. The seat in front of him and the one way in the back were the only ones available, so he naturally assumed the girl would pick the one close to him. He was more than surprised when she chose the one further away.

He turned around to look at her confused just as the teacher came into the class. It was then that he realized that she even came to class as she was supposed to be sick and at home at least until the next week. It was weird.

The teacher asked them all to focus again, so he turned back to the board, but he was seriously confused by it. He kept on sneaking looks at the girl. Whenever he caught her looking back at him, she shot him a look which looked like she was terrified. She was white as snow. She actually looked like a ghost herself. What was up with her?

He turned to the front and waited for the end of the class to talk to her or at least to find out why she was in school.

He was stunned how fast she was, but he quickly caught up to her, 'Hey, are you feeling better?'

He could see how visible was her shiver, and it made him puzzled.

'I-I have to go…class,' she said and tried to go around him.

Scott blinked confused since they still had another 10 minutes before the next class, 'Hey, wait up.'

Tracy started to walk faster, 'Can't, I have to run.'

Scott eventually stopped but kept on looking at her back as she walked away confused. He honestly didn't know what just happened.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

He sat down next to Allison in the cafeteria, 'Hey, what's with that face?'

'Huh? What face?'

'The one you're having right now?' asked Allison raising her brows.

He sighed and looked at her. Sometimes it was hard to have best friends who could see right through you, but then again talking with them always seemed to help.

'It's Tracy,' he admitted. Allison had to hold back the disappointment for Scott's sake. He wanted to talk about Tracy. She would stop being a bitch and talk about Tracy even if it for some reason pissed her off. Okay, that wasn't totally truth she knew why she was pissed. She was the only girl in the group, and yeah, Malia joined them, but it was different since well-Scott wasn't interested in her like _that_. Whatever. It was just different, okay?

She nodded at him, 'Go on.'

'Okay, so she's been texting me a lot, and now she's acting all weird. I'm pretty sure she's avoiding me somehow.'

Now she rolled her eyes, 'She's trying to get you to be into her by showing she's not that into you.'

Scott blinked confused, 'Wait, like seriously?'

Allison shrugged her shoulders, 'It's a tactic believe me.'

Scott looked to the front, 'It didn't feel like a tactic. It felt…like something was off about her. Plus she said she was sick. Why would she come to school then?'

Allison rolled her eyes again and stood up, 'I'm going for some napkins. Trust me she's faking it to draw attention. I'm gonna go get so napkins.'

She walked away. Fine, she knew that was bitter. It was mean.

She sighed. She definitely needed to work on her attitude.

'Watch it!' she heard as she accidentally ran into someone. Of course, she did. She looked down and nearly snorted at the irony.

'Sorry, Tracy,' she apologized to the shorter girl.

She looked up realizing that it was Allison who had run into her. The brunette blinked confused. She never paid particularly much attention to Tracy, Kim and the other of Lydia's little circle. She had to notice Lydia. Stiles wouldn't let it any other way, but it wasn't like she was actually interested in them. They were all girls which said she starved herself and made her cry and feel shitty about herself more times than she could count. All those times…she was grateful she had Scott and Stiles. She couldn't imagine not having them every time they made her feel…like _that_. Anyway, now that she was looking at the girl. She actually got it. Scott was right. Tracy wasn't looking so well.

'Hey, are you okay? You look kind of pain, Tracy.'

The girl watched her for a few moments before she looked back at where Scott was sitting with Stiles who now joined him.

'Look, just…you should stay away from Scott.'

Allison blinked confused, 'I should what?'

'Just stayed away from Scott, okay?'

Allison shook her head, 'Unbelievable are you that insecure you want me to leave my best friend?'

Tracy pressed her lips together not saying anything else.

'You know what Tracy. Why don't you go spread another rumor about me?' she asked before she walked away and sat down next to Scott looking annoyed.

'No napkins?' asked Scott as he already started to eat, but the brunette just shrugged.

'Where were you?' she asked Stiles who was glued to his phone.

'I finally got Malia to embrace the power of text messages. Sort of.'

Allison looked over his shoulder and chuckled, ' _I somt knowq_?'

Stiles smirked, 'She doesn't like wasting time when she presses a wrong letter.'

Allison giggled, 'She's one of a kind.'

'Sure is,' said Stiles fondly texting her back, and Allison couldn't help but look at Scott who must have noticed their conversation and stopped thinking about Tracy. He raised his brows at Allison both in their silent communication talking about how Stiles would light about Malia. They both knew something was cooking up there.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Day was slowly passing by. Scott almost forgot about Tracy until he heard her in the hallway. Scott put his hand on Stiles's shoulder to let him know that he should stop talking. Scott was looking at him, but his ears were focused on Lydia and Tracy.

'Why didn't you stay home like we planned?' asked Lydia as she was standing with the girl near her locker, 'Although I have to admit this damsel in distress is seriously a great tactic kudos.'

Tracy's voice was shaky, 'This isn't a freaking tactic, Lydia. Something happened I couldn't stay home alone all day.'

'Jesus, enough with the drama,' said Lydia annoyed, 'Did you got bored? Schoolsick?' teased the strawberry blonde.

'No, something happened. I-whatever, I'm done with McCall.'

'What do you mean you're done? You said you liked him.'

'It's whatever. I'm done. I can't.'

'Seriously, Tracy, what has gotten into you? What happened? Yesterday, you were all into getting together with Scott, and now you don't want to why?'

'Lydia!' the girl shouted causing the whole hallway to look their way. Stiles also looked the girls, 'What the hell is happening over there?' he asked as he didn't know that Scott was eavesdropping on them.

Tracy looked. She looked like she was ready to have a meltdown, 'Lydia, stay away from Scott.'

'Okay, so what you don't want him, and you don't want anyone to be near him…what the-wait! Did he do something to you?'

'No, j-just, Lydia, please, stay away from Scott McCall,' said the girl and quickly left with all eyes on her.

Lydia followed the girl with her eyes unsure what just happened before she looked to the side which happened to be the place where Scott and Stiles were standing. Stiles was looking confused while Scott looked seriously worried. She frowned. She didn't know what was happening, but it was definitely not good.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Whoa, she told her to stay away from you? What the hell? I thought she was into you,' mumbled Stiles confused in the lockers room.

Scott nodded furiously, 'I know, and she was. Apparently, she even lied about being sick, but that's what I heard. Why would she say that?'

Stiles made a face, 'You sure, you didn't write her anything offensive?'

'Dude, she was freaked out!' snapped Scott before looking in front himself, 'She was…actually afraid.'

Stiles looked worried, 'Okay, do you think she could have figured it out?'

Scott's eyes widened as that didn't even cross his mind.

'What? No, how could or would she?'

Stiles shook his head, 'Look, man, I don't know. Why won't you just ask her?'

'Didn't you hear what I just said? She told Lydia-'

'I heard you, but look, she likes you. It's obvious therefore she will most likely talk to you if you corner her.'

'Corner her? That's your advice?' asked Scott disbelieve, and Stiles sighed frustrated, 'You know what I mean. Just talk to the girl. You're good with girls.'

Scott shook his head, 'What the hell is wrong with you today, man? Me good with girls? The only girls I'm around are Allison and Malia who are both like sisters.'

'Yeah, well now you are the best player and people, and by people I mean popular girls notice.'

Scott sighed, 'Okay, cover for me, for a moment.'

Stiles blinked, 'Huh? Dude, we're about to start.'

'I'll be quick,' assured him Scott before he ran to the door.

'Oh man,' sighed Stiles before he slowly got up as well already preparing the excuse for coach who was giving him an upset look, 'Stilinski, where the hell is McCall?'

'He had to go to the bathroom, coach.'

Couldn't come up with a better story even if he tried.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott found her easily by scent leaving the school, 'Tracy, wait!'

The girl sighed before stopped, 'Okay, I don't know what's going on, but if I did anything I'm sorry. I just want to make sure you're alright, but if you really don't want to see me or talk to me anymore. It's okay. I won't force you.'

She turned around, 'You're a good person, Scott.'

He smiled a bit at that, but he could tell she was still nervous.

'Look, something happened last night. Someone came, and he told me...to stay away from you.'

Scott frowned confused, 'Uh? What? Who?'

She shook her head, 'I don't know. I just know that he was very persuasive and scary and...I might have gone crazy, but it wasn't really a _him_. It looked like a beast.'

Scott's eyes widened before he took several steps closer to catch up with her, 'What did he say exactly?'  
Was it the alpha? Could he actually go to Tracy's house and threatened her like this?

'Tracy!' called a woman from a black car, 'Come on, honey.'

The girl turned around, 'I have to go. I'll text you later, and I'll tell you everything.'

Scott nodded, 'Okay, bye.'

The girl shot him a small smile before she ran to the car. This sounded bad. He felt an unease grown inside him. Suddenly he was once again waiting for an attack. He was waiting for everything to go to hell once again, and let me tell you it was a terrible feeling.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Tracy did text him later, and it didn't ease his worries. He couldn't help but felt like minutes before a disaster was about to strike.

 _Come to the school and bring Allison and Stiles with you. I'm ready to talk about what happened yesterday._

'Is it okay if I come?' asked Malia as she, Allison, Stiles and Scott got into Stiles's jeep, 'She didn't mentioned me.'

Scott shook his head, 'It's okay. I texted Derek that he can tell us everything he knows afterwards so he's meeting us there. Not to mention he's worried about Tracy, and what the alpha might have said or do to her,' said Scott worried as well. The girl looked terrified, and he didn't blame her. He himself still had nightmares about the thing.

Malia frowned a bit, 'So you guys are okay to tell Derek about Tracy, but not about me? I'm starting to feel a bit weird about that.'

The boys shared a look, and Stiles shrugged, 'It might be as good time as any to come clean about everything don't you guys think?'

Malia nodded.

Scott thought about it, 'Okay, I trust Derek. We'll tell him, and who knows maybe he might know how you were turned even?'

'Besides do you get how great this is?' asked Stiles earning odd looks from both teens, 'Tracy might have actually see him in his human form.'

Scott sighed, 'That's not that big, man. I'm pretty sure I've seen him as well, and he errased all of it, so...'

Malia nodded, 'Scott's right. I don't think he wold let Tracy keep her memories of him.'

Stiles sighed as well, 'Don't steal my joy.'

Allison patted his back a bit, 'Come on now at least we'll know something.'

Stiles let out a grumpy sound and the brunette leaned back against her seat. She still hadn't told anyone about what happened in the cafeteria. She felt like such an idiot not to mention a jackass. Tracy wasn't telling her to stay away from Scott for malicious reasons, she was trying to warn and protect her. Oh the irony. All this time she spent saying how mean these girls were, and in the end she was the meanest one.

Malia looked out of the window, 'Do you feel it two?'

Scott turned around to her while Stiles shot her a glance through the mirror, 'Feel what?'

'The jumpiness? Like you're tense waiting for something to happen.'

Scott blinked, 'I thought that was just the whole Tracy thing?'

Malia shook her head, 'Look at the moon.'

He did.

'It's close to being full. We're getting tense like that, grumpier, and angrier. Once it's completely full it will became almost unbearable.'

Scott swallowed, 'So it is affecting us?'

Malia nodded, 'I remember being extra sensitive when I was a coyote, but I was an animal so I can tell if I acted badly or not.'

Scott turned back to the front, 'We'll be more likely to hurt someone?'

Malia hummed, and he wished Stiles would have driven faster so he could ask Derek what to do about the full moon. He didn't feel like hurting anyone again…ever.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

They stopped the car close to Derek's who was already waiting for them in the parking lot.

The older werewolf looked oddly at Malia as she came out of the car, but he waited for Scott to explain, 'She's a friend.'

Derek watched her for a moment before he looked surprised, 'You're one of us?'

For the first time he realized that the girl indeed was a shifter just like them...no, not completely like them, but close. He had a weird feeling of familiarity when he saw her on the field, but now he was sure. She was a shifter just like them, but she wasn't a werewolf. As he was looking at her he couldn't help a thought about how familiar she looked. She almost reminded him of someone, but he wasn't sure who. A friend from school? New York? Someone entirely else?

Maybe he was just over thinking it too much.

'What does it mea-'

Before anyone could say another word blood came out of Derek's mouth, and Allison let out a shocked gasped. In a second he was up in the air, and the alpha who managed to somehow sneak up on them threw him across the parking lot.

In the next seconds they ran...for the school.

All four held the door as hard as they could.

'Wait-wait!' shouted Malia after a few dreadful moments, 'I don't hear anything.' They all stopped moving so she and Scott could hear better what was happening outside.

After a moment she peaked outside, 'I can't see him.'

'Yeah, but he's out there', said Stiles, 'We know he is.'

Malia looked at the door, 'We can't leave it unlocked like this, and we can't stay here.'

Stiles licked his lips looking at a pipe he saw earlier on the ground though the window on the door. It wasn't that far, but it wasn't that close either.

He turned to look at Malia for a moment before he pushed her aside and opened the door.

Before either of them could say another word Stiles ran outside and grabbed the pipe before running back in much to everyone's shock and put the pipe between the door handles to have at least something to stop it from getting in.

'What the fuck?' asked Scott, 'Dude, don't ever do that again!' he shouted at him. He was being very vocal about how terrified he was about his friend while Allison was still shocked he would even do such a tight and Malia just silently watched them.

'Dude!' Scott grabbed him by the shoulders to look at him.

'Don't you ever do that!' he shouted at him feeling his voice and hands trembling. He was sure his heart stopped when Stiles ran out of the school to get the bloody thing.

He was just sure of it.

Stiles started nodding his head frantically, 'I-I just-I just-Scott!'

The other boy nodded and before Stiles could argue he hugged him. It was terrifying, all of it. Seeing Derek and what the alpha really could do without a blink of an eyes and having Stiles ran out like that. He-he… he couldn't deal with it if he ever lost Stiles because of him. He seriously couldn't.

He let him go seeing how worried to hug made Stiles or rather say how it had him realize what he just did and what could have happened.

Allison hugged him right after, 'That was the most stupidest thing you ever did, you idiot!'

He laughed awkwardly, 'We should move.'

When they let go of each other he looked at Malia who just gave him an empty stare before she turned around and started walking down the hallway.

Stiles swallowed they followed her when they heard some noise into one of the classrooms to come up with a plan. They couldn't believe what was happening, but for some reason they were calm…well, as calm as they could in a situation like that. Maybe they've been through a few things or they knew they were at least together, but they try to think with clear heads and come up with something.

They looked at each other, 'How about we just run for Stiles's car, get in and leave?' asked Scott.

Stiles nodded, 'Sounds great,' agreed Stiles, 'Let's just make sure he's not-'

'The jeep,' mumbled Allison looking at it through the window in the classroom they were currently in.

Stiles blinked, 'Okay, what is it-?'

Just as he said it a battery came flying through the window and Mali rushed to Allison pulling her to the ground and protecting her with her body from the glass.

'Everyone okay?' asked Scott as they looked the item on the ground realizing what it was.

The girls nodded, and they all quickly got to their feet and ran away again. Stiles tried to stop and take the stupid thing, but Scott pushed him through the door.

'Leave it!'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'This is fucked up! That didn't happen, did it? I mean-Derek...he's not just,' repeated Allison panicly walking around the room as they finally took cover in the boy lockers room. It was probably too much on her or maybe the adrenaline ran out, but she for the first time realized what was happening, and she hated every second of it. Once again she was a prey in the hands of that monster who could do whatever it wanted with them. That was the worst part, it could kill them right now, but it rather toyed with them. She hated feeling like that.

Scott and Malia were holding the door and listening if the thing wasn't close.

Scott swallowed hard. He really didn't like seeing her like that and it was really hard to find something positive to tell her as they were literally defenseless against it. Still, he let go of the door and walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders, 'Allison, calm down, okay?'

She nodded and painfully closed her eyes, 'I know-I know. I can freakout once we're safe.'

'So what now?' asked Stiles, 'We can't go to the jeep that doesn't have a battery and fixing it would take a lot of time,' he said and looked from Scott and Allison to Malia. No one had an answer to that. They were waiting unsure of what to do next, or how to safe themselves.

'Can't we call someone? My dad?' asked Allison softly.

Malia frowned, 'How would we explain being here with Derek who's outside?'

She shivered a bit remembering the horrible image as blood came out of Derek's mouth. The thing was truly a monster.

'Maybe we could just say we came to school for whatever and Derek was already there. We'll act like we don't have a clue what that thing is. They have no way of knowing we're supernatural.'

Malia didn't look too convinced, but she nodded anyway. It wasn't like they had a better idea, and they couldn't just get killed cause she was uncomfortable with calling hunters for help.

Scott was about to say something more when he and Malia heard something.

They looked at each other and all of them went to hiding while Allison looked around, 'What? Is he-'

She didn't get an answer as Scott dragged her with him to a nearby looker pushing them both in, and pulling her as close as possible.

She was breathing rapidly and her heartbeat would surely give them away, so Scott took her hand as much as the space allowed them and linked their fingers together, 'Shush, we're fine.'

Allison closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down.

Scott bit his lip as the footsteps were coming closer and Allison would give them away in a while. He took his hand and put them against her cheek, 'Come on, Ally, you can do this,' he whispered against her flushed face, 'Just calm down. I'm here with you. You're not alone.'

She nodded and pressed her forehead against his. They stayed like that for what seemed hours and despite the fact that they were locked in a locker with a killer outside, Allison couldn't deny that she was slowly feeling calmer simply by the fact that Scott was there. In her mind she went to the moments in the hole when she had remembered how much he made her feel better, or how he came to safe her and protected her, or how he stayed with her last night so they could finally sleep after all those horrors. And just like that she was calm again. He was right. She wasn't alone like she was in the hole then. She was with him. He proved to her that no matter what he would protect her even from his alpha, and somehow that was everything for her.

Scott gently brushed her temples with his soft fingers. She couldn't see him, but it felt like he was all around her, his presence, his scent, his... everything that he was. She felt consumed by it, but she wasn't afraid or overwhelmed she enjoyed and liked it. It felt good to have someone so close.

In the next moment however the locker's door opened and both she and Scott came falling out to the ground.

'Shit!' let out Scott as he ended up on the ground with Allison somewhere on top of him somehow not completely.

They both groaned in pain and looked up just as Malia and Stiles came from their lockers only to find a smirking and amused Jackson and Lydia with her brows raised.

'You two definitely put a new definition to making out in the closet.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'What the hell are you doing here?' asked Scott as all of them were now walking down the corridor, 'Tracy texted Lydia to come so we came, and whatever prank you guys got going? Not interested and scary at all!'

Scott turned to him annoyed, 'You think this is a prank?'

'Please, McCall,' Jackson snored, 'The battery? Open school? Creepy text and then not answering? This is a prank alright.'

'Didn't you see Derek's body?' asked Allison suddenly. 'It's right outside on the ground.'

'Eh, no,' said Lydia before she chuckled, 'Just a nice car.'

'That's it we can take Derek's car,' said Scott instantly.

'With what key?' asked Malia, 'He probably dragged Derek somewhere with his keys.'

Jackson and Lydia shared a look. They didn't believe a word they were saying.

That was when they heard something on top of them in the roof.

Jackson raised his brows, 'Okay, whatever Tracy, good one now come on down so we can g-'

He didn't get to finish as the roof fell and something big and dark with red glowing eyes roared at them.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

There was more running involved along with short stops for explanation, arguing, plans that didn't work and more arguing.

Jackson took a step closer to the skinny boy, 'I'm going to say this one more time, Stilinski. Call your useless dad.'

Stiles didn't budge, 'I said no.'

Scott licked his lips he could tell that Jackson was frustrated and wanted to take it out on Stiles. They tried calling the police which didn't help with anything. He could see how worried Stiles look when they found out that someone warn the cops about school pranks. He could see the wheels inside his head spinning telling him that once again the alpha had planned it all to details. This wasn't the woods. There were no hunters to mess with his plan. No one would have come to school at night.

'Get out of my face, asshole,' replied Stiles but didn't take a step back.

'Oh right, can't call him cause he might be too drunk to care, fuck-?' asked Jackson and before he could even finish Stiles punched him into the face sending him to the ground.

'Jackson!' shouted Lydia and came to his aid as he started to slowly get up. Everyone was watching them. This was bad. Malia looked from Stiles to Jackson. Fighting between each other was making them weaker than they already were. If the alpha wanted to make a move, it would have been the perfect time for it. She didn't like them vulnerable not right now when they should have been working together to at least have a chance against the alpha.

Jackson got up and brushed his face. He was bleeding a bit. He looked down at his hand and nodded to himself, 'Nice.'

Scott shook his head, 'You're an asshole, Jackson.'

The boy nodded once more, and before either of them knew what was happening Jackson punched Stiles back.

'Whoa!' shouted Allison and both her and Malia came between the two boys.

'Fuck off!' shouted Stiles at the boy as Malia pulled him away, and Allison and Scott kept Jackson in place while Lydia just stood and watched worried.

'He has to call his dad! We can't just stay here with that thing!'

Malia put her head on the back of Stiles neck and nuzzled it a bit for support. He sighed a bit calming down as he felt her close to him. He reached for one of her hands on his shoulder, 'I fine, M.'

He turned to look at her, and she nodded at him. He knew she was still angry at him for running out like that, but she still at least tried to show him support, and that she was on his side.

Stiles swallowed, 'Okay, fine, I'm calling him.'

He picked up his phone his hand still on Malia's for support.

Malia pressed herself closer, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

He gripped her hand tighter but brought the phone to his ear and called.

"Dad? Hey, it's me. Look-and it's your voicemail. Listen dad something bad happened. Someone killed Derek Hale and-"

They all jumped as something large hit the door.

Malia started dragging him to the back.

'We're in school, dad. Dad we're on school, and someone's here. I-I love you.'

With that he ended the call as Malia basically dragged him through the backdoor to the kitchen and Scott, Allison and Jackson blocked them.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

It was a while before the banging stopped, and all of them let out a grateful sigh.

'I still don't get it,' said Lydia shaking her head pressing closer to Jackson, 'What does it or he or whatever want? And why would it kill Derek Hale?' she asked crying. It was all coming to her, and she was started to get hysterical.

Stiles clenched his fists as he watched Jackson whose nose was still bloody comfort her.

Malia shrugged her shoulders, 'He enjoys it. He just wants to hurt people.'

They all looked at her, 'Why else would he killed them.'

Lydia sobbed, 'But why us? And how the hell did he get a hold of Tracy phone?'

'Could it be that he threatened her to get us here?' asked Jackson, 'Maybe whoever he is has something against out parents or whatever. I mean dad's a lawyer,' he nodded at Stiles, 'Sherriff, FBI agent.'

Malia and Lydia blinked surprised at that and looked over at Scott, 'Your dad is FBI?'

He shrugged kind of uncomfortable, 'Not many people know about it.'

'Still some do. Maybe it's a revenge against a case?'

'What about Hale?' asked Stiles.

'Dad handled the money Hales got after the fire.'

They all blinked surprised, 'Seriously? Laura, and Derek Hale?'

Jackson frowned, 'And the other one.'

'What other one?' asked Allison taking a step closer.

'I'm not sure… he wasn't a kid. I think he was an uncle or something. It was like six years ago.'

Scott leaned against one of the stones when he heard it.

He instinctively put his hand on Allison's elbow to catch her attention while the others listened to Jackson talking.

She gave him a puzzled look, 'What?'

He was frowning, and she understood he was hearing something from the outside. He listened carefully. It took him a moment to realize that what he heard were begins, and cries for help.

'Tracy she's out there, and she's alive.'

'No,' said Allison automatically as she could instantly tell what Scott was planning to do.

'I'm not leaving her out there with it!'

'You can't fight it!' she hissed.

Malia came to view, 'No alone.'

Both Allison and Stiles didn't look worried, they looked terrified.

'Absolutely not!'

'The girl is there! Are we supposed to leave her there?' asked Malia sharply.

Everyone looked at her.

Lydia looked at Jackson before she turned fully to the group, 'What if you took some knives with you and something that could light him on fire?'

All teens looked at the girl as if she grew a second head.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles came to Scott, 'You sure you can handle this? I mean he can make you shift or go against us. The full moon is days away,'

Scott looked over to Allison, 'I'm never letting him make me hurt anyway again, Stiles.'

The boy sighed, 'I hope you can stop it.'

They looked at each other before they briefly hugged patting each other over their backs.

'Be really careful, okay?'

Scott nodded, 'I can't leave her there.'

Stiles nodded, 'I know you wouldn't be you if you could.'

'Will she forgive me?' asked Scott as he looked at Allison who was talking with Malia.

Stiles grimaced, 'She really loves you, and she's really worried about you.'

'I know, but I have to. Hey, go talk to Malia for a bit so I can-?'

Stiles nodded, 'Sure.'

Scott slowly made his way to Allison watching as Jackson almost protectively brush Lydia's hair. He was glad Stiles was too focused on Malia at the moment to notice.

'I'm going, Allison.'

She nodded looking at the small window on top of the wall, 'I know.'

Scott went to stand in front of her, 'I'll be fine. We'll fine, Tracy, and we're both going to be okay.'

She looked back at him, 'You can't promise that.'

He shrugged his shoulders, 'I can try.'

Allison nodded. She felt ridiculous. Tracy was out there threatened by a monster and Scott and Malia were probably the only ones who had a shot at saving her, and here she was acting like a spoiled brat or jealous girlfriend. Didn't she do enough already?

'I'm the worst person in the world,' she said closing her eyes.

Scott blinked confused, 'What, why?'

'Tracy and I talked at lunch I was a total bitch toward her when she warned me to stay away from you. She warned me so I wouldn't get hurt by the alpha, and I acted the way those stupid mean girls always acted to me,' she felt tears behind her eyes, so didn't dare to open them.

'I don't think you're a bad person, Ally.'

She took a few deep breaths before she opened her eyes, 'I think you're human.'

She made a grimace, 'That's because you're the best person ever.'

He shook his head, 'I don't think there is such a thing as the worst or best person. All of us can be both at times. I mean look at Jackson. He punched Stiles and was a dick, but look how he takes care of Lydia now? So you were mean to her. Once we safe her you can apologize.'

Allison chuckled a bit a tear rolling down her cheek, 'Gosh, you're so annoying with your always wise and kind approach, you know that?' she asked.

He shook his head and took a step closer brushing away her tears, 'No,' he kept his hand on her cheek, and for a while. He always had nice soft hands.

'I hate for something to happen to you,' she told him, and he nodded, 'I know.'

After that she hugged him as tightly as she could hope that he wouldn't have to go and they could just stay like that, but she knew better. Why did it feel like she was letting a loved one got to war?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles took Malia's wrist after they were almost ready to leave, 'I don't like this.'

She looked at his hand and then at him, 'You don't have to like it, I didn't like you running out for that stupid pipe, and you still did it.'

Stiles swallowed, 'Okay, so you're angry about me jumping into danger. Well, so am I. I don't want you to get hurt.'

She turned fully toward him. They were so close if he would just leaned a bit he could easily kiss her.

The thought made him uncomfortable somehow, 'Just be careful, M. I don't want to lose you when I just got you. Remember last time? That really scared me.'

Malia watched him for a moment before she put her arms around him and sank into him pulling him as close as possible.

He blinked kind of surprised, but returned the hug, 'I wanted to do this since you got back,' she said breathing him fully in.

'I was angry of how much you risked, but I was glad you were alright, S.'

He nodded pushing his hand into her hair, 'I know, M.'

'I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you,' she said against his neck marking her scent there a bit.

'You'll always have me, Malia. I'll always be there for you.'

She leaned a bit away and looked him into the eyes. He had to swallow again because Malia could look at him so intensely it was electrifying. When she leaned her face to him and closed her eyes, he was nervous, but the thought of a kiss wasn't so uncomfortable anymore.

However, she didn't kiss him. Instead she pressed her nose against his forehead and took it very slowly down his nose until his chin. When she opened her eyes again, Stiles couldn't help his heart racing in his chest as he had to admit to himself that what she just did was the most intimate thing of his life. He got a boner while she was pressed to him, and he saw her naked or whatever she did until then was nothing compare to this. This would probably always be the most intense and intimite gesture of his life.

'You'll always have me too, Stiles,' she said and he might have been imagining it, but her voice was a bit hoarse.

He could only nod and watch as she left with his best friend.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott and Malia quietly walked the hallway following their ears to the sounds of cries for help.

'You know it's a trap, right?' asked Malia holding the canister.

'This whole place is a trap,' muttered Scott, 'we can't leave her there.'

Malia nodded. It was clear the alpha wanted to terrorize them before he would kill them. She gathered so much from all her encounters with the beast, but she was still a bit surprised. Why now? Why not before? Why not wait until the full moon itself? Wouldn't it be even harder for them? Something didn't fell write. It killed Derek in front of them and took his body. It wanted them inside the school, but how come it didn't expect them to call for help? He couldn't know about Stiles's dilemma not to get his father involved. What about the hunters? He lure them into a place they didn't usually check, but still how could he known Allison wouldn't call her parents?

They walked in silence after that and went there were near the source, the gym, she stopped abruptly and Scott with her.

 _Blood_

They shared a quick look before they ran inside. Of course it was a trap.

The moment they were in the alpha slashed Tracy's throat right in front of them which set Scott to act without thinking.

He was faster then both of them...

He was stronger than both of them...

He could make both of them shift...

When Scott end up on the ground spitting blood out every single bone in his body hurt. He already felt like he was healing slowly, but it still hurt terribly bad.

He heard Malia's cries. He looked up. The thing had its claws inside her chest, and it looked like it wanted to pull her heart or lung out any moment. She was gasping and trying to get away from it, but it wouldn't let her go pressing his claws deeper making her cried out in pain.

Scott couldn't handle that. He tried to get up, but everything hurt too much, he couldn't. He couldn't move so he only desperately watched as the alpha roared at Malia's face so loud Scott's ears were bleeding. Still he recognize the command though as if it was directed at him.

 _Shift...submit_

In a moment Malia's clothes were loosely hanging on a much smaller coyote.

'N-no, Malia!' he started to crawl to them. He made her shift! He made her shift! How was that possible! That wasn't possible. He couldn't make her shift just like that or was she his as well? Did he turn her as well?

The terrified looking thing started to let out those painfully sad sounds and Scott wanted nothing more than to reach her and tell her that it was going to be okay. She was his friend and that monster was hurting her on purpose. He knew he was stronger than them, but he wanted to hurt them. He wanted them to feel the pain for disobeying him over and over again. He wanted to make sure they would remember not to cross him again. He wanted them to bleed for their disloyalty.

The alpha let her go and in a moment he was in front of Scott. He turned hum around so that he was on his back looking at the beast for a moment.

As he was looking in his eyes, Scott never felt more terrified before. The thing was monstrous not to mention it could rip his heart with one slash.

He swallowed right before it hit him over the check, and he was on his back again. He knew what would have followed, he remembered this part a bit blurry but still. He would shove his claws into the back of his neck and make him do whatever he wanted.

He felt some tears rolling down his cheeks as he silently prayed.

 _Please, don't let me hurt my friends._

He would rather die in that moment then hurt his friends again. He felt the claws go in but before anything else happened the alpha was suddenly on his back and Malia in her coyote form was dragging Scott away by his sleeve he mouth.

He got up a bit trying to help he, but so did the alpha who didn't look so pleased that Malia wasn't obeying him again. He roared at them, but Scott shifted and put his hand in front of het. They were a pack. They would fight and die for each other, and he was not a part of it. He was not their alpha. It seemed to upset him even more, and he tried to go at them, but then Scott heard something he thought he never would have been so happy to hear.

Police sirens.

He shot the alpha a determinate look. The creature looked pissed but didn't want to be cauggt so he ran as fast as he could through the windows breaking them.

Scott sighed relieved feeling how every bone in his body hurt, 'Malia, you can turn back now.'

He turned around to look at the coyote, but she just stood there looking at him confused.

Scott blinked, 'Malia?'

She didn't understand. She was a coyote again. She didn't want to be a coyote she liked being a human girl. She was a human girl after all wasn't she? Why was she a coyote again? What if he would never become a human again? What the hell was this? Some cruel joke? Why would she became a human girl to be with Stiles, Allison and Scott only to get turn back to being a coyote. This was wrong. She was wrong. She wasn't a coyote. She was a girl! A girl! A girl! A girl!

...or not?

She started to tremble... what if she was never a girl? What if she was always a coyote? Everything that she had been through these past weeks was fading. It was blurry like a dream in her coyote consciousness. She was forgetting! It happened before she was coyote for far too long, and she forgot about Stiles, about her dad, about the accident! She forgot about everything. She forgot she was a human girl! Maybe it was all in her head. Maybe coyotes just dream things up in blurry dreams!

'Malia?' asked the boy approaching her.

 _Stop calling me that! Who am I?_

So many sounds and voices outside were coming closer. She was trembling. Every instinct inside her screamed that danger was coming. Humans were coming.

'Malia, it's okay,' said the boy raising his hands to show her that it was safe, but it wasn't she didn't feel safe so she just did what she always did when humans approached her. She ran.

'Malia!' shouted Scott after her as she went for the nearest exit which the alpha made out of the gym nearly running into sheriff Stilinski who was armed with several deputies coming in.

'What the hell?!' he shouted as he saw a coyote jump though the broken window and ran quickly into the nearest woods without ever stopping.

He watched the creature in shock before he turned to the window again.

'Scott?' he shouted, 'Are you okay?'

The boy swallowed, 'Yeah, I'm fine.'

The lie of the year.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

What followed after was a hurricane of yelling, crying and questions no one really knew how to answer.

'He looked us in,' accused him Jackson.

'For the last fucking time. I was already in the corridor when someone locked you. It wasn't me!' shouted Scott at Jackson absolutely ready to punch him.

Apparently after he and Malia went to the hallway to look for Tracy, someone came locked them inside the kitchen.

'Well, then it was Derek Hale!' said Jackson angry.

'Fucking hell,' cursed Stiles earning a look from his dad, 'For the last time, it wasn't Derek Hale he got attacked before you guys got here!' He had enough of Jackson literally pointing fingers at everyone especially since he didn't know what happened with Tracy and where the hell was Malia. He couldn't ask Scott in front of his dad cause he would ask her to come and answer some questions, and she had no adult or legal guardian to do that with.

'Where's Malia?' asked Lydia suddenly.

Stiles painfully closed his eyes wishing for the first time that the girl would have stayed quiet.

The sheriff turned to Stiles, 'Malia? You mean Lia from our house?'

Stiles swallowed, 'I think I saw her get in a car with her mom.'

'Did she gave a statement?' asked the sheriff worried.

Stiles shrugged going into defense mode, 'I don't know, ask one of your deputies.'

The sheriff sighed fully understanding that it must have been a terribly challenging night for all of them, and as much as the man wanted to be a father first and be sure that all the kids were okay, he had to be a cop first and do his job right.

'What about the coyote? Wasn't the animal you described the coyote?'

'No!' shouted Scott, and both Stiles and Allison's eyes widened.

A coyote meant Malia shifted again. They shared a small worried glance as she hadn't shifted into a full coyote since she became human again. They didn't know what it meant yet.

'The coyote was just in the gym. I don't know what sh-it was doing there maybe it got lost or…smelled blood,' said Scott looking down for a moment.

'Okay, so let me get this from the top, okay?'

All the teens nodded. The sheriff pointed at Scott, Stiles, and Allison, 'You three came here because Tracy texted you'

They nodded instantly. They couldn't tell the truth.

'Tracy wasn't acting herself today in class,' started Stiles, then Scott took lead, 'I tried to ask her what happened, but she just walked away several times. After that I let her be, and later I got this text,' said Scott and pulled out the phone to show him the text.

'So I called Stiles and Allison like she wanted and we all came here.'

'What about Malia?'

Allison cut in, 'She was in my house already so I thought she could come with us and Stiles would give her a ride home afterwards.'

'Okay, and Derek Hale was how involved?' asked the sheriff.

Scott shrugged his shoulders, 'He was just here when we came.'

Stiles cut in, 'He said something about basketball. Maybe he was feeling nostalgic. I think he used the play when he was in high school.'

The sheriff nodded, 'He did.'

Allison licked her lips feeling a shiver go through her, 'Then...'

Stiles took her hand for support, 'We're not even sure what happened. Someone just like stabbed him from behind.'

The sheriff nodded, 'Yeah, we found blood a lot.'

Allison nodded, 'So we ran inside locked the door as best as we could. He followed so we went to hide further into the school.'

'How come you guys didn't try to call the police?' asked the sheriff as he looked at something in his notes.

'The only two calls that came were from Lydia's phone.'

'Dad, we were running. We didn't know if he was near or not.'

The sheriff nodded although Stiles and Scott could tell that he wasn't fully buying the excuse.

'What about you two?'

Jackson put his arm around Lydia much to Stiles's annoyance, 'Same. Tracy texted saying that she needed to talk with Lydia about something that happened last night. I didn't want to leave her alone so I came with.'

'Did you notice anything strange when you came here?' asked the sheriff.

'Stiles's car was bended badly and a battery was missing, also there was a black cameo right there.'

'But you two didn't notice the blood behind it? Or a body?'

They shook their heads, 'We just saw the front and side,' fill in Lydia. 'The door was opened. We thought that maybe it was so kind of a prank like I don't know scary night in school. We went inside where he came across these three right before it/he went after all of us. We just ran again. We hid in the cafeteria and that was when I tried to call the police. First they said not to call them again, and then that they will arrest us if we do. Stiles said they would even go to our houses first before they would try and track the call.'

'That is standard protocol,' agreed Sheriff earning an upset noise from Jackson.

'So then you called me,' he said to Stiles. Another upset sound from Jackson and the boy shot him a look.

'What next?' asked the sheriff blinking a bit confused by Jackson's reaction.

'He started banging on the door we ran to the kitchen,' explained Scott, 'We didn't know how long would you guys take, and we needed to find Tracy so we just went to find Tracy. We found her in the gym, and then you guys-'

'No! Not my baby!' they suddenly heard, and they all looked to the direction. A woman was in her knees crying hysterically as a man, Tracy's dad, and the deputy were trying to get her to calm down.

The scene hit Scott over the head like a pile of rocks. It was heartbreaking to watch the woman cry for her child, and it was then that Scott for the first time thought.

 _It's all my fault._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Once the sheriff left to go help the parents Scott pulled him to the side, 'What the hell happened?! Where's Malia?'

'Gone,' mumbled Scott with a look of numbness in his eyes, 'He order her to shift, and she did. I think she freaked out when she could turn back.'

Stiles's eyes widened, 'She-she can't turn back?'

Scott shook his head, 'I told her...I tried and talk to her, but she just jumped through the broken window and ran.'

Stiles brushed his face, 'Okay, so she freaked out and ran that doesn't mean she can't turn back forever maybe she just... fuck I don't know needs to be run over by a car again or something.'

Allison took a step to Scott, 'Whatever you're thinking this was not on you, Scott.'

'You don't get it. Tracy she was a warning shot,' said Scott with his back to both of them, 'He wants me. He's pissed at me, and he wants me to help him. If I don't he will kill all of you.'

He turned around tears were falling down his face, 'All of you, our parents, maybe even Deaton…even Jackson, Lydia, and Danny. Everyone. It was a payback that me and Malia didn't listen to him. This was his punishment.'

Allison lips trembled, 'No, he-he can't Scott we'll figure something out. Tracy-'

'Tracy is dead because of him! He killed her, Allison, and he will kill all of you,' said Scott losing it. Stiles had to look around if no one hurt them.

'He killed Derek and took his body, killed Tracy. He made both me and Malia shift and now she's somewhere in the woods! He can do anything he wants. He kills people, and he wants me, so if there's a chance that I can keep you guys alive by helping him-'

'No,' cried Allison, 'No! I won't let it. We'll tell my dad, and he will figure something-anything out!'

Scottshook his head, 'If we tell your dad he'll kill me as well. I can't risk it. I can't risk you guys either.'

Allison wanted to hug him or take his hand or something to shoe him that he was not alone in it when she heard her mother calling at her.

She tried to at least take his hand for a second, but he stepped away looking at the ground. She gave him a sad look before she ran to go calm her parents down.

Stiles watched her go before he stepped closer to his best friend

'Scott, it's going to be ok-'

'Don't you fucking dare to say that it's okay! Tracy-she-,' Scott started to breath hard pressing his fingers into his hair.

'Tracy and-and Derek…they're-they're…,' his voice broke.

Stiles watched his friend with tears in his eyes.

He took a step closer to him, but Scott turned around his own tear breaking free, 'They're…they're…they're…'

Stiles let out aloud sob and hugged his best friend from behind around the torso. Both remained crying in the parking lot of their school with ambulance and police car lights illuminating around them creating red and blue blurs through their teary visions.

Tracy…

Derek…

They're…gone.


	12. The Things I Do For You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Summary: Scott gets bitten luckily he has his best friends Stiles and Allison to help him through it. A different take on Teen Wolf season one including Malia as well. Scallison and Stalia**

 **A.N: Yeah, I'm back\the story is back? Anyway, enjoy.**

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Chapter Eleven: The Things I Do For You**

Scott was absently staring at his ceiling while he was lying in his bed listening to music. He had been like that for a while now. It was the night before the full moon, but he had a feeling like he couldn't care less. His mom was constantly on his back. He was grounded and so were Stiles and Allison. They did some stupid things together like egged someone's door when they were kids, but the punishment never separated them for this long. Then again, it wasn't like either one wanted to talk much. They tried to convince their parents to let them out, but they were too afraid. Scott understood his mom. He was the only thing she had in her life so of course she was worried and what not, but hell. Malia was still out there all alone in her coyote self. They tried to talk reason with their parents, but with a killer on the loose who killed a teen and Derek Hale every argument was pointless. After two days they all just got depressed. The school was closed due to the tragedy and most of the social networks were filled with posts about how they miss Tracy and what not.

He thought it was disgusting. Half of those people didn't ever talk to her and the other half? Well, he saw Kim posting a sad post or picture with the other girls. He shouldn't judge everyone grieved differently, but hell he was judging. How the hell were they acting like this when Tracy was gone! Forever! She was never coming back. She would never smile or waved at anyone in the hallway. She wouldn't be mean to anyone or feel guilty about it…she…she never did get to go on a date with him.

He pulled of his earphones, 'What?' he barked at his mom annoyed. It wasn't that he was annoyed with her. Well, okay, he was because she was keeping him from finding Malia who was alone in the woods with the alpha on the loose.

She raised her brows at him, 'Okay, what was that?'

'Nothing,' he said a bit softly and brushed his face. Malia was right they were becoming tenser because of the full moon.

Malia, another reason why he was so down. She was all alone in the woods without them after they spent almost a month in making her adjust to the human world. As a coyote she couldn't risk coming to the neighbourhood so she was stuck in the woods while they were stuck under parents' watch.

His mom sighed, 'Alright, look, I get that you're pissed about the whole not being able to go out, but we're worried.'

'Cool.'

She frowned, 'Scott!'

'Look, I just don't feel like talking right now,' he said and put the earphones back on while he started at the ceiling. His mom watched him for a moment. She knew this was more than him having to stay at home. It was way more than that. This was something else. Maybe she could allow him something. He must have missed going over to Allison and Stiles's.

She walked up to him and pulled one earphone out, 'Hey, I could drive you to Stiles or Allison's if you want.'

He shook his head, 'No, thanks.'

He put the earphone back on and simple turned the music up. She watched him confused. Maybe something happened between him and the others.

She walked out of his room. Sure he was a teenager so hormones were off the hook all the time. It wouldn't be surprising that something happened between the trio. She fought with her best friends all the time. It was just that Scott, Stiles and Allison always seemed so tight that she often forgot that they could argue. Well, that wasn't completely true she witness them arguing plenty of times, but it was in a fun challenging way never to actually make the other offended or hurt them.

She debated about her decision for a moment. Normally she would call John or Chris, but this seemed like it needed a female approach plus both a lot on their hands since after the whole school incident Sheriff requested Chris's help in the woods as he was familiar with hunting a lot.

' _Argent's residence, Victoria speaking.'_

'Hi, it's Melissa, do you have a moment?' she asked closing the door to her room just in case Scott would hear her.

' _Hi, Melissa. How are you?'_

'Not that great, uh, listen have you notice anything weird about the kids? I know that a lot has happened, but I'm worried. Scott has been in a very weird mood after that and he doesn't even want to see Allison or Stiles.'

' _Oh…'_

Melissa frowned, 'What's up?'

' _I'm not sure I can say this. Wait a minute. I'll just lock the door. I think this has something to do with that poor girl, Tracy? Scott was supposed to go on a date with her.'_

Melissa's eyes widened, 'Are you sure?'

' _Yeah, Allison told me a while ago. She wasn't too happy about it…I think she blames herself now because of it.'_

'Oh my God,' sighed Melissa. Now she knew why Scott had been acting so down and why he didn't want to see Allison.

' _Yeah, I guess no one is dealing well with what happened.'_

'Definitely not.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Everything was a mess. Everything was too much of a mess to be truth. Scott was avoiding her and Stiles. Derek Hale was dead. Malia lost in the woods in her coyote form and they were all on house arrest. Not to mention the police department was looking for a freak. Sure a freak which was probably the deadliest and strongest alpha ever.

Allison Argent wasn't sure how to call this mess, but words such as total disaster or catastrophe came to mind. She hugged herself as she was sitting in her room. She tried to text Scott several times, but he was ignoring her. It hurt. Since they first meet they never went a day without some sort of contact even a texts so the fact that she was completely cut out of his life was too much to handle.

 _Still no responds? - Stiles_

Just like her Stiles also had zero info about their friend and the fact that he was a werewolf and the full moon was a day away didn't help one bit. She wished none of the events in the school would ever happened. No, she wished she never was a bitch to Tracy in the first place. From all those things that happened this was the worst. She was a mean girl to her. She was everything she hated about Lydia and the others. She was a mean bitch to her.

Closing her eyes she lied back down on her bed and replied to Stiles's text in a negative.

She felt so utterly useless. She should be out there looking for Malia not at home with her parents asking her questions she couldn't answer with a honest heart. Speaking of which. She slowly pulled on her slippers and walked out of her room to the closet she could hear what her parents were talking about in another room.

'Does the sheriff has any leads?' asked her mom.

'Nothing,' spoke her dad annoyed, 'You?'

'Melissa called,' she said and Allison's eyes widened in concern.

'Apparently, Scott is in bad shape as well. I told her it could be about the poor girl, Tracy? But now I'm not so sure.'

'What do you think?'

'You heard Allison. She's hiding something. I think Scott and Stiles are too. And that Malia girl? Sheriff can't find her anywhere and they all swear that they don't know her last name?'

What do we do?'

'We treat Allison like any other, and get it out of her,' said her mother almost coldly and Allison felt a shiver over her body. She would never believe that _this_ could be her mother, but she didn't have time to overthink it too much as she needed to get back to her room before they would see her.

She returned to her room and texted both boys.

 _We got a problem. My parents will start interrogate me soon._

 _What happened? - Stiles_

 _They want to know the truth. They don't buy the whole stranger maniac. Also everyone is looking for Malia except the people who should. US_

 _Alright, just lie to them. I'll think off something._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott's phone lightened in the dark of his room as Stiles was calling him. He waited a while hoping his friend would just leave it, but he continued to ring so he picked up.

'Stiles for the last time-'

'Allison's parents aren't buying the whole we don't know anything. They will try to get it out of her,' said Stiles instantly, 'Plus my dad is looking for Malia like crazy. He can't find her anywhere and if we don't do something he might dug out the whole Tate thing. Dude, we have to do something.'

Scott sighed, 'Stiles, we already did something and it ended badly, just leave it. They can't prove anything or say that we're lying so just leave it all the way it is.'

Stiles was about to protest, but Scott ended the call. Scott put his earphones back on not realizing that his mom right outside and she heard the suspicious conversation with Stiles. He just closed his eyes he wanted peace for a while. He wanted to grief and think and just not have to deal with all of the supernatural crap for a while. He just wanted to be alone. He had to think about everything that happened. He had to make a decision. Would he really be able to stay away from Stiles and Allison like that? They were his best friends since middle school. They were always together like the Holy trinity Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. Sighing he closed his eyes again and tried to focus. He didn't mind not talking to them now, but once school started again? They would end up together, but the alpha killed Tracy like it was nothing. Everything was too overwhelming. His life was too overwhelming. He just wanted to take a nap and never wake up again, ever, but he couldn't see to fall asleep. He walked to the window and looked at the almost full moon. Tomorrow would settle everything.

Scott got up from his bed again and took his phone. She picked up after the fourth ring, 'Finally decided to talk to me?' she asked, and he sighed, 'I'm sorry. I know I was acting bad and all that. I just...I can't not know how are you.'

She was silent for a while before she said, 'I miss you.'

'I miss you too,' he replied.

'No, I miss you more. It hurts that you ignored us for so long.'

He pressed his face against his window frame hearing the pain in her voice and remembered how he had to say his goodbye to her if he didn't make it when he went against the alpha for Tracy.

'Well, if it doesn't feel like an opened wound than you don't know how I hurt,' he said his eyes closed. She was silent for a moment before she spoke, 'Tomorrow is the full moon.'

'I know.'

'We have to think this through. You will have practice and school. Someone might get hurt or the alpha might show up.'

'I know.'

'We're helping Stiles and I. Like it or not we're helping, and once our parents finally let us out of their sights we're going to find Malia.'

'I know.'

'Will you stop saying that?' she asked annoyed, 'I hate it when you're this passive. You're the nicest person imaginable not this shell _I know_.'

'Let's go to Stiles,' he said suddenly and looked up at the moon, 'I want to see you.'

She bit her lip. She wanted to say that her parents wouldn't let her, but the desperation in his voice did something to her. She sighed, 'Alright, I will see what I can do. I want to see you too.'

He nodded although he knew she wouldn't see it still looking at the moon.

'See you soon, Allison.'

'Bye.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles cursed. He understood that Scott was hurt he really did, but so were they. Tracy and Derek were dead, and that was not an easy thing to get over even if they weren't necessary friends. Fine if Scott didn't feel like doing anything he would give him time, but he would bloody hell do something.

Stiles rushed to the abandoned Hale house.

'Hey? Hunter lady who helped us out? Are you here?' he called. Nothing. He nodded to himself. Great, he just might have caused himself extra house arrest for nothing. Stiles sighed brushing his face. He was seriously losing it without Malia.

He turned around only to scream in a high pitch voice and fell to the ground backwards as he saw Braeden looking down at him, 'Idiot, what are you doing here?' she asked and Stiles swallowed hard before he started to stood up, 'I came to look for you. Why are you here?'

She crossed her arms, 'What do you want?'

'It's about my friend. You helped us before and you obviously had some ties to Derek, so maybe you could help us out,' he said trying to find the right words.

She raised her brows waiting before he admitted, 'Malia...she turns into a coyote sometimes.'

The woman remained silence listening to him, 'She, uh, I-we think that whatever happened in the school caused her to shift and she can't shift back to human.'

Braeden still waited, 'You want me to help you find her.'

His eyes widened, 'You could do that?' he asked before he shook his head, 'That would be great, but I actually need another thing. My dad, the sheriff, is looking into her, but since she's a coyote sometimes she doesn't have a background. Could you maybe somehow do something illegal and make her one?' asked Stiles nervously.

The woman watched him for a moment before she sighed, 'I can't help you look for her just yet, but I'll see what I can do about her identity problem.'

'Why not?' he asked before he looked at the sleeping bag in the corner and other things.

'Are you hiding here? What happened?' asked Stiles, but the woman just shook her head, 'I'm not. I'm waiting.'

Stiles blinked confused, 'For what?'

She didn't answer and just continued to look at him before he understood, 'You're waiting for Derek. You think Derek's alive.'

'Derek is alive,' said the woman before she walked to her things and Stiles followed, 'So how do you know. Did you see him or did he call you?' he asked and she shook her head, 'He's not dead. I just know. There was no body left and no body found. He got away.'

Stiles was sceptical about her belief, but didn't voice it as he didn't want to upset the woman with a gun and who could help him. 'Alright, help me with that at least. I will look for her on my own.'

The woman walked to her bag and then threw something at him. He caught it and looked at it only to find out it was a whistle.

'A whistle? Really?' he asked even more sceptical before Braeden spoke, 'Malia's hearing is even better than a dog's. Blow that and she will hear it. Just be careful it can drag a lot of things to you.'

Stiles looked at the small item in his hands before he nodded to himself, 'Alright, let's do it. I mean I'll do it. You do your thing. Anyway, I'm going.'

He said and went to the door before he stopped, 'Hey, are you sure Derek is alive? I mean don't you have even the slightest of doubts?'

'I have, but I also have hope,' she said before she nodded at him, 'Good luck.'

Stiles nodded as well and left. If he was right he needed to go to a place Malia could hear it. They met her twice in the place Scott lost and found his inhaler so she had to have a dent close to that place.

Stiles gripped the whistle tighter as he realized he was walking to that place in the middle of the night with a psycho killing alpha on the lose. He shook his head determinate telling himself that he was doing this for his friend Malia. He swallowed hard and forced himself to continue to walk in the dark looking for Malia. In the dark in the forest. In the dark with a killer on the lose.

He gripped the whistle in his hands. It would be a piece of cake. He would just blow as hard as he could and hope that it would only lead Malia to him and not alpha or possibly some other coyote.

He nodded to himself and blew hard into the whistle. Once he stopped he looked around the sound made all of the woods to go silent. He looked around feeling his paranoia growing with every silent moment.

He swallowed again looking around hoping she would show up. Praying that Malia would show up he walked up to the nearest tree and sat down.

'I'm not giving up on you, M,' he muttered, 'I know we gave up on you once and stopped looking, but I swear we are not doing it tonight, Malia. I'm here.'

It wasn't as cold as it was a while back when he and Scott went to look for a dead body in the woods. He hit his head against the tree. It was all his doing. Everything that happened that night was on him until he realized that if he didn't drag Scott into the woods they would never found Malia again.

He closed his eyes. Yeah, maybe it wasn't all bad.

He just needed to make sure he didn't fall asleep outside in the cold like that. That wouldn't end well.

He suddenly felt something soft pressed against his face.

His eyes opened wide and he quickly tried to reach for the coyote in front of him only to startle her.

'No, sorry, cutie. M, I'm sorry. I know you. You know me,' he spoke, but the coyote took several steps back until she stopped in track and titled her head as if she was remembering him. Wasn't she?

'Cutie, you know me, right?' he asked and walked up to the little fury thing.

Malia started making those sad coyote noises and he lost it. He rushed toward her and got on his knees.

'Okay, M. It's okay,' he said and started stroking her hoping it would calm her down a bit, 'Everything is okay. I'm here and we'll figure this out. You'll be fine, okay? I'm here.'

She started breathing hard and heavy and for a moment he wasn't sure if she didn't have a panic attack. Did coyotes have panic attacks?

'Malia?'

It was a second really but from one moment to another to Stiles's utter shock the coyote went back to a girl.

He opened his mouth as wide as possible because _holy hell_ Malia just turned back to a human on her own.

He quickly pulled off his hoodie and put it around her, 'Hey, M. Malia? Are you okay? Say something, please.'

She blinked and nodded, 'I-I'm o-kay.' Her voice sounded just like the first time she shifted like this, 'C-c-cold.'

She mumbled and when he touched her hand he realized just she was really freezing.

He started nodding his head before he helped her to her feet. Again she was a little bit unsteady but she managed to walk on her own for the most part. He got her into the car and turned on the heat as much as possible.

'It's okay, I'll get you home in no time,' he said and put one arm around her to warm her up a bit.

He looked at her nervously though. She was trembling from cold. A thought crossed his mind in that moment which he hoped didn't but he was too bright for that.

'Uh, body heat…could maybe help,' he said trying not to look her in the eye.

She blinked at him. It took her a moment to catch on to what he was saying. A part of her liked the idea since she was so cold, the coyote part. Another part not so much since she understood that it wouldn't be right to be naked like that, the human part. Either way before he could protest or comprehend what was happening she was pulling at his hoody.

'C-cold, S,' her lips were so blue. It worried him. He nodded to himself and tried to push away every dirty joke or comment about finally getting naked with a girl. He was doing this to save Malia, nothing more. He was helping. She was alright with it, but did she understood that it meant...

Once his pants were gone he wondered for a second how they would do it. When she crawled into his lap, he wasn't thinking about anything. His mind went blank and he went to hell.

Malia pressed her face into his now bare shoulder and breathed out, 'Y-you're warm.'

Yup, hell.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison was in hell. She was in literal hell as both her mom and dad came to her room to talk.

'Sweetie, we know you're hiding something from us,' spoke her father and she tried to look as honest as possible. It was useless of course.

'Allison, it's important that you tell us what happened. Scott and Stiles are obviously in on this as well. Come one, dear. You have to tell us,' said her mom in the most firm voice. Allison swallowed. She wished she could look less guilty, but it was not in her nature. Definitely not when she felt so guilty because of Tracy or worried about Malia so much.

'Allison!' her mother shouted at her and her father put his hand between them. He knew she wouldn't hit her, but he still felt protective, 'You have to tell us the truth.'

She flinched a bit before she thought of something and swallowed hard, 'Alright, but...you won't...'

'Won't what?' asked Chris and Allison looked away, 'Believe us.'

He and her mom shared a secret glance before they continued, 'Allison, you have to be honest with us. I promise we will believe you no matter what.'

Allison licked her lips. She didn't have to pretend to be nervous she was, 'Uh, we saw something. We're not sure what...but it wasn't a man.'

She looked up, 'It looked like a big...wolf.'

'You think you were attacked and kept in school by a wolf?' asked Chris, but it didn't sound like he was mocking her or not believing her. Allison looked at them and shook her head, 'Not a wolf...this was bigger, and more deadly and more bloodthirsty and just...more,' she said and looked her father into the eyes. He always had a soft spot on her. If she could break or fool one of them, it would be her father.

'Its eyes glow red in the dark,' she said and watched their reactions. They tensed so she continued gathering all her courage, 'If it wasn't completely crazy we would say it was a werewolf.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles was slowly rocking Malia in his arms. She was in his arms naked against his almost naked body (He just had to leave the boxers on) with only his hoodie around them. It didn't matter that he couldn't see her though because he could perfectly feel every piece of her body pressed against his. It was too much and yet somehow there was peace in it. He knew he was hard as he could feel her bottom and centre against him through the fabric of the only clothing on him, yet there was something calming about the matter. He was probably losing it, but having Malia naked in his arms should have been enough to make him come in his boxers instead he felt relief that she was actually in his arms. She had been gone two and something days, but he already missed her as if he didn't see her forever. He missed her smell, and her presence on his bed. He couldn't sleep without her or even think without her in his room.. It was a good thing she was gone since his dad was in his room non-stop, but he missed her.

She pressed against him further as if she wanted to merge with him somehow and sighed. She missed his scent. In her dent it felt so lonely without him. Was she a girl? Or a coyote? It didn't matter she missed Stiles so much. She missed waking up to him, in his room, and eating breakfast with him and talking with him. She missed him dearly. And Allison and Scott. She missed the human world.

She felt so good in his arms. It felt so good to be this warm in his arms. He felt so good how come he felt so nice and warm against her? How come he was always so warm when she was so cold. How could he smelled like he wanted to mate with her? Was it because she was naked. Allison explained a lot of things to her over her time as a human again and so did Stiles. Did he know he smelled like he wanted to mat-have sex with her?

She leaned away a bit and looked into his eyes. He looked startled for a moment not expecting her direct look, 'Are you alright?' she asked and her eyes went down for a moment to the place in his boxers where she felt him against her tight.

He swallowed going completely flushed before he gave a short nod, 'Yeah, uh, this happens, M. It doesn't necessary mean anything.'

She blinked and chuckled, 'You're such a _boy_ ,' she said and before he knew what was happening naked Malia pressed against his chest bit his nose.

'Jesus,' he said in a very high pitch voice as he might have just come from that alone. Who knew he would be into biting?

 _This is Malia. You're friend Malia, who's cold. Don't think about_ that _with your friend Malia. Who yeah is a very pretty and hot girl and likes a lot of things you to do and doesn't mind being pressed against you naked with her boots and...her boots. God._

He swallowed, 'Don't do _that._ '

It was too much for him. Seriously touching her? The friction, her breast? How could he even think straight with her beautiful breast pressed against him naked? Naked! He swallowed trying to think of anything, but he was a sixteen year old virgin boy and she was naked pressed against him and he could feel everything.

She giggled a bit before she pressed her forehead against his shoulder, 'What am I?'

He sobered instantly at the question, 'What?'

'I was sure I was a coyote, but then I saw you...and I knew I was a girl, but what am I a coyote or a girl? I know when I'm a girl that I can be a coyote, but when I'm a coyote I will forget. I forget about what I am. What am I?'

He looked into her eyes completely forgetting that he had her naked pressed against him. Well not completely.

He used to think she had so pretty eyes. He still did. They were warm brown and big and they sparkled when she was laughing and when she had some prank planned out like when she scared him when he came from the bathroom and he slipped because of it.

'You're Malia and you're my friend. You're a girl and a coyote. You're just Malia. Nothing more, but nothing less. Next time remember that. You're not a coyote or girl, just Malia,' he said with such a determination it made it all clear for her. She was Malia and that was what could ground her the next time she would shift. Oddly despite the fact that they had been hugging and touching for the past few minutes his words right now for some reason warmed her up completely.

'I think I'm good now,' she spoke and once again he was all too aware again she was naked pressed against him.

He swallowed, 'Alright, uh, you keep my hoodie and I will put my shirt on and drive us home and then you will come in. Or I will get you some pants first, and you know. He said looking everywhere than at her as he zipped the hoody and to cover her before he quickly took his pants and started putting them on it very hard to zip them because of one particularly _hard_ body part of his. He finally got it while Malia, damn her, laughed at him. He started the jeep and prayed that no one would stop him with just partly dressed girl with no panties or pants and that his dad wouldn't be home. He prayed really hard.

He stopped at his house just as his dad came out of the house.

'Hide,' he said and pushed Malia's head down. Which would look so much worse if his dad came closer and found them like that. He turned off the lights and walked from the car, 'Hi, daddy!'

'Stiles, what the hell? I told you you can't go out. Where have you been?' he demanded upset, 'Uh, well, you see I had to-'

'Pick me up,' said Scott suddenly who looked as if he came out of his jeep. Stiles's eyes widened, 'I felt down about Tracy. Stiles said I could come play some video games.'

John looked suspiciously from one boy to another before he nodded, 'Alright, you two, but next time tell either me or Melissa. Does she even know you're here?' he asked, and Scott nodded, 'Yeah, she does.'

John nodded, 'Alright, come on in. I will make you two something to eat.'

They nodded and walked inside while Stiles kept on looking over his shoulder. Once they were out of ear sight Scott smiled, 'She's upstairs already, and dude. She's naked again?'

Stiles blushed, 'I will tell you later. Listen, what happened to do nothing?

'I guess I was having a moment,' he said before he smiled, 'It won't happen again.'

Stiles nodded, 'Good cause we're not planning to leave you alone. I know what happened with Tracy is terrible, but we can't just let that asshole win. We have to stay together.'

Scott nodded as well, 'Thanks, man.'

They hugged quickly before Scott said, 'Also it's a good thing cause tomorrow is the full moon.'

Stiles sighed and they walked into the room where Malia much to Stiles's sudden disappointment was already dressed in her clothes, 'Our full moon without Derek to help.'

Malia hopped on the bed already feeling like she wasn't gone at all, until Scott walked to her and sat down as well hugging her briefly while Stiles continued, 'We're gonna need something to keep you in. Handcuffs?' he asked.

Malia smiled at the werewolf, 'It wasn't your fault. You did well, and I couldn't shift back.'

He nodded, and hugged her one more time before he let go.

'Allison,' said both supernaturals in reunion and as predicted very soon after they said it Allison appeared in the door with a full bag.

'What's in the bag, Allison?' asked Stiles what was on everybody's mind.

She threw it down, 'Supplies I stole from my parents. They told me about werewolves,' she said and rushed to Malia hugging her tightly while the werecoyote marked her neck a bit, 'I missed you.'

'Me too,' She said and kept her close.

'Holy- really?' asked Stiles and Allison pulled away nodding, 'Yeah, it's a long story. I barely got out, but I convinced them that I needed time to process though.'

She looked at Scott suddenly and smiled, 'You should prepare yourself. Some stuff are pretty intense.'

Scott shivered, 'Allison, you're mean.'

Stiles chuckled, 'Kinky.'

Malia went to the bag and opened it only to find chains, 'I don't get it. Why is it kinky?'

They all shared looks. Who would be the one to explain this one?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Braeden was almost asleep in the quiet burned house. She was there for the last three days. Was Derek really dead? Was she just waiting for another man who was already gone? It was a week before she got a grip of the fact that her last partner in crime was dead.

Maybe...

The wooden door moved. She looked to the direction before she stood up and walked there with her gun prepared. She didn't want herself to be know if it was some of her fellow hunters.

She quickly stepped behind the door and aimed waiting.


	13. There is war in me, in you, I find peace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Summary: Scott gets bitten luckily he has his best friends Stiles and Allison to help him through it. A different take on Teen Wolf season one including Malia as well. Scallison and Stalia**

 **A.N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and following and support. I really appreciate it, and I'm glad you guys like it. Just a quick thing. I know that Malia's sister name was Kylie, but when I wrote the previous chapters where I named her Paige her name wasn't know so make no mistake it's the same sister since Malia had just one, but it's Paige well Kylie.**

 **Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

 _ **I was the sun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **She was the moon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I was war**_ _ **  
**_ _ **She was peace**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I was disaster**_ _ **  
**_ _ **She was beauty**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I was sorrow**_ _ **  
**_ _ **She was happiness**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I was death**_ _ **  
**_ _ **She was life**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I was her destruction**_ _ **  
**_ _ **She was my salvation**_

* * *

 **Chapter twelve: There is war in me, in you, I find peace**

Scott stirred in his sleep letting out an annoyed sound of a person woken up from his sleep as he heard something near him. Sighing he put a pillow over his head only to realize that he wasn't alone in the room and threw the pillow away looking to the side.

He found himself looking at…himself? Well, a very young version of himself. It was a dream. He almost sighed relieved until he noticed that he was holding tight a white inhaler in his little chubby hand and pulling in long puffs with his eyes wide.

He got out of the bed. Baby Scott even wore the same blue elephant pajamas he used to wear as a kid. He had like six photos of those. Thanks a lot mom. He wanted to ask what was the matter before he heard it.

'Just leave me alone!'

Both Scotts glance to the partly opened door. The little one went first and the older soon followed. He came to the stairs where he kneeled besides his youngself listening to him mother and father argue about something.

'I go to work and work my ass off-' It was a while since he heard his father's voice, but since it was a dream it was possible it wasn't his voice, and his mind was just making it up. He still gripped the small bar on the stairs tight listening to the man's voice feeling himself growing angrier.

'Oh, and I never work! I'm home all day doing nothing?!' shouted back his mom.

'It's not my fault he's so much work. Another doctor's appointment another problem in school-'

'That's not what I meant, and you know it. He's a normal kid. Stop talking about him like his not!'

'Normal kids don't have their parents leaving work early to pick them up because they fake being sick.'

Scott gripped the bar tighter.

'How can you say that? He has asthma. He has asthma attacks, and you know that.'

'Yeah, and he conventionally has them when he wants to go home early, right?'

'Stop,' he suddenly heard from his young version. He looked down at himself and his own brown eyes were staring back at him, 'You're going to hurt them.'

Scott frowned.

'You're going to hurt them Allison, Stiles, mom, Malia. You're going to hurt them,' said the little boy.

Scott shook his head he tried to say that he would never hurt them, but the boy cut in again, 'He's going to make you hurt them.'

Scott suddenly felt the terrible feeling. The same one he felt when the alpha ordered him to shift. He got on his four trying desperately to hold onto his humanself but feeling the animal part taking over. _No, please, don't._

'Scott? Is everything, alright honey?' called his mom.

He opened his eyes only to find the boy gone. No, he was awake now. He was awake in his hallway and his mom heard him struggling.

 _No, please, don't come here. Please._

'Scott?' _Stiles._

'Scott, are you okay?' _Allison._

'Come on, we're going up there,' said Stiles. Scott heard movement and footsteps soon they would be up.

 _No, please, stay back. Please, don't come here. No, I'm too dangerous. Please! Don't!_

Scott started to breathe hard as he felt the fangs in his mouth came out. He was going to lose it any moment, and he would lose himself he just knew it. The alpha always managed to get to them. One way or another he always did something. He always won somehow…he…

He suddenly felt the sharp pain of claws dug into the back of his neck. He wanted to move, but he couldn't as he heard the chilling male voice say, 'I want you to kiss her with your teeth.'

'Scott?' asked Allison's voice right next to him.

* * *

'SCOTT McCALL if you're not up in the next minute I will drag you down those stairs in your underwear!' he suddenly heard as he woke up in his bed in the morning. He brushed his face several times before he realized that it was all a dream. It was just a bad dream all of it. It was all a bad dream. It was just a bad dream.

When Stiles opened his bedroom door he barely had time to cover himself with a blanket, 'Dude, get up or we'll be late.'

Scott groaned and went back to bed pulling the blanket over his face.

Scott remembered the memory. When he was like four or five and he first started to have trouble breathing his father, or worthless piece of shit as he called him since Stiles thought him those words, started to claim that he made it all up. Not the asthma part, but that he was using the attacks to stay home if he didn't want to go or to get his mom to cook him his favorite meal and stuff. Sadly, it wasn't true. Mainly because despite having him for a father, he was a good kid, and he would never let his mom be worried like that. He hated being sick, and it took him a very long time to get over the fact. He remembered when he first got an attack in front of Stiles. It freaked the poor boy out since Scott never told him about his disease. He was too embarrassed and shy about it because of his worthless, who always made it sound like his asthma was the reason to all the problems they had in the family.

Stiles pulled his blanket away, 'Dude, it doesn't matter that you won't be in the practice. Put some clothes on so we can go already.'

Scott somehow got out of the bed. It was amazing. Stiles was the one who adored sleep probably as much as he adored food, and yet Scott seemed to be the one always oversleeping. Shaking his head he watched as his werewolf friend went somehow got to the bathroom and went to take a leak.

Stiles looked at the mess his bed was and decided to make it only to find a letter fall out from under the pillow. He blinked at it suspicious and quickly took it. It was still closed. The address was somewhere in Washington so it meant nothing to Stiles but the name made him flinch a bit. Raphael McCall.

Stiles looked at the bathroom before he put the letter back under the pillow just as Scott came out. He quickly tried to cover it by saying, 'I made your bed. Your mom can thank me latter with some brownies.'

Scott chuckled, 'You just want free brownies, man. You love them more than if they were with weed.'

Stiles grimaced, 'With how good those badboys are there might be a chance they are.'

'God, waiting for the two of you is like waiting for another season of Sherlock,' called Allison as she walked inside just as Scott was pulling out clothes. She looked at her friend who was shirtless and standing in his boxers in front of her. She instantly went red and nodding walked outside without another word.

Stiles rolled his eyes while Scott chuckled, 'Shy, Allie?'

'Shut up and get dressed already!' snapped the brunette, but Scott clearly heard her voice flinch a bit. For a second, he felt smug about it before he remembered what was tonight and actually got dressed.

'Hey, Allison, what do you think of Mrs. McCalls brownies?' asked Stiles causally while Scott finally got out of the room.

'Love them.'

'You think she could be adding weed to them?'

'It would definitely explain why they're so addictive,' nodded the girl before she looked at Scott, 'Can we finally go, princess of Monaco, or do you need another minute to do your hair?'

'Everyone is in such a good mood today,' muttered Scott as the three finally head outside.

'Yeah, well, my parents started to train me this morning by waking me up to see how are my reflexes,' admitted Allison annoyed and the boys looked at her surprised.

'Really?'

'Is that why you were active at 4 A.M?' asked Stiles and Allison and Scott with suspicious looks. 'Why were you up at 4 A.M?' they asked at the same time.

'Jinx,' called Allison and looked at Stiles again, 'Well?'

'Malia had a bit of a bad dream. She was disoriented and didn't remember being a girl again. I think,' he admitted and everyone tensed remembering what was tonight.

'Will she be alright though?' asked Allison worried, 'We're in school till three, and she's all alone on the most hardest day since she's human again.'

Stiles nodded, 'She should be fine if she stays awake. Coming from sleep is tricky. She forgets what happened, but she will fine. With Scott it got worse at night and by all the research I did and what Derek warned us it's the last few hours to the full moon that we should be seriously afraid of. So,' he put his hand on Scott's shoulder, 'Today, no going hulk on us, buddy just a nice and simple day in school with no drama whatsoever and then back to Allison's family creep as hell cabin which they might be using to skin alive werewolves for all we know now.'

Allison shot him a look before she sighed, 'Based on the scratch marks? It's possible.'

Scott nodded swallowing hard, 'Awesome.'

They got into the Jeep, 'Hey,' Allison put her hand on his forearm, 'It's a good thing. You and Malia can go as wild as you want and my parents won't know the difference. Without Derek around Stiles and I have no way of stopping you if things get bad.'

Scott sighed, 'I know, I just don't like the thought of being locked up in a basement.' The true was he already had a feeling it wasn't worth it. He was starting to feel the effect of the moon, but it was just like a presence in the back of his mind like Derek said it would be. It was almost enough to fool him into believing that he would be able to hold back, but he knew better. He still remembered the feeling in his stomach when he hurt Allison in the locker's room. He wouldn't let that happen again. Ever.

* * *

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T PLAY TODAY?' coach's shout echoed through the locker's room.

Scott licked his lips trying to come up with a not completely lame excuse. It was simple really. Last time it was because he got angry at the field. If his heart went up he would lose it and possibly hurt someone so he couldn't get angry or get his heart to speed up which meant he couldn't be a part of practice today. Stiles drove him so he came and right now he wished he didn't because as bulletproof as Stiles's plan was coach was a very irrational man to deal with.

'Look, what the hell is this about?' asked the coach, 'You're one of our star players. You practically won the last game not to mention you're first line.'

'I hurt my shoulder a bit the other day so-'

'McCall, cut the crap. I have an excellent bullshit detector. I know you're fine, so give me a good reason, a really good reason why you can't practice today because if I can't count on you to act responsibly you can't be on the first line.'

Scott panicked. This was bad he was starting to get upset by coach's constant lack of understanding. Couldn't he see he was doing it for his own good? He could hurt him and everyone around him if he really wanted to. He gripped his hand tightly ready to tell the coach a piece of his mind when suddenly heard Jackson, 'Coach, I can play either.'

Everyone in coach's office and the locker's room turned to their captain confused.

'What the hell is this? A protest?' asked the coach annoyed and stood closer to Jackson, 'Why the hell not?'

'It's because of Tracy,' said Jackson without a single beat. Scott watched him shocked. Jackson didn't look too emotional and his heart told Scott that it wasn't entirely true, but the boy continued, 'I just don't feel like it yet.'

Coach watched him for a moment before he asked, 'Who the hell is Tracy? I thought you were dating Lydia Martin.'

Everyone shot coach a look before Stiles who brushed his forehead looking as if he was in physical pain by coach's ignorance said, 'Coach, Tracy is the Tracy that got murdered in the gym.'

Coach suddenly went very still. Scott sighed a bit. He knew his coach wasn't a completely bad guy. In fact despite that it was the first time he played and coach often made of them, he always kept Stiles and him on the team saying that their time will still come and that if they completely sucked he wouldn't even let them stay on the team. There had to be some true in that. At least a little bit.

He calmed down at that just as the coach said, 'Alright, let's just take the week off, but after that we're going to work twice as hard. Do you hear me? I will break you if I have to but we will win that next game.'

So much for a kind gesture, but it was as good as it got so it was something.

* * *

Allison stepped closer to Scott, 'So? How was it so far?' she asked carefully and Scott nodded, 'I feel it. It's like slowly getting a bit more intense. Matt ran into me, and I growled at him a bit a little while ago, but other than that it's okay.'

Her eyes widened, 'Did he hear you?'

He shook his head, 'He was running down the hallway with his camera so no.'

Allison nodded relieved, 'He just took a picture of me. It was weird. What about practice?' she asked, and it helped because Scott was momentarily upset. Why did Matt take a picture of Allison in the hallway in the first place?

'Jackson helped me out. He told coach that he wouldn't play either because of Tracy so he's leaving us off the hook for a week at least.'

Allison smiled, 'Thank God, although Jackson helping out is kind of weird.'

'Sure is. I thought he was still upset and thought I locked him in that classroom,' said Scott frowning a bit.

'You don't have to feel bad, Scott. Stiles and I know it was the alpha. It must have been a move to cause suspicion or-'

'Or if he did break me to hurt you so I would have you all in one place,' said Scott and Allison pressed her lips together. Scott shook his head, 'Sorry, it's the full moon. It's making me a bit dickish.'

The brunette smiled a bit, 'For today you are officially cleared of all dickness toward me so feel free to tell me anything you want and know we know it's the full moon talking.'

Scott grinned at her and shook his head, 'Thanks, but I'm good. You're kind of hard to be a dick to. You're too awesome for that.'

Allison grinned before she pressed herself against the locker, 'Of course I am. I'm Wonder Woman, remember?'

Scott chuckled before he got all serious and crossed his arms before Allison in a way Wonder Woman would making the girl burst full on into laugher before she shoved him, 'You're a dork.'

'Says the girl, who went as princess Leia for the last three Halloweens?' he asked, and she shoved him again only for him to catch her wrist and hold her tight. She blinked seeing the look in his eyes. It was playful, but also kind of determined. It was a look which told her that even if he was joking with her, he wanted her to know that he was the dominate one.

She looked at his hand on her wrist, 'You alright?'

Scott's eyes widened as just then he realized he was still gripping her and he let her go with an embarrassed smile, 'I'm sorry.'

Allison nodded and watched Scott made a bit of a distant between them. She wondered if Malia was doing better since she was alone home and not around so many distractions.

* * *

Malia was losing it. It was seriously bad. She couldn't help herself. She felt like ripping out her hair. Building a den from Stiles's woodened bed and sheets or maybe pulling out all the food from the fridge.

Everything was just so boring. Everything was too still. She knew this feeling as a coyote. It always happened the day of the full moon, but as a coyote she was just too hyper now she was full on losing it, and she was sure this was how Stiles's must have felt with his ADHD. It was insane. She felt like crawling out of her skin or jumping the roof or something. She couldn't focus on doing anything for too long, and she had no idea what to do in the first place. She really didn't know what to do with herself. She jumped on the bed for the billionth time that day taking a deep breath and trying to calm down, but it was no use. She didn't want to call Stiles or Allison since they probably had enough of their plates with Scott who was newer to this than her.

She got out of the bed and went downstairs where she for the millionth times went through all the drawers. She should try to read something, but she couldn't find it in her to stick to a book. It was too still. She wondered if she could get away with leaving the house, but she wasn't sure if that was such a good idea.

She looked outside. It was a nice day. It was February, but the weather was getting better, warmer. If she just took a walk around the house a bit it shouldn't be too bad. Should it?

She went outside. Just for a little walk, right? She wouldn't go far and if it was daylight nothing could happen, right?

* * *

Stiles was walking down the hallway when he heard the sobbing. He looked around. It was coming the coach's office in the back of lockers room. He blinked confused a bit before he walked inside and found Lydia sitting there on the desk crying.

Stiles walked up to her startled looking around if she was alone, 'Hey, are you alright?'

'N-no, I wouldn't be crying if I was, now would I?' she asked tears running down her pretty face. He quickly pulled down his backpack and started digging until he found some tissues, 'Wait, I think I got, yup, here they are.'

She blinked as he handed them to her before she took them, 'T-thanks.'

He nodded to himself, 'Sure.'

He looked around before he sat down on the desk next to her. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he figured he couldn't leave her alone crying neither did he actually want to. This was the first time he got to talk to her since the night in school so.

She wiped her tears a bit, 'Y-you don't have to sit here with me.'

He nodded, 'I know, but I know from experience that no matter how much you're ugly crying it helps when you have someone silently sitting next to you. Possibly crying on their shoulder. We do it a lot.'

She watched him for a moment before she nodded, 'Alright. Thanks…again,' she said, and it was clear that it wasn't a common thing for her to be crying or thanking people.

He nodded as well and quietly sat next to her, 'Is it because of the other girls? Kim and the others.'

Lydia started to fold the tissue, 'Those bitches…yeah, they have been posting selfies and stuff. Tracy is dead. I knew her since we were in kindergarten, and now she's just…dead.'

Lydia frowned at the tissue, 'Her mom…her mom asked me to come to her house and help her pack her clothes. Give them away and stuff. I don't know.'

Stiles nodded he wasn't sure what to say to that. They were quiet for a while. Usually whenever he was with Lydia, he mostly made an idiot out of himself, he knew that, but today he somehow didn't. Today was different because seeing her crying, seeing her real and vulnerable made it different. It made her human. It made her just the way he knew she was deep down. Smart, and human. Something no one really saw.

'You said it's better to cry with someone I don't have anyone like that.'

'Well, you do now,' he said silently before he looked a bit away, 'Uh, when… I sort of lost one my best friends.'

Lydia blinked at him confused.

'Car accident. I was nine. One day, my dad came and said Stiles, I need you to sit down for a moment. Something happened. I remembered that I kept on asking, but she's okay, right? She's okay, right? Daddy, she's okay, right? I didn't understand the concept of death and gone and never coming back,' Stiles swallowed a bit remembering those days afterwards, 'At first you don't really feel something changed. It's like they went away, but they will be back soon. It's later that you realize you can't call them or hang out or just hear their voice or laugh. I used to get nightmares. I was waking up screaming. I don't remember what did I dream about, but…after that it got worse a lot of bad things happened that year.'

Lydia blinked a bit thinking about it, 'The fire at the Hale house?'

Stiles was surprised she knew right away it was that, 'Yes, uh, yeah, that year. A lot of things happened that year.'

Lydia watched him for a moment before she took his hand suddenly and gripped it, 'I once read that grief is the last act of love we have for those we loved. If there is deep grief, there was great love.'

Stiles looked at her stunned by her words as well as by the fact that Lydia Martin took his hand. She held his hand on her own. He couldn't even think straight, but he found himself nodding.

'You're right.'

* * *

'Come on, just calm down for a little bit so I can get another diaper, okay?' Malia was walking down Stiles's street when she heard it. She walked closer to the sound only to find a man with a small child in his arms.

'Come on, just for a little while, hm?' he asked and crying baby in his arms and Malia watched as it was brushing its eyes shaking its head. It looked to be about two years old. She walked toward them, 'Need help?'

The man looked at her and then at the child, 'Sorry, he wants to go to bed.'

Malia nodded, 'What's his name?'

'Eric,' said the man softly, 'He doesn't like me very much. He's not used to male company,' explained the man.

Malia wondered what that meant before she looked over at the house and back at him, 'Would you hold him for a sec? I just want to get the bed ready for him. It will be a minute I promise.'

She wasn't so sure about that. She wasn't sure about that at all. She hadn't held a kid this small since…Kylie, and back then she was a small kid as well.

With the way the man looked worried, she found herself nodding, and in a moment she was holding a boy.

'Hi,' she said softly before she swung him a bit the way she remembered her mom did with Kylie. She almost forgot about that. She was careful, but she knew what she was doing in a way. She remembered the first time she saw Kylie. She remembered the first time, they gave her to her. She was so small and pink and pretty. She had lovely eyes and her laugh filled the room. She remembered being jealous about her a lot too with time. Everything suddenly came back to her. Mom…Kylie…

'Look, at that you're really good with kids,' said the man as he came back and Malia realized the boy had calmed down, 'He's seems to like you.'

Malia smiled at the man before she handed the boy, 'He's a sweet boy.'

'So what's your name? Do you live here?' asked the man and Malia froze a bit before she said, 'Malia, I live close.' Stiles told her that the key to lying was trying to stick as close to the truth as possible.

'No school today?' asked the man, and she shrugged her shoulders, 'Home schooled.'

The man nodded, 'I get that. I was homeschool one year as well. I will put him to bed if you don't mind.'

She nodded and watched the man walk away. She didn't know why she stayed. The man would ask questions, but there was something calming in watching the man took care of her child even if it brought bad memories of mother and Kylie…He reminded her of her father. She missed him. She really missed him so much especially now standing on a porch in a nice neighborhood of some nice happy family.

* * *

Scott walked up to Jackson, 'Hey, thanks for today with coach. I'm really grate-'

Jackson was silent for a moment before he smashed his locker closed.

'Stop talking,' said Jackson surprising the boy, 'You think I did that for you? There is nothing I would do for you, McCall. I don't care what you and your pathetic little friends said to the idiot sheriff, you caused Tracy's death. I didn't ask to quit the practice for you. I did that for me because since my girlfriend's best friend got guttered like some animal I haven't been sleeping well. I knew Tracy since I was four, and we went to every class together since then, she was my first date at the school dance, and she was by _far_ too good for you. Lydia hasn't stopped crying since, and you're walking around like some mourning boyfriend?'

Scott shook his head, 'I never said Tracy and I were dating.'

'Right, cause you're too good for her?' asked Jackson clearly upset, 'You're not. You're a pathetic loser. You managed to get your way on the first line, but that's BS. I know you did something. I know you're doing something. It was not normal what was happing in the school,' he shoved Scott bit, 'You're not normal.'

Jackson stepped closer to him, 'You're just a loser asthmatic who was in luck, but let me tell you something, McCall. That luck is about to run out, and when that happens. Oh, man, when that happens everyone will find out you're just a piece of unworthy trash, and those friends of yours? They're gonna turn on you? Stiles? Oh, Stiles is already non-stop trying to get Lydia to at least look his away stupid and pathetic little creep, and that Allison? Anorectic virgin queen-'

Jackson didn't finish as Scott grabbed him by the shirt and smashed him against the lockers room. Jackson let out a pained noise before he smugly looked at the boy, 'Oh, that's right. Not a virgin for long. Lots of boys like those skinny legs, don't they? Funny, how you don't seem to have a single shot after all those years, McCall.'

Scott was holding back. He was really holding back not to have Jackson's head for what he was saying.

Smirking Jackson leaned forward and whispered, 'I bet I would get her to lose the innocent act in five minutes.'

With that Scott punched him into the face, Jackson fall to the ground, but he quickly got up as well and punched Scott. In a second it turned into a full on fight with student rushing to see it. Stiles caught it as well, and ran to break the boys apart before Scott would show himself to the whole hallway, and by show he meant shift.

He got to the boys earning a shove from Scott's elbow by accident.

'What the hell is the meaning of this?'

Stiles barely contained the sigh. Of course, it had to be Harris who caught them. The demon from hell reincarnated into a chemistry teacher. Who else?

'All three of you detention at 4 o'clock,' he said and Stiles quickly argued, 'No, sir, we can't today. We have to-'

'4 o'clock, Mr. Stilinski, and for every next complaint I'm adding you another half hour.'

Stiles opened his mouth but Scott stopped him glaring at Jackson who was smirking at them, 'Hope you weren't planning to anything after school, idiots.'

Stiles cursed under his breath while it took everything in Scott not to jump and attack the smug bastard.

Allison came to them from the herd of students around them, 'What now?'

Stiles shook his head, 'You're going to prepare the cabin and get Malia we'll come as soon as possible. Don't worry we still got this.'

* * *

They did not got this. It was already almost five and they were still in school. Any number of minutes was torture in the company of Jackass Jackson and Mr. Harris. The combination was like from Stiles's worst nightmare. Detention with his two least favorite people on Earth. Not to mention Malia hadn't replied to any of his texts. Sure she was a bit not entirely herself after she shifted back, but hell he was worried, and she knew he was worried so she should have replied.

Stiles looked at Scott. His best friend wasn't doing any better as Stiles saw how Scott watched the ticking clock on the wall in their class room while tapping his fingers against his desk frowning. Stiles wondered if Scott maybe thought that it would help him somehow make the time go faster, but before he actually think some more about it, he heard Jackson.

'What is it McCall? Are you worried you'll be late for your date?'

Stiles frowned at the dick just as Scott shot him a look. The boy with the buzz cut could see that Scott would lose it soon if Jackson didn't shut the hell up and do something really bad. When Scott gripped his desk so tightly it made his knuckles white, Stiles knew they had little time. It was time for plan B.

* * *

Full moon would be up completely in a few hours. It would be the second full moon since the pup got turned and Laura killed. Derek couldn't help but feel anxious and jumpy. It wasn't just his own feelings of full moon. No matter how trained you are it will always effect you, but tonight he once again fear for Scott and the others. Then again it might be the fact that just a few days ago he got an alpha make a hole into his back and barely made it out of the school's parking lot alive.

'The kids will be extra trouble tonight,' he muttered as he was in his house with Braeden getting ready.

'Like you didn't have any hard full moons?' asked Braeden as she was checking the wound on Derek's back. It was small, but it was clear that it was healing slowly since it was from an alpha.

'Just a couple of days,' she mumbled and stepped away. Despite the fact that Derek and her had a mutual alliance at best she had to admit that he was a gorgeous man. Definitely one of the most gorgeous one she ever saw or got to touch even in a platonic way.

'Sure, the first ones after my first shift and the ones after the fire,' he said in a distant way and she regretted her words instantly. The fire was a terribly painful subject for him, and she didn't blame him for feeling that way. He lost his entire family, and he blamed himself for it. She knew pain and blame, but Derek Hale pushed it all to a new level. She understood that he felt guilty because of giving all the information away to Kate Argent, but she for some reason started to hate to see him like that. She shouldn't they weren't friends, but she did.

'Anyway, since Allison's parents let her in on the family secret, we could talk in public. She texted me the address of their cabin.'

Derek frowned, 'Is it really a good idea to hide two supernatural beings in an Argents' cabin?'

'Well, we can't exactly keep them in your house and on such a short notice it's our best option. Not to mention the darkest place is under the lamp.'

Derek sighed and found himself nodding. He walked to his shirt and jacket hung over the arm chair and pulled them back on. He had been hiding until he was able to fight again. He was surprised a bit that he found Braeden in his house yesterday not to mention even more surprised that she had spent several days in the house so she wouldn't miss him. He was very surprised she actually believed he was alive when everything pointed against it.

She turned around catching him looking at her so he quickly looked away.

Derek also remembered when Laura had to calm him down during the first full moon he had after the fire. She told him how he got this and how he just have to focus on something else.

' _Come on, baby brother, you got this. Just focus on something else. Anything. Something meaningful.'_ His family was gone, his mother, his father, his aunts and uncles, and Cora. His baby sister Cora, who was afraid at night and wouldn't sleep until she fall sleep with him or Laura in her bed during storms. Before that he lost Paige as well. What meaningful was left? What couldn't be taken by the hunters or werewolves or just death itself? What?

Afterwards she asked him what he thought of.

' _Anger. I thought of how angry I am at Kate and the Argents. I think of how I can never let anyone get close like that again. Ever. I won't let it. I won't ever let anyone fool me again, I promise.'_

Braeden's phone went off, 'Alright, change of plans. We have to go to school and get the boys out of detention.'

Derek groaned, 'From all the days they could have gotten a detention they had to pick this one.'

'Well, guess it's our lucky day or something. Come on.'

* * *

Allison got to Stiles's house faster than ever probably breaking a few speed limits. With her not answering the phone they got worried even though both she and Stiles expected more problems from Scott than the werecoyote tonight.

She got to the house and walked in only to find Malia cleaning some broken lamp. Allison walked closer, 'Malia, what happened?'

The werecoyote was silent for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders, 'I was walking around and somehow the lamp got caught at my sweater.' The brunette had a feeling it was a lie, but she decided to spear her.

'Alright, our boys are running late since their _Scott and Stiles_ , so we're going to the cabin to set things up for the night.'

They quickly left the house to get ready.

* * *

When the fire alarm suddenly went off, Mr. Harris looked at us suspiciously, 'Is this some sort of prank?'

The boys shared a look looking really confused, but once he stood up they instantly chuckled at each other.

'What did you losers do?' asked Jackson, but they paid him no mind and instead quickly left the classroom Harris complaining, but eventually he decided to let them out of the detention. When they came outside, they didn't find the black camaro there. Outside was a completely different car.

They shared a look, but Scott nodded his lips pulling into a smile. They rushed to the car, and Jackson who came outside found the two running toward a car instantly reaching into a passenger's seat. He watched as they greeted obviously excited to meet whoever was sitting there.

He walked a bit seeing a tall black haired man inside telling something to Scott and pulling Stiles away from him as the spaz tried to hug him.

 _Who the hell is that?_

* * *

Allison looked over at Malia in the passenger's seat, 'How are you doing? You're super quiet.'

Malia was looking outside the window, 'I'm fine. I'm dealing.' Oddly, it felt scary again to drive in a car remembering what happened with her mom and Kylie. She closed her eyes feeling her heart beat faster. She remembered how she got upset at them. How it always felt like her parents were nicer to Kylie. Maybe it was because she was young, but it sure felt like she was always put to the side.

Malia frowned and opened her eyes, 'I'm dealing.' She wasn't.

* * *

They finally got to the basement of the cabin where Allison already set the chains pulling at them.

'Hey.'

'Holy, hell, your cabin looks like from the Evil Dead the 80s much scarier version.'

'Everything tonight feels like from a horror movie.'

Stiles agreed, 'No kidding, full moon, teens alone in a cabin in the woods. Werewolves?' he pointed at Scott who walked straight the Malia.

'Do you feel like-'

'Like you want to jump out of your skin and ripped something with your teeth?' she asked instantly.

He nodded, 'Basically.'

Allison and Stiles shared a look just as Derek walked downstairs, 'It's normal to feel like this. You two need to be locked. Soon it will get worse. Way worse.'

Scott looked at Malia, who let out a low growl but sat down.

Derek and Braeden then went to secure the place.

At one point Allison walked up to Braeden, 'So do you think we have it handled?'

The other woman raised her brows, 'No.'

'What do you mean no?'

'I mean, I've been doing this for a while and the key is to expect that anything which can go wrong will go wrong. Something will happen.'

That night Allison learned that she was right the hard way.

* * *

Hours passed. Derek was standing by the stars while Braeden was close to Scott and Malia who were sitting on the floor both breathing hard and growling. Derek thought it was a good thing Stiles and Allison were upstairs. As the two young teens shifted he knew it would be bad and hard for their human friends to see them like this.

* * *

Allison was sitting next to a very nervous Stiles who was bouncing his foot against the floor annoying the girl.

'Stiles!'

'I'm sorry, but you know-'

'I know.'

He nodded as Allison phone went off.

'Crap, it's my dad.'

* * *

It was a moment. Allison and Stiles went down to tell that them that her father had men in the woods. As it was the first time the two saw their friends shifted and out of control, Stiles took an ill-advised step closer to them. They weren't expected Malia to be so strong and quick in that moment, she managed to tackle the boy sending him at Braeden who fell to the floor in an instant before either could say or do anything.

As Malia went right at Allison who was the closest to the exit Derek got in front of the young girl pushing her behind him only getting slightly scratched in the arm by the werecoyote who ran the stairs.

'Stay here!' barked Derek before he rushed after her. Coyotes were faster than wolves so he had his hands full with trying to catch her. It didn't help that since she was shifted Malia completely reconnected with her animal side. She lived the woods most of her life so she knew exactly how to avoid Derek.

Braeden got off of Stiles cursing and ran to her bag. She pulled a gun throwing it at Allison.

'What the hell?'

'Don't worry, there are tranquilizer darts,' she called before she ran up the same stairs Derek and Malia had just disappeared.

Allison rushed to Stiles helping him up as Scott started to tear from his chain as well.

'Holy hell what was that?' demanded Allison.

Stiles shook his head. It was an instant. Malia looked fine. Way better than Scott, who was growling at them for like an hour constantly trying to rip the chain out of the wall. It was an instant that she shifted and got out tearing the chain in the process and damaging the wall.

'How can she be this strong?' asked Allison, but Stiles couldn't answer he brushed his forehead trying to understand what just happened. Sure it was the full moon, but…he then remembered the morning.

* * *

At night Stiles woke up to two things. One he was cold and two Malia was making those sad coyote noises and for a moment he thought she was back in her coyote form. It was dark so he had to turn on the light and even then he was surprised when he found his friend in the corner of his room with all blankets there.

'Malia?' he brushed his face and walked up to her, 'What happened? Are you cold?'

She growled a bit at him before she looked away, 'I had a nightmare.'

Stiles's eyes widened before he quickly kneeled in front of her, 'It's okay. You're safe here. You're a girl again, remember?'

She nodded, 'I remembered the first time I turned into a coyote…when mom and Kylie.'

He nodded as well. He understood. The car crash. He looked at her for a moment before he hugged her. It was hard to not touch her after he almost lost her again like that. It was just too hard for him. He nearly went out of his mind when he thought he would never find her again. It was too painful.

'Your back will hurt,' mumbled the girl, but Stiles just shook his head, 'I don't mind. If you want to sleep on the floor tonight, we'll sleep on the floor tonight.'

Malia leaned closer to him pressing her cheek against his causing him to shiver a bit at the contact.

He gently rubbed her back as well smoothing her a bit until she fell asleep again. They lied next to each other with Stiles's mind racing over what happened that day. She was back, and it wonderful, and he was so happy she was back. It felt…it felt like all was right in the world again. He missed her so much. Everything felt sort of grey without her, like there were no colors. He carefully brushed her back, 'I'm really glad you're home, M.'

'Sss…,' she mumbled in her sleep, and he smiled down at her.

In the end they ended up sleeping in the corner of his room on the pill of blankets and pillows. His back was killing him in the morning, but he finally felt like himself again. He finally felt like his world wasn't grey anymore. It made him think once again how big of a part was Malia in his life once again and how devastated he would be if he lost her.

As his thoughts went gloomy he felt Malia's hand on his shirt gripping it hard and pulling closer to him subconsciously.

Stiles found himself chuckling a bit before he brushed his face. She always seemed to know when he needed her. He really needed her a lot lately.

He never felt more rested after a sleep before.

* * *

Stiles looked at Scott and then at Allison, 'I know where to find her, will you manage on your own with him?'

Her eyes widened, 'Are you delusional? No, I can't-I…,' she looked at Scott just as he looked up at her his yellow eyes shining in the dark.

She found herself sighing. No matter how scared she felt. Scott was her best friend. He came through to her more times than he had to.

She nodded, 'Yeah, go find her and bright her back safe.'

Stiles nodded he quickly took Allison's hand to give her some support, 'I'll find her.'

He ran off as the others.

Allison swallowed hard nodding to herself before she walked to Scott, 'Looks like it's just you and me, Scottie.'

He snarled at her. Well, this would be fun.

* * *

He parked his jeep on the road. Stiles ran through the woods hoping he remembered the spot just right. He wasn't expecting to get tackled by Derek Hale in the next moment as bullets started to fly around them. He found himself screaming for a moment before Derek shook him a bit.

'Stop shouting!'

'What's going on?'

Derek managed to get him off the ground and further into the woods as they suddenly heard a car horn.

'What-?' asked Stiles confused as Derek was dragging him by his jacket through the dark woods.

'It's the full moon the hunters are out looking for the alpha,' mumbled the werewolf looking around trying to find the safest way through the woods. He lost track of Malia due to her speed and advantage of knowing the woods far better than him.

Cursing he pulled Stiles with him to a near bush, 'Don't speak.'

Stiles's heart was beating like crazy as he prayed the hunters shouting around them others wouldn't find them.

Derek looked down at him worried about the boy for a moment. If they were found the hunters would shot first and ask questions late, plus his heartbeat was disturbing as well. He hoped the boy wouldn't get a panic attack in the moment.

'Calm down,' said Derek in a very steady voice. Stiles looked at him nodding frantically and looking down, 'Yeah, y-yeah, yes.'

Derek sighed and pulled his elbow to get him to look at him again, 'Stiles, calm down. I won't let anything happen to you, alright?' It was odd. As Stiles's whiskey brown eyes looked up at him so terrified, but hopeful, it made Derek feel weird. It felt as weird having someone look at you as if they trust you to keep them safe. Scott looked at him like that as well. He didn't know if they boys were just that immature and just assumed that he was the good guy or that he had it all figure out, but they did think that of him. They trusted him. They trusted him as a leader in a way. Despite the situation, for a moment it made him feel proud.

He looked around locating where two men with guns were and quickly rushed Stiles away from them.

* * *

Scott grabbed his chains fully shifted, 'I have to find her!'

'No,' screamed Allison trying to go close to him but keeping her distance. He was completely shifted and Allison couldn't help the memories it brought of the lockers incident. She bit her lip before she stepped closer.

'Don't!' he snapped at her his voice revealing how much he was gone already. She swallowed hard and slowly sat down a few steps away from him, 'Derek, Stiles and Braeden will find her. They-'

'They shouldn't have left you here like that,' he growled at her, and she swallowed again feeling the shiver running through her spin involuntarily.

'You wouldn't hurt me,' she said, and in a second he jerked toward her, and she flinched. He gave her a look and even all shifted she knew it was his _I told you so_ look.

She frowned, 'You're being ridiculous. You saved me from the alpha, remember? And you fought him in the school-'

'And I attacked you in the lockers room!'

'You bring that up! You constantly bring that up like it's somehow ruins four years of friendship not to mention all those times you were a hero,' she stood up and started to walk around, 'for me.'

Scott looked away, 'I'm not a hero. I'm a monster. I fucking hurt you. You're my best friend. I love you, and I hurt you how could I? I will never forgive myself that. I would never forgive anyone if they hurt you and I'm definitely not forgiving myself.'

Allison watched him her eyes wide as he said that he loved her. She opened her mouth several times unsure if she could point it out. It probably didn't mean anything. He meant he loved her as a friend, as a sister.

'People around me get hurt. I hurt you, and I will hurt you and Stiles and my mom and anyone else just by being with you, and you know it.'

'Scott-'

'No, it's true. It's true. I hurt people just by existing. Think about Malia and Derek? Their families are dead. We have no idea what the alpha wants, but he wants me to get rid of everyone I love. He will make me hurt anyone he wants if he can. He already did. I'm going to hurt…I'm bad for people,' he felt like crying.

'Scott-'

'It's true if Tracy didn't like me she wouldn't have come and he wouldn't- he wouldn't have…,' Scott closed his eyes and shook his head, 'Being close to me gets people hurt.'

Allison watched him for a moment before she let out a scoff, 'For real? He's after me, Scott.'

He shook his head, but Allison started to cry just then not being able to hold it in after everything that happened. She hasn't seen Scott for days. She was still shaken about the night in the school and now Malia was gone again in the woods with hunters everywhere. Not to mention this was how she truly felt. The alpha tricked her to get her alone in the woods and trapped her in a whole. He obviously was after her.

'I know you and Stiles don't want to say it but it's the truth. The only reason why you got turned is because he knows that you're my friend. He had it all planned and he wanted to turn you because of me….He wanted to hurt me, to ruin me,… to make everything just bad for me. All those times when he almost killed us?' Scott looked up at his best friend all wrecked. He tried to walk to her but the chains stopped him. Suddenly he wasn't upset. He just wanted Allison to not be as well. 'I don't think he wanted to kill us at all. I think he just wanted to scare me again and again and again because it makes his feel good to bring the fear of God into me. It makes him feel good to h-hurt me like that,' she started sobbing harder.

'Allison,' started Scott and stood up but she stopped him, 'I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry.'

Scott watched at her as she was breaking down in front of him before he shook his head and ignoring her protest pulled her into his arms anyway.

She kept on shaking her head and mumbling how she was sorry in his arms but he just held her tightly in his arms brushing her back feeling how easy it would be for his claws to rip her skin, but he knew he wouldn't. He took in long deep breaths breathing in Allison's scent.

'We won't let him hurt you. I won't.'

She pulled away and looked into his eyes, 'See, you wouldn't hurt me. You would fight it just like you fight for me.'

Scott shook his head looking away still feeling his face shifted. Allison watched it up close again. This time it wasn't so scary. It wasn't scary at all. It wasn't someone else. It was Scott. It was her Scott.

She reached her hand and very slowly touched his forehead with her index finger. She slowly traced a line from his forehead down through his nose to before his lips, 'Not scary enough.'

When he suddenly bit her finger she let out a startled noise, and he chuckled, 'Scarycat.'

They smiled at each other.

'I hope they found her.'

'Me too.'

Scott looked at the full moon outside the small window in the basement feeling like he still wanted to jump out of that window.

Allison looked at him again, 'How do you feel?'

'Jumpy, angry…but I'm dealing,' he said. He didn't tell her what was keeping him sane so far. He didn't tell her that the only thing which was keeping him from going crazy as Malia and ran was Allison's steady heartbeat which he grew to love.

* * *

It took hours but they finally managed to find the werecoyote. Derek pushed Stiles behind him as they watched shifted Malia on her knees in the middle of the road near the old broken down tree.

Derek shook his head before he looked over at Stiles who swallowed hard before he explained, 'T-this is where her mom and sister had a car crash. This is where they died.'

The older werewolf looked at the crying girl. He knew that pain. The pain of returning to the place of the tragedy. Even years after the place still carried the mark of it. The scent. It was impossible to smell it, and even though it broke his heart every time it was the only thing still left from it, from them. If he didn't have the tragedy, the anger, the pain…what did he have left.

Very slowly both walked to Malia who had her fingers in her hair crying at the cold ground with her eyes closed, 'They…died…it was my fau-I should…I said-I wish you…dead. They're both gone…I…it was all me,' she looked up her ice blue eyes shining into Stiles's, 'It was me. I killed them. I shifted. I was nine, and it was a full moon, and I shifted…and-and I killed them.'

Stiles opened his mouth before he looked at Derek, who looked pained by the girl's meltdown just as Stiles felt. The boy shook his head and reached for Malia's hands pulling them out of the girl's hair, 'Malia, look at me.' She didn't move.

'Damn it, M. Look at me!'

She looked up at him again still sobbing.

He sighed, 'You didn't know. You didn't know. You were a kid. A nine year old kid.'

Derek heard Braeden finally arrived to them as well, but he raised his hand to gesture for the huntress not to shot. The woman nodded, and they listened to Stiles's words.

You didn't know. You didn't know who you were. You didn't know what was going to happen, what could happen. You hurt them, and yeah…you caused the accident, but M, you didn't mean to. That counts.'

She shook her head feverishly, 'No, S, I-'

'You didn't meant to hurt them. You would never hurt them,' he took her hands closer and opened her palms revealing claws, 'This isn't on you. You're not guilty. It happened, but it wasn't your fault. You were a kid. No one told you about any of this. It just happened. As far as Allison, Scott or I am concerned. It was an accident just like the report says. And so would Kylie and your mom think of it as such. We all get angry and lose control. We all do bad things and regret them. Some mistakes can be fixed,' Stiles linked their fingers not minding in the slightest that Malia's claws were sharp against his skin reminding him that if she dug them he would bleed. Nothing else, but making sure she was okay mattered in that moment. He knew he couldn't let her think she was to blame.

'Some we can't, but still they teach us something. They teach us that we can and should do better for next time. Tonight you could have hurt Allison, Braeden, me…you didn't. You didn't hurt anyone, and that's how you fix your mistake. You'll never let anyone get hurt by you again.'

Derek watched as Malia hung on Stiles's every word and how during his speech she even shifted back to normal without even noticing. He looked over at the boy. He spoke with her so calmly and fondly despite her being shift and probably not noticing the change either since he didn't look at her as a supernatural creature. To him she was Malia just the way she was. He remembered about his first love looking at the two young teens. Paige, who never found out about his other side till the end, and Kate Argent…who didn't care, but for a completely different reason.

He looked over at Braeden who put her gun away a long time ago just watching and listening to the boy calming the werecoyote with a calm expression on her face. When Stiles looked down at Malia's hands and kissed them suddenly, she wondered if it was possible that teens could act so ignorant and unfazed and yet hold so much emotions and compassion making the adult appear to be the fools.

She looked at Derek just then as he was looking at her and nodded at him in a silent gesture that everything was alright again. He nodded back at her and in that moment, he had to admit all felt good once again.

'Let's get you two back to the cabin,' said Derek.

* * *

Derek and Stiles got each of Malia's arms and carried her back to the cabin. They found Scott and Allison sleeping next to each other against the wall with Allison's head on his shoulder.

'You think they will be alright now?' asked Stiles as he sat Malia down on the small chair in the corner.

'Yeah, the worst has passed,' he said and looked at Scott and Allison together next to each other. He didn't know her very well, but she seemed nothing like Kate. She seemed to really care for her friends. He turned around catching Braeden looking at him for a moment before she turned around and walked outside.

Derek walked outside the Argents' cabin just as the sun started to come up on the horizon, 'Well, that was one hell of an eventful night.'

Braeden smiled at him as she was sitting at the hood of Stiles's jeep, 'Kids finally in bed, honey?'

He looked at her, and maybe it was the fact that he was so tired from the night chase or his own going through the full moon, or still a having a small back wound from the alpha, he actually smiled at the woman, 'Yeah, all good dear. Your turn's next.'

Braeden eyes widened at his playing along, but he quickly looked at the upcoming sun, 'It ended the best way imaginable,' he admitted.

The woman smiled and nodded, 'No one got hurt. They're good kids. Good hearts.'

Derek continued to look at the sunrise. He remembered when he wanted to wake up early to see it with Laura thinking it was so cool that she could just because she was a few years older. She would wake him up in secret take a blanket, and they would sneak outside to their chairs and watched it with two mugs of hot chocolate she made. It was dark when she woke up, and the woods look scary in the night, but as a child he was never afraid if he was with his big sister or parents. They would always protect him. He knew that.

'Hey, you know Stiles is a pretty smart kid,' said Braeden suddenly and Derek made a grimace, 'He's a pain in the ass.'

'But?'

'But he's also quite smart,' admitted the beta.

Braeden bit the inside of her mouth. She wasn't good with pep talks. _Still, here goes nothing…_

'What he said about accidence and mistakes,' she looked at him and he looked down at her. He could see how suddenly the confidence and façade was gone, and that she was serious now, 'He was right, and it applies to you too.'

He watched her silently for a moment.

'What Kate…she used you. You were a kid, and she was an adult, who knew how to press your buttons just right. She used you what happened. The fire, the tragedy? It's not on you…you made a mistake and it caused lives, but it was her who killed them. Don't…don't let your whole life be miserable in some great justice scheme. I know your family wouldn't want that. They would all want you to forgive yourself. They would forgive you if they were a good family.'

Derek watched her speechless because he didn't know where did that come from. He didn't think they were on such a level to talk about things like that, but with how vulnerable and honest her eyes looked in that moment, he decided to cherish that moment.

He looked back at the sun, 'That pain and blame is the only thing I have left.'

'I know that feeling,' she admitted, 'But you might be surprised that if you let it go…there is more and you might find yourself that you're not alone without it…You're not empty without it.'

'Did you?' he asked looking at her.

She nodded a bit, 'Partly…I'm still making my mends…Malia is a part of them.'

He looked at her surprised. She actually admitted something from her past. He blinked at her completely shocked when she suddenly took his hand, 'Which is why I know there is more…there is almost more after you let go of the pain. You'll find that you have something else.'

Derek watched her too stunned to talk for a few moments before she looked behind him at the sky again probably already regretting she said too much. His eyes remained on her for a couple of moment before he looked at the sky as well, 'Maybe one day.' He didn't ask about Malia, but the fact that she even admitted her was big for him.

He promised himself and Laura he would never get close to anyone again but with Braeden holding his hand in a morning after the full moon with four teens sleeping calmly in the basement of the cabin which belonged to family which caused all his pain and looking at the sun slowly rising, he for the first time wasn't so sure. For the first time, he wasn't sure he would never close anyone inside.

Eventually he walked back inside to check them while Braeden remained outside. She spent the night babysitting shifters and texting Argent to make sure they wouldn't know where she was. She heard the noise instantly and took out her gun. She was careful as she walked following the sound before she was hit over the head with something.


	14. In My Pack I Trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Summary: Scott gets bitten luckily he has his best friends Stiles and Allison to help him through it. A different take on Teen Wolf season one including Malia as well. Scalison and Stalia**

 **A.N: Sorry, it took so long. Here's the 13** **th** **Chapter. Hope it doesn't suck so much.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review. I am really glad you like the story so much.**

 **Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: In My Pack I Trust**

Allison brushed her eyes as she woke up. It was still early or night since it was dark all around her. She was lying on an empty sofa across from Stiles who was lying somehow across an arm chair.

She got up and looked over at Malia and Scott who were lying in the matraces they took from upstairs.

Slowly she walked upstairs from the basement. It was still pretty early and it was a bit cold outside. She brushed her arms ready to head back when she something on the ground. She kneeled down and picked up a piece of clothing. She took out her phone and lightened up the tiny piece of fabric which was when she noticed the footprints in the dirt. It was silly but since her parents opened up about the supernatural, her father and mostly mother started to push her into training. It was pretty simple stuff. They allowed her access to some family books and touched her a few hunter tricks which weren't that different from basic animal hunter's skills.

She slowly tracked a bit further from the house where she found them mixed with a pair of different footprints.

She was too caught up in tracking to notice someone was quietly approaching her until they were too close.

Allison turned around taking a step back only to find Derek looking at her concerned, 'What are you doing?' he asked.

She pointed her phone at the footprints, 'Someone was here,' she said lightening the tracks for him. Derek nodded, 'I can't find Braeden.'

Allison's eyes widened, 'Wait, you think someone came and she what? Left with them so he wouldn't search the house?'

Derek walked to her and put his hand on her wrist guiding it a bit to the side, 'No, I think someone took her.'

Allison watched as one pair of footprints disappeared and were replaced with different marks.

'She was dragged,' mumbled the brunette realizing the horror of the situation.

'We need to go in case someone in planning to come back and check it out,' said Derek and started to walk in fast pace to the house in silence.

Allison quickly ran after him.

* * *

Braeden opened her eyes. Her head hurt like she was run over by a train. For a few moments she was seriously confused about why did it hurt so much until she felt the pressure on her wrists and realize she was tied to a chair.

She pulled at the rope a couple of times before she looked around. It looked like an old cabin or basement in the woods. Great.

Braeden pulled at her ropes a few times before she had to accept that it was useless. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to remember what happened. She was with the kids and Derek. She heard some noise and went to investigate and someone kidnapped her.

Well, fuck.

She opened her eyes and looked around. It looked like any other old cabin. Not too big though. It looked like it was abandon for a while and the only piece of furniture seemed to be the chair she was currently tied to.

Nodding to herself she had to figure out who took her and how to get out. Her best guess were the hunters. If the alpha was after her she would already be death. She was worried about the others though. Did it mean that they took them as well?

* * *

Stiles put a map on top of his hood in front of his friends and Derek as they were in the middle of the woods, 'Alright, so we know that whoever took Braeden hit her over the head took her gun and left without checking the house. Amateur.'

Allison brushed her hair, 'Not really. Dad only allowed me to come to the cabin knowing that Braeden would be there. She was supposed to keep an eye on us because of the alpha and full moon.'

'Did you call your dad to see if he knows something?' asked Derek and the brunette nodded, 'Yeah, he doesn't. He was too calm, and he asked about Braeden. If he knew I was lying he would already come to the cabin or call me to find me.'

Stiles nodded, 'Most likely whoever took Braeden is someone who knew she would there guarding you, but waited after the full moon to do so.'

'So anyone from the hunters then?' suggested Scott and Allison nodded, 'I think I might know a way to limit it a bit. It happened since during the night so it was either someone who wasn't on duty last night-'

'Or was close enough to have a few extra minutes to come and kidnap her,' filled in Derek.

Scott nodded, 'But that would be a good thing, right? It would mean that if he left his post he would have to return and so he could only take her somewhere close, right?'

They nodded before Stiles continued, 'Still we can't just leave her there. With kidnappings after the first 24 hours the chances of finding the person alive go lower.'

Malia looked at the map in front of them, 'He had to at least for a while take her by a car. We even found the tires tracks so all we need is to split up and look,' she turned to Derek, 'Do you have something of hers which we could use?'

The other three teens looked a bit surprised that Malia was so forward with Derek, and he himself looked momentary uncomfortable before he nodded, 'She has a few things in my old house. I will go get them while you go find about the hunters' patrols,' he told Allison who nodded.

In the end she went with Stiles while Scott and Malia remained in woods with Stiles's jeep, and Derek left to get some of Braeden's things.

* * *

The door opened and Braeden watched as Richard walked inside. So she was right. Hunters. They must have find out about her association with Derek. She braced herself. It would be pointless to deny it. God, did they kill the others? Maybe not the kids, but Derek. He was the kind of stubborn idiotic bastard who would try to play hero and end up dead. The thought cause a terrible feeling inside her stomach. It brought back all those memories of what happened that night. God, she felt like screaming. Derek was dead.

He walked toward her. His face blank, 'You got some explaining to do.'

She gripped her ropes preparing herself.

'What is your deal with Henry Tate and the Hales?' asked Richard. Braeden raised her head. For a second she got hope. Hope that perhaps the others weren't found.

'I don't know what you mean? Why the hell am I tied up? What is this?' she demanded playing the confused one.

He smirked sarcastically, 'Oh, you don't know? Funny cause I'm pretty sure some folks up in Canada are pretty sure you and Henry Tate were on a manhunt for someone. Rings a bell?'

She shook her head, 'I really don't know what are you talking about. Who's Henry Tate?'

At that he punched her into the face. She gasped feeling the pain shooting through her face.

'What? You like beating women, Richard?' she asked resisting. He nodded, 'I got a guy who knows you were tight with Laura Hale. He saw you. Tell me did she got you to come to Beacon Hills because of me? Did she got you to snoop us out?' he asked angrily.

Braeden frowned, 'I never met Laura Hale.'

'You came almost at the same time she did, so don't lie to me. She hired you to dig into the Hale's fire!'

Braeden watched her partner carefully before she titled her head, 'The Hale fire wasn't the job of the Argents as far as Chris knows, or claims he does.'

Richard shook his head, 'She was a fucking psycho bitch.'

'Who? Kate?'

He turned around and walked a bit away to look out of the window, 'Chris…Chris is alright. He's not as vicious as the old man, but she was just crazy. She kept on pushing and pushing. You can't say no to the family. You _can't_ say no to Argent, to an order.'

'Even if the order is to burn down a house with kids inside?' she asked waiting for an reaction.

'They're werewolves. Monsters. It is our duty to fight them-'

'Yeah, fight them. Not slaughter them. Jesus,' she said disgusted, 'How could you let her burn kids alive. How could anyone? And isn't not telling Chris an order?'

He suddenly punched her into the face before he pulled a gun at her, 'Don't act like you know about it all, bitch. You weren't there. You fucking weren't there. She…we couldn't say no.'

Braeden hissed in pain trying to push it back for now before she looked at him,'Who? You and who? Who else was in it?'

He shook his head before he walked out of the cabin for a bit. Before the door closed on him she noticed two thing. They were in the woods and he pulled out his phone probably to call someone. Someone else then knew she was there. It couldn't have been Chris, so her best guess was that it was another one of Kate Argent's accomplices.

She desperately tried to pull at her ropes again, but they won't budge. Groaning she closed her eyes again. She wondered if he didn't mention Derek and the others than perhaps they were alright. Perhaps they got away. Perhaps…no she couldn't think about that but…a small part of her week mind wondered if perhaps they wouldn't look for her.

Maybe they would look and find her….maybe even save her. She didn't know why she was thinking about it. Her life was based on looking up for herself but she remembered a time she trusted and depended on others and how all those kids and Derek were good suckers at heart.

* * *

Malia sighed breathing in the forest air, 'Do you think we will be able to find her?' asked Scott worried. He might not know the huntress that well, but she helped them out more than once, 'I know she is not like close to us but-'

'She's pack,' mumbled Malia as she was sitting at the roof of Allison's hood.

Scott blinked at her, 'Pack?'

Malia opened her eyes and nodded, 'Yeah, like we're a pack. The alpha might be trying to get us to join his pack, but we already have our own Stiles and Allison and Derek. Stiles and Allison are humans so we have a primal instinct to protect them more. When we thought Derek was killed it was like great sadness and hurt because we thought we lost a pack member. Braeden is pack too. She protects us and in return we protect her. Pack doesn't work on human relationships so it doesn't matter if she's older than us or if we barely spoke with her. She is just pack. The animal sides just knows this. She proved herself a few times already.'

Scott thought about how she helped them against the alpha and how she waited for Derek to show up and nodded, 'Yeah, I guess.'

'Derek also saved Allison last night,' mumbled Malia looking down a bit all the sudden, 'When I went to escape I almost went at her, he protected her.'

Scott gave her a tight smile before he nodded, 'I get it. I felt it too. I wanted to hurt her too. It's…not your fault. It was hard for both of us.'

Malia absently nodded but Scott had a feeling she didn't buy it. It would take her a while to get over it. He understood the feeling. He hurt Allison more than most. He actually attacked her. He made her bleed. He still couldn't get over that. He probably never would have.

* * *

Derek walked into his house. For the first time he didn't have time to feel the stabbing pain of sorrow when he saw it in its ruins and just quickly went to the living room which Braeden often used as he dent.

She had a few bags there. Despite the tin ice they were standing on when it came to trust Derek never tried to go through her things. Even in her most vulnerable state when she came to him drunk, he respected her privacy.

He mentally found himself apologizing for a moment before he opened the bag and went to dig inside it. He tried to look for something which he could use to track the scent. He decided for a shirt he remembered her wearing the other day still smelling like her the most, pair of jeans and a belt. He momentary spotted something in the corner of the bag.

He knew he shouldn't have. He knew inside that he shouldn't have because this was what he came there to find, but the urge of curiosity was too strong.

He grabbed the photo tugged away in the corner of the bag. On the photo he found a man, woman and two little girls grinning into the camera in front of a house. It looked like any other family in front of their house which could be anywhere in the world, but as he watched the face of one of the girl he felt a shiver ran through his body.

He returned the photo back into the bag and went to leave. As he started his car with Braeden's things on the passenger's he suddenly remembered why the little girl caused him to shiver. He couldn't be too sure because the fire burnt all their family pictures, but he remembered some of them. The little girl reminded him a lot of the picture of his grandmother when she was a kid standing next to her siblings in front of their house. The pain momentary returned but he quickly drove away focusing on more pressing matters like finding his huntress.

* * *

'So how do we do this?' asked Stiles as Allison parked the car in front of her house.

'You stay here while I will go in and see what I can figure out,' she told him grabbing her jacket from the backseat.

'What no Ally!' whined Stiles and she gave him a look, 'They won't say anything if you are there you know that.'

Stiles sighed before he nodded, 'Fine, but I don't like this. I feel useless now.'

Allison rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics, 'Just stay here and keep watch for anything suspicious, okay?'

She didn't wait for a reply and instead head inside, 'Mom, dad?'

'Hey, how was the sleepover?' asked her dad as he came to hug her in the kitchen. Allison smiled and hugged him back feeling somehow better for a moment.

'It was good,' she said before she stepped away and her father went to take something from the fridge. He didn't look worried at all. He couldn't have known that something was wrong with Braeden.

'Uh, dad, how was patrol last night? It was the full moon,' started Allison casually, 'Anything weird?'

'No, nothing to concern yourself with,' he said and Allison gave him a look, 'Dad, we discussed and agreed that you have to be honest with me,' she reminded him.

Chris watched her for a moment before he nodded and smiled at his already grown up daughter, 'Very well. What would you like to know?'

Allison shrugged her shoulders, 'You were without Braeden last night. One person short was still alright?'

* * *

Stiles groaned annoyed that he was left to stay in the car without anything to do but play his games on the phone.

What was taking Allison so long? It felt like forever. He looked outside the window once he got tired with his game and noticed a car parked outside. It wouldn't have been anything weird except for some reason Stiles had one of those hunches he sometimes did about things which weren't right.

The car looked ordinary, but Stiles had a feeling like he already saw it there before and somewhere else. He wondered if it was one of the hunter's or somewhere else. He reached for the handle to open the door and casually have a walk toward it when suddenly the car drove away in rapid speed.

He frowned before he was startled by his phone, 'Hey, Scott. Thanks for scaring the crap out of me.'

'You're welcome. Listen we are going to start looking at least until we find the place where the car was left.'

Stiles brushed his face, 'Okay, me and Allison will join you once we can. Give me a call once you figure something out.'

'Will do, call you later,' said Scott before he ended the call and Stiles sighed looking at the spot the car had left.

* * *

Scott put away his phone and looked down at the belt in his hand he tied it around his wrist and palm before he looked at Derek and Malia and nodded at them.

Despite that he was a newbie and in the prime definition of the word he still didn't at times fully understand what it meant, he felt a strong connection to Malia when they were in school fighting the alpha to keep the others safe. He felt the same connection last night when the full moon was calling them to shift. Now as he was running through the woods tracking alongside the werecoyote and Derek he felt it again. The only way he could describe it was that it was a connection which caused him to be fully aware of both of them. It was as if they were all working on a similar frequentation. In a pack there is no lone wolf. His greatest strength: his brothers. Bond beyond blood they become one.

He let the wind rush through his ears as he ran searching for Braeden's scent. With Stiles and Allison he never felt alone or like he didn't belong but running with Malia and Derek now, he knew what it truly meant to have someone and be considered as one.

* * *

They spent hours searching the woods before Allison and Stiles showed up. Derek barely said anything through the whole time, but Malia could see the tenseness in his shoulders. He was worried about the woman the most even if he wouldn't admit it.

'Any luck?' asked Stiles as he got out of the car and Malia could only shook her head.

'Did you find something useful about the schedule?' asked Derek, but Allison lowered her head before she shook it, 'I know who was the closest, but they didn't leave their posts. If Braeden was taken by a hunter than it was someone else.'

He turned around from the girl too upset. Without a single word he walked a bit further from them. Malia watched him as he left before Stiles approached her, 'Not a single clue?'

Malia shook her head, 'Nothing. We know that he had to drag her down the road so we wouldn't hear the car, but that's it.'

Stiles brushed the back of his head frustrated, 'It has to be about the fire, right? Scott said that he heard that she was helping Derek with what happened so she must have come across something useful and someone took her,' he said thinking out loud.

Malia blinked, 'But wouldn't she tell Derek? If she was looking into the fire, she would told him everything, right? If she was trying to help him.'

Stiles pressed his lips together, 'Not everyone who is helping is always helping. I don't know her that well, but I think she can be…uhm foxy? Like she maybe didn't tell him to find more information or to wait and see what will happen or she didn't want to hurt him,' explained Stiles before he heard.

'No.'

They all turned to Derek, 'Braeden doesn't care about that. So far she told me everything she knew about the fire. _Everything_. No matter how painful it was she was honest with me. If she knew something new, she would have told me right away,' he said certain of his words. With that he could trust the huntress. She came drug to him knowing she could have been followed but she did it anyway just to tell him what she found out about the fire.

Stiles nodded, 'Alright,' he thought about it for a second before he took a step forward to Derek, 'Then you have to tell us as well. Whoever took Braeden obviously didn't take her because of the alpha or they would come for all of us. They also didn't even go to check inside the house so they couldn't know about Malia or Scott. It was someone who knew she babysitting us. What do you know about the fire and what Braeden found out?'

Derek was silent for a moment before he looked over at Allison. He didn't want to reveal the arsonist to the girl if she didn't know all the horrible secrets to her family. Allison must have sense his hesitation and that she was the reason for it because she gave him a tight smile before she spoke, 'I know it was Kate. I…I know, Derek.'

He nodded and then looked in front of him, 'Last of when we discussed it Braeden managed to found out that Kate worked with minimum of three other men. She assumed that someone might have told Mathews in guilty conscious or he himself was involved. Chris has no knowledge of any other hunters being involved as far as he Braeden told him,' he explained the teens.

Scott frowned, 'So it was one of the people who helped with the fire and a hunter since he knew where Braeden would be and managed to actually get her without waking up any of us.'

Stiles looked at him, 'It also has to be someone who noticed her asking questions.'

Derek's frowned deepened as he remembered the night in his motel room when he tucked the drunk Braeden in, 'Her partner Richard. She went out to drink with him to get some information out of him. He might have noticed and told someone or was invoalved himself.'

'Richard worked for the family for a long time,' said Allison before she pulled out her map, 'I remember him from back when I was a kid. Maybe even when Kate was still with us,' said Allison looking at the map.

'If I remember correctly he was here,' she pointed at a spot in the map, 'In the East. He was there with two others, but they surely didn't stay in one place.'

'He could like go missing for a while. Put her someone and return to his post?' asked Stiles looking at the map and then at Allison.

'Maybe, but where?'

'We need to figure out if he went missing for a moment from his spot and for how long,' said Stiles, 'That way we can limit the places where he could have taken her.'

'We have to split up,' ordered Derek.

* * *

Unlike the others Malia grew up in the woods. She knew how to run and hunt in them faster and better than the others. She remembered how easy it was last night to also go and gone missing again, but Stiles stopped her. She was sure that if it wasn't for him she would have shifted again. She didn't realize how much guilt she had inside her about what she did until the full moon hit her. She wouldn't make that mistake again. Since coming back to the human's life she learned a lot of new things. Stiles made sure she was familiar with new popular music. She couldn't remember the name of song, but the lyrics hit her pretty hard.

 _The real demons hurt us from the inside._

Those words never felt truer. She felt it last night. Her demons lived inside her head where she still blamed herself for what happened even if she tried to push it away. Your demons are always there ready to hurt you. She was just glad that she managed to avoid hurting others for the most part.

She stopped abruptly as she caught something in the wind. Anger.

A lot of anger.

* * *

Allison rushed after Scott brushing her hair out of the way. She didn't want to slow him down, but she caught how he occasionally slowed down and it wasn't to scan the area.

'You think will find her in time?' asked Allison brushing her hair away, and Scott stopped for a moment, 'I really hope we will. For Derek's sake, plus, I don't want to find anyone dead body again. Definitely not hers.'

Allison nodded before she rushed after him.

'You managed to control yourself last night. So did Malia for the most part,' said Allison brushing her hair a bit wondering if he remembered everything he said to her that night, 'Do you remember?'

'Yeah, I…I remember the anger and you being left with me which I still think was a terrible decision, but I also remember being calm afterwards so thanks for that. I think…,' he stopped and looked at her, 'I think you brought me back.'

She smiled at him, 'You would bring me back too if the roles were different,' she reminded him and he nodded watching her for a moment trying to remember what happened that night. He got pieces. He knew the events just the words were fussy. Either way he knew that Allison's heartbeat was what got him through the most.

Derek told them they needed to find something to ground them. Maybe Allison's heartbeat was what grounded him.

Something in the air changed and for a moment Allison realized just how close they were standing in front of each other and that they were alone in the woods for now. She didn't know what brought the change and honestly it shouldn't cause her heartbeat to speed up or her stomach feel as weird as it did, but it had. She wasn't sure what was up with her lately, but she felt out of place at times with Scott. She didn't understand why. She never felt like that with him before so why now?

Scott blinked, 'You alright?'

She nodded and quickly took the lead, 'Yeah, just worried about Braeden. Let's go.'

* * *

As Derek and Stiles were walking through the woods Stiles started, 'Hey did you know many werewolves which could shift into full wolves the way Malia can into coyote?'

Derek kept a pretty quick pace but Stiles had ADHD most of his life so he had no problem catching up to him.

The werewolf sighed knowing that if he stayed quiet the boy would only continue to ask him until he would lose it, 'Yes. My mother, sister, grandfather.'

'So it can be inherited?' asked Stiles wondering about it now. Derek looked at him, 'It is a factor. Some of my family members despite having werewolf parents were born humans so chance is there.'

Stiles stayed silent for a moment frowning. It only confirmed his theory that Malia in fact had to be adopted. He wasn't sure how to he would explain or even say it to Malia but now he pretty much had no choice or did he? It might have had a key factor in the whole mystery of his life. He had a decision to make and soon.

'Did they learn how to control it? When Malia shifts she can't shift back on her own,' he said walking after the Beta.

'They did and she can,' replied Derek, 'She has you.'

Stiles blinked.

'You're her anchor. You bring her back. You make her remember to be human.'

'Oh, the anchor. You told us about those already, but I mean she didn't shift because of me the first time. Allie hit her with a car when she ran away from me.'

'But you caused her to be stress enough that when she got hit she let go of her coyote side. The second time she shifted you said you kept on talking to her until she somehow figured it out. Not to mention you calmed her down when she ran last night. You are her anchor,' he assured him and for some reason Stiles felt hot on his face like being someone's anchor implied more than just calming someone down.

'O-okay, but we're just friends. You know. We care for each other in a friendly way,' said Stiles like a nervous teenage boy.

Derek rolled his eyes but continued to walk. He wasn't sure why he said his next words. Maybe being around moody teens caused him to remember his old high school self for a moment not to mention it help to ease his mind a bit from Braeden, 'Sure, that's why you two sleep together, right?'

He took a peek at Stiles's whose face went red like a tomato, 'Oh my God! Stalker much?!'

He felt like smirking at him for a moment which would be something old Derek would have done.

'It's not like that, man. We're friends and we get nightmares, alright?'

'If it's nothing I don't see a point why you have this urge to explain it to me.'

Stiles frowned at him, 'Jackass. Besides I like Lydia. Malia and I are just friends. We comfort each other.'

'The redhead who ignores and hates you?' asked Derek and Stiles frowned, 'First of all strawberry blonde. Second she doesn't hate us. Not any more at least.'

'You think you have a chance with her?' asked Derek mockingly. Stiles was used to this. Allison and Scott weren't exactly supportive of his obsession with Lydia since she ignored him for the past few years.

'Weren't you in love in high school? How was that like?' asked Stiles. He didn't expect the grumpy werewolf to reply, but oddly Derek did, 'She hated my guts at first.'

Stiles raised his brows surprised both for Derek replying after all and for the reply. He didn't think pretty people like Derek would have a problem getting a girl, 'She did?'

'I was an asshole in high school,' replied Derek and Stiles momentary wondered if he wasn't swapped by aliens at one point and replaced with a replica or something. Maybe it was just his worry about Braeden which caused him to be like this.

'So now you're not?' joked Stiles but shut up once he caught the glare Derek presented him with.

'Uh, okay, sorry. So was she your only girlfriend in high school? What happened?' asked Stiles but Derek remained silent so Stiles assumed it ended badly.

They went silent for a while before he said, 'The next one was just using me.'

Every nerve in Stiles body wanted to dig into it and ask more about it but he managed to hold himself back and said lamely, 'Well, then Braeden is the best.'

'Braeden and I have a professional relationship.'

Stiles smirked before he mumbled, 'Now who is explaining.'

'Stop it.'

'I just mean that since Braeden pretty much waited for your return for days in your house, risking patrols and didn't even go out to help me find Malia just so she would be there once you came back.'

Derek didn't let it show but it affected him for a moment. He didn't know she waited solely for his return.

'She knew I would return.'

'Yeah, it was weird. I mean we saw the blood so we were sure you were a goner even if we didn't want to admit it. But she just knew you were fine,' replied Stiles, 'Talking about devotion.'

His phone rang and he instantly picked it up, 'Hey, M.'

' _Allison said all the hunters had retreat, right?'_

'Yeah, why?'

' _One is here standing by two cars, and I caught Braeden's scent.'_

* * *

They all gathered a little bit away from all the cars and the man who was sitting next to one smoking.

'See that,' Malia pointed at a small cabin, 'I think that is where they are keeping her. If I focus I think I can hear two heartbeats.'

Stiles looked at the scenery. The cabin was a little further from the cars and the smoking hunter.

'We can't go around him,' said Malia, 'Not without someone being bait.'

Derek looked over at the Argent girl, 'It would make sense if you went to distract him.'

She looked up at him just as Scott shook his head, 'No, what if he realizes something is wrong?'

Allison shook her head, 'He's right. He will suspect me the least. Dad wouldn't put me in danger and I would have no knowledge of knowing this was about the fire.'

Scott didn't have an argument for that so he just nodded, 'Be careful.'

They split up at that. Allison walked down to the hunter. She knew his name was Jim and that he was in the East just like Richard. She licked her lips and put down her jacket pulling her shirt lower and quickly putting her hair in a ponytail. She still wore her sweatpants so she put her earphones on and started to run toward him

'Oh hi,' she said as she stopped in front of Jim hoping she looked like she was just out on a run like any other day.

The others went closer to the cabin.

'Stiles don't!' hissed Scott, but the paler boy was already opening the door. Richard didn't waste time and instantly fire. Stiles had barely a time to blink before Scott pulled him to the side and they both ended up on the ground.

Stiles didn't know what happened until he finally heard Scott's cry and looked at his best friend only to find blood coming from his side, 'OH MY GOD!'

'What the hell?' asked Jim as he turned around and Allison quickly grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him causing him to hit his head over the hood of the car. Once she was sure he was unconscious she ran to the cabin.

Stiles quickly sat up rushing to Scott's aid checking the wound while Malia and Derek went at Richard, 'Jesus, Scottie.'

The werewolf closed his eyes he never felt a pain like that before. Stiles sat him up pressing him against the wall to the cabin, 'What do I do?'

He looked at the side before he remembered how quickly Scott and Malia could heal once their bones were fixed. He swallowed hard knowing blood would make him dizzy before he raised Scott's shirt and licked his lips.

'Buddy, don't bite me okay?' he literally dug his fingers into Scott's side feeling flesh and meet underneath them while Scott's scream echoed through the woods along with sound of struggle coming from the cabin.

Once Stiles finally pulled it out Scott let out a revealed sigh. He looked at Stiles and nodded with a small smile gratefully before they heard another shot and every noise went silent.

* * *

Allison finally parked the car home. She just wanted to go shower and to bed. She managed to do the first part but the other was cut off by Scott's call.

' _How do you feel?'_

'Tired and a bit ashamed,' she admitted, 'I can't believe I did that.'

' _We'll figure it out, Allison. At least now we have someone who can tell us about what happened in the fire and maybe give us a lead on the alpha,'_ assured her Scott before he sighed, _'I just wished I was there when you knocked him out. It must have been pretty badass.'_

'You can count on that,' she assured him before she giggled, 'Gosh, I can't believe this is our life right now.'

' _Maybe we should start thinking about plan B.'_

'What's that?' she asked as she lied herself down on the bed her hair still wet from the shower.

' _Running away from Beacon Hills,'_ he said and she knew he was joking but she played along, 'Sure, tomorrow? We can take some of my parents' jewelry for a start and then find some jobs like waitress and stuff.'

' _Yeah, we could all live in one room, but we would have to do something about Stiles's snoring.'_

Allison chuckled, 'Well, two rooms then. Stiles and Malia could stay in one…' she suddenly realized what she said and blushed, 'I mean cause they are used to sleeping in one room now.'

' _Yeah, I got it,'_ said Scott after a moment and Allison felt like slapping herself for that, 'Uh, well. Anyway, we could take turns in cooking and shopping, dishes and trashing.'

' _Yeah, but you and Malia should avoid cooking.'_

'Hey! Not fair Malia didn't have the time to learn cooking.'

' _Yeah, but what is your excuse then?'_

'Asshole!' she said also fondly before she closed her eyes, 'We could leave it all behind. No more crazy bloodthirsty alphas or sad past.'

' _No more failed classes or absent dads or jocks and stuff.'_

'Yeah, that would have been nice, Scott,' said Allison before she opened her eyes, 'I would run away with you, you know…in a heartbeat.'

She felt the smile on his face even if she didn't see it _, 'I would run away with you too Allison. We could pretend we are a couple on some holiday or adventure or something.'_

'We could live our lives whatever way we want,' she pressed her whole face into her sheets.

' _We would sent postcards and stuff that we are fine,'_ replied Scott, and she yawned.

He chuckled a bit, _'We should go to bed.'_

'I already am,' she replied.

' _Then you should sleep. You're tired.'_

'Alright, good night, Scott.'

' _Good night, Ally.'_

She sighed, 'Scott?'

' _Hm?'_

'I think…I really would run away with you if you asked me.'

With that she hung up feeling too embarrassed in that moment to continue or to face what he would reply.

* * *

Once they finally came home. Stiles parked the jeep and Malia went to get into the room. He greeted and talked a bit with his dad, but said that they stayed up real late and that he needed to catch a few hours of sleep.

He went upstairs and found Malia undressing herself in the bathroom with the door not fully closed. He watched her naked back for a moment not fully realizing he was actually watching her until she went to pull down her jeans.

A bit ashamed of himself he went to his desk and once he heard her start the shower, he went to lie down on the bed. He was so freaking exhausted from what happened. His heart literally stopped when he heard the second gunshot and was sure someone else got hit. He always had a weird respect for guns since his dad was always caring one. Since a kid they always felt so intimidating and Stiles didn't like the thought of one of his loved ones having them pointed at them. Those few terrifying moments, when the shot was fired and no one noise came from the room had him imagine with worst kind of scenarios with one or all three of his friends dead. In the end the bullet hit Braeden but it wasn't as bad as they feared and Derek killed Richard losing their only suspect in the fire of the Hale's house case which was not good at all. Well, not only one since they had a tied up Jim Andrews in the cabin ready to interrogate in the morning, but for today they decided to call it a nigh and get some rest.

Malia came into the room only to find Stiles with his mouth opened softly snoring. She smiled at him fondly remembering all he did the previous night. It was really a couple of heavy days for all of them with minimum sleep or rest. She walked around the room as she would if she was a coyote tiptoeing and making sure she didn't wake him up. She pulled a pair of her sweatpants from the bottom of his closet and pulled them. Malia calmly walked up to him and pulled down his shoes. She debated whether to wake him up to change from the uncomfortable looking jeans he was forced to sleep the night before. She remembered that he put clothes on her before as well so she started to unzip his jeans. When her fingers stroke his member for a moment she felt it flinch as well as caught the scent of sudden arousal in the room.

Biting her lips she tried not to giggle as she put his jeans down and put a pair of pajama pants on him without waking him up. She was no idea despite that she was lacking a bit in the human department. She knew about mating/sex and she woke up a few times to find Stiles aroused and his member awoken. She was a coyote for years and even if she herself wasn't interested in males, she knew how the mating worked in the animal kingdom so on some level it had to be the same in the humans world. Like Stiles said it didn't always mean anything. Sometimes when he hugged her close or smiled at her a certain way she felt something. Like right now. Stiles had such an oral fixation it was unbelievable. She often saw him lick or put something into his mouth so her attention was often shifted to his lips. By her small consideration she thought Stiles had very nice pink lips. Even when he started to speak really fast and it got hard for her to understand she liked watching them move. She thought he had prettier lips than some girls which she didn't understand why boys needed to have pretty lips at all. She watched as they moved a little bit as he was breathing in and out.

She reached her hand and let her finger softly stroke the line of his lips causing a small moan to escape his mouth.

'Lydia…'

Malia blinked before she chuckled shaking her head at her stupidity. It was silly to care for such thing as how pretty his lips were. She unzipped his hoodie as well and got it off him. She nicely folded his clothes and then went to lie down next to him with a blanket in her hand shutting off the lights.

Stiles didn't know when he fell asleep. He remembered the water running behind the bathroom slightly opened door and in the next moment it was dark outside and he had Malia's head on his chest with a blanket over them. He was a bit surprised she even took off his shoes, but he was super worried and tired that and the previous day so maybe he should have been.

In the end he slowly got from under his sleeping friend and went to change his clothes into something more comfy for sleep when he realized he already was. He didn't remember changing his clothes and he for a moment wondered if Malia just changed his clothes. That caused him to go red again because he felt ashamed of what his body might have done with her pulling off his pants.

He was lost in his thoughts of embarrassment when Malia spoke 'S, I'm sorry I ran. I just…'

He turned to her and shook his head, 'It's alright, M. I would have run too if it was because of my mom,' he admitted before he leaned down and kissed the girl's forehead causing her to reach her hand and brush his cheek softly. He was too tired to feel flushed for that tonight so he just got back to the bed pulled Malia a bit closer and decided to sleep for today and deal with everything tomorrow.

* * *

'You're lucky. It hit the arm but didn't go too deep,' said Derek as he was fixing her hand. He was mostly done the bullet out in Braeden's hand as she was examining it. For that brief second he wondered if she was dead. It was just a moment but it shocked and terrified him how frightened he was for that second. He shouldn't have. He knew he shouldn't have but he grew… familiar with her? As much as he hated to admit it on some level he trusted her.

She managed to earn that. He didn't have many people who could.

'How do you even know what to do, Mr. I-heal-really-quick?' she asked giving him a really interested look.

He shrugged his shoulders, 'I figured it wouldn't hurt to learn a skill or too.'

She watched him for a second before she spoke, 'Nah, the stiches? They're really good. Someone thought you… a doctor?'

'Teacher,' he said and for a moment looked up at her, 'I was studying to become a doctor.'

She blinked at that not able to hid her shock. He ignored the look and went back to his work.

'It… uhm… you must have let go of a lot of good by coming here again,' she started carefully all of the sudden feeling nervous. She felt bad for him. She always told herself before meeting with him that she couldn't. She really couldn't feel bad for him no matter how sad his story was but as she was spending so much time with him it was becoming harder and harder to do so.

'Laura…was family. That's all that mattered,' he replied and finished.

'Thanks,' she mumbled quietly. They looked at each other. For a second she wondered if she could kiss him.

It was a stupid thought based on the fact that the moment just appeared really perfect for that. She would blame dumb soup operas or romantic comedies for always resolving with a kiss in these situations. She seriously will not consider the fact that her heartbeat had gone wild or the nervousness in her stomach because that was not her. It was the soup operas.

They watched each other a little longer before Derek licked his lips and looked away.

As Derek looked at Braeden struggling to pull her shirt up, he realized he was wrong. After the full moon, he thought he perhaps would let someone in eventually, he thought he would trust someone eventually. He was wrong. He was wrong because looking at the huntress in front of him, who got tortured just so she wouldn't tell the others about Scott or Malia and him, he knew he already did trust someone, and he already let her in.

He walked up to her and put his hand on top of hers stopping her in the moves which brought her nothing but pain and no results so far.

'May I?'

Braeden visibly shook at that letting off an aroma of arousal for a second before she nodded. He felt like smirking smugly as he noticed her face turning a bit redder, but he chose not to and instead he carefully pulled it over her head leaving her in just a bra.

His eyes momentary drifted to the claw mark on her neck noticing that it traced her neck all the way to her shoulder blade. Despite the terrible claw marks on her neck she was truly a beautiful woman. The marks in an odd way looked fascinating to him as well. Not because they were there a proof of some werewolf getting the better of her, or showing his strength, but because they were a proof that she was a survivor, that she was human and fragile and yet she could fight, and stay alive all on her own.

He looked away from the mark to her eyes seeing uncertainty but also something else. Something he already saw inside them a few times before. Even if he wanted to act on that something, tonight wasn't the night. She was too tired and hurt being tortured for hours.

He took a step back, 'I will run you a bath and prepare some clothes for you afterwards.'

Braeden was too stunned to argue so she just nodded, 'Alright.'

Derek walked pass her to the bathroom.

'You came for me. You and the kids,' said Braeden all of the sudden, 'Thank you for that. I really didn't know if you would.'

Derek stopped in the doorway before he looked at her, 'Since…the fire I don't think I felt until today…I didn't feel like I was a part of any pack. Today with all of those kids I did. It's a bit pathetic really to feel like that with a bunch of teens and a huntress.'

He walked inside before she could say anything. She wasn't sure she would as she was too stunned to actually do. Telling her that she was pack was like the highest praise from Derek, not to mention although she was a human it caused her to feel oddly warm inside as if since Henry Tate was killed she had someone, she belonged somewhere.

Derek came out after a moment the water already running.

She looked him into the eyes, 'I have to tell you something.'

Derek stopped and watched as Braeden took a deep breath, 'You were right. I didn't came to town because of Laura. I came…for another reason, but I decided to help Laura anyway.'

He remained silence as she licked her lips and continued, 'I made a promise. I swore to a dying man that I would find and help his daughter no matter what. I swore to protect Malia Tate.'

* * *

Jim woke up in the cabin tied to a chair. He would have cursed if his mouth wasn't covered with a duct tape. He wondered if Allison Argent hitting him meant that Chris knew as well what he and Richard did that night. Idiot. He never should have gotten involved. He should have send Kate packing when she told him her plan. It was so stupid he couldn't believe he went with it.

He lowered his head before he heard the door slowly opened. He looked up expecting Chris, but he found someone he didn't recognize there. He tried to get his attention hoping he was some stranger who could help him, but the man only slowly walked toward him.

As he was close Jim realized he was not there to help. He swallowed breathing hard as the man slowly walked toward him.

'Hello, I hope you can help me out a bit, Jimmy,' he said as he tore of the duct tape from his mouth, 'I'm looking for one very naughty girl.'


	15. That First Kiss, How It Haunts Me Still

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Summary: Scott gets bitten luckily he has his best friends Stiles and Allison to help him through it. A different take on Teen Wolf season one including Malia as well. Scalison and Stalia**

 **A.N:** **Hi, new chapter after forever is here. If you want to you can guess before you start it which couple will kiss in this chapter. ScottxAllison, StilesxMalia or DerekxBraeden.**

 **Sorry, it took so long. It was a two year anniversary last month, but all my files were corrupted so I had to write this again. It's a bit different than the first version though.**

 **Happy Easter Guys and lots of water (In Slovakia we have a tradition where Boys come to girls to throw water at them for good luck. Girls do the same the next day.) In other words good luck. :)  
**

 **Thank you for the support and still reading this story.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: That First Kiss, How It Haunts Me Still**

Derek looked outside at the rainy morning before he turned to look at the woman on his bed, 'I'm going to need some answers, you know that right?'

Braeden nodded, 'Yeah, I know.'

She brushed her hair and sat up a bit, 'I keep on ending up in your bed.'

He would have chuckled. He was really close to doing it but he stopped himself and nodded at her to urge her.

She nodded as well knowing there was no other way around it. She had to tell the truth.

She moved her hair away from her neck and let her fingers went over her neck and chest, 'See this cutie was given to me the first time I found out about your world. '

Derek looked closer. His eyes often looked at the scar on the side of her neck and shoulder. That it was caused by a werewolf was obvious. He expected a very dark story behind the scar, yet he would never ask. He had scars of his own…too many. Not all scars were visible. He would never ask her about them, he respected them and knew she respected his in return.

'I was…am a Federal Marshal. I was hunting a criminal with the nick name the Desert Wolf for a very long time. Long story short, I cornered her and her friends in a mutual exchange of money and some things from the black market,' she looked away for a moment, her eyes fixing on the rain outside. 'I almost died that day. They forced me to go on a leave. I had trouble to process for a while. I started looking into things and met Henry Tate.'

She suddenly went quiet her eyes forced on the window. She needed to hold herself together for a moment. All the memories came back. Memories which still hurt.

'Henry Tate is Malia's father?' asked Derek and she nodded finding her voice again.

'Yes, he was,' she looked at him, 'He was a deputy here in Beacon Hills. He grew up here, his house is the one at the edge of the woods. You've probably seen it a couple of times. Well, he had a wife and two daughters. One day there was an accident. His wife and the younger girl Kylie were found instantly dead, but the older girl's body was never found. The investigation was closed saying that her body was dragged out of the car by coyotes but as we know now that was not the case.'

'Wait, I'm confused,' he cut her off raising his hand.

'Was Henry Tate supernatural like Malia?'

Braeden shook her head, 'Malia is adopted. I don't thinks she knows yet either. When they didn't find her body, Henry assumed her mother came from her and took her away with her. Her birth mother.'

'Let me guess, her mother is the Desert Wolf you were looking for,' said Derek as he had a feeling she wouldn't mention the woman if she didn't play a bigger role in all of that.

'Yes, she is. Henry and I have been tracing her down for a long time. He taught me everything I know today. Anyway, to sum it up, we ended up in Canada. Henry got caught in the gunshot. It was just then that we found out that the Desert Wolf had no idea where Malia was either. I made Henry a promise I would found her and protect her. On my way here I encountered Laura. I figured I needed to get in with the hunters anyway, so I decided to help her out.'

Derek was quite for a while, 'How did you and Henry know Malia wasn't really dead?'

'That was a little something one of her mother's helpers confessed. He said that if she was dead she would know. You know how werewolves in pack are stronger? Well with coyotes it's a bit different. Coyotes tend to eat their babies. Apparently werecoyotes give half of their powers to their kids,' she explained before she looked at her hands in her lap, 'I won't lie. A part why I decided to help Laura out was cause I hoped she would help me out in return.'

'To help you track down Malia,' he added.

Braeden nodded, 'Yes. I didn't got to ask her though.'

Derek looked at her, 'I think she would have said yes if you told her this. I think would too.'

She smiled, 'I like to think you would as well.'

He smiled at her back even if just a little bit.

His phone suddenly beeped, and they shared a look before he walked toward it.

'It's Scott. He and Allison went to check up on Woodruff. Do you feel like coming with?' he asked nodding at her arm. She nodded, 'Yeah, I'm good. I will just get my jacket.'

Derek went to take his as well, 'Henry Tate…he taught you everything he knew about the supernatural.'

'Yeah, he was like a dad to me. Mine was shit. Not really father material. Henry was good with daughters. He really didn't deserve to lose them like that.'

'Did he ever tell you how he got to Malia? If he knew who she was?'

'He said his wife handled the adoption and that there was nothing in the papers just another alias. He figured it was the Deserts Wolf and that she was in the area around the time it happened thanks to his police access. He put two and two together and has been tracking her since then.'

'Well, now he can rest in peace at least. Malia is no longer in the woods, she's here with her friends, her pack.'

Braeden nodded, 'Yeah, that would mean everything to him.'

He walked closer to her and put his hand on her good shoulder, 'He would have been proud of you.'

She looked up at him. Again the same tension from last night filling the room. Moments passed before Derek's phone beeped again ruining it. They stepped away at the same time both knowing that it would be only a matter of time before something happened. There was no going back. They crossed that line, they trusted each other, they wanted each other. One of them would lean in the next time maybe both and the other would accept.

* * *

'Thanks for going with me,' said Allison as she parked the car almost at the beginning of the road which lead to the cabin. They had to leave Woodruff in the cabin since they couldn't take him with them and Braeden needed to get her arm checked.

It was raining all morning so Allison put the hoodie over her head and thank God she had her hair in a ponytail.

'It's fine. I wouldn't want you to go alone and Derek is on his way too,' he said as he was checking his phone. He texted the other werewolf a little while back, and he replied in a short one word sentence. He was his usual self.

She nodded, 'I texted him last night. He said Braeden was okay. Well, he wrote: She's fine.'

Scott smirked at that and followed the brunette. They got close.

'Hey, how was at home? Your parents were cool about everything which happened?' he easily caught up with her. The girl nodded, 'Yeah, no interrogations thank God. Not sure how long it will stay a mystery that they're missing two hunters...'

They both stopped as they got close. The door to the cabin was open. Scott turned toward her, 'Stay behind me.'

'No,' said Allison looking almost offended. She was frowning and everything. Scott blinked shocked, 'This isn't a power thing, just make sure you're protected, okay?'

He went ahead and Allison followed but not because he told her to. Scott carefully entered before he went out trying to block Allison's view, but it was too late. She already saw it. Richards and Woodruff's bodies cut to parts and were all over the place. On the wall the murderer left a message.

 _Two to go_

She swallowed hard before puked her breakfast out Scott looking away for a moment to control his own stomach before he helped her up.

'Come on, we have to get Derek here now.'

* * *

They returned to Allison's car sitting against the hood both of them white from the shock when Derek and Braeden finally came and went to look into the cabin.

'It's like,' she started without looking at him, 'It's like he ripped them apart literally. You think he did it with his bare hands?'

Scott also kept on looking in front of him, 'Yeah, I'm pretty sure he did. I didn't notice at first, but that was definitely rage and anger in that cabin.'

'Do you ever sense...happiness?' she asked suddenly before she turned to look at Scott, 'When we found Matthews or now, did you ever sense happiness or joy or some positive emotion?'

Scott looked at her, 'No, just anger, why?'

She shook her head, 'I'm just...thinking if he is happy about what he does. If he's enjoying it or it if is just revenge for the Hale fire.'

Derek and Braeden returned, 'Okay, we need to call your father now.'

Allison frowned, 'Why?'

Braeden shook her head, 'You puked on the place the sheriff could take it as evidence plus...it wouldn't be too good if he found the message and found out that they were Chris's hunters. There would be questions he can't answer. This way he will do damage control, plus the more away from this the sheriff is the less he is in danger.'

Scott looked at her again, 'There is a point. Sheriff doesn't know about the supernatural, he could end up as collateral.'

Allison sighed, 'What will he tell him?'

'The truth,' said Braeden surprising the three, 'Well, _our_ version of it.'

* * *

Stiles was getting ready to school. He woke up as usual with Malia next to him both sharing the warm of the blanket and each other as she had her head on arm. It was a bit sore, but he didn't mind all that. He somehow got out from under her without waking her up. It wasn't even weird anymore to sleep with her. She was M. It seemed natural. He took some clothes and went to the bathroom to get dressed and wash up. By the time he was up Malia was already sitting on the bed with her hair a mess. He liked looking at her in the morning. All sleeping with her eyes barely opened and her hair a mess, she looked funny. Cute even. If his dad was there Stiles would say goodbye to her and she would have breakfast later, but since he already left for work they could eat together. Malia was barely functioning in the morning, but she still helped him with the breakfast. He still thought it was hilarious since she looked like a zombie so much.

Shut up, she mumbled before she started to eat her eggs and bacon, and he couldn't help but laughed at her. She even sounded like one. _Brains_.

When they heard the knock on the door both of them stilled. Scott and Allison would have walked in, and they weren't expecting anyone this early. Malia remained in the kitchen as they boy rushed to open the door.

'Oh thank God,' he muttered as he found Braeden behind it with her hand rose in greeting.

'Do you have a moment?' she said and he noticed a folder in behind her arm.

'What's that?' he asked nodding at the folder. What's that?

'Malia new identity', she handed him the folder.

'We need to talk this through and go visit the sheriff,' said the woman and walked inside. Malia came from the kitchen, 'Hi.'

The woman nodded at her.

'Why do we need to go to my dad?'

'Cause he is looking for Malia and it might not look good the next time he meets her with you guys without some good explanation about that night and who she is.'

Stiles sighed brushing his head, 'Alright, let's do that.'

Malia continued to chew on her toast as she spoke, 'Okay.'

She jumped on the sofa and smiled at them. Happiness was in little things. Like seeing Malia with wolfing down her toast.

'Also we have another problem. Allison and Scott just found Richards and the other hunter dead ripped in pieces all over the cabin.'

The toast fell from Malia's mouth.

* * *

The last thing Chris Argent was expecting when he woke up that morning was that he would get a call from his daughter about his two hunters dead in a cabin in the woods.

He met Allison by her car. He hugged her instantly, 'What happened, Allie?'

She shook her head, 'I don't know. I found them, and just puked myself.'

He hugged her one more time as if to make sure she was really there not hurt before he stepped away, 'Alright, now tell me.'

She sighed, 'I came to practise shooting this morning from the crossbow a little over there. I didn't want to be seen. I noticed the car and realized it was Jim's. I came to look for him...found him in there,' she pointed. Her father left her by the car before he went up to the cabin. He momentarily looked away as he realized the men were in pieces all over the floor and walls.

He stepped outside and went back to Allison.

He put his hands on her shoulder and looked her deep into the eyes, 'You tell me everything, Allison. Everything you know.'

She looked him into the eyes and nodded.

She lied her ass off of course.

* * *

'I...I can't get the image out of my head nor eat. I seriously do not want to eat,' said Allison with her eyes in front of her remembering the bloodbath. They were sitting in the cafeteria. Her dad wanted her to stay home, but she wanted to go to school and be with the others. Now, she wasn't so sure.

He nodded looking at his food like it was an alien as well, 'Yeah, I feel like that too, but maybe. Maybe just a bite or something.'

'Later,' she said and put her hand and over his for a moment. He turned his palm so he could hold hands for a moment. She felt a bit better and so did he.

He nodded at her and they continued to look down at their lunches in silence. It was really hard to eat today.

'Ha, not hungry?' asked Stiles as he joined them looking around if no one was around. They both shot him a not amused look. Their friend was so terrible sometimes.

'Alright, so I spoke with Malia and my dad bought the fake story. As for our little alpha problem Braeden and I might have something. We think that Matthews found out about the fire from a patient or student who came to confine in him.'

Allison frowned, 'So you think it's a student?'

'More like former student. Someone who was maybe in his office and told him with a guilty conscience.

'What about Derek?' asked Scott suddenly getting an idea. 'He was a student at the time, right? Maybe it was too much for him then but maybe he noticed something or someone acting weird around him without him realizing.'

Stiles pointed his fork at his best friend, 'That actually isn't a bad suggestion. Want to cover that? He's still in the woods lurking around the crime scene for some clues without meeting with Argent's hunters.'

Scott nodded, 'Sure. We'll bond over his family burning.'

Stiles chuckled but Allison shut him up with a look.

'Anyway, let's meet afterwards. Me and Malia will check Matthews records. Hopefully, we will find something.'

'Something your dad missed?' asked Scott sceptically, but Stiles raised his index fingers, 'My dad was looking for something in his recent cases not six years old. It's worth the shot at this moment.'

Suddenly Scott and Allison blinked confused while Stiles looked at them oddly, 'What?'

'Hello, everyone,' said Lydia and sat down next to Stiles facing him causing him to choke on his food a bit, 'Uh, hi?'

'I want to talk to Malia. Can you arrange it?'

Stiles opened his mouth like a fish dragged from the water, 'Uh, Malia?'

'Is _uh_ your favourite sound? Yes, Malia. I cannot find her on any social media so I need you to arrange us a meeting or give me her number whatever works for you.'

Stiles looked from the redhead to his friends who were just as shocked. Scott shook his head while Allison was glaring at the girl.

'Why do you need to talk to Malia anyway?' asked Scott after Lydia kept on looking at Stiles.

The girl flipped her hair as she looked at the boy, 'Does it matter? Besides this business is between Malia and I. Well, can you give me her number or get her to meet me?'

Stiles swallowed a bit before he dug out his phone and waved it at her, 'I will give her your number, I guess.'

'Excellent. You have my number, right?' she asked winking at him before she stood up and walked away.

Stiles closed his mouth finally and looked at his friends, 'What was that?'

'That was Lydia Martin winking at you and asking to talk to our Malia,' said Allison, 'I don't like this.'

'It's like you know something bad is coming,' agreed Scott.

Stiles turned to look at Lydia before he turned back, 'Jesus, what will I do?'

'Ask Malia to talk to her and listen to what she wants?' suggested Scott.

Stiles nodded, 'Yeah, that sounds about right, thanks. Man, you're killing it today.'

Scott shot him a look annoyed that he was making fun of him having good ideas, 'Shut up.'

He bite into the apple since it felt better than eating meat. He nodded at Allison, who with a sight started to eat out her fries.

* * *

'Are you sure you got this?' asked Braeden as she parked her call in front of the sheriff's station. They've stayed in the car for a while just watching the place, 'There will be a lot's of lying involved. I will try to do most of the talking, but sheriff might ask you a thing or two, alright?'

Malia turned toward her with a very determinate expression on her face before she nodded, 'Yeah, I got this.'

The woman smiled at her and nodded, 'Good, now let's go.'

She followed her out of the car. They were prepared what to say to the sheriff but despite her words, Malia felt her stomach was in a tight knot which was aching. She would have to go to the station. The place she last visited as a little girl with her dad when he had to take her with him to work. The place she used to drink juice and do homework while their dads were working. She used to know everyone in the station. All the staff would come and great her when she came inside smiling at her asking her how she was and sometimes even playing with her. She always felt so…wanted there. Like she knew this was a place she could come to and people would make her feel good with their attention.

Now, it felt completely different. She walked inside as Breaden held the door for her, but no one greeted her or smiled at her. The woman at the counter wasn't the nice old lady, Berta, who would give Malia, Kylie and Stiles lollipops whenever they came. It was some young female deputy who gave them both a polite and professional look.

She looked around, but even the offices look different. Stiles said they renovated and explained that it mean that they change the place, but it was completely different to what she remembered. It just didn't feel the same. It felt cold. It was so cold it caused her to pull her hoodie tighter around her.

* * *

Chris Argent picked up the phone, 'If this is about the poker night. I think nineish should be good.'

The sheriff chuckled on the other end of the line, 'Sure, sounds good. Listen, I'm actually calling about something else. Or more like someone.'

Chris clenched his fist. He already suspected a call from the sheriff about his hunters, but he was caught off guard by his friend's next words.

'It's about Braeden Woods?'

That caught the hunter by surprise, 'Yes, sure.'

He frowned a bit as he listened to the sheriff explain to him what went down in his office a while back. He didn't like this. He didn't trust this. Could it be that Allison didn't know that Malia was related to Braeden? And why did the huntress didn't mention it then?

He found it very suspicious indeed.

'Chris, are you there?' asked John.

'Yeah, sorry, my mind wondered off for a second. I honestly didn't know about this, but Ms. Woods isn't long with us. I can subtly check it out for you. I'm sure she won't lie to me.' He would surely check it out, but he couldn't be sure about the lying part especially since two or more of his men could have been involved in an arson and lie to his face every day about it.

'Thanks, buddy. Not sure if that is necessary...I just...I don't know. The girl made me worried about her. I think she has some trouble at home and her staying with a non-relative...It must have been hard on her.'

'Ah, saint Stilinski in action,' chuckled Chris lightening up a bit.

'Come on, it's just...she seemed like she needed people, alright? I have a soft spot. I'm an old man father after all.'

Chris nodded, 'Of course, whatever you say. So tonight at nine?'

'Sounds good. I will let Melissa know.'

Chris hung up after that. He needed to call his huntress after all.

Braeden came shortly on her bike as usual. She didn't look worried or panicked at all. She looked calm as if she was expecting him to call her.

'Hi, you spoke with the sheriff today,' he stated.

The woman followed him into the basement where they did most of the planning, 'I said I needed the day off for personal stuff,' she nodded.

Chris sat down. If he was going for a power play he should have let her sit down and continue to stand, but he didn't think he needed one. Not with her at least. She was new, she did well, but there was something about her he already didn't trust. It was a hunch. It wasn't that he thought she was dangerous. He trusted her with keeping Allison, his wife or himself save, but she had her own agenda. Nothing that would hurt them per say but something else brought her to the town and to his doorsteps.

'Okay, well then tell me, please,' said Chris and gestured for her to talk.

The woman shrugged her shoulders, 'What is there to say? I'm helping a girl who's family I am close with from getting into the system.'

'Please explain, you didn't came to the town to join us, did you?'

'If you are asking me if I had different reasons then yes, I did, and yes that reason was Malia, but it doesn't change the fact that I work for you.'

He watched her closely. He knew she was still keeping something. He might not know what, but that much he knew.

'Okay, explain.'

'What?'

'Malia?'

Braeden sighed, 'I knew her father. He got me into the business. He passed away and since it was just him and Malia she would get taken by the social services. I didn't want that to happen so I decided to help her out. Keep her with me. He asked me to care of her. I am.'

Chris nodded, 'Alright. So you're just helping out a girl which happened to be in the school when the alpha attacked it?'

Braeden crossed her arms, 'Yeah, I can't really control who she's friends with. Right now that's Allison and those two boys she's always around. Besides we both know that if the alpha was after someone in the school it was your daughter.'

'So you're going to continue lie about all of this?'

'Where's the lie? I'm telling you everything you want to know, am I not?' She knew she was pushing the lines a bit but she needed to look upset that he was asking her those things, in a way people are upset when they are being forced to talk about personal stuff. It was the only way for Chris to believe that it was genuine.

He sighed, 'Fine. I'm still not buying it, but you didn't do anything about which caused me trouble in the business yet.'

She nodded, 'Alright so we're good?'

'Not even close. How about you tell me what you think of our latest bodies mystery?'

Braeden made a grimace, 'Is there really a mystery? It's clear the alpha killed them because of the Hales' fire. All your hunters know this by now.'

'So what do you suggest?' he asked.

'It's obvious what he wants now. He wants Kate.'

He looked her dead in the eyes, 'Kate.'

'Yeah, he wants you to get Kate here.'

Chris shook his head, 'Well, he's not going to get her. I'm not bringing her here, and the message said two more left. If one is Kate and the other one is whoever did it then it all stops once he can't find Kate.'

'Or it doesn't, and he comes after the rest of your family until he gets her,' warned him Braeden.

Chris frowned, 'Are you sure this is about the alpha and not you?'

She frowned, 'I don't even know Kate. I'm just telling you what I think. The alpha is a psycho murderer. He wants revenge, and he will not like that you do not what to give him Kate.'

'So you're suggesting that I give him willingly my sister, yes?'

Braeden went closer to him, 'Tell me, boss, if it comes to Allison and Victoria for Kate what will you do?'

Chris pressed his jaw firmly. It was quite the question. What would he do if it really came to it?

* * *

Stiles parked the car outside the school in the back so no one would see it. Since the alpha attacked the school they doubled the security so they needed to be careful.

He looked around before he looked at Malia. She had been quiet the whole ride, 'You okay, M?'

She nodded, 'Yeah.' Her voice was weak.

He blinked, but she already got out of the car. Truth was her mind was filled with the Sheriff's station and the talk she had with Sheriff Stilinski. She lied to him today. She never lied so much in her life. It made her feel bad.

'Malia,' said Stiles as he quickly caught up with her.

'I'm fine. It was just strange to be at the station. It looked so different. No lollipop or Berta.'

It took Stiles a moment to remember, 'Oh, yeah, Berta, God she was the best. Remember when she had come with cake. I loved cake days,' he said with a smile on his face. Malia smiled as well, 'She would pinch your cheek and say you were her fat little boy.'

His smile fell, 'Not funny. That's not what a friend does. We were just sharing a happy memory and you ruined it.' He said, but he didn't sound too upset since he got Malia to chuckle at him.

They walked into the school.

'What about Scott and Allison?'

'Allison's dad is paranoid because of what happened in the cabin. Scott has to work for a few more hours,' he explained as they walked inside.

'Okay, let's school break...again.'

* * *

Allison spent the night in going through everything she could find in her house about werewolf. She listened to her dad getting ready for the poker game as well as her mom's arguments about why he shouldn't go.

'It will look suspicious if I don't, Victoria. You know that,' heard Allison from behind the door. She frowned at it a bit before she returned to her book.

She still had a bad taste in her mouth from the blood and body parts she saw in the cabin.

'Bye, Allison,' she heard her dad.

'Bye, dad, have fun. Remember I want a new pony,' she called back smiling a bit.

She got a text from Scott.

 _Just two more hours. We will come to your house to talk about what Stiles and Malia find._

She replied to him just as her mom walked inside, 'Hey, do you have a moment?'

Allison nodded and pushed the books a bit for her to sit, 'How are you holding up?'

'Well, eating today was a challenge, but I think I made it work.'

'I'm sorry, you had to see it, but you understand that in our line of work this is normal.'

'Yeah, dad already had this talk. I get it...but it's not easy,' she confessed, her mom nodded, 'I know that. I get that. If it was you wouldn't be human.'

Allison smiled a bit at that, 'Thanks.'

Her mother nodded, 'I was thirteen when I first saw something like that. Your grandparents.'

Allison nodded. It made sense. They always said it was a car accident which killed her mother's parents, but it made sense that they died in the line of work as her mom put it.

'They were on a hunt?' asked Allison, but her mother shook her head, 'No, they were at home while I was in school. They killed some rouge werewolves a couple a weeks back and one of their friends came for revenge. My mom was pregnant at the time. He got dad first and she was an easy prey.'

Allison swallowed hard. She never knew this detail about the story. Allison took her hand in hers, and Victoria kissed it, 'It's okay now. Your dad's parents took me in and trained me.'

'I like that you and dad were friends since kids,' admitted Allison to lightened the mood.

'Yeah, we knew each other since diapers. Everyone always joked we would end up together, get married and have kids. Of course, we purposely tried to prove them wrong saying we're just friends. It didn't really work.'

Allison chuckled, 'Must have been strange coming _from he's like my brother to I want to kiss him_.'

Victoria shook her head, 'It wasn't. Well, it was when I first started to think about it. It was long before Chris did. Boy are just...,' she waved her hand causing Allison to giggle some more, 'But once it came to kissing him everything felt right. It felt like this was the only guy I should have ever kissed. It still does. Sometimes you shouldn't think about things too much, just do them.'

Allison felt as if they were talking about something else and she quickly looked away, 'Just because you and dad work out it doesn't mean everyone does, mom?'

'Does it hurt try?'

'Yes,' said Allison shaking her head, 'It can messed up everything for...what a weird feeling which might not even be anything?'

Victoria watched her for a moment before she nodded, 'Okay, well, you have to make your own choice. Now, maybe we can talk a bit about Malia?'

'Malia?' asked Allison making a face, 'I swear you guys are so into her lately. You sure you don't want to adopt her?'

'Well, you always wanted a baby sister,' reminded her Victoria and Allison chuckled, 'Right.'

'I'm asking because your dad got a call from the Sheriff and we're just curious and worried about her.'

'She's fine, okay? I trust that she is fine,' assured her Allison.

Victoria raised her hands, 'Alright, got it. I trust you, just. It looks like Malia has a rough life, be nice to her.'

Allison smiled, 'I'm always nice.'

'Not to every girl,' said her mom.

Allison looked shocked, 'I'm nice to every girl who is nice to me.'

Victoria smirked, 'That's my girl.'

* * *

Matthews's records were put into a storage room in the boiler room. They had been going over them for the last hours with not much luck yet.

Malia suddenly heard some noise. She instantly pulled Stiles away from the records and shelf into the back of the corridor behind a boiler. He got in front of her pushing himself into her as if he was trying to make sure no one would saw despite her being the one who could protect herself.

Stiles started to feel the adrenaline rush as he heard someone coming down the stairs. Someone was coming toward them. Someone would find them soon. He swallowed hard his mind working up plans and escapes to get out of the situation. He heard them close and felt Malia's heart speeding up against his shoulder.

He closed his eyes. He barely had time to think about all the cons when the only thing on his mind was how it would partly solve the situation.

He grabbed Malia's jacket pulling her closer to him. He managed to catch the confused look on her face right before he kissed her in a very weird way as it was basically lips being pressed against each other.

She let out a confused noise more than anything, but he felt no defense or struggle from her. She just stood there confused her lips against his. It was far from a perfect first kiss, it was far from a kiss at all actually. He felt her breath in for a moment and then he felt her fingers against his cheek and he realized that he should close his eyes. She made a movement with her lips and he kissed her again this time getting a better angle and generally not making it feel so awkward as before.

Stiles put his hands on her waist trying to find some comfort. It wasn't a terrible kiss. It was just a bit weird, but then Malia moved her lips again that way and suddenly it wasn't awkward one bit. It was hot. When he felt her firm teeth sinking into his lip he actually got aroused which was exactly when it ended since he was pulled backward by someone.

'Crazy kids! What do you think you are doing here?!' asked the janitor and Stiles could feel even if he couldn't see his face that he was red as a freaking tomato while Malia was just blinking still confused.

'This is no kissing stone. Get the hell out!' he shouted and Stiles quickly took Malia's hand leading her away from the cursing man.

He didn't let her hand until they were in front of the jeep and needed to part to go sit inside.

Stiles started the car his hands shaking a bit as he realized what he just did. He looked over at Malia who was looking outside of the window.

 _Fuck_

He hoped he didn't completely ruin things with her.

* * *

Scott waved at Derek as he stopped the car in front of the vet's clinic, 'Thanks for the ride, man. Stiles drove him here, so I would have to walk a few miles to the bus stop to get-'

'You don't have to explain it all twice,' said the older werewolf as Scott got into the car.

He nodded instantly, 'Right, sorry.'

'Where to?'

'Uh, Allison's. We're going to talk about to do next. Stiles's texted me he found a few names in the doctor's files, but nothing too helpful yet.'

Derek nodded and started the car going barely under the speed limit.

'Look,' started Scott shaking his head. There was really no easy way to say this, 'Braeden must have already tell you that we think the last of Kate's _team_ was a former student. Well, we think that maybe it could have been your classmate or someone who you went to school with. I know it's hard...but can you maybe remember someone...anyone who was acting weird around the time? Stiles will have the list of names too, but maybe someone pops into your head right now? Someone who smelled angry, upset, or guilty around you? Maybe sad even? If he had the consciousness to tell Matthews he might have remorse about what he did, what happened,' said Scott looking over at the older man.

Derek kept his eyes in front of him.

'Maybe, it was a long time ago. I barely remember it.'

'I get that but maybe...'

'No, Scott, it's like a blur to me. I don't remember anything from that week just the moment they asked me to leave the class and what they said, but that's it. I remember bits but nothing what you are suggesting. No one acted weird, or made me feel threatened not even Kate. It was an ordinary week, and ordinary day.'

Scott looked to the front.

'I'm sorry, Derek.'

He nodded, 'I know. I am too.'

* * *

They were walking toward his house when Stiles couldn't take the silence anymore. It was worst then on their way toward the school.

'Please tell me you don't hate me, M,' he said putting his hands together as if he was praying. Malia blinked at him, 'Why would I hate you?'

She titled her head in a way which made him want to say _cutie._

'Uhm, well, for kissing you without asking. That was totally a dick move which is something I told you I would never do, but I did. I did it so that whoever was coming would assume we were making out and not looking for old records but still. Not cool.'

Malia put her hands into her pockets, 'So it was to make us look like a couple? So that they would think we were there to do coupley things?'

'Yeah, it was better than if they knew why we were really there, or I thought it was if the person who saw us wasn't the janitor, but maybe the alpha or someone…,' he nervously brushed the back of his head.

Malia watched him for a moment before she nodded, 'Yeah, that makes sense.'

She turned to walk to the side of the window's which weren't facing sheriff's room, but Stiles stopped her, 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't kiss you. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything.'

She looked away with an odd look on her face, 'I'm not mad because you didn't ask.' She looked at him, 'I'm just...it was the first, Stiles. It was my first kiss.'

Stiles watched her for a moment before the realization caught up to him. Of course it was her first kiss. She was a coyote since nice years old. Of course, she was never kissed before and he was the jerk who took that from her.

'Shit, Malia,' he stopped her again, 'Look. I didn't...I wasn't thinking.'

She shrugged, 'It's fine. I'm not sure I like kissing or not anyway.'

Stiles made an upset noise, 'Thanks, M. Feeling real confident right now.'

She chuckled, 'Come on. It was weird a bit, right?'

He shook his head before he remembered when he pressed their lips together and nodded, 'Okay, it wasn't like from a Disney story, but then it got better. I liked it...like I liked the,' he moved his finger between their lips, 'The movement and frictions, and the bite was oddly nice.'

Malia thought about it, 'I remembered I saw people move lips when they kiss...the bite...I just sort of felt like doing that. Not sure if it makes sense.'

Stiles smiled, 'A bit. I mean...kissing should be about what feels good. I think. I think everything from kissing, to makeouts, to sex should be about what feels good. You try and what feels right you repeat it, enjoy it,' he said looking away feeling his face was hot again. It made sense to him. He often thought about sex, _God_ , he so often thought about sex. He thought about what he might like and what not. It made sense that he would have to try a few things to know for sure if he liked them.

Malia thought about his idea as well, 'Yeah, I think you're right.'

She smiled at him, 'I think as first kisses go. It was okay. It was...good with places to go, to improve.'

'Look at you using the big words,' he joked and she shoved him.

'But seriously, I'm sorry for taking your first kiss like that. You're my best friend and I never wanted you not to have a choice in who you wanted to give something like that away to.'

Malia looked at him before she brushed her hair a bit, 'I sort wondered if it was going to be you.'

Stiles blinked, 'Yeah?'

'Yeah, you're my best friend. You're S. You, Allison and Scott are the only ones who are bringing me to the human world. You guys teach and show me stuff, and from all three, I think I could only imagine kissing with you,' she said and smiled, 'It wasn't terrible.'

She suddenly took a step closer to Stiles and pressed her fingers against his lips. She instantly stepped away after that and shrugged her shoulders, 'Your lips are nice, soft.'

Stiles watched her stunned before he closed his eyes trying to sort out his thoughts, 'I...thanks, M.'

She chuckled at his distress.

'Do you want to try again? Like a repair kiss?' he asked his heartbeat wild. Malia watched him. He looked weird. He sounded weird and the offer maybe should have been strange. But it didn't feel like that to her.

She found herself taking a step closer nodding in that way which he adored as if she was making a point.

He felt his the corners of his mouth jerked a bit almost into a smile.

'Okay, uhm, sure, let's...kiss,' he looked at her lips and then at her brown eyes.

Malia watched him as he nervously stepped from one foot to another. She rolled her eyes and gave him a look which told him he was being an idiot.

He sighed nodding to himself again. He was being an idiot. This was Malia. His best friend, who he loved dearly, and who he was making uneasy about something very important. This was her first kiss. He should...make it up to her.

He tried to proceed clinically. He very carefully put his hands on her waist leaned toward her. This time he instantly titled his head to the side as she did the same. He felt her hand on his chest. She didn't push him away when he kissed her. The hand was just pressed there making the spot feel warm.

The kiss was different from the chaotic press of lips from before. It was tender and yet very firm. He wet his lips before he actually kissed her so it wasn't dry and it caused some friction which made it feel so much better than the first time. If he was completely honest it did something to him. He liked watching people in the movies kiss. He always found it interesting how two people who had chemistry could just press their lips together and just make people feel the love, well fake love since they were actors but it still made him want to watch and wonder how would it feel like. He hated watching Lydia and Jackson kiss but that was because it was Lydia and Jackson. Kissing Malia was very different than what he felt or thought kissing was like. This time it was better. He felt the stimulation, the heat, how everything inside him was shifting. She was real, bones, flesh, skin. He liked it. He realized that he liked kissing very much.

When her hand on his chest got joined by her other hand and she moved them to his neck he sucked on her lower lip instantly adoring the little moan which she let into his mouth. He wasn't expecting her to open her mouth so soon, but she did and he quickly let his tongue inside. She was rusty at first but maybe it was his fault as well, however, before he knew it once again they found a nice rhythm which made him with the way she was touching his neck want to kiss her longer, far longer. She once again started to bite him a bit while kissing him and he found out that he might have a fetish for that. He let out a very embarrassing sound at the back of his throat when she bit him and pressed even closer to him mainly the lower part of her body which was when he knew he had to end it. It was that and the lack of an oxygen break which was overdue to happen.

When they looked at each other they were both breathless and red in the face. Malia let go of his neck to tuck a lose end of her hair as if it had to be fix. Stiles didn't know why but he let his right hand go of her waist to help her tuck the misbehaved hair behind her ear.

She swallowed a bit looking into his eyes.

'Was that better?'

She grinned, 'Much better. I think I will like kissing in the future.'

He chuckled feeling a bit euphoric from their kissing. He didn't ask if she would like it with him or in general, but he felt like he didn't have to. It shouldn't be complicated or tensed. It was just...fun, right? Just fun and doing what felt good in the moment. They both wanted it, both were single, and they both trusted each other so they knew it wouldn't end up badly, right?

He found himself brushing her cheek while she giggled a bit whipped his lips with her long fingers.

Neither of the teens noticed Chris, John and Melissa each holding beers in their hands spying on them from the window with slightly opened curtains.

Melissa nodded impressed, 'Damn, who knew Stiles had game?'

Chris chuckled almost spilling the beer while John couldn't help a proud smile tuck his lips.

'That's my boy. He's just like his pop's.'

'So that is why she is walking him home, not the other way around, ha?' teased Melissa earning a laugh from Chris while John rolled his eyes. They let the curtain fall and returned to the kitchen. The game night was over and most of their fellow players went home, but Melissa and Chris decided to stick around and help him clean up.

'She's really pretty by the way. Stiles's a lucky kid,' said Chris putting away the food while Melissa leaned against the counter, 'You do realize you need to give him the talk now.'

'Again?' asked John as if the conversation was physically painful which it actually felt like it sometimes.

'Yeah, now it's more actual than ever,' she gave him a serious look, 'Also did you know he liked her?'

He shook his head and started to wipe the empty kitchen table, 'Not a clue. I thought he liked Lydia Martin. Maybe it's not anything serious.'

Chris shook his head, 'You don't kiss a girl you're not serious about like _that_.'

Melissa pointed at him, 'He's right, you know. The way he put his hands on her waist and then stroke her cheek...that's _the kiss_.'

John raised his hand, 'Can we stop analyzing my son's kissing technique, please?' asked John.

Stiles who was hidden behind front door hearing most of what they said quickly opened the door, 'Uh, dad? I think I will go to Scott real quick does Melissa want a ride?'

'No, I'm good,' shouted the woman back before she and Chris broke into laugher.

John quickly peeked from the kitchen at Stiles, 'Something happened?' He swore he tried to act nonchalant but it was too damn hard when he was so proud of his son as well as embarrassed for watching him and having to talk with him about bees and flowers again.

Stiles was completely red from emberressement that his father and friends were talking about him and Malia. He needed to get out now.

'No-no-no, I just...need to go, okay?'

'Sure, drive safe and be home before midnight.'

Stiles nodded quickly running from the house. He grabbed Malia's wrist as she was still on the porch and quickly dragged her into the jeep without much of an explanation.

'We're going to see Scott,' he said in a high pinch voice. Malia looked at him in a funny way, but didn't comment on it. She heard what they said but they didn't know who she really was so they didn't know that they were friends since babies.

She tapped his shoulder after he hadn't said anything for a while and kept on nervously shaking. He looked at her for a second taking his eyes of the road.

'Still friends, right?'

The question seemed the calm the chaos which was happening in his mind and heart at the moment because he nodded determinate, 'Always friends, M.'

She smiled with her teeth, and he instantly felt like everything was good again.

They were friends...still, always. They were friends first. He kept on repeating that getting a grip over what was happening to him.

Always friends, right?

 _Right?_


	16. You Make My Birthday a Happy One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Summary: Scott gets bitten luckily he has his best friends Stiles and Allison to help him through it. A different take on Teen Wolf season one including Malia as well. Scalison and Stalia**

 **A.N: Hi, super busy, but I decided to write the new chapter while I still have some time. So you might want to pay close attention to this one cause you might find some important details here. Let's call them clues to a few things. As mentioned just two chapters left. So big things ahead.**

 **Anyway, super thanks to all of you for reading and supporting the story. Thank you for the reviews, PM and for putting the story to your favourites and following** **It means a lot.**

 **WolfDragonGod, Holo1234, DanDarhk, Jackginger, UnderTheWishingStar, DreamAlpha, Starstrukk by 3OH3, Mamamiiiiaa, Rene1753, kathyhotlove, DragonKent, Rhino109, nvnightrider9, konialis789, Padfoot Prankster, TheStorySearcher, Kidchaos9, Too Young to Feel This Tired, The mad wolf, 18, Awesomeness2502, SHADOW-ECLIPSE-PHANTOM, MysticSuperSaiyan XIII, gxlaxydefxnder, LexieDragomire, MyLovelyLonely, IamMyselfTonight, TWDCarlGrimes, Corv3au, hnt5811, drbanana99, reader7188167, Sagittarius97, QueenAM24, Haleh 4 world, lukeskywclker, thunderkitsune9, coltplaya19, yumi974, SavageAngel7, kaylanreneep, XWF1000, AHSloverr, alphadovah11, xx-malia-xx, FallenAngelX00, Nateus, cutiepiiiie98, TheMysteriousPerson -0-'-0, clexa101, TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, DestinyWinchesterMorgenstern, Terror Demon, aphrodisiaque and The Immortal Shinigami thank you for adding to your favourites.**

 **FM107 3 RADIOCAOS, wyyrd, Wolf2023, 13, usmcramirez1997, jennymay88, merlinjackson, AceRoyalty, hash4uall, acw28, Didou13, Immortalman18, zack1616, EALRunaway, SeaWolf90, gxlaxydefxnder, lightss123, 12oj3n, MysticSuperSaiyan XIII, BlueEyedOkami, Mikeru23, ninja32249, nogitsunescoyote, Fejstroll, velvetrwby, Aiskel, Kitty Bella Lemondove, jonasgrl9, xXReiHideoHiwatariXx, peace shadow, 0Terra0 and TWD38** **thank you for following.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: You Make My Birthday a Happy One**

They met in Allison's house to talk about what happened. Well, their alpha problem even if Stiles was dying to tell them that he and Malia kissed and not say a thing at all. He still felt different about it...weird. He didn't know what to do about it. So he decided to talk about something else.

'Besides...,' he stood up from Allison's desk chair, 'that's not the only thing which is coming close, right?' asked Stiles pointing at Allison and then at Scott at the same time.

Malia raised her hand, 'Your chemistry test.'

'Oh man, seriously?' asked Scott looking annoyed, 'Gosh, Harris will torture me.'

Stiles rolled his eyes, 'No, the other thing.'

Allison raised her brows, 'The formal?'

'No, I mean yes, but this has nothing to do with all those things, okay?' he asked and looked at each of his friends, 'It's Allie's birthday?'

Allison rolled her eyes before she made a farting noise and fell backwards on the bed, 'How about we don't do that this year?'

'What celebrate your birthday?' asked Scott, and she nodded, 'Yes. It's really annoying to be so much older than the rest of you.'

'So much older, my ass,' said Stiles pointing at her, 'You're like eleven months older that's not much. It's three hundred and three days.'

Allison made a face at him, 'You counted it?'

'My point is. It's your birthday and it's the first birthday Malia is here with us so can we please go on with our little traditions for her sake,' said Stiles sounding actually touching.

Allison turned to Malia who was lying on her bed with her head resting on her palms, 'I've like to see the rituals.'

The brunette let out an annoyed sigh before she turned to Stiles and accusingly pointed at him, 'I know this is your doing. It better not come bite me in the ass.'

'Please whenever did our plans...'

'EVERY YEAR, STILES!' shouted both Allison and Stiles.

'Well...,' said Stiles as he started to come up with an excuse only to realize he had none, 'This year will be different.'

Scott shook his head and lied down accidentally lying down on Malia's back. Neither of them minded though.

 _This year is already pretty different._ He thought to himself as he looked at Allison. His mind drifted to everything they have been though. He was bitten. He made first line and got sort of popular. He was hunted by the alpha which wanted to hurt people close to him. They found Malia. He attacked Allison...

Yeah, a lot of things happened.

'Your heart's beating faster,' mumbled Malia under him.

He looked over at her and she had her perfectly shaped eyebrow raised at him. He smiled at her and sat up, 'Okay...so what are we planning this year?

* * *

Days passed and before they knew it was Friday. Nothing supernatural happened lately, but Scott couldn't help feeling it was just stupid silence before the storm. They went to school and were normal teens for a while. He was on his way to the classroom. He was a bit late since his mom asked him to drive her.

The coach waved at Scott from across the hall. He already had a feeling it would be bad based on how coach was nervous. He was really good in picking up people's emotions lately even people who weren't that close to him. Coach being nervous was not a good sign.

'Hi, coach.'

'Hey Scott. Look some of your teachers came to me to talk about your grades. You didn't do so well on a few tests.'

Scott sighed and nodded, 'Yeah, I know, coach. I'll study harder this weekend. I will make it better. I promise.'

Coach nodded, 'Okay, you know it's not just for me, Scott. I mean you can't be on the team if you're failing classes, but...apart from that...what I'm trying to say it's for you, Scott. It's for you too. You got to think about your future. If you're not a school person then you can be a sports person. Lacrosse can help you get a scholarship and good school, but you have to be on the team to make that, you understand?'

Scott nodded, 'I get it coach. I'll make it work.'

'Good, it's easy to focus on the moment when you are a teen, but don't forgot to think about the future a bit too, okay?'

Scott nodded, and the coach patted him on the shoulder before he walked away. Scott turned around only to find Jackson looking at him. The boy didn't say anything to mock him and just walked away which was sort of out of character for him. Scott frowned, but the boy just smirked at him and walked away.

He rolled his eyes and instead went to put his books into his locker thinking that coach was actually pretty good guy even if he was screaming and making them do suicide runs if he was pissed.

Scott went to his locker and started to put down books. He couldn't stop thinking about the failed couple of tests. He really needed to study during the weekend. Suddenly he sensed someone's pain close to him. Pain and sadness were the worst emotions. There was a distinguishing small to every emotion, but these two were just somehow the worst for Scott. Derek was sad a lot. Angry too, but mostly sad. So was Stiles sometimes and Malia when they thought about their parents. It made his heart ache for them. This time it was neither of them who was feeling sad or in pain. It was someone else.

He looked over at the boy who had the lockers two lockers away from his. He was tall. Taller than him and even than Stiles. He was leaning against his locker with his head almost inside it.

Scott closed his locker, 'Hey, Isaac?'

The boy looked over him like he just remembered where he was, 'Uh, yeah?'

'Are you okay?' he asked looking at Isaac worried. The boy shrugged his shoulder and nodded, 'Yeah, totally fine.'

Scott knew it was a lie, but he wasn't really sure what he could do about it.

'Okay.'

Isaac turned around to leave, but Scott continued, 'How's your chemistry?'

The boy slowly turned back to him with his brows raised while Scott tried to get over the embarrassment of what he just said.

'I mean how are your chemistry tests so far?'

The boy made a grimace, 'Not great, Harris is a pain in the ass.'

'More like a tyrant. I'm pretty sure he only became a teacher to torture us.'

'Yeah...maybe if you feel like studying me and Stiles and Allison will do it this weekend. So if you want to join...? Their grades are really great.'

Isaac eyed him suspiciously, 'Is this some sort of prank?'

'Trust me the pranks is on me that I have a genius and honour student as best friends and I'm close to failing chemistry and maybe math.'

Isaac smiled a bit, 'Okay, I believe you. You're not a douche like Jackson and the rest of the popular jocks.'

Scott made a face, 'I'm not a jock, and if I am then so are you. You're on the team too.'

Isaac rolled his eyes, 'Yeah, I sit on the same bench all game so definitely not a jock.'

Scott shook his head, 'Okay, well. Just think about it, the study seasons, okay?'

The boy pulled his bag over his shoulder and Scott noticed how he flinched for a bit but nodded quickly.

They parted, but it still made Scott feel good about himself even if he was worried about the boy. He thought about Isaac's feelings, pain and sadness. He knew he only lived with his dad, but his sadness was different than Stiles and Malia's. Something was wrong with him, and he couldn't help but want to help him. He felt almost obligated to try to get him to maybe talk about it? He realized that he never saw Isaac really hanging out with anyone in school. He never paid any attention to it, he was a loser too with only two friends, but some people were even lonelier. Some people were actually hurting. Maybe he could help a bit.

Scott frowned as he remembered Isaac calling him a _jock_.

It was an insult in his mind. Most of the jocks in his school were like Jackson so...

He should probably do something about it too.

'Hi,' called Allison as she caught up to him, 'You look intense. Something's wrong?' she asked curious.

Scott shook his head before he admitted, 'Do I seem like a jock to you?'

'Jock? You? No,' she laughed amused by the idea. 'You're like a cute puppy.'

'Okay, how about to other people?' he asked and Allison actually thought about it, 'Well, you're pretty popular now. You play the first line. You sort of hang out with Jackson and Lydia a few times. You got invited to her party personally and you sort of had a thing with...uh, Tracy so a little bit jockie? I mean not full jock but a bit of a jock?'

Scott cursed.

Allison sighed, 'Okay, calm down. You're not an asshole jock...just a jock.'

'I don't want to be a jock that's... Whenever I hear that word I think of Jackson. I never want to be put in the same box as Jackson.'

She linked her arm through his, 'Scott, you're nothing like that jackass. So you can be calm. You can be a jock but not a jackass, and you're not even a real jock. You're not that popular.'

Scott looked at her and chuckled, 'Thanks, Allison. You're a real pal.'

She nodded satisfied and they walked to their next class.

* * *

'Okay, I seriously cannot believe how many suicide thoughts and eating disorders Matthews had to deal with,' said Braeden as she and Derek were going through the files they stole from school in his motel room.

'I doubt we will find anything useful here. It could have been anyone who confided in him. A stranger in the bus, or in a bar.'

'Matthews didn't take buses and he was a recovered alcoholic of twelve years,' said the woman quickly before she smirked at him, 'So he didn't do bars either.'

Derek almost rolled his eyes at her, 'This is pointless.'

He put another file away and stood up walking to the window. His eyes hurt from all the reading, 'I'll be right back. Want something?'

'M and Ms.'

'Of course,' he mumbled to himself but actually smiled as he walked outside. His walk to the vending machine was slow. He liked that he could stretch his legs. It felt like they had been locked up in small motel room for ages. It seriously pushed the boundaries between the two as well. He thought about what Scott asked him before.

He tried to remember the week of the fire, but it was like someone wiped those days from existence in his mind. He remembered his uncle's birthday party from the week before the fire. He remembered how happy Cora was about a new doll. He remembered how he sneaked out earlier to be with Kate that day. She kissed him and fucked him against the bed in a motel room very similar to the one he was in now. He remembered how he got back home later than he should and how he tried to snuck back in only to be almost caught.

He stopped by the vending machine and pressed the button for the M and Ms after he threw in some coins.

He watched as the machine slowly started to move. He got caught a few times before so he knew he would be in trouble. He was so clumsy back then. He stepped on the wooden bar which was cracked making even more noise than before. Yet, they didn't catch him that night even if they were awake. He could hear them talking in their bedroom.

The machine was still making the noise. It was almost hypnotising him a bit. He could picture it. Him walking up the stairs to his room, his parents' door closed, yet he could hear their hushed voices.

 _Did you handle it?_

 _Yes, for now. I spoke with her. She's just child. She doesn't know anything. I will come weekly for sessions. I will teach her as much as possible. Help her with fear and anger._

 _She's so young. How can she be already shifting?_

 _She's different. Werecoyotes give away half of their powers to their children._

The memory ended with that as he got to his room and started to get dress for bed thinking about Kate and forgetting all about his parents' conversation.

He looked down and the snack the vending machine. They were talking about Malia. His parents knew about Malia.

He took the snack and returned to the room.

* * *

It wouldn't matter who you would ask. Scott McCall was not a fan of math. He just didn't have the brains for it. He knew it since he was a kid. He always had trouble getting the hang of it mostly just surviving thanks to Stiles and Allison's help. They usually had study sessions to help him out more than a bit.

As he was in his class looking at his last math exam, he knew for sure he needed another one, 'Damn.'

He turned around to shot Stiles a look as the boy made a grimace at his result.

'Thanks for the support, man.'

'Come on, we'll study a few nights and you will be...well better.'

Scott sighed before he felt Allison touch his arm, 'Come on, we'll figure this out, yes?'

The boy sighed and smiled at her and then at Stiles while the boy with the buzz cut grinned at them. Neither of them noticed someone in the classroom was looking at them. The person had been watching them for quite some time now.

'Anyway, I have an idea about your birthday.'

'Hush,' whispered Allison and Lydia slightly turned closer to her seat to hear better.

'Don't talk to so loud. You know I hate when people make a big deal out of it. Besides we can study on Friday after school.'

'Really study on Friday? Jeez.'

They walked out of the classroom after class. Lydia was walking behind them typing with someone on her phone.

'It's cool. We'll just meet tonight for a group study and you know get your grades up. No problem man,' said Stiles putting his hands on Scott's shoulders, 'So we got you covered.'

Lydia smirked at that and sent the message before she walked in front of them.

Suddenly everyone heard all around them phones going off with messages.

Scott blinked confused, 'Uh.'

He heard people talking and cheering about some party.

'Uh, what's going on?' asked Allison confused just as she and Stiles started to turn around.

'Happy Birthday, Allison,' said someone suddenly.

'Yeah, happy birthday,' said another guy. Suddenly Lydia started the sing the happy birthday song and everyone joined her singing to really confused and embarrassed Allison tried to hide behind Stiles. They all laughed at the end of the song.

'Can't wait for the party Allison.'

'What party?' she called and Lydia walked toward her, 'I'm hosting your birthday party of course. People need a party and your birthday sounds like a perfect opportunity.'

Allison started to argue with her about why she was not taking her birthday as some reason for partying.

Scott and Stiles shared a look watching the two girls argue.

* * *

Malia was walking around the neighbour. She promised she wouldn't, but she was just so bored in the house all day. It had been a week and she just had enough of looking at the walls. She went outside for a bit.

It was a nice sunny day. It good to be outside. Warm, and fresh.

'Oh, hi there, Malia, right?' asked someone, and she turned around it was the man with the baby boy from before.

'Hi, Peter, baby Eric's dad, right?' she asked and the man flashed her a charming smile, 'That's me. So I haven't seen you in a while? How have you've been?'

* * *

Derek returned to the room and threw Braeden her snack.

'Thank you.'

She opened it and took a few before she noticed the look on his face, 'You okay?'

Derek shook his head. He told her about what he remembered his parents talking.

'I have been talking to Scott, and it got me to think about that week...or better yet try to remember anything about that week. I cannot seem to get pass my uncle's party on Saturday. Sunday, Monday, Tuesday and finally Wednesday, Thursday, Friday are all blank. Saturday and Chris Argent told me and Laura to leave town is the first day I actually remember,' he said and sat down on the bed.

Braeden moved some open files away, 'You're trying to remember if maybe you heard or saw something which would help?'

'If it really was a kid from my school which told Matthews about the fire, they might have somehow tipped themselves off,' he brushed his forehead with the back of his palm.

She watched him closely nodding, 'Yeah, it makes sense.'

He sighed, 'It's...I don't know. I just can't help it. I go over everything, but there is nothing there. Not just the memories, but Kate? I slept with her...I loved her and yet she managed to plot the murder of my family. She looked me in the eyes...she...,' he shook his head trying not to break down in front of her.

Braeden watched him struggling for a moment sensing how broken he was about still. She kneeled on the bed and moved closer to him. She put her arms around his neck and pressed herself against his back. Her face pressed against the back of his neck. He didn't move. He let her hold him.

'It's not your fault...It's not your fault that you didn't see it coming, Derek. You were a kid. She was the adult. She was the one who orchestrated it all. She was the one who did all those things. It's not on you, Derek. It's really not, and I know it's hard because sometimes that pain is all we have left, but you need to let go of it. You need to accept that you are not the guilty one. You are the victim too. One day you will be able to let it go...just keep yourself open to that,' she mumbled against him. He brought his hand up and took her hand in his letting her hold him for a little bit. It was nice to be held for a while and to hear those things. He knew deep down that if someday he would be able to forgive himself, she would be a part of the reason why.

* * *

'She's hosting my birthday party, can you believe it?' asked Allison as she smashed her lunch at the table, 'She even had to nerve to tell me that she will have it even if I don't show up like what the actually fu-'

'Hey, hey, hey, come one, Allison. We'll figure it out, okay?' asked Stiles and the girl groaned, 'This will be the worst birthday ever. Worse than getting puke by you after-'

'Aaaa,' cut her off Stiles, 'You promised not to talk about that, remember? You swore secrecy. And yeah, this is a pretty dick move, but think about it. It might be fun, and it will totally be a different experience to have an actual birthday party with party people.'

Allison rolled her eyes and started violently attacking her food scaring both boys, 'That's such BS. I never wanted a party. I like the birthdays with just the three of us and our parents and now Malia. This...?' she asked pointed at the cafeteria full of the people who would come to the party, 'Is _not_ what I want.'

She sighed, 'Why is she doing this?'

Scott looked over at Stiles, 'Guess, no study group tonight.'

'Okay, no problem. We have Saturday and Sunday to make it up,' assured him Stiles.

'Cool, so what are we wearing to this _party_?' asked Scott teasing.

Allison almost threw a fork at him.

* * *

Braeden stopped Derek suddenly as they were walking to the hospital room, 'You're sure about this?'

'Yes, I need to get it out. Just once admit it to someone who was there,' he told her. She looked into his eyes and saw the sadness and determination so she nodded and went to sit on the bench.

He didn't knock on the door, he just walked in. It was night so the person he came to see was already in the bed. He walked to it and sat down on the chair which was near. Peter had been in a non-responsive state for nearly six years now. His face was still so badly burnt.

'Hi, uncle Peter,' he mumbled. He realized how stupid he sounded and shook his head coughing a bit, 'I haven't been here for a while. I'm sorry about that. Something has been happening lately. Someone is getting revenge on what happened that day. Someone is finding and killing of people responsible. It's not a completely bad thing, but there is also a few teens involved, and they're just kids and that's not right. If someone...if someone should be to blame...it's me.'

He looked at the sleeping body on the bed, 'I messed up, Peter. I messed up big...I...I was a kid and I thought I was in love...she was just using me. Playing me like she always did everyone. I was seeing Kate Argent...and she used to find information about us. About when were in the house...security...stuff like that.'

If it was possible, it was like Derek's heart as breaking all over again just talking about it, 'Then she used all those things got some guys and burnt the house down. She killed everyone, Peter. She just...killed everyone. Just like,' he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I...I think about it every day...if I could. I would take it back. I would take it all back. I would find a way to take it all back...I would-I would freaking kill her before she would have the chance to do something. I swear I would. I would save you all...'

'What I'm trying to say...is I'm sorry, Peter. It was my fault, and I understand if you will never forgive me. No one should forgive me...ever. I don't deserve it...but I swear I will do something. I will...do something to make it right. With the kids...with the two people left responsible for it. Yeah, I will do something...I promise.'

* * *

The four teens walked into Lydia's house full of people dancing, talking and drinking. It was a bit of a mess with how everyone was dancing and partying. They looked like they were having fun. It looked like everyone was having fun but the four newcomers.

Malia frowned at how loud was the music. With her werecoyote senses it almost hurt her ears.

'Hey, it's the birthday girl!' shouted someone and Allison rolled her eyes annoyed. She was tempted to turn around and leave the party all together, but Lydia suddenly appeared and took her and Malia away before anyone could say something.

Scott shook his head, 'She's up to something.'

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, 'Maybe she wants to be friends with Allison and Malia?'

'I'm not buying it,' said Scott looking around the room until his eyes landed on Jackson.

'I just feel like this is a setup.'

Stiles frowned, 'Like Lydia would do something to Allison?'

Scott nodded, but Stiles shook his head, 'No, way. She's...she wouldn't.'

They shared a look and both rushed to find them. Setup or not it definitely didn't feel right for the all three to be together.

* * *

'Hey, enjoying the party?' asked Lydia as she led them into one of the room on upstairs.

Allison crossed her arms guarded, 'We just got here.'

'It's okay to be fashionably late,' replied Lydia before she eyed their outsides, 'Hm, you could have picked something nicer for your birthday party. You know.'

Allison frowned at her.

'No thanks, we're good.'

Lydia raised her brows but nodded, 'Okay, suit yourself. Drink?'

They shook their head.

'Okay, well, now Malia, I would like to talk to you. Allison?' she looked at the girl, 'You too actually.'

Both girls shared a look as the strawberry blonde smiled and nodded to herself, 'Okay, great. Let's get right to it.'

* * *

'Yo, McCall,' called one of the lacrosse player, 'Come over here, man.'

He turned around to Stiles who pointed at the stairs and left.

Scott followed his teammate, Marcus to the rest of the team, 'Take a beer.'

He shook his head, 'No thanks, I'm driving tonight.'

'Boo,' said Marcus and another teammate, 'So what's up?'

* * *

Both girls walked up the room really confused, 'That was weird.'

'Yeah, for sure,' agreed Malia before she looked around, 'I need to pee.'

'Third door on the right,' Allison nodded to the door and Malia quickly rushed over there. Allison watched her for a moment before she looked around. There were so many people. People from school, but they didn't matter. They were just people from school. They weren't friends. They were people who often gossiped and thought the worst of her. These weren't people she wanted to spend her birthday with. She really hoped it was worth it for Stiles. She seriously didn't want to be there with those people, and by the looks of it they didn't care if it was her birthday. They just wanted something to party for. She didn't understand Lydia. She didn't understand her one bit. She would have been happier if she ignored or hated her like before. This was just too confusing for Allison, and she didn't like it. She sensed a backstabbing trick. She just didn't know what kind.

'Hey, birthday girl,' she heard and rolled her eyes again as she looked over at Matt who smiled at her, 'Sorry. It's kind of funny.'

'That's great. I'm amusing people around me.'

He shrugged his shoulders, 'So how's it going? I haven't really seen you around lately.'

Allison made a grimace. Ups and downs with a murdering alpha on the loose and sort of feeling strange unfamiliar feelings for your best friend?

'Oh you know the usual.'

'Hey do you want to talk for a bit?'

'Uh, sure.'

* * *

Derek and Braeden walked out of the hospital. She looked over at him worried, 'How do you feel? Better? Do you feel okay?'

Derek looked over at her. She usually didn't ask him that. She didn't show what she felt or that she was worried about people. She didn't let people close, neither did he. But they let each other close enough. Maybe it was enough.

'No,' he said and put his hand into her hair.

It didn't surprise her when he leaned down and kiss her. It was a long overdue kiss. She was kissed many times in her life. She was troubled. She often kissed a stranger or two on a lonely night. Yet, this kiss was different. This one kiss was the kind that erased all those previous kisses. This kiss was the kind which made her feel like she was never kissed before. It wasn't that Derek was that good of a kisser, okay, sure he was good but he wasn't the best kisser in the world. It was because it was him, and she cared for him more than she allowed her heart to admit to her head. He kissed her slowly, like he was taking his time. Like he knew they had all the time in the world. It was slow and observing. It was a kiss which people saw coming from a mile ago, and when it finally did it was everything it should have been. Everything, every first kiss with someone you care for should have been. It was like an invisible hand reached into her soul and touched her in places she never thought she had opened for the outside world. It was the same for him as well. It was like his world always had one piece missing and he always tried to fill it with anger, grief or guilt, but it always stayed empty, but the moment... oh God, the moment his lips touched her it was like his whole universe snapped back to focus.

His fingers softly stroke her hair while she let her hands go to his back to pull him closer while they stayed in liplock outside of his uncle's hospital.

She let out a shaky breath when he broke the kiss and stepped away from her, 'But having you here is close enough.'

'Huh?' she asked still a bit confused from the kiss before she remembered the question, 'Yeah, right.'

He chuckled looking all smug as he walked to the car. She swallowed hard before she ran after him. He took the door handle when she caught up to him and spun him around pulling him to her for another kiss. This one didn't have to be an earth shattering perfect first kiss. It was not the first one. She let her hand gripped the back of his head as she kissed him consuming him with the kiss and making sure she completely threw him off guard.

When she stepped away she brushed her lips smirking at how he was pressed completely against the side of the car with his hands spread a bit as he didn't even have time to process what happen. She nodded to herself, 'Don't play _that_ game with me, Derek Hale. You'll lose.'

She skipped to the other side of the car while Derek's hold of himself returned to him. He looked at the woman in his car before he smirked at himself and got inside. This would be a long night.

* * *

Malia walked out of the bathroom. The music was still too loud and there was still too many people. She didn't like crowds. She felt weird surrounded by people who were not Allison, Scott and Stiles. She noticed how people sometimes looked at her when she did something weird like opened a box of cereals right in the store because she couldn't decide what flavour she liked and she forgot that she couldn't do that. Or how people eyed her oddly when she said something weird out loud about how something tasted like raw meat or how she completely carelessly she just walked around. She often didn't do anything with her hair looking like a cave woman.

'Hey, want a beer?' asked someone by her side. She turned toward the boy only to realize it was Jackson. She remembered him from kindergarten and first grade. She remembered him being mean to kids from time to time. Laughing at them even if he was the one who was the biggest scary cat. She remembered seeing him always telling on them when they were doing something fun. He used to be so annoying as a kid.

She turned around. He was still annoying.

'Okay, you're driving or something?' he asked and there was just something about Jackson which made it impossible for people to ignore him.

She sighed, 'No. I don't have license.'

'Why not? You're fifteen?' asked Jackson confused.

Malia sighed before she crossed her arms, 'No, I just don't have one yet.'

'Have you driven before?' asked Jackson crossing his arms mimicking her position. She raised her brows. He smirked at her, 'Well, want to try it?'

'Driving? With you?' asked Malia disbelieved, 'No, thanks.'

She walked passed him down the hallway and to the stairs. She looked around for anyone familiar until she found Stiles. She was relieved and waved at him, but then she noticed Lydia walked up to him and she quickly lowered her arm. Stiles looked surprised but then he smiled in a way Malia knew meant he was really happy.

She stood still, she didn't want him to notice her for some reason. She watched as Lydia flipped her perfect hair and smiled at something he said. Malia didn't know why, but she just felt like time froze. Like everyone disappeared and Stiles and Lydia were the only two people there. Talking and laughing. She couldn't hear what they were saying because of the music even with her were-hearing.

She felt something she couldn't explain happen inside her. Something weird and unfamiliar. She felt like someone ripped something inside her like a paper. Something happened inside her and she didn't know what to do about it. She was so focused on the two she failed to notice Jackson leaning against her shoulder like a snake, 'You sure you don't want to go for a ride?'

Malia didn't know why but she nodded and let herself by led by Jackson outside.

* * *

Stiles smiled at Lydia, 'So what where you and my girls talking about?'

'Oh, your girls?'

'Duh, we're best friends.'

'Okay, well, I asked them to help me with the Winter Formal preparations.'

Stiles blinked, 'Our Winter Formal? Why? Malia doesn't even go to our school.'

'But you're obviously taking her, right?' asked Lydia putting her hands on her waist, 'So she can help?'

Stiles crossed his arms looking at her suspicious, 'Don't you like a have an army of minions for that? Kim and the rest of the gang?'

Something flashed across Lydia's face, but she quickly brushed her face and smiled, 'Well, a pair of extra hands never hurts.'

Stiles made a grimace, 'Is this a power play? It totally feels like a power play.'

'And what if it is? It's good to let the little people know who's in charge.'

Stiles shook his head, 'Okay, but I doubt they will agree.'

'They already did. I'm hard to say _no_ to.'

'Of course you are...uh listen I've been meaning to ask you about how are you...after Tracy?' he asked carefully making sure no one heard them.

Lydia's face suddenly changed completely. For a brief moment she let Stiles see how sad she really was before she brushed it off, 'I still miss her...but it's okay now. I...I had nightmares afterwards, but the past couple of days had been okay, so I think I'm fine.'

Stiles nodded, 'Yeah.'

Lydia nodded as well, 'So how are you? Malia is around again.'

Stiles blinked, 'Uh, yeah, we're all friends. She's cool.'

Lydia hummed before she looked around, 'Are you drinking?' she asked.

'Yeah, Scott's driving so yeah.' They figured Scott could drive since he couldn't get drunk anyway.

Lydia smirked at him. Gosh, she was so pretty tonight in a nice blue dress. She looked really great and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was like the centre of the room, the world, the universe. He wondered if this was how people looked at people they loved. If this was the reason some people could tell someone was in love with someone. Because they looked at that person the way he did now, feeling the way he did now. He started at her and he couldn't look away.

She looked down and took his hand, 'Come on, let's get you that beer.'

Stiles swallowed hard and let her lead him through the crowd.

* * *

Jackson never let Lydia drive his car. He was too afraid. Not that she was bad at driving, but he was worried she would get pissed and do something to it. It was too much pressure for him at times with her.

The reason why he now let Malia a total stranger behind drive his car when she didn't even know how to drive was because he was quite boozed, and he liked the idea of messing with Scott's friends.

He instructed the girl what to do and so far they carefully started the car and got to the end of the street super slowly with Jackson holding the wheel with one hand helping Malia. It was almost ridiculous, but it was actually a bit fun with how determinate she looked and serious. He almost wasn't afraid about his car.

'Seriously you can speed up a bit?'

'No, I want this to be the safest ride possible,' she said, 'If we crash you could die.'

Jackson shook his head as they stopped at the end of the street and he stopped the engine.

She chuckled, 'That was fun.'

Jackson nodded, 'Yeah, it kind of was even when we were going like as fast as a turtle does it was fun.'

She shoved him a bit, 'It wasn't _that_ slow,' she made a grimace, 'You smell like beer.'

'That's cause I had beer, princess.'

She frowned at the nickname. She didn't like them. The only one she wanted to have is M and he was not allowed to ask her that.

'What's up with you anyway?' she couldn't help but ask.

He turned toward her.

'You just always...' she tried to find the right words not to sound weird. She was a girl in front of him, not a werecoyote, 'seem like your jealous, and I can't help but wonder why.'

'Jealous me? Of what? Who?' he asked mocking.

'Scott,' said Malia calmly. She wasn't faced or scared by his anger, 'Why him?'

Jackson shook his head putting on an ugly grimace, 'I have no idea what are you talking about, okay? I'm not jealous because I have it all, and even if I was it would definitely not be about Scott McCall.'

'Lie,' she said before she could stop herself, 'You're lying.'

'I'm not! Get out of my head!' he snapped at her. She felt herself growing upset as well. She took a deep breath. He was human she was a werecoyote she couldn't hurt him. He was fragile.

While she was calming herself down so was he so he took a deep breath and asked, 'Why would I be lying?'

'You tell me,' said replied.

Jackson shook his head, 'Why would I be jealous of Scott? Why? Why would I be jealous of a kid who came into the kindergarten and got everyone to like him? Or a guy who instantly turned into a lacrosse god over night? I trained for years and...'

He looked away, 'Whatever.'

Malia watched him for a moment, 'It's weird some people are just better in things, right?'

He looked at her, 'Like some people are really great in things, and then someone always comes along and is better.'

'It's not that,' he frowned, 'I get that...the previous lacrosse captain was good...I'm better. It's the fact that Scott sucked one night and then got like totally great overnight,' said Jackson and shook his head, 'It's not right. You work hard and you're good. School, girls, sport all that...McCall he got it just like that,' he snapped his fingers.

Malia listened to the angry boy. He was most likely telling her this cause he was a bit drunk, but she understood him a bit. He had a point. Scott got bitten, and he got an unfair advantage none of the other boys on the team had. She never realized how unfair it actually was. He had reflexes and moves. None of the boys could compete. That also go him popularity. It was a bit unfair, but it didn't feel like that before. He was her friend and he worked hard. Stiles told her how much he practised before. He told her how much Scott he wanted it and how it was like a dream come true. It wasn't unfair to Scott to want something and get it like from wishing under the stars. But it was unfair to all the other boys who had to work hard and didn't get it. Was Scott a better person than them to deserve it? He was her friend, but that just mean she thought he deserve it...the others wouldn't think so.

* * *

Allison rushed out of one of the room nearly crashing into Scott, 'Hey, it's impossible to find anyone. How come our school has so many people who wanted to celebrate your birthday?'

'I think it was the free booze,' she said shaking a little bit and looking around.

Scott blinked, 'What's wrong? You okay?'

She brushed her arms, 'Yeah, I...yeah.'

Scott frowned, 'What's wrong? Something happened? I can tell...without the werewolf senses.'

Allison looked around before she looked at him, 'I just...someone was weird toward me. Like really weird and it freaked me out.'

Scott stepped closer, 'Who?'

'I said _someone_ because I don't want your werewolf rage get the better of you, okay? Don't cause trouble.'

Scott sighed upset but nodded, 'Okay. Whatever you want but...next time you feel uncomfortable you call at me. I'll hear you and come running, okay?'

She nodded, 'Okay, but I don't need you. I can take care of myself, you know?'

He smiled, 'I _do_ know, but you should also know I'm really protective of my friends.'

She smiled back at him, 'I know. Can't we ditch?' she asked looking around.

'I really don't care that much about this _whatever_ of a party.'

Scott thought about it for a second, 'We could go somewhere just for a while. Somewhere quiet. I got something for you to cheer you up.'

Allison was intrigued by this, 'Okay.'

He smiled, 'Wait a few minutes and I will text you, okay?'

She chuckled at how excited he looked and watched as he left to one of the bedrooms. She crossed her arms wondering what it was going to be. She caught something which looked like Matt's sweater and quickly ducked to the corner. It wasn't that he did something to her. He just made her feel seriously weird about all of it.

* * *

When her phone rang she looked at it and smiled before she went to bedroom Scott disappeared into. Scott was nowhere to be found, but she noticed the opened window. She slowly walked toward it. She peaked outside and then looked up, 'If I fall, I will break my neck and die.'

Scott looked down at her as he was sitting at the rooftop, 'Since you managed to sneak up from your room a few times so I doubt that.'

Allison smirked, 'But that was going down from the window, not up, and I'm pretty sure this window is higher.'

Scott rolled his eyes before he reached for her but she shook her head, 'Nope, I can do it, just make sure you got my back in case I'm falling.'

He smiled, 'I know you can, and I always have.'

Allison chuckled before she started to slowly climb up to the roof. She got up without much of a struggle. Scott knew she would. She was amazing even if she often didn't give herself the right credit. It was a very unsettling thought that his best friend could be a werewolf hunter, but she the truth was she would be perfect at it. He knew what she was capable of if she tried hard enough. She wasn't a damsel or a weakling. She was an incredibly strong woman.

Once she was up she looked around pulling her jacket tighter. It felt colder to be on the roof. Scott smiled and waved at her to come closer. Just because she was strong it doesn't mean he couldn't assist her.

She sat down in front of him and he put his hands around her holding her close to help her with the cold.

'Aren't you cold?' she asked quietly. The music wasn't so loud up on the roof.

'No, I think the warm comes with lycanthropy.'

She sighed and pressed the back of her head against his shoulder. It was nice to be held like that. It was nice to be held by Scott.

'Is today okay?' he asked and looked down on her, 'Even with Lydia hijacking your birthday for her own party?'

Allison made a grimace, 'Well, yeah. I have you guys here so it's awesome.'

He smiled and turned a bit kissing the top of her hair, 'Good. Seriously what is it with Lydia trying to get on our good side all of the sudden?'

'I don't know,' mumbled Allison, 'I don't like it, but I don't want to think about it right now. Maybe tomorrow?'

'Okay,' he mumbled back.

The both of them smiled at that.

He looked down at her, 'Happy Birthday, Allison Argent.'

She smiled, 'Thanks.'

She watched the night sky. Everything felt different right now. She didn't know why, but it, and yet she knew why. She knew why...she knew something was changing. She just couldn't admit it to herself. Not yet at least. Not in that moment at least.

Scott leaned closer to her, 'Your hair smells nice.'

Allison grimaced, 'Stalker much?'

'Never mind.'

They chuckled and she turned around a bit looking at him, 'Where's my present? I was promised a present.'

'No, you were promised a surprise.'

'Okay, where's my surprise?' asked the brunette.

Scott smirked and hugged her higher, 'In a bit. We're waiting for Malia and Stiles.'

Allison shook her head before she looked up again, 'I am getting a present though, right?'

'Of course, you're getting a present. What do you want a pony?'

'A unicorn.'

'Sure, Pinky is tall and has purplepink hair and tail.'

They laughed a bit.

'We're planning to give it to you tomorrow.'

Allison rolled her eyes, 'Okay.'

'Don't be a spoiled brat. Everyone is giving your birthday presents tomorrow.'

'Yeah, but...okay. I won't be one.'

'Good.'

He brushed her arms.

She bit the bottom of her lips, 'Did you meet anyone at the party?'

'Didn't have time to meet anyone since I'm here with you or I was looking for you guys, or I was with Stiles.'

Allison nodded, but Scott could feel she was anxious a bit, 'Uh, do you like feel different after Tracy? I mean you never really liked anyone not that we know of before and after Tracy well...'

She looked over at him.

Scott looked at her. For a moment he felt that dull pain from watching the alpha kill her, but with the time that passed it was getting better to push away, 'I'm not even sure I liked her like that. I mean...I liked her maybe I would even consider going on real dates, but...I'm not sure I could see himself falling in love with her.'

Allison turned around, 'Sometimes that's not a given. It just happens.'

He thought about it, and about how she smelled, what she felt.

'Yeah...and isn't that great? To date someone you like...you have feelings for?' he asked and he didn't know why his heartbeat was suddenly beating so fast just like hers.

Scott looked at her raven hair. It wasn't so curly tonight. He was surrounded by her smell now that he was sitting on the rooftop with her in his arms. In his arms. It felt so natural. It wasn't weird or awkward. They knew each other for so long. She was his best friend, and it felt good to hold her. He didn't feel awkward or embarrassed talking to her. He wasn't tongue-tied. He cared for her so much, and sometimes...he couldn't see her face so he pictured her smiled. The bright one she had when she was completely carefree and full of joy. When she was laughed with her whole body throwing her head backwards and just being a happy teenage girl. He loved that smile.

His mind was suddenly wiped out as a realization came to him hitting him like a bag of rocks. It completely let him frozen as he suddenly realized something. He loved that smile...

'Al-'

'Is that Malia in Jackson's Porsche?'

'What?' asked Scott and looked over her shoulder startled and shocked as Malia really did come out of the driver's seat of Jackson's car. For a moment he forgot about what he was just thinking about.

'Okay, sometimes is definitely up. First Lydia now this?' said Scott pointing at the scene.

Allison raised her hand and waved. Malia looked up and waved back. She told something to Jackson and went to the front door.

Scott frowned as he saw Jackson looking at the two of her. He smirked at them and waved almost looking pleased. Seriously what was happening?

* * *

Stiles was standing in the doorway with his mouth opened, 'Uh, did you just walked out of Jackson's car?'

Malia nodded, 'Yeah...why?'

' _Why_? _Why_?! Why the hell were you in Jackson's car?'

Malia frowned, 'Why are you shouting at me?'

Stiles shook his head, 'Sorry...I just...why were you there? The guy's a snake. He's planning something.'

'Like Lydia?' she asked and raised her brows.

Stiles crossed his arms, 'I...I don't know.'

Malia shook her head, 'He just wanted to show me how to drive, so I went.'

Stiles didn't know why but it actually hurt to hear that, 'Ha...well...okay.'

He brushed his forehead, 'Let's go to Scott and Allison, okay?'

Malia felt really bad watching Stiles leave like that. She felt like she screwed up really bad for some reason. She felt guilty as she followed him.

* * *

'Okay, Scotty, everyone is here,' said Stiles a little too excited as he and Malia climbed the roof.

'Damn, it's high,' said Stiles trying not to look down at all causes and keeping his eyes up.

'Okay, let's do this,' said Stiles and handed each of them a folded paper.

'So what is this?' asked Malia eyeing the piece of paper with suspicion as she sat down next to her, 'Well, Malia, every year before the start of our school year since we met we wrote this list of things we wished would happen, and every year we magically got them wrong.'

Stiles opened one, 'This one is yours, buddy.'

Scott took the piece of paper, 'Okay, so let's see. This is from when we were thirteen so no judging, okay? _This year, I'll stand up to the people who bully me_ ,' he looked at Malia, 'Jackson and his goons. Which you still need to explain why were you in his car.'

'He wanted to teach me drive,' said Malia defensive.

They all looked suspicious.

'Jackson let _you_ a total stranger drive his most precious thing? And I mean it. His car is his life,' said Allison.

Malia shrugged her shoulders, 'Maybe not. I think he has a few things which are more important.'

They still didn't look convinced and Stiles looked actually pissed about it.

'Okay next up, _I will avoid my parents' drama, and make them see me a responsible person that I am_. _I will save enough money to buy the cute backpack my mom refuses to buy since it's too expensive,_ ' said Scott frowning as he couldn't remember which backpack it was.

' _This year I will kiss a boy_.'

Suddenly the whole roof went silence, before Scott nodded and handed the list to Allison, 'I'm pretty sure that's yours.'

'I don't know, man. I always had this vibe coming from you that you might be able to swing both ways?' asked Stiles.

'I'm pretty sure that's you projecting your vibe, man,' replied Scott, 'Didn't you like daydream about Derek's arms yesterday.'

'Dude, first of all that was confidential, and second I wasn't daydreaming I said he had huge manly arms. Jeez.'

They all laughed breaking the tension.

'Maybe you should put Derek's arms on your list next time.'

Stiles rolled his eyes, 'Oh my god. Really?'

'Malia, wouldn't you want to make one?' asked her Scott as Stiles started to pound. The girl blinked, 'But it's not the beginning of the school year.'

'Yeah, but I think you can get a free pass this time,' said Stiles and handed her a piece of paper and a pen.

The girl took it, 'Should I keep to myself.'

'No, tell us.'

'Yes.'

Scott and Allison shot Stiles a look, and he rolled his eyes, 'Yes, you keep it a secret until the end of the year when we will read them to see if they came true.'

'Hey, is this what people do at parties?' Malia asked, 'Bail?'

'If the party sucks and they want to spent it somewhere else with better people, sure,' nodded Stiles satisfied.

The werecoyote nodded and let her legs swung over the edge.

'I like bailing with you guys.'

They chuckled, 'We like bailing with you too.'

Allison took her hand and they watched the night sky together for a while. It was the perfect night and definitely the perfect birthday.

'Okay, next one, Stiles,' grinned Allison, 'This will be good. Malia do you want to do the honours.'

'No.'

'Yes,' said the girl and took the paper before he could give it.

'No, those are the ones we wrote when we were thirteen...I was a kid and stupid.'

She got out of his reach by standing up, 'No, M, careful.'

She opened it.

' _This year, I will finally get the key from my dad to his office.'_

'Yeah, I wanted to look through his cases,' explained Stiles quickly.

' _I will get Lydia Martin to notice me.'_

'Well, she's noticing us now plenty,' said Allison grumpily.

' _I will get to talk to her and make her like me...,'_ Malia went silent suddenly, _'since she is the most amazing and prettiest girl, I have been crushing on since I was nine.'_

She looked down at Stiles before she gave him the list.

'That one is going to be on every list,' mumbled Allison annoyed but Scott gripped her arm suddenly as if to signal her to shut up.

Malia gracefully sit down, 'Maybe this year.'

She told him and nodded. Stiles took the paper, and nodded unsure why he didn't feel so happy about it right now, 'Yeah, maybe.'

'Okay, now Scott,' said Allison, 'No, mine was super lame.'

He tried to get it but she wouldn't let it go, ' _This year I will tell my mom I don't want to watch American next top model with her anymore. I'm a boy and I'm thirteen and I can't sit next to her when their posing in their bikinis or naked.'_

They all looked at Scott who tried to hid his face in Allison's hair, 'I totally forgot that I wrote that.'

They all burst into laughter completely forgetting about the party or any worry in the world, 'Dude, was it because I think it was?'

'How come you never told us this?'

'You guys, are the worst. But happy birthday, Allison,' he said and hugged the girl from behind. She chuckled and both Malia and Stiles added, 'Happy Birthday, Allison.'

'Thanks guy, the party sucks, but this was...epic.'

She pressed her head against Scott's shoulder to look at him upside down.

'You're welcome, but was just Lydia's party. Tomorrow we'll have our own thing. Real thing, just us.'

'Well, if by _our thing_ you mean a study season then yeah totally,' pointed out Stiles.

Scott sighed, 'Yeah, that too. Also I kind of Isaac Lahey to come too.'

'Really?' asked Allison surprised.

'Yeah, I just feel he could use some help.'

'Hey, anyone but Jackson, man.'

'Okay, screw this. Tomorrow you are going to have the best birthday ever, Allison, okay?'

Allison chuckled, 'Okay. But let's take a photo, alright? Just the four of us? Just a reminder that this day didn't totally suck.'

She pulled out her phone. Malia stepped over Stiles without too much of a problem while the boy held the roof for his dear life. She went to the middle between Stiles and Scott who held Allison. She took the phone and they all tried to move closer. Malia raised her hand. They looked at the front camera and took three photos just in case.

Allison remembered all her birthdays before they moved to Beacon Hills. They sucked. She was mostly on her own with her parents. She never stuck anywhere long enough to make friends. She never had any real friends until Scott and Stiles. She remembered her first birthday together with them. She didn't even remember telling them, but Stiles just figured it out like he always did. They came over to her house. She didn't even have anything prepared because she figured she wouldn't bother. Yet knew each other for just a little while and she just didn't know if she should tell them, but they showed up anyway with this CD she has been dying to listen to. They probably spend all their allowance on it, but it was worth it at least what they told her afterwards. They said it was totally worth it. She still didn't like being older, but she loved having friends to celebrate her birthday with.

'Thanks guys. Thanks for making this great even if you're at Lydia's. Thanks for being my friends.'

'Yeah,' said Stiles smiling while Malia leaned toward her and brushed her cheek against her making her smile.

Scott stroked her arms. In that moment, it was the best birthday ever. As it was every year when she was with her friends.

* * *

Funny, Stiles thought the night after the kiss would be weird one. It wasn't. This one was the weirdest night yet. The ride home was in silent. Scott drove them off and would return the car the next day. He went into the house while Malia waited for him to open the window for her.

'Hey, how was the party?' asked his dad.

'You waited up?'

'Sure,' said his dad shrugging his shoulders, 'Was it fun?'

Stiles tried to think about everything which happened at the party. 'Uh, it was okay and not okay. I guess.'

'With Allison, Scott and Malia it was fun but the rest...not so much.'

'Yeah, I guess what really matters is having people there who you care about not the whole school.'

Stiles nodded, 'Yeah, you're right.'

'Anyway, how about you invite Malia over some times?' asked the sheriff and Stiles froze, 'Uh, why?'

'Cause she's your girlfriend...or?'

Stiles made a grimace, 'Uh...well, that's not sure.' He wanted to say they were just friends, but his dad would drill him about the kiss and it would look suspicious, then again it still did.

'Want to talk about it?' asked the sheriff.

'It's just...uh...we kissed but we don't talk about it. It was more to try things out. I don't think she likes me like that. We're friends, dad.'

'Oh, I assumed it would have something to do with Lydia,' said his father honestly.

Stiles was surprised he forgot that part, 'Uh, yeah, Lydia too. I'm...confused. I don't know, dad.'

'It's okay, you're a teenager. You don't have to have all the answers, son. Just take your time but don't hurt anyone. Actions and words hurt the same,' he said and patted his shoulder.

'Good night, boy.'

'Good night, dad.'

He walked to his room and opened the window. He waited, but it was a while before Malia came in. He went to the bathroom while she changed. Then she went to the bathroom and he changed. Neither of them talked. It was weird. He felt weird. He didn't know why, but he felt guilty for being mean to her. He felt hurt that she went for a ride with Jackson and not with him. It should have been with him. She should have done things like that with him. He was her guide back to the human world, him, Scott and Allison. Not Jackson. Not him. Damn it.

He lied down on the bed on his side while she went to hers.

'Do you want me to sleep on the floor tonight?' she asked after they stared at the ceiling for far too long for a moment.

Stiles blinked and sat up to look at her properly, 'No, I don't. Do you want me to...'

'No,' she sat up as well, 'I'm...sorry for upsetting you with Jackson. I get that he's the bad guy. I don't really know why I went with him. I guess I was just lonely there and he offered. Maybe I was hoping to actually crash his car.'

'Well, I would totally love it for you to crash it,' assured her Stiles, 'But uh I'm sorry too for yelling and being and idiot to you. Not cool, and I'm sorry. I just hate Jackson, so I took it too personally that you went with him of all the people. We're...I guess...I'm jealous. I like showing you stuff so I figured if you would be interested in driving I would be the first one you would go to. I didn't offer because of your mom and Kylie. I wanted you to ask.'

Malia nodded, 'I'm sorry. I haven't thought of that. I was kind of dealing with something...' She didn't tell him it was because she felt bad about seeing him with Lydia. It made no sense to her. She didn't want to think about it.

'Can we just agree we're both sorry and act normal?' she asked and Stiles nodded, 'Yeah, look at that we're like a married couple now.'

Malia rolled her eyes at him fondly before she lied down again, 'I saw you talking to Lydia by the way. How did that go?'

Stiles told her a bit about what he talked with Lydia. It was nice sure. He felt great talking to her and actually not acting like an idiot in front of her. As he was talking he realized he was talking to Lydia and then Malia went with Jackson.

Was she jealous too? Could she see him and do something reckless like that just to piss him off.

'Hey, uh, I'm curious how did Jackson even end up well interested in teaching you,' he turned on the bed to his side to look at her.

She looked right back at him, 'I don't know. He just did...'

'Why did you say yes?'

'I was alone...well I couldn't find you guys...'

'But you saw me with Ldyia,' he mumbled looking into her brown eyes, 'Why didn't you come to me?'

'I didn't want to disturb the two of you. I know you like talking to her. She's the girl you have been crushing on since the third grade. You have like tones of sketches of her,' said Malia. Stiles really didn't know what to say. He really didn't know what to do, or what to think. He just stayed quiet and watched her for a moment. He watched how lovely she looked lying on the bed ready for sleep right next to him. The bed moved with each of their breaths and he could feel it almost on his face. She didn't drink. He didn't smell beer. She probably did. She probably knew everything about him in that moment. She heard his heartbeat. Could she tell what she was feeling right now? Even if he couldn't?

'Okay, I'm sorry, I left you alone there. I wouldn't do it again,' he said. That felt like the only thing he was sure of. He was sure he wouldn't leave her again. He wouldn't let Jackson get to her again.

Malia suddenly felt really sad. She felt sad because he was telling the truth, he meant it, and that was sad. Because it meant he himself didn't know that he was lying. She knew that if was a choice between Lydia and herself he would chose the strawberry blonde.

'Okay,' she pretended to accept it. She wanted to be a good friend to him.

* * *

Scott was brushing his teeth thinking about everything which happened. He went back to the moment on the roof when he realized it. He held Allison and he just knew or he realized it...or whatever. He liked Allison. He liked his best friend.

He spilled out the paste and washed his mouth.

When he looked at himself in the mirror he shook his head, 'How could you be so stupid?'

He dried himself and face palmed his bed.

'Idiot.'

He turned around to lie on his back. He tried to put it all together. He liked Allison...he had feeling for Allison beyond friendship. He liked _liked_ her. How did that even happen?

He closed his eyes. He thought about their first meeting about how she helped him breath and got him help. He thought about how insecure and strong she could be at times. How real she was. He thought about how she knew him better than anyone in the world well apart from Stiles. He thought about how she smiled at him, and laughed. He thought about all those things which happened between them. The attack, the sleepovers, the touches. He thought about how she smelled sometimes. How she felt sometimes when they were together.

Did she like him too?

Gosh, he needed to sleep badly.

He closed his eyes and waited until he couldn't help it and reached for his phone.

He had to text her...but what did he want to say?

* * *

Allison went back into her room. She felt oddly good about herself and everything. She had her parents, her friends, pack even. She had a good life, and her birthday was really great for once. She was glad they celebrated. She was glad she was alive and she was glad she had feelings for Scott. Yeah, she could admit it now. She had feeling for her best friend, and that was not a bad thing. She just didn't know what to do about them yet...she had to think about it. But tonight she would just sleep on it.

She was half sleep when something happened. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like something was off. She wasn't sure what but something was happening. She opened her eyes just as someone sat down on her stomach and put a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream.

She started to trash in her bed when she heard the intruder.

'Stop, Ally, it's me.'

She froze in place. It took her a moment to realize who it was.

The hand left her mouth as the shock fully rushed through her.

'K-kate?' she asked and startled sitting up just as her aunt was moving away from her, 'Hi, little niece. Miss me?'

Allison turned on her bed lamp truly revealing her aunt Kate sitting in her room with a gun in her hand.

'Now, get dressed. We have work to do,' said the woman before she stood up waving the gun around, 'And don't make me force you, Ally, please.'

Allison swallowed hard coming to terms with was happening. Her delusional aunt escaped a mental institution and was now in her room with a gun demanding that she would go somewhere with her. This was not good.

'Oh, and happy birthday, Allison.'


	17. Plans in Motion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Summary: Scott gets bitten luckily he has his best friends Stiles and Allison to help him through it. A different take on Teen Wolf season one including Malia as well. Scalison and Stalia**

 **A.N: Hey there, yes, I know this took me ages and I am sorry about it. I had too much school and work stuff going on. I wrote that there will only be 2 chapters left but this one already has over 13 500 words so I decided to make maybe one or two more from the events of season one and then continue with some events of season two. God, have mercy.**

 **Oh, and this might sound super lame. I was planning to do this before but well stuff happened.**

 **This chapter is like a very super late mini birthday gift dedication to** **nogitsunescoyote** **. I'm pretty sure you are like a number one fan of this story. Again happy birthday 3 3 3**

 **Oh and as always everyone thank you for the support and still reading this story. Reviews are welcome too, but just knowing you still take time to read this story is enough.**

 **Anyway, enjoy :3**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Plans in Motion**

* * *

Isaac stopped in front of McCall's house. He pulled his backpack a bit closer. His shoulder was still a bit sore. Did he think it was a good idea? Definitely not, but he was already here so he might as well get through with it.

He knocked and nervously stepped from one foot to another waiting for them to open. It was a while before someone finally did, 'Hey, you must be Isaac.'

He looked up tensing a bit as he recognized Mrs. McCall. It had been a while since he had gone to the hospital, but when he was younger he went there a lot, and he remembered her. She was never his nurse, but he remembered her.

'Scott is upstairs getting ready. Come on in,' said the woman cheerfully and stepped aside with a warm smile on her face. Scott looked a lot like her by Isaac's opinion. He went into the house. It was years since he was last inside it. He was ten or nine and Scott had a birthday party. It was little after that that everything went to shit honestly.

'You can go upstairs or...'

Just as she was about to finish the door opened again and Stiles and a girl he didn't know walked into the house.

'Oh, hi.'

'Uh, ever heard of knocking?' asked Mrs. McCall a bit annoyed but the boy just shrugged his shoulder, 'We never knock. Scott's still asleep?'

'No, he's upstairs...'

'Cool,' said the boy and rushed passed them up the stairs.

Scott's mom shook her head and looked over at Isaac and Malia, 'You can go upstairs if you want.'

Isaac pulled the backpack closer, 'I rather wait here if it is okay?'

'Sure.'

'What about you?' she turned to Malia who shrugged her shoulders, 'I can wait. Scott's getting dressed.'

They gave her an odd look wondering how could she know as she walked to the living room.

* * *

Stiles went into Scott's room, 'Dude, it's not a date you don't have to oversell it.'

Scott was running around in his towel, 'Shut up.'

'No, I get it Isaac is tall and he has this struggling artist look totally your thing,' said Stiles and winked at him.

Scott brought a pair of boxers and pants from his closet, 'Shut up, Stiles.'

'But you know maybe Malia and I could get you some alone time...'

Scott stopped on his way to the bathroom, 'Just Malia? Allison?'

Stiles sat down on his bed, 'She texted me she has a thing, and that she will come later. Don't worry she used the secret signal she was the one texting.' They both remembered how she got taken and the alpha used her phone for almost a whole day before they realized what happened so they thought up a signal to prove it was them texting. After every text they had to write a line from some Marvel movie but one word had to be incorrect. First the first word then the second then the third each new text until they started from the beginning.

Scott nodded and went to the bathroom but Stiles caught the look on his face.

'What's wrong?' he asked and got up.

'Scott,' he went to the door.

'Don't come in, Stiles.'

'Should I come in?'

'No!'

'I'm coming in.'

'Don't come in!'

* * *

Malia and Isaac heard a loud crash from upstairs. They shared a look but neither said anything and looked back away before Malia said, 'What's with your arm?'

Isaac stirred and put a hand over it like he was afraid she would touch it, 'Nothing.'

'You're lying.'

'I'm not lying.'

'Yes you are. What's wrong with it? Were you hurt?'

'No. It's nothing. It doesn't hurt.'

'I think it does.'

'It doesn't.'

* * *

Stiles sat down on the bed again, 'Sorry, for busting in.'

Scott came out, 'It's fine. It's not the first time you saw me naked.'

'Yeah, unfortunately,' Stiles grimaced before he chuckled, 'So what's up with you?'

Scott shook his head, 'Okay...well something happened last night on the roof.'

Stiles frowned confused, 'What?'

'I...I sort of thought about Allison...but not like not like a friend you know like a _girl_ kind of way?' asked Scott.

When there was silence Scott looked over and found his friend with a funny expression trying really hard not to flat out laugh at him.

'Dude!'

'I'm sorry, but like seriously man?'

'I know it sounds real and totally wrong-'

'The funny thing is not you liking Allison, it's you not knowing you liked her until now. Like seriously?'

Scott's eyes widened, 'Don't stay stuff like that. She's like my sister.'

'Yeah, a sister you get a hardon.'

'Stiles!' said Scott in a high pinch sound.

The other boy rolled his eyes, 'Dude, come on. You had to notice there was this...flirtatious tension between you too.'

'Not true...you flirt with the both of us. Sometimes a bit too much, man,' said Scott and Stiles shot him a look, 'Yeah, but I would never look into your eyes they way you look into Allison's it's like rom com moment before the kiss.'

Scott crossed his arms, 'it's not a big deal...it's just she's the only girl I feel comfortable enough. That's all.'

'What about Malia?'

'Malia's great, but she's not exactly great on the whole human skills. I think I would be more into a girl who knew what was going on.'

'Shove a sock in it, Malia is-'

'The hell are you doing?! Let go of me!' they suddenly heard. They shared a quick look and rushed to the living room where they found Malia and Isaac struggling as werecoyote girl tried to pull off his shirt. Stiles did a double take while Scott looked at him, 'See what I mean?'

He quickly then rushed to the poor boy's rescue and covered him from Malia, 'Now, now, we don't strip people who don't want to.'

'But he's hurt.'

'It's a stretch from lacrosse,' said Isaac pulling the shirt even lower as if he was afraid Malia would go after it again.

'Lair,' said the girl and pointed at him, 'Someone hurt you.'

'I...I need to go,' he went to leave.

Stiles who wasn't sure what was going on rushed to the door and put himself against it, 'I'm not sure what's going on, but just relax, okay?'

'Stiles's is right, we all need to breath,' said Scott as he carefully approached Isaac, 'I'm sorry about Malia. She's a bit like an action hero character.'

The girl crossed her arms. She looked upset and worried at the same time.

'No one will force you to strip, okay?' said Scott with a small smile, 'We can just study. I promise Malia will behave,' he looked over at her and raised his brows.

The girl gave him a look which made Stiles chuckle. She looked like a whiny child who was denied ice cream. Scott didn't look away and Malia rolled her eyes and nodded went to sit on the couch, 'I won't mention to arm again. I promise.' Malia never broke a promise.

Isaac looked from her to Stiles to Scott again. He looked like he still wasn't convinced for a long time before he put his backpack down again and started to pull out his books.

They all sat down around Scott's living room and started. He texted Allison to let her know they would start without her. His head was full of questions, fantasies and theories but they needed to be pushed aside. School was the most important right now.

* * *

Allison swallowed hard as she followed Kate into the woods Saturday morning. Her phone buzzed again. She went to pick it up but Kate was by her side in a second and pulled the phone away from her to see.

'Hmmm, Scott again. Must be a really great guy if you're so into him. What kind of kisser is he like?' asked the woman teasingly.

Allison looked away and put the phone into her pocket again, 'Just shut up and walk.'

'Oh come on, Ally. I thought we could be friends. I thought I would be a cool aunt.'

Allison bit into her tongue not to speak.

They were walking for what felt like hours to an old hunt in the cave in the woods. Allison stopped in front of it, 'What's inside the cave, Kate?'

Her aunt flipped her hair, 'Come on Ally, don't chicken on me now.'

The teen watched the dark inside the cave for a moment before she walked inside after her. The rational part of her mind knew that she shouldn't be out here with Kate. She should be with Scott and Stiles and Malia, but the irrational one was filled with images of Kate and her dad killing Scott and Malia.

'What do you want Kate? Just tell me already!'

Kate chuckled and turned on the flashlight, 'Welcome to the only place in the woods the werewolves can't enter.'

Allison looked around, 'What is this place?'

'No one really knows. Ages ago in eighteen century there was a massacre. A whole pack got murder. No one knew if it was hunters or something else,' Kate walked closer to Allison.

'They were just all dead. Children, women, men.'

Allison looked at one of the cave's wall. There was a small hole inside. It was pinch black inside.

'People at the time believed it was the devil who came for them because they were impure. They weren't human. '

She stroke Allison's hair. When she was a little girl she used to do it a lot. It felt like something was inside it watching Allison. It was like it was too dark for her to see, but the other thing could see her well enough.

'Your grandpa made me come here when I first came to Beacon Hills. He chained me there to the wall. He wanted me to feel the atmosphere of the scene.'

Allison listened terrified. She never heard that story. She didn't know much about her grandpa just that he was firm. Not as open and nice as her own dad.

Oddly other times she felt like crying when something like this happened. Now, she felt strong, resistant.

She took a deep breath and stepped away from the wall and the hole.

'Kate, enough with the crap. Tell me what you want!'

She smirked at her, 'I just want some family time, and I want you to tell me all you know about the alpha.'

Allison rolled her eyes, 'I should have known you won't be useful. Read my lips. I don't know anything! If you haven't notice he tried to kill me more than once-'

'And yet never successfully. He has a plan Allison and you and your little friends from the prairie are a part of it.'

Allison frowned at her, 'What do you want, Kate?'

'I want you to help me with a little plan I have or else I will break into Scott house and stab him slowly until he will bleed out for hours and hours...got it?'

Allison swallowed looking at her aunt terrified. 'You're a monster.'

'No, Allison, they are.'

'Now,' she put her hands on her shoulders, 'Let's get to work, shall we?' she winked at her. Allison felt like the blood in her veins froze. The look inside Kate's eyes was the same as she remembered from when she last saw her. Pure insanity.

* * *

Allison finally came to Scott's a couple of hours later. She was spent a good of twenty minutes in her car trying to calm down and make sure the others wouldn't know what had happened.

They studied for what felt like hours with only a short break for food and some time to vent. Scott opened the door, and she instantly knew something was off. He was looking at her oddly. She brushed her shoulder, 'Hey, something's wrong?'

Scott shook his head all too quickly. Maybe she wasn't the only one who would be acting weird.

'No, all good. Come in,' he quickly walked inside. Allison followed and closed the door behind her. In the room she found Isaac gathering his stuff and Malia frowning at him while Stiles sat next to her like he was making sure she wouldn't attack him.

Allison looked from one to another confused before she looked at Scott who wasn't fully meeting her gaze. Did she go out of that cave the wrong way and ended up in some parallel universe?

Isaac waved at her shyly goodbye before he walked out Scott escorting him.

Allison walked to Stiles, 'Did something happen?'

'Malia tried to strip Isaac and I saw Scott's junk,' said Stiles.

Allison blinked at him. And here she thought she had the weirdest day.

She sat down.

'What about you?' asked Malia finally easing the frown now that Isaac was gone.

'Not much, hunting thing with family came up,' she said. The key to lying to someone who could hear every beat of your heartbeat was to give information which was as truer as possible.

'What did you do?'

'Went to some cave in the woods and talk about some history events,' she said and looked at Malia, 'What about you? I know Isaac is all tall and artistic-'

'That's what I said!' called Stiles and they highfived.

Malia shook her head, 'He was lying about his arm and side. He was hurt by someone. Badly. Someone hurt him. I don't know why he couldn't say something!' the werecoyote threw her head against the couch. She looked pissed.

Allison and the boys shared a look.

'Sometimes people who get hurt repeatedly can't voice what is happening to them either because they are scared it would be worse or because they know their abuser,' said Stiles.

Malia sat up, 'So it's someone he knows?! Like his dad or someone?!'

Scott frowned, 'Do you think it could be him? Was there ever a report?'

'Like my dad would let a kid stay in a house if there was any signs of abuse,' replied Stiles, 'he was so defensive because it had to happen often.'

Stiles looked at him and mumbled, 'Okay, I will tell my dad.'

He picked up his phone, when Allison's started to beep unstoppably.

'Who's that?' asked Scott.

She looked at the texted messages which made no sense.

'I don't know,' she said, 'The number is calling me.'

'Why do I feel like this is a part from a horror movie?'

'Maybe because you're friends with werecreatures?' asked Malia and Stiles smirked, 'Look at you growing a funny bone.'

'Hello?' asked Allison as she picked up fearing it would be Kate.

'Where are you right now?'

'Who-Lydia?' she rolled her eyes and Scott crossed his arms, 'Definitely a scene from a horror movie.'

'Stop whatever you are doing? We have a special formal meeting tonight. Our band cancelled and the school refused our budget. We need all hands on deck.'

'How is it that she is so annoying?' asked Scott.

Allison groaned, 'Look, Lydia I really don't have time for -'

'Are you at Scott's?' asked the girl cutting her off.

'I-'

'Is Malia there too? Okay, I will come pick you up in half an hour be ready.'

Allison looked at Malia who looked confused.

The call ended and Allison looked at her phone as if it was a device from hell, 'I think we're about to be kidnapped.'

'Can't we just leave?' asked Scott upset, 'We promised to spent the day together. We already missed it by studying and you weren't even here.'

Allison put the phone away, 'We are not going anywhere. Not with Lydia not because of Lydia. We are staying here and there is nothing that strawberry troll can do about it!'

* * *

Half an hour later Allison and Malia were stepping out of Lydia's fancy car parked in front of the school.

Lydia stopped as the two pulled out bags and boxes out of the truck.

Allison was mumbling curses as she couldn't believe how she ended up actually going through with it. What was it that made people do what others wanted? Why were some people so good in manipulating and barking orders and people just followed and accepted them. Allison liked to think of herself as pretty unmanipulative and yet here she was helping Lydia of all the people. Sure, it was because of the party she didn't even ask for but got. She felt bad about now helping her out. Damn her for being a goodie goodie.

Malia looked over at the strawberry blonde who was silently staring at the school. She put a bag over her shoulder and walked closer to her, 'Are you okay?'

Lydia smiled at her but the smile didn't reach her eyes, 'Fine. Just…no one likes going to school on a Saturday even if it is because of the formal.'

Malia watched her body language and sniffed her a bit. She realized she understood what Lydia was going through. She also felt uneasy whenever she was inside a car or on the place they had a crash. Lydia was uneasy about going to school when no one was there because of what happened when they were chased by the alpha.

Allison closed the door on the car and started to walk when she noticed Malia's hand carefully brushing Lydia's back. She was confused until she noticed where the girl was looking at school. Malia maybe didn't know much about human world, but she knew about how to confront the hurting and wounded.

They walked into the school. She could feel the daggers and cold stares girls like Kim sent her away and they saw her and Malia there. She seriously didn't understand how Lydia did it. They put the things into the storage unit and started in one of the class rooms.

Malia looked bored half the time not knowing why was decorations and picking a band important while Allison made a game out of disagreeing with anything the other girls had said.

'Why are we here?'

'To be Lydia's seconds,' said Allison annoyed.

'Seconds?'

'Like in the movie Mean Girls that we watched.'

Malia made an understanding face, 'Oh.'

'I still think we should be home or with Stiles and Scott.'

Allison nodded, 'Me too.'

'Shush,' one of the other girls in the school said and the two shot her a glare.

Allison stood up, 'I need to go to the bathroom.'

She saw the betrayed look on Malia's face as she was leaving her but she needed a break from all the nonsense. She walked through the empty hallways. It was so weird when the school was empty in daylight. She stopped by the hall of fame not sure why. She looked at the boys from the previous years during their championship. They all looked so happy. They still had a couple of games ahead of them, but she was sure that with Scott they will make it to the finales. Scott didn't want many things in his life. He claimed he wasn't smart enough for good school. He liked hanging out with them and working for Deaton. As long as he had that it was good enough. Joining the team and making first line was something he actually wanted. Allison hoped she would see him in a photo one day happy.

Allison was about to walk away when she got startled by a man standing next to her, 'Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.'

She put her hand against her chest. It was man in a leather jacket smiling down at her. He was actually good looking for an old guy and was calmly smiling at her, 'Are you okay?'

She nodded chuckling nervously trying to calm herself, 'Yeah, sorry. I just got freaked out for a moment.'

He nodded, 'I'm sorry, and I'm also sorry about what I'm about to do, Allison.'

Allison blinked, 'Do I know you?'

He shrugged his shoulders, 'We haven't officially met, but yes.'

She opened when mouth to say something when he suddenly grabbed her and spun her around. Her month and half hunter training was nothing compare to his quick reflexes as he spun her around and covered her mouth.

'Shuuuush, this will hurt only for a moment and then you will be all good. I promise. I just want to know what Kate wants from you. Don't move to much.'

She saw him bring out his claws. She tried to break free but it was like his grip was made out of iron. Then she didn't see his hand anymore, but she felt the terrible cold feeling and pain on the back of her neck.

* * *

'See I knew it would be fun,' said Lydia as all the girls ended up on a dinner on a milkshake close by the school. All the girls looked pleased with what they accomplished till that moment.

Allison nearly choked, 'Are you insane? Arguing with you and your friends about bands and decorations is not my idea of a fun Saturday.'

'Well, we can do something else today. What would you like bowling again?'

'As appealing as that sounds I want I got plans.'

'Okay, Malia?' asked Lydia sweetly as the girl drank the milkshake from the straw, 'Want to do something fun today.

'I can't we're celebrating Allison's birthday today,' she said and got kicked under the table.

'What about the party?' asked the girl next to them who heard them, 'Is your birthday that special you celebrate all weekend.'

'Kim you celebrate the whole week, so you're the one to talk,' said another girl earning a glare.

Allison shrugged her shoulders, 'It's tradition to spend it with Scott and Stiles and now Malia. Plus I have to go to dinner with my parents too.'

Lydia nodded, 'Makes sense. You would want to be with the people you love and are closest to on your special day.'

She looked at Allison and raised one brow. The girl felt like this was the moment she should have asked Lydia to join her, and because she was such a sweetheart she might just as well do it but she purposely pushed the polite invitation into the back of her mouth. No way, she was inviting Lydia Martin and possibly Jackson Whittemore to join them.

NO WAY.

Lydia drove them to Allison's house afterwards.

Allison and Malia finally came to Allison's house.

'Hey girls,' called Mrs. Argent, 'How was study season?'

Allison rolled her eyes, 'It was okay, but Lydia hijacked us to help her with the formal committee. It was endless.'

'Oh, I used to hate those things in school. The popular girls always made it look so tacky and pink, but we still had fun with our friends.'

Allison smiled at her, 'Yeah, let's hope we will have fun too.'

'We should go buying dresses then,' said Victoria as she walked with the girls upstairs. She was looking at Malia so the girl nodded even though she was not sure why would they need to buy dresses.

They walked into Allison's room and Malia went to sit on the bed, 'So are you excited?'

Allison made a grimace and we to dig through her closet, 'I would be more excited if one of you losers told me where were you kidnapping me,' said the raven haired girl.

Malia grinned in a goofy way, 'That's the fun in it. This way. You get to be surprised.'

Allison rolled her eyes, 'I have enough surprises for a while now.'

Malia frowned a bit, 'Why is your room sticking so much of perfume?'

The other girl pulled out a pair of sweat pants, 'I spilled the bottle.'

It was technically truth. Allison really did spill the bottle of perfume before she used half of it to cover Kate's scent if Malia or Scott decided to drop by. Apparently it was a good idea.

She started to change her clothes. She was right sticking as much to truth as possible was the only way to lie to Scott and Malia.

Once she was dressed she looked at Malia who was bored lying on the bed, 'I have a weird feeling.'

Allison pulled her hair into a ponytail, 'Like you might be sick?'

Malia shook her head, 'No, just like something is about to happen. Not sure, but it's not good.'

'Okay, all dressed, let's do this,' said Allison, 'I hope it won't be some geek con cause I will strangle Stiles.'

Malia jumped up, 'I think this will be more fun for you.'

Hours later they were all sweaty and breathing hard in the woods.

Allison pulled down the helmet laughing so hard her stomach hurt at how ridiculous Scott and Malia looked lying on the ground covered in red paintball paint.

'This is freaking awesome. You guys nailed it with this gift.' They spent the best five hours running around like maniacs in the woods with paintball gun shooting at each other. Of course because Stiles played so many video games and Allison was a natural they were crushing Scott and Malia, but it was the best spent day ever. She felt so careless and honestly amazing. She looked at the others they looked just as happy as her. Friendships were beyond explain like that friends were people who were sad when you were sad and happy when you were happy. It made the experience even more happier when you were with your friends and all of you were having a good time. Having friends, people who you connect with to the complete end of who you are, is a family Allison cannot explain, but it is the best feeling in the world.

'See team human is the best,' said Stiles catching his breath. They fivehighed and Allison hugged him around the shoulders doing a victory dance as Scott and Malia got up. Scott was frowning feeling the defeat until he saw how happy Allison looked. When she smiled it was like the whole world lightened up.

Last night he dreamed of that first day he met Allison. He remembered the crushing pain of not being able to breathe like someone was sitting on his chest and then a girls face telling him something. Later when he was all well in the nurse office everyone was saying and _Allison this_ and _Allison that_ , and all he was thinking was _Allison who_? Funny, now she was one of the most important person in his world.

He sensed something and looked over at Malia who was staring at him with a soft smile on her face.

He shot her a look which said _not one word_.

Later when Alliosn and Stiles were standing by the clerk to order food Malia turned to Scott. Stiles told her that she shouldn't get into it, but she couldn't help it. It was ridiculous how much the two lusted for each other and didn't act upon it.

'How come you didn't tell Allison about how you feel?'

'How do I feel?' he asked nervously. Malia pulled her leg up on the seat and raised her brows, 'Scott. Seriously?'

'Stiles is bad influence,' mumbled the beta.

'For all of us, now come on!'

He looked at Allison and Stiles if they weren't listening and shook his head, 'I can't just say...hey I have these weird feelings and I know you do too cause you smell like sex...'

Malia chuckled.

'Shut up, they will hear you.'

'Just talk to her.'

'It's not like that and besides why are you giving me pep talk about this when you and Stiles-'

'Stiles loves Lydia,' said Malia as a matter of fact.

Scott opened and closed his mouth. He didn't know how to argue with that, so he sighed, 'Look about Lydia it's...it's not what you think. It's not real...like real real.'

'But love is love, always,' said Malia and looked up, 'I picked that up from my parents.'

Scott watched her for a moment before he put his hand around her shoulders, 'It will end up well. I know it well...'

Malia shook her head, 'I don't even know what I feel...do you? I can't tell what it means...if it's love or just...caring. Can you tell?'

Scott watched her for a moment before Stiles and Allison came with the food. Honestly? Not really.

Stiles started to dug into his burger when he noticed the back of Allison's neck.

'Hey, did Malia scratch you with the gun when she fell through you?' he asked and put a hand on her shoulder as he examined the wound. It was like three holes on her back.

Allison frowned, 'I didn't feel anything.'

Malia and Scott tried to look at her, 'Sorry, I tried to avoid you.'

Allison shook her head, 'It's nothing. I didn't even feel it.'

She assumed it must have been the adrenalin.

They ended up having a movie night later watching all the predator movies and Scary Movies. They ended up sleeping in Allison's living room for the guests and then on Sunday had dinner with all over parents. Even Stiles's dad managed to have time to come. During dinner Scott and Stiles agreed that he would talk about Isaac with him and Scott would talk about it with Isaac.

* * *

Scott was tense like seriously tense and nervous. He wanted to go to class and get it over it, when he suddenly felt something weird. Allison and Stiles continued to walk when he smelled it. It was like blood and metal and it was like suddenly something was off. Seriously off.

Allison and Stiles continued to walk, but he...

It was like the whole world moved slower kinda like when he was playing lacrosse and he had all the time in the world to catch the shot.

His eyes landed on a blonde haired girl who was standing by a locker. He could her hear raspy breathing.

'...help.'

He rushed to her just as he started to faint. He managed to catch her just as some girl yelped. The girl was trembling. She was having some sort of sezure.

Scott felt the adrenaline kick in.

'Put her on the side. Don't let her choke or bite her tongue,' said someone.

'Don't! Check her wrist. People have metal bracelets or key tag,' said Stiles suddenly and Allison threw out the items inside her back.

She found the keys.

'Don't put anything into her mouth,' she said and stopped someone with a spoon.

'Call 911 and the nurse!' she shouted.

'Oh my God, she peed herself,' said someone else in the crowd.

Allison looked up only to find someone was filming it with their phone. She pushed the boy away, 'Knock it off!'

The nurse came and then the ambulance taking care of the poor blonde. It was very frightening. Everyone was allowed to calm down in the gym for two hours before they had to return to their classes.

It made Scott want to puke even more than before from the test. He didn't know Erica that much. She went to kindergarten and middle school with him, but apart from knowing her in passing they never spoke. They weren't friends. He had to sit in the gym listening to others gossip about how she peeked herself. He found it disgusting.

'It gets worse,' said Stiles as he showed him his phone, 'That asshole posted it on the web.'

Allison looked furious as she stood up and walked to Jake one of Jackson's friends. They were all sitting on the bench laughing about it. She walked up to him, 'You're a real dick you know that. Delete now.'

'Jesus, you need to get laid, Argent. If you weren't so uptight, I would tap that.'

She shook her head, 'You're a real pig.'

Scott was by her side in a matter of moment. He grabbed Jake's phone and crushed it in his bare hand startling the boys, 'Put it down now. Or it will be your wrist next time.'

The boy opened his mouth to complain about the phone, but the furious look on Scott's face made him swallow hard and look away.

Scott threw the phone on the ground and he and Allison walked away.

'I had it han-'

'I know, but no one calls says that about you,' he said and put his hand protectively and a bit possessively on her back.

* * *

Two hours later Scott was playing with his pen which was drumming against the desk. He had to focus on his chemistry test now. He had to go it right. In his mind he went over the formulas for the reactions. He went over them in the bathroom while he was brushing his teeth and while Stiles drove him to school. Allison thought up a fun way to memorize them, but he was too stressed to continue thinking about them.

He knew that if he failed today, he would end up off the team. He had to get a better grade than D-. No problem, just a whole lot of stress of failing Chemistry since he could remember.

Mr. Harris started to pass them papers. His pen stopped drumming but he felt his leg might start. He was sweating. Weren't other people sweating too?

He looked over at Allison one last time. It was a good thing he kept his mind on Chemistry cause it help him tune out unwanted thoughts about what he might feel for her.

He looked back down at his text. He got this. No problem. He got this.

Harris signalled for them to start and he opened the sheet. Okay, not problem.

 _I got this._

* * *

After the test they dragged Scott out of the room, 'Oh, my God. I fucked up. I fucked up so bad.'

Stiles rolled his eyes, 'Dude, if you fucked up it's cause I told you to go to sleep last night. How long you stayed up?'

'All night,' said Scott still panicked.

Allison and Stiles shared a look, 'You should have rested, idiot.'

The whole day was marked with Scott nervous flinches and jerks wondering if he got enough answers right for D + at least.

'Jesus,' he looked down at his hands, 'What if I really _really_ fucked up _bad_!'

'McCall!' called coach, 'Get your ass here!' he shouted through the whole cafeteria.

Scott started to shake, 'He looks pissed. He looks seriously pissed. I fucked up and now I'm off the team.'

He stood up and walked to the coach forgetting all his things. Allison and Stiles watched him disappear out form the room.

* * *

Coach led him to the principal's office where Harris and Principal were already waiting for him. Neither looked too happy about something. Weird. Why weren't just Harris and coach dealing with him?

The principal pointed at the chair in front of him, 'Please sit down, Mr. McCall.'

He never was to the principal's office before.

He sat down feeling like he might pee himself from the nerves. At least Erica wouldn't be the only one

'Do you know what is the one thing I absolutely do not tolerate?'

Scott frowned confused. Their principal had several mandatory seminars about cheating. Almost every semester.

'Cheating.'

He nodded and pointed at Harris who showed him a test. It had Scott's name on it and it was marked A+.

Scott gripped the test looking at the mark and then at the name.

'Th-that's not my handwriting! This is not my test.'

'Scott-'

'No, I swear. It's not I…I don't know what happened but this is not mine.'

'Oh, really? What is more likely? That someone did a test on A+ and put your name on it or you asked your friend Ms. Argent to get the test from my office on Saturday. Unfortunately for you, she and Mr. Stilinski were smart enough not to get all the answers right.'

'What? No, they wouldn't and I wouldn't. You have to believe me. I didn't take or ask anyone to take any tests. This is a setup! Coach,' he turned to him, 'I swear I studied for the test. I know I wouldn't get a C let alone A+ but I swear I studied not cheat.'

'McCall, this is ridiculous. Who would want to set you up like this?'

'Jackson and Lydia.'

Harris laughed, 'Don't be ridiculous.'

'I swear. If I would even cheat why would I make it so obvious? Allison was only in the school because Lydia asked her to help her with the formal, and Jackson hates my gut.'

Scott couldn't believe it. They wouldn't. They weren't that bad or were they.

'Coach?'

'I'm sorry, Mr. McCall,' said the principal, 'Your mother will come shortly. From this moment you are suspended and off the team and Winter Formal.'

Scott shook his head and looked at the test. This was not happening. No! NO! He studied, he really put himself into it. Why did this happen?

* * *

Allison and Stiles were waiting outside the principal's office, 'Do you think he tanked it?' asked Allison holding onto Scott's backpack they took from the cafeteria.

'I doubt they wanted to talk about his extraordinary performance on the test.'

Scott's mom came to view coming from the main entrance.

'Mrs. McCall,' called Allison as she walked toward them, not even realizing it should be weird she was there in the first place. She stopped in front of them her face serious.

'Did you two know? Were you in on it?' asked Melissa.

The teens shared a look.

'In on what?'

The door opened and coach called in Scott's mom.

They watched her disappear behind the door.

'In on what?' repeated Stiles worried. This wasn't just tanking the test.

* * *

Scott never felt more ashamed and betrayed as he felt when his mom had to come to school and listen to him being accused of cheating. He continued to defend himself, but it was no use.

They finally managed to walk out as only to find Allison and Stiles sitting by the lockers in front of the room.

'Ms. Agent, please come in,' said the principal, 'I said she had nothing to do with anything. We were framed.'

'Mr. McCall, please,' said the principal raising his hand and closed the door after Allison hesitantly walked inside.

'What's going on?' asked Stiles his eyes wide.

Scott shook his head upset, 'Fucking Jackson and Lydia. They switched my test for a one with A+.'

Stiles raised his brows, 'Yeah, that one's definitely not yours.'

'STILES!'

'Okay, okay, sorry, I...what are you talking about? Explain please,' said Stiles.

Scott sighed, 'After the exam they took my test with results and switch it with some other test. They made all the right and everyone thinks we stole the test so I would stay on the team.'

'Who?'

'Allison. She came with Lydia to the school for the formal. This was all their setup. She got Allison to help with the formal made her come to school. Either got all the answers right or stole the test herself and fucking framed us.'

Stiles was quiet as his mind was processing what Scott was saying, 'No, Lydia wouldn't-'

'Stiles, they're suspending me and now they're probably going to suspend Allison too. We could get expelled.'

Stiles thought about it. He knew Lydia could be...bad. She could be mean to people a bitch even, but this beyond that. This was planned and cruel and vicious. This wasn't like anything he would ever expect her to do. She hurt his friends. No one, not even the hottest girl and smartest girl ever has the right to do that. Not like this.

'She's won't, and neither will you. We're going to prove what they did. Did they fake your handwriting?'

'Yeah, it was too neat. I would never write it that nice. I was so shaking I thought I wouldn't write anything.'

Stiles nodded, 'Okay, we just need to find a way to prove it's Lydia's or Jackson's,' said Stiles.

'How?'

Chris Argent came to the hallway, 'Hi, what's going on? The principal called and said Allison was cheating on a test?' he asked and looked at Scott.

Of course, that was how it looked. It looked like she stole the test answers for Scott so he wouldn't fail.

Scott stepped closer to him, 'We didn't do anything. I swear someone set up to get me off the team.'

Chris nodded and asked him to explain. Scott basically explained the tension between Jackson and him in a nutshell and how Jackson and Lydia must have planned this from the start.

'Can't we just tell the truth that this Lydia girl did it on purpose?' asked Chris after he was done explaining the whole situation. 'Well?'

'No, Lydia made Allison a birthday party,' said Stiles putting everything into pieces, 'She basically told everyone they're friends and everyone will say she would never say or do anything that will hurt Allison,' said Stiles sighed, 'She set us up. They both planned this from the start.'

The door opened Mr. Argent was called inside. He looked down at Scott, 'We'll figure this out. Stick to the truth.'

He walked inside to find Allison sitting with her arms crossed. When she noticed Chris she stood up, 'Daddy. It wasn't us. Lydia-'

'I know Scott already told me. I hear you have weak evidence and are covering up for some wealthy kids,' said Chris with a smile.

The principal looked shocked, 'I understand you're angry Mr. Argent-'

'No, please explain to me why do you think Scott cheated on the test.'

Harris stepped in, 'Scott has had terrible grades from the last few tests there is no way he would get a perfect score and all the answers right.'

Chris smiled at him, 'I'm sensing a bit of a prejudice here. You don't like Scott and Stiles very much.'

He turned to the principal, 'And both Scott and Allison said that they were set up by Lydia and Jackson, but I don't see them waiting outside so...'

The principal shared a look with Harris before Harris stepped in, 'Look, Mr. Argent, Allison, has good grades but she was clearly influenced by Scott to help him steal the answers-'

'Ah, so you consider Allison a smart girl then. Why would a smart girl steal tests when she could help him see her answers? Why wouldn't she make sure he would write just some answers right enough to get a good grade but not to be too suspicious?' he asked and looked around before he looked at the coach, 'Does Jackson hate Scott?'

Coach opened his mouth, he was unsure what to say, 'He uh...he feels threatened sure, but...'

'Enough, Mr. Argent this is not a trail.'

'Good thing you mentioned that because if you suspend Scott and Allison for even one day without a proof I will sue and claim you favourite rich kids and their parents,' said Chris firmly, 'Scott and Allison studied for the test the whole weekend. Make him retake it if you like and you will see he will pass and if he will pass he had no reason to cheat.'

'That's not how it works, Mr. Argent.'

'Another thing. You claim you said Allison took the test when she was here on the meeting of the formal committee as well as ten other kids and again. Did you notice the test answers missing?' asked Chris looking at Harris.

'No.'

'Why would you leave test answers in school on a weekend?'

Harris crossed his arms, 'I don't have to explain anything to you. Your daughter and her boyfriend cheated on a test.'

'You have no evidence.'

'Mr. Harris, Mr. Argent, stop!' called the principal sighing, 'At the moment we don't have enough evidence yes, but it is enough to believe that they did cheat. Scott needs to retake the test if he fails to get an A we have to assume he truly faked the test.'

Allison shook her head. She was going to kill Lydia.

They all walked out of the office.

'They want you to retake the test. Tomorrow,' said Allison as she rushed to Scott hugging him.

Scott looked at her, 'I will never get an A+ I was hoping for a D+. Jesus.'

Chris put his hand on his shoulder, 'Scott, listen to me. We will figure this out. First we need to go home and rest. You will try the test tomorrow, but we need to find a way to prove Jackson or Lydia faked your test.'

'What if they switched it for one of their own?' asked Stiles.

Chris nodded, 'Then one of them would have Scott's grade.'

Coach also came out, 'Scott, I need to tell me the truth, okay? Did you guys cheated?'

'No, coach, I swear. I studied hard to get a better grade and stay on the team, but I didn't cheat I wouldn't.'

'Jackson got a B and Lydia and A+ so unless you studied really hard, they didn't switch their tests for yours.'

Scott shook his head and Stiles added, 'They did something smarter, but they had to switch them. No test was missing. Someone's test got switch and that someone either had a perfect score or cheated and got Scott's grade.'

'We need to know who got what grade, and Scott's going to retake the test. Whatever grade you will get it will help us determinate which student could have switched the tests.'

Scott nodded, 'I don't have a choice.'

Melissa hugged him, 'It's going to be fine. We will figure this out, and I want to talk to those kids.'

'You can't they have it all planed. They know we can't link them to the tests,' said Chris, 'When you described those two I thought they were you average high school bullies.'

Allison sighed, 'So did we.'

* * *

They ended up going all home. No one was feeling much to hang out and Scott had to prepare for his next test.

He was too exhausted though. He studied all night last night and for what? Jackson and Lydia made it all worth nothing. He lied down on his bed. This was seriously the worst possible thing which could have happened. He didn't see Jackson or Lydia but he was sure he would hurt them if he did. They pissed him off so much. Allison studied seriously hard and their little scam could really hurt her chances of getting into a good school.

He rolled to his side as his mom came in, 'I made you a sandwich.'

'I'm not hungry.'

'I know,' said his mom and put the place on the nightstand, 'But you should eat, okay?'

He sighed and looked at her, 'I just wanted to stay on the stupid team. I didn't do anything for him to hate me...not like this. Not to do _this_.'

'Honey, it's not your fault, alright? Jackson is a bully. Bullies take power in hurting people. Don't give up and definitely don't give him the satisfaction of quitting. Tomorrow you are going to write that test again, and we will see what we can do, alright?'

Scott nodded and Melissa hugged him. She hated her son was going through something like this. So much hate to cause such problems. This was seriously like from a teen drama movie.

'It's just Friday night and the whole weekend was awesome. It was just us no bullshit and then everything went to hell because of them. Just like that.'

His mom kissed his forehead and went to leave the room just as Scott's phone got a new message.

'Uh, Isaac wants to talk.'

* * *

They all sat down in front of Isaac, 'It was me...well not exactly but...it happened Monday morning. I was getting ready by my locker when Lydia came. She said she will help me and you pass the test. She gave me the answers. Basically forced them to me. I wanted to tell you, but the whole thing with Erica happened and I was stressed and forget and then suddenly Harris was handing us the tests. When I saw how scared you were and how many unfilled answers you had. I took your test before it got to the front and rewrote our names. You got a C by the way.'

Scott chuckled, 'Wau, C sounds goods.'

Isaac looked up, 'What are you going to do? I...I will admit what I did and say that Lydia gave me the answers.'

Chris looked at him, 'I'm afraid it will only look like Scott and you cheated.'

'Then I-I will take the blame...I got you into this mess.'

'You wanted to help,' said Scott, 'I don't want you to be punished for that even if you wanted to cheat. You could have gotten a F if I really failed the test.'

Isaac shrugged his shoulders, 'I felt bad. You helped me out with the studying.'

'But why did you got all the answers right then? Why not get some wrong?' asked Stiles.

'I did or I thought I did. Lydia said some of the answers were wrong just in case. I memorized them and just trusted her. She threw you guys a party I thought she wanted to help you out without you knowing.'

Allison shook her head, 'Yeah, trust me. She fooled all of us.'

Scott looked at Stiles who crossed his arms and nodded, 'Technically. We have a way for me to cheat now and get well...an A.'

Melissa frowned, 'You want to cheat?'

Scott sighed, 'Not cheat cheat just cheat so we won't get expelled. I know this is bad and I promise. We promise,' he put his hand on Isaac shoulder, 'we won't do it again, but now we have to do it so they won't have us kicked out.'

Scott's mom didn't look convicted before she looked at Chris, 'What do you think?'

'I would like to catch Lydia and Jackson with their hands dirty, but right now? I really want our kids to stay in school.'

Melissa looked at each and every one of them, 'This will be the only time.'

'I promise,' said Scott nodding.

Isaac nodded, 'I'll never cheat again I swear.'

Melissa and Chris looked at each and nodded, 'Okay. Just make sure we're there when Harris has to correct the test. I want to see the look on his face.'

* * *

Malia walked into Stiles's room, 'Hey.'

He looked up from his notebook. It was the one he put his drawings in.

'Hey.'

She walked up to him, she could sense he was exhausted. He was looking at his drawings of Lydia. She was so beautiful. Malia looked away at Stiles's face, 'Are you okay?'

'My best friends might end up expelled because I was too much of an idiot to notice a setup,' said Stiles annoyed, 'No, M, I'm not.'

The girl put her hand on his shoulder, 'You didn't know.'

'Yeah, well I should have. I...I'm the one who notice stuff like this,' he stood up, 'I never trusted Jackson, but I thought...when Lydia started to ask you guys to hang out with her and the formal. I was sure it was a power move. I knew, okay? I didn't have this delusional fantasies that she was finally showing what a great person she was. I knew that was crap and she had a motive, but I thought it was to get popular people on her team so she could dominate the school.'

He walked to the window, 'This was a full on betrayal. I didn't expect this from her. But I should have. I know better than anyone who she is and what she can do. I basically stalked her for almost eight years or something. I should have know she was a bad person. '

Malia walked closer to him, 'I didn't expect it either, and I can smell people's emotions. I didn't thought Lydia was bad before. I caused my mom's car to crash, but since you're still friends with me. I can't be that bad. '

Stiles turned around, 'You were a kid and you couldn't control it.'

He walked to her and stopped in front of her, 'It was not on purpose at all. Lydia...she did this knowing it will hurt Scott and Allison just so Jackson could be team captain on his own...like what the hell?'

He shook his head before he brushed his head.

Malia pressed her cheek against his, 'It's not our fault. We all got fooled.'

He felt himself calming down pressed against Malia. She knew how to make him feel good. They hugged. It made him feel a bit better. They stood in the middle of the room for a while just letting it all sink in. It was an exhausting day for Stiles. He wanted to go to bed and not come out for a while, but Scott needed him tomorrow. He put Lydia first, in front of his friends, he needed to make things right.

Malia pulled away and smiled at him a bit a piece of hair falling into her face, 'Better?'

'A little bit,' agreed Stiles looking at that piece of hair. It should have been pushed back with the rest and yet he couldn't help but thought it was falling down perfectly.

He put his hand against on the side of her head, 'Thanks, M.'

She chuckled looking at him. They were close again. Why did it always end up with them being so close to each other? It made her feel strange. Something was happening inside her stomach every time they were this close and Stiles was looking at her...like that. It felt like the air around them changed too and she didn't know how to handle it. It made her heart beat wilder like she was expecting something to happen, but she didn't know what yet.

She smiled a bit, 'We should...go to bed?'

Stiles watched her brown eyes. He could draw in them in that moment. He let her go and nodded, 'Yeah, right, sure, let's get ready. Uh, me first or you?' he asked pointing at his bathroom.

'You can go first,' she nodded and he nodded too. Both of them felt awkward.

He quickly rushed there closing the door. He definitely felt weird. He let out a shaky breath remembering she could hear his every word and move. It was nothing, and he was making her feel confused. He was being a dick. He still liked Lydia...even after what she did he still liked her. Damn him.

He pressed his head against the door, 'Idiot.'

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski was getting ready to work. He told Stiles last night he would have breakfast with him, but something came up. He wanted to tell him he was sorry. He thought about just sneaking out, but that would be cowardly and he didn't want Stiles to think he was doing it on purpose.

He knocked softly, but there was no answer. Sure, he was supposed to wake up in a few minutes, but sheriff needed to leave now.

He sighed and opened the door, 'Hey, son, I have to…'

Sheriff stopped in the middle of the sentence when he found his sixteen year old son in bed with a girl sleeping tangled in sheets and limbs.

He went inside and shook Stiles awake.

The boy let out a sound like a whining child and opened one eye, 'Dad?'

'You better have some clothes under those sheets,' said the sheriff crossing his arms.

Stiles blinked before his eyes widened in pure horror that he realized he was in bed with Malia.

'Fuck!'

* * *

Braeden woke up to the sound of her phone. She went to her temporary home after last night. She had a feeling if she stayed with Derek it would end only one way. Not that she would minded, but the way he tensed up afterwards and just got fast it was all going it might not have been the worse idea. She didn't have the best record in relationships so this would probably be helpful if whatever it was with Derek was going to end up into something more. She hoped it would. The kiss was by far the best one yet. They acted relatively normal since the Friday kiss, but they also gave each other a bit of more space than before. She had patrol through the whole weekend which filled her schedule. It was good distraction though. Derek called her last night. It was almost 1 A.M, but it sounded like he was waiting for her to be home safe and sound before he could go to sleep as well. That was new. She usually had a thing for assholes who acted like they weren't into her that much so she had to make them show interest.

'Hello.'

'Ms. Wood?' asked a male's voice on the other side.

'Yes, who is this?'

'Sheriff Stilinski. Ms. Wood are you aware of Malia's whereabouts?' he asked. Tricky question.

She tried to sound calm, 'I think she is still sleeping in her room why?'

'We'll, she isn't sleeping anymore and not in her room as a matter of fact she is in my kitchen.'

Braeden closed her eyes and brushed her forehead.

 _Teenager….Jesus._

'I don't know I need to guess what this is all about,' said the huntress.

'If you are guess that I found her and Stiles sleeping in his bed, then no.'

She started to get up, 'I'll be there in twenty minutes.'

'Good, I'll be here.'

She seriously wasn't expecting to get a call like that this morning. She should probably get use to it. She forged documents and made herself Malia's legal guardian. She needed to take care of her or make the illusion she was taking care of her.

She looked around the small apartment she had rented when she came to Beacon Hills. It just had one bed room and a kitchen linked with the living room. She didn't think she needed more plus she spent there almost minimum time since she came. Apparently she had _to teenage proof_ it now.

She got dressed took a gun and opened to door only to find Derek standing behind it with coffee. He looked a bit surprised that she opened the door like that and that she was dressed already.

'Good morning,' he said calmly down. She smirked and took the coffee from him, 'Good morning to you too and thanks.'

She drank a bit before she looked at him. She stood up on her toes a bit and he leaned down. The kiss was brief. Just a small peek kind of like last night when he dropped her off.

'Something happened?' he asked trying to hid the pleasant feeling the kiss awoke in him.

'Apparently he caught Malia in Stiles's room. So I have to go and pick her up to take her home.'

'Here?' he asked looking behind her shoulder at the mini apartment, 'Not much room for a teenager.'

'She lived in a dent. I think we'll manage,' said the woman and closed the door.

'The dent looked bigger.'

'Shut up.'

She drank the coffee as they walked down the stairs, 'Want a ride?'

'It would be nice. I'm guessing we're still on the same page about the other night,' she said pointing at her lips.

He nodded, 'Looks like it.'

'Good, cause you should know I don't kiss guys just for fun,' she said trying to sound serious.

'Ah, so you're all business.'

'Yup, very formal and strict about this stuff,' she nodded and watched as the corner of his lips pulled into a soft smile.

Just like that it made the day better. They got into the car and Derek drove to Stiles's house. Braeden was thinking a bit about what it would be like to have Malia actually live with her. Would she be like Henry a little bit or completely different? She was no stranger to living with other people in a platonic way, but she never lived with a teen who used to be a coyote for the good part of her short life.

They parked outside Stiles's house.

'You ready?'

'No, but then again. I don't this any parent is ready for a conversation like this.'

'Just don't talk about the bees and flowers. That's just a terrible sex talk.'

She smirked, 'Ha. Your parents talked about bees and flowers with you?'

'No, about wolves and packs.'

'Of course,' she rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

'What about yours?'

'My mom handed me a condom and after pill and told me don't bring any sickness or baby home,' she closed the door. Derek raised his brows for a moment and decided there would be time to dig into that. It should have freaked him out not to want to ask, but ever since he came to terms that he wanted her, in his life, his world, he wanted to know all there was about her. Her past, her experience, her habits, and who she was. He wanted to consume all the knowledge he could get about her and keep inside his mind.

He decided to stay in the car earning a _pussy_ from Braeden, but if Sherriff Stilinski was planning a sex talk with Stiles and Malia he rather be called a pussy than have to hear it.

* * *

The next morning at 6 A.M they all came to school again. They parents would wait outside since they didn't want to tell how they were about to cheat an A on the test.

It was simple Scott would read his answers out loud enough for Malia, who would be in the next room to hear them and repeat them to Stiles and Allison who would tell her and Scott the right answer. Werewolf hearing in action for beginners.

Harris didn't play around. He made Scott leave all his things outside and actually did a checkup if he didn't have any devices with him. He ever checked his ears for a microphone. Scott was lucky he didn't ask him to fully strip get on his knees and cough and was watching him the whole time during the test. After a few questions he would ask Scott to do another question first just to see what it would do. He purposely asked him to stand up and check him a few more times until the principal told him to stop.

Scott had to whisper the answer claiming he needed to hear how they sounded. It took a bit longer because of Harris's constant interruption, but once he was done he handed the test over. He watched with the principal as Harris quickly went through the test checking the answers. He was partly expecting his Chemistry teacher to correct a few right answers just to screw with him, but he didn't.

Result was an A.

Principal said that Scott must have been distracted from the constant interruptions that it wasn't an A+.

'Mr. McCall, I would like to apologize to you for this. You proved me wrong and I am very sorry you had to go through with this.'

Scott shook his hand. Harris was still glaring at him so he didn't waste time and left. Everyone was already outside and he only managed to nodded before Allison had her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. He could feel her smiling against his neck.

Stiles patted him on the shoulder with Malia by his side and when Allison pulled away his mom came and kissed his forehead. It was a bit embarrassing, but he was too happy to care.

Chris put his hand on his shoulder and nodded, 'Good work, son. Just don't do it next time.'

Scott nodded still feeling too hyped from the whole thing as the principal came out and apologize to everyone again. Stiles knew that Harris knew the truth. He knew they managed to cheat him and the principal, but he couldn't prove it. Not now.

The look he shot Stiles was loud and clear.

 _You will all pay for this._

He turned to Allison who was shaking his shoulder excited. He forced himself to smile at the girl until his eyes caught the look on Chris Argent's face he could tell the truth as well.

Everyone was had to split after their little victory. Chris and Melissa returned to work. Stiles skipped a bit school to get Malia to Braeden's before he would come back.

Allison and Scott just kept on looking at each other grinning like idiots, 'I'm so glad you didn't get suspended and expelled.'

He took her hand and they walked like that. It didn't feel weird at all in their moment of pure bliss, 'I think you mean we're both glad?'

Scott shook his head, 'I don't have even a close chance in a good school like you do, Allison. You know that.'

She stepped closer, 'Still, I would never let them kick you out. I would freaking kill them first. I am a trained huntress.'

Scott smiled and looked down at their hands. It was all about how people felt. When was caring just caring and when was it love? And would he be brave enough to try and find out. It seemed so simple to just hold hands with her now in the hallway with no students around yet. Just the two of them.

He looked up at her only to find her smiling at him so calmly and happily as always.

He let go of her feeling the moment passed when someone started to walk through the entrance. He knew he didn't care for any girl the way he cared for Allison. Not Tracy or Malia. No one was like Allison. She was like the sun...no she was like moon. There is a sky full of stars and yet it is like they all fade away when she walks into the room.

She nervously tucked her back suddenly, 'Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something...maybe later? After school?'

Scott blinked, 'Is it something bad?'

She made a grimace and laughed nervously, 'No, just something which has been on my mind.'

He frowned. It didn't sound like it was a small thing and given the recent situations he grew anguish.

'Are you sure? I have time now.'

She opened her mouth when suddenly he could sense the change. She wasn't worried anymore at all. She calmly smiled at him her emotions in complete balance and nodded, 'I'm sure. Find me later, okay?'

Her smile was priceless as always.

* * *

Lydia putting some books into her locker when Allison closed it on her almost causing her hand to get hit.

'Are you insane?'

'Are you? You and your freaking boyfriend almost got us expelled,' she the tall girl with flames in her eyes, 'I can't believe it. I knew you were a fucking bitch, but this is beyond.'

Lydia swung her hair a bit, 'I don't know what you are talking about. You look upset.'

Allison shook her head, 'You have no idea what's upset.'

She leaned closer to her, 'You better watch your back because I'm not leaving this be. You almost ruined our lives, and I won't let it go just cause your parents are rich or you have a superior complex. You're a bitch and lapdog to an asshole like Jackson Whittemore. You should be ashamed and rot. And here we were thinking you could actually be a decent human being.'

Allison pulled her backpack closer and walked away. She didn't waste time at Lydia's eye roll or whatever she had to say. She walked away. She wasn't even planning to even talk to that freaking traitor, but when she saw her there just standing like nothing happened. Like she didn't almost cause Scott and her to get suspended possibly expelled.

She was so pissed. She wanted to punch her, but she had to be smart about it. She had to be smart about so many things now.

* * *

Scott blocked Lydia's way on the way to class, 'How could you do this?'

Lydia barely looked at him, 'I have no idea what you are talking about.'

'No?!' asked Scott and stepped closer. Lydia took a step back, 'I glad to inform you your little stunt didn't work.'

Lydia crossed her arms, 'Again, I have no idea what…'

Scott shook his head, 'I can't believe you and Jackson. I never did anything to you guys. No matter how mean you were to Allison and Stiles. He thought you were a freaking goddess.'

Lydia didn't even flinch.

'You're going to need our help once, Lydia. You will with I don't even know what, but you will need it, and we don't move a muscle for you. We won't care. Got it? We won't help you, and trust me there will be a moment you will need our help.'

Lydia didn't say a word, but for some reason Scott's word shook her to the core. It was like when people know something bad was about to happen before it actually happened.

The girl tried to text Jackson, but his replies were short. She needed to talk to him. She walked late to the class and the only empty seat was behind Stiles. She frowned a bit but sat down. He was looking to the front without a single word. She was half expecting him to have a speech like Allison and Scott, but the boy with the buzz cut who wouldn't shut up any other time was radio silent.

She frowned even more and leaned closer to him, 'What don't you have something to tell me?'

Stiles didn't even flinch when she spoke. Lydia brushed her hair a bit, 'Well, good cause I don't want to hear it.'

She returned to her seat but continued to stare at the back of his head. Nothing. Not once did Stiles turn back to her or try to catch her attention. It was surprisingly annoying as hell. She was usually the one with silent treatment so to have Stiles ignore her like this was…absurd.

She leaned closer again, 'You wouldn't understand it anyway.'

She waited but Stiles didn't say a word. After class Stiles got up and walked to the door. Lydia quickly followed him, 'Well, wait? Aren't you going to talk now or what?'

Stiles just continued to walking without a single word or glace her way.

Lydia remained standing in the hallway with other students walking around. Oddly she remembered Scott's words.

' _You're going to need our help once, Lydia. You will with I don't even know what, but you will need it, and we don't move a muscle for you. We won't care. Got it? We won't help you, and trust me there will be a moment you will need our help.'_

* * *

Stiles came to the lockers room. Scott met him halfway looking slightly better. Stiles put his hand around his neck and shook his a bit, 'Harris's face!'

Scott chuckled and Stiles felt a bit better. It was hard not to talk or shout at Lydia, but if there was something he learned about her through his years of obsession it was that the best way to punish her was to ignore her after she had your full attention.

'Look man, I'm sorry about the whole thing with Malia. I know you guys have this thing where you sleep in the same bed. I can feel your scents mixed,' said Scott as they walked.

The other boy shook his head, 'It's... I mean having my dad give us the sex talk was seven Dante hells, but maybe it isn't a totally bad thing. I'm a bit worried she's going to be too hung up on me. I want her to get to know live not just from my perspective...it will also help with morning boners and jerking off.'

Scott closed his eyes, 'Thanks for the mental image, Stiles.'

'Always, still,' Stiles stopped in front of the locker, 'It got weird over the past couple of days and I would hate for either of us to ruin it somehow just cause we're hormonal teens.'

Scott titled his head, 'Are you sure it's just that you're a horny guy? I never saw you connect with anyone the way you do with Malia.'

Stiles grimaced, 'Yeah, well, because not every girl is like M...I don't want her to think there is something when I don't think there is.'

Scott put his hand against the door, 'Stiles?'

'Yeah, buddy?'

'I can hear you are lying... maybe not just to me,' said the boy with a bit of sympathy before he walked into the lockers room. Stiles was momentary shocked before he quickly followed his best friend. He wanted to argue with him, but he stopped in track as everyone was looking at them.

They walked into the lockers room with people instantly jumping them and patting them on the shoulders and cheering.

'Thank God, you stuck it to that jerk Harris.'

'Yeah, we knew it was bull that you were cheating. Finally someone showed him that he can't act like the king of the school.'

'Freaking nazi.'

They shared a look. Scott talked a bit about what happened, but he didn't want to share too many details while Stiles couldn't see Jackson anywhere.

Danny caught his eyes and nodded to the coach's office.

Stiles blinked and saw Jackson and coach talking about something. Coach looked pissed. Stiles turned to Scott who followed his gaze. They shared a look.

Jackson suddenly walked out of the office hitting the door on his way out against the wall.

Boys made way as he walked clearly pissed off he stood up in front of Scott for the longest of times glaring at him.

Scott glared back.

Coach walked from the office, 'Jackson, I think I told you something.'

The boy looked like he was ready to punch Scott and the other teen was all for it.

Jackson suddenly took a step to the left and whispered something, 'You are fucked McCall. I know everything about you and your little howling on the moon shit. You're not getting away with it.'

He then lifted his hand as if he wanted Scott to shake it.

'Truce?'

Scott widened his eyes but seeing Jackson's smirk and the fact that he knew he was a werewolf he felt like he had no choice. He shook his hand gripping it so hard he almost broke it.

'This is what I want to see my too captains working together to win us the championship!' said Coach with a look on his face like he was going to war with the determination in his face and his fist in the air.

Stiles raised his brows confused.

'That's right. I am making Scott co-captain with Jackson.'

Scott looked at coach surprised and then at Jackson. This was going to be so much worse than how Scott originally thought.

He stepped away from Jackson. This was seriously bad.

* * *

Allison and Scott were standing by the boys locker room, 'How could he find out? I never shifted or did anything suspicious before.' Scott texted Allison after practice about how Jackson wanted to talk with them.

Stiles made a grimace, 'That is up for debate, and there could be plenty of ways how he could find out…'

'No, there aren't even if by some way he knew something was out of place with Scott he wouldn't just magically assume it was lycanthropy.'

They shared a look, 'Okay, so what now?'

The door opened revealing Jackson. He walked outside like the king of the world.

'Well, well, if it isn't my favourite Scooby Doo gang. Missing a member?' he asked referring to Malia.

They all frowned at him while Scott grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer, 'You're a fucking asshole. You know that?'

'I've been told. So let's talk. I know all about your little werewolf secret so unless you want people to fucking burn you alive like the freak that you are you're going to do something for me,' said the boy with that typical smirk Scott wanted to punch off his face so bad, 'You're gonna get me some.'

Scott blinked, 'Get you some what? Sex?'

Stiles would have chuckled if it wasn't so serious.

'No, you prick. Whatever it is you freaking did to be like this, got it?' asked Jackson frowning.

Scott let go of his shirt, 'Seriously? You call me a freak and want to be like me?'

'Ha, so all those bully commercials are right,' mumbled Allison earning a glare from Jackson.

'I want you to get me whatever it is to be strong like you but no worries I will be better.'

Scott shook his head, 'I can't give _that_ to you and even if I could I freaking wouldn't.'

Jackson smirked, 'I think you will cause if you don't I will tell everyone what you are…I will freaking show them. I will start with the Argents, our friendly neighborhood hunters.'

Allison felt the air caught inside her throat so now she didn't have to worry about Kate but Jackson too. She frowned. What the hell was this? First Kate and the whole cheating thing and now this? She had enough.

'Are you seriously going to try go to my house my dad and talk shit about Scott?' she stepped closer, 'He already hates you. He knows you and Lydia about the cheating. I will tell him, you overheard me talking about the hunter business and want to cause more trouble for Scott. Trust me he won't be too happy about you knowing our secret.'

She stopped in front of him, 'You have no idea what a bunch of hunters can do.'

Jackson frowned your threatening me?'

'No, we all are,' said Stiles, 'My dad is the sheriff and like it or not you are in a bad place with all of our parents and friends. Try telling the Argents something and whatever they will do to you we will find a way to cover it up.'

They all circled Jackson and Stiles had a feeling that if Malia was here the guy would be screwed she would rip his throat with her teeth.

Jackson stormed out leaving the teens with their small victory.

'This isn't good. Jackson is a reckless asshole. He could do anything. Our little stun might not work.'

Allison nodded, 'This could seriously end up badly.'

Isaac walked out of the lockers room. He looked at Scott and nodded at him to come closer. Scott looked at Allison and Stiles and they started to slowly walk to the entrance.

'Again, I'm sorry about everything which happened,' said Isaac as they were out of earshot.

Scott shook his head, 'It's fine. You were trying to help me out. I...thanks...Thanks for coming clean also. It helped our parents too.'

Isaac still looked like a kicked puppy, 'It was not enough. I shouldn't have trusted Lydia and I should have tell you sooner and...'

'Scott, Isaac,' called suddenly sheriff Stilinski behind them. Scott turned around confused for a moment how did sheriff know Isaac's name. He watched the look on the man's face and his chemo signals.

However, it was Isaac who first understood what was happening.

'No...'

Isaac looked at Scott horrified, 'What did you do?'

Scott swallowed hard he forgot he told Stiles to talk to his dad about Isaac's arm, 'I...we just want to help.'

'No, Scott, you shouldn't have gotten involved.'

'Isaac, come here boy,' called his father standing next to the social worker and the sheriff in the hallway.

Scott started feel like he was about to get a panic attack for Isaac. This was not how it was supposed to happen. He wanted to talk with Isaac first but then Erica, and the test...everything just happened too fast.

Isaac's look could be only described as pure betrayal.

'I told you nothing was wrong. I...I thought we were...friends,' he said his voice so small before he walked to his father. He was scared. Scott felt the hair at the back of his neck stand up as he felt Isaac's fear from walking to his father.

The man put his hand on his shoulder. He looked fine. He didn't look like someone who hit his kid, but Scott could see beyond that. He could tell how pissed he was and how much the anger was boiling inside him.

Scott was terrified too. He rushed to them but Sheriff stopped him, 'Calm down, boy, Isaac has to talk with the social worker.'

'Sir, please...'

'Scott, it will be okay, I promise.'

He looked over at Mr. Lahey. He never saw him before and maybe if he did he would have thought he was an ordinary guy, but he could sense everything about him, and he knew he wasn't. Mr. Lahey was a very bad guy.

* * *

 _Next chapter:_

' _I think I will faint soon...'_

' _Love is wanting yourself to bleed instead of the person you love.'_

' _We're going to make it. Just a little bit longer. Just a little bit...further, okay?'_

' _I'll be back. I promise...'_

' _Look, I'm sorry, but...we're just friends and I don't think I want to be more.'_

' _I'm sorry about everything .'_

' _You promised your wouldn't hurt him! YOU PROMISED!'_


	18. Running in the Dark Following Our Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Summary: Scott gets bitten luckily he has his best friends Stiles and Allison to help him through it. A different take on Teen Wolf season one including Malia as well. Scalison and Stalia**

 **A.N: Hey, Guys, only 1 chapter to go before end of events of season 1. Thank you for the support.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Running in the Dark Following Our Hearts**

Scott was sitting inside his mom car. It was night or early morning, and he was tired as hell, but he couldn't bring himself to leave not yet he needed to stay in case something was happening.

There was a knock on the window and he got startled until he saw Derek looking down at him. He sighed as the other werewolf went into the passenger's seat, 'What are you doing here?'

Scott sighed, 'Nothing.'

'Stiles said you have been parked outside of his house for days now want to explain it to me?' asked Derek.

Scott remained with his eyes fixed on the house. It was the Lahey's house since Isaac lied to the social worker and she found no evidence of abuse the boy was sent home. He refused to talk to anyone about it and the Sheriff was conflicted between trusting a bunch of teens and Isaac and his dad.

'Sheriff knows Isaac got me into the trouble with school so he thinks this is our way of payback and that we made the abuse up.'

'I think Sheriff knows you enough to tell when you are telling the truth,' said Derek and Scott sighed. He hasn't slept in his bed for four nights now.

'I'm just scared. Mr. Lahey now knows that someone is on to him, he can hurt him more or worse...'

'Or not hurt him at all,' filled in Derek, 'If he knows he is watched now and there is a record about him being investigated he might try to watch his back. Isaac never had an injury on a noticeable place, did he? Always under the clothes?'

Scott thought about it before he nodded, 'Yeah, it wasn't until I turned that I caught the bruises and the smell of pure panic every time he has to go home with a low grade.'

Derek nodded, 'So he is smart to hurt him on places no one will see if he thinks someone is watching he won't hurt him for now.'

'So what I'm supposed to wait until Isaac has another broken arm or worse?' Scott shook his head, 'I...I can't do that.'

Derek watched the boy. He definitely didn't remember being so caring and understanding as a teen. He didn't remember having the urge to fight for people who weren't his friends. People, who didn't ask for help. Scott wasn't friends with Isaac and he was werewolf for less than six months and yet his instinct to protect an injured person was beyond any other Derek had seen. He didn't understand how could the boy have such a heart of gold.

'I'll talk to him.'

Scott blinked, 'What good will that do?'

'I know a little something about being in an abusing relationship with someone.'

Scott watched him for a moment before he understood, 'You loved her...Isaac loves his dad.'

'Love and fear is a key factor in abuse. But that is not love. You cannot love someone who hurts you like that and the person definitely doesn't love you if he hurts you. Love is wanting yourself to bleed instead of the person you love. This is not love...just control and manipulation and abuse.'

Scott watched him for a moment before he nodded and started the car. He needed to get some sleep.

* * *

Allison threw herself on the bed. She needed wanted to sleep for a while. She has been dealing with BS for the past few days. Everything was kind of messy lately. Everything was confusing as hell.

Her hunting family, werewolves, her friends, Kate, the alpha, her feelings...

She closed her eyes. She told herself she would be brave and tell Scott about how she felt but the moment Kate appeared and threatened her and the others she was tongue tied again. She wondered about how she would actually tell him.

 _Hey, I know we've been friends forever but I sort of started to feel more?_

Okay, that actually sounded about right.

She put a pillow over her head for a moment before she tossed it and stood up. She needed to take a deep breath and deal with it.

She walked around. Kate said she would kill Scott and Malia if she told him what she wanted from her. But lying was the worst thing ever. She already felt like she was lying enough with having such a crush on him.

She got up and went to take a bath.

* * *

Scott washed his face. He needed to catch a few hours of sleep. He felt so tired and tense. He was worried about leaving Isaac alone with his father. How bizarre, he was worried about leaving someone alone with their own parent. How fuckedup the world could be?

When he looked up at himself in the mirror and let out a startled sound before his head was smashed against the mirror.

Scott growled as the pain shot through him. He tried to get from under the hand pushing mercilessly against his skull pressing him to the now broken mirror, but it was too strong.

'Breaking a mirror usually means bad luck,' said a voice he didn't recognize although it felt so familiar it chilled him to the bone.

The hand moved from his head finally as it would explode from the pressure.

Broken pieces of glass felt into the sink, and he felt blood running down his cheek. He slowly turned around feeling it already healing even with the glass still inside his flesh.

'Hi Scott, sorry about that but we wouldn't want to wake your mother up, would we now?' asked the man.

Scott felt his heartbeat run wild. He knew him…the man…he knew him.

He remembered now…

'You…'

'Yes, me,' said the man calmly.

Scott looked behind him for a moment. The man was in the doorway, but maybe he could throw something at him and run, wake his mom up and…

'Now Scott, for someone who managed to cheat himself an A in your chemistry test you are not that sharp, are you?' asked the man. His voice was so calm and mockery like this was a game and Scott wasn't losing his shit now.

The boy swallowed, 'Wha-what do you want? I-I'm not killing for you! I'm not hurting my friends.'

The man smirked and walked up to around the room a bit, 'Come on, you wouldn't want to wake your mother would you now?' asked the man.

'Who knows what might have happen to her?'

It was like a punch into the stomach, 'Don't touch my mom.'

'I don't want to hurt anyone-'

'Bullshit, you killed-'

'Innocent,' finished the man.

Scott swallowed, 'What was Tracy then? She was a kid, and Derek or his sister? You tried to kill him and my friends and -'

'All unfortunate events but they were all because of a bad anger management. I assure you.'

'Bad anger…look you killed people.'

'Yes, but apart from the poor teenager they were all people who killed before,' said the man and sat on his bed, 'Tell me, Scott. If someone would come to your home while you were sleeping with everyone you love inside. Allison, Stiles, Malia, the sheriff, your mom, Argents and sat the house on fire, block all exists. If you have to feel the pain and agony not only your own but also of all your loved ones as they were being burnt alive and you with your power and abilities couldn't save them. If you woke up and found that everyone you loved was dead and you were still alive. Wouldn't it make you angry?' asked the man.

Scott watched him for a moment before he said, 'So you are one of Derek's relatives…the uncle?'

The man smirked, 'Call me Peter.'

'I rather call you dick and murderer.'

'It's your choice really, but we both know that if you were in my shoes you would have felt the pain and anger, you would have become the same monster as me.'

Scott shook his head, 'Trust me, I wouldn't.'

Peter stood up and walked closer to him. Scott tried to back away, but a part of him refused to move. He was shoved into a corner as the man stopped in front of him. His eyes were almost the same as Derek's with hidden pain which was hard to look into.

Scott forced himself not to look away.

'You know what's it like when we get detached from ourselves. When the wolf part takes over. Everything is instinct and a girl who knows too much is a part of it. Especially a girl who is helping a murderer.'

Scott frowned, 'What are you talking about?'

'Allison is a smart girl, but luckily for you she lacks the scheming of her aunt.'

Scott was getting lost with every word, 'What does that mean?'

'Lydia wasn't the only one who asked Tracy to play nice with you. Sure there was some of your boyish charm and werewolf benefits, but there was also another reason.'

'What?'

'Kate Argent, she asked the girl to spy for her.'

'Kate? Kate, who is lockedup in some nut house?'

'Kate Argent who has been making people do terrible things since she was teenage girl, and who escaped the sat nuthouse,' replied Peter calmly and went around the room again. He stopped by a photo of Scott, Stiles and Allison when they were kids.

'She escaped?'

'Wasn't it suspicious that despite Victoria Argent not working anywhere she wasn't with you during the whole scandal.'

Scott thought about it, 'This isn't a spy movie-'

'No, it's a war movie. War between Kate Argent and I. You think she doesn't have her ways how to get into people. People like your pretty girlfriend.'

Scott took a step forward and growled, 'Don't talk about her.'

'I do not mean her any harm. I know her and the rest of her little family didn't know about their crazy relative,' said the man raising his hands in defence. Scott wasn't buying it even if he couldn't spot the lie.

'Kate is using her just like she used my nephew. She used everyone. There were kids in the house. Human kids, but Kate doesn't care about the collateral damage. She only cares about getting her way. That's what they teach them in their little family. Track, manipulate, hunt and kill!'

'You're lying. Allison would never hurt people she cares about,' said the werewolf.

Peter smiled, 'But she would do anything for protect them, wouldn't she? If let's say a crazy bitch came saying she would kill you and Malia…?'

Scott looked away trying to find some argument. Allison wouldn't cause them harm, but she would protect them anyway possible.

* * *

Malia was absently staring at Braeden's ceiling in her living room. It was a few days since she was sleeping on her couch and she still didn't quite find the taste for it. Naps were easy. You can nap anywhere, but sleeping was hard. Well, falling asleep was hard.

She was so used to Stiles's breathing and the slightly faster way his heart sounded. She was used to another presence. This was not yet her used to being alone on a slightly uncomfortable couch.

She rolled to her side and tried to close her eyes only to open them but the sound of her phone instantly caused her to sit up and answer.

'Hello,' she whispered not wanting to wake up Braeden in the next room.

'Hey, it's me.'

'Stiles?'

'Who else would call you in the middle of the night?'

'Probably no one.'

'See, I'm special.'

She giggled, 'Why are you calling me?'

'Can't sleep.'

She smiled a bit and lied back down, 'I can't either.'

'Maybe our problem has the same cause,' said the boy and she hummed, 'Yeah, wonder why.'

'Hmmm.'

'Are you coming with me tomorrow?'

'What I will wait in the car until the school is over?'

'Or we could do something else. I will even skip for you.'

'My hero.'

He laughed a bit on the other end and Malia closed her eyes. She was grateful for his call and his voice. She never felt lonely when he was with her. He was always had a way of making her feel good. She found herself slowly dozing off even though he stopped talking and just breathed into the phone.

She doubted she would ever feel like that with anyone else. She couldn't image letting anyone this close. She really couldn't. Stiles was just someone...special to her. It wasn't just the feelings that she recently thought were something more. It was...a feeling that he was just Stiles. He was her friend, and he knew her. He could tell things about her she didn't even know. He knew almost everything about her. He liked her even as a coyote and accepted her the way she was. She doubted anyone else ever would.

'Stiles.'

'Hm?'

'Thanks.'

'You too.'

They fell asleep with the phones still by their ears.

* * *

Allison was underwater. She could see the ceiling upon her from under the water. She used to hold her breath and put her head under the pool when she was younger trying to hold it for as long as possible.

When she came out she would open her eye and call for her aunt, _'How did I do Katie? How long was it?'_

That was almost seven and her aunt was her only friend. Most of the people around her were her parents friends and old. Kate was the fun aunt who would spin her around and talk to her like she was an adult. She used to brush her hair and make cute hairstyles. She felt like a princess when Kate was giving her her undivided attention.

She got out of the water and pressed her head against the tub. Was that her specialty? Act like she didn't want to be with anyone else but you. People crave other people's attention. Especially if those people were like Kate, who seems so confident and full of life and fun. When a person like that takes interest in you, you crave it even more, you will do anything to have it.

She brushed her hair a bit. Why are people so desperate for the attention of people who play with them like this? Make them even more vulnerable? Terrified of abandonment. Desperate for the wrong people? Life was so much easier when she was seven trying to hold her breath for as long as possible.

When she came into the room, she nearly jumped out of her skin as she saw Scott standing there by her laptop looking at the screen image from their day at the paintball.

'Y-you got to stop doing that,' she said as she walked toward him picking up a brush from the desk.

Scott looked at her. Her hair was wet from the shower and she was in her house clothes. She was always so chilled about herself. Not like other girls who needed to be perfect. She was just herself. Allison.

She brushed her hair a bit. Little drops of water still dropping to the ground.

She really was the most beautiful girl he ever saw.

 _Shit_

'How is Isaac?' she asked.

'Okay, for now,' said Scott and went to the bed. He replied his conversation with Peter tonight. Could Allison be really hiding something? But could he blame her? She would never do anything to hurt him, but she would do everything she could to protect them.

He looked up at her, 'How are you?'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'I'm okay. We're going to pick up dresses.'

Scott smiled a little bit, 'So girly.'

She threw the brush at him. He easily caught it, 'Oh and girly tantrums.'

She narrowed her eyes at him, 'Jock.'

He threw the brush back but she caught it as well. They watched each other for a moment before their nature got the better of them and they burst out of laughter.

Allison gave him a fond smile and for a moment it was just them. No monsters in the dark, just the two of them in her room laughing like old times.

Scott watched her. Whatever they're doing...whatever it is, it doesn't define them. It doesn't make them the villains. That much he knows. If she has to work with Kate and keep it a secret he trusts her completely.

Allison went to fan her hair while Scott lied down on the bed. The device was loud yet somehow calming. He closed his eyes. He wanted to rest. He was so tired from it all. Peter got his heart to start jump, adrenaline kicked in and kept him awake, but now he wanted to just rest. Just for the little bit to the sound of the fan.

She turned off the fan and looked over at Scott, only to find him with his eyes closed. She put it away and looked at him. As he breathed in and out in calm breaths, she realized he was really asleep.

She smiled a little bit at him. He was so cute.

Hesitatingly she walked a little bit closer to him. She was always the first one to fall asleep whenever they had sleepover or something. She walked up to him and carefully touched his head brushing his hair a bit. It was so nice to touch. He was such a puppy.

She carefully moved around him to her closet. She turned around toward him. He looked pretty much asleep.

She turned back around. She should just pick her things and go to the bathroom or something. It would be the easier and the right thing to do, but she didn't.

She pulled the shirt over her head and put it on the ground. She then reached to the back for her bra and unhooked it. It felt so strange yet somehow thrilling. She didn't even know why she was doing it, but it made her feel different. Like she wasn't herself...and somehow that was all she wanted to be in that moment. Anyone but herself.

Scott opened his eyes as he heard Allison stopped moving. He looked over at her as she was standing in front of her closet without her shirt. Her back was in the same porcelain colour as the other body parts he saw so far. He shouldn't have been watching, but he couldn't look away. It was like he was hypnotised by how soft and beautiful her skin looked.

She let her bra fall down as well. As she looked down at the light pink bra she realized that she was standing shirtless with Scott inside her room.

Why didn't she turn around, she didn't know he was watching...or did she?

She was just standing there. He was desperate to know what she was thinking that moment, but she didn't tell him and despite knowing her more than anyone in the world, he didn't know either.

Allison reached for a shirt it over her head she undid her shorts and Scott turned his head back up to the ceiling.

When she turned around he remained with his eyes still open. She stopped momentarily before she turned off the small lamp at her nightstand causing the room to disappear into the dark.

She lied down on her bed under the covers while he remained upon them.

He was still for a moment before he looked over at her and shifted rolling to his side. Now they were face to face in the dark of Allison's room. Why was it that the dark was always so much more intimate then in light where he just saw her without her shirt?

Allison tried to picture his features in the dark. It wasn't that hard. She could easily find in her memory how he looked. His brown eyes lightening up, when he got on the team or won over Stiles in some video game, or during the weekend when they were laughing during her birthday dinner. It caused her to feel balanced inside thinking about how happy he looked looking at her like that.

Could he picture her like that as well...it was dark but with his werewolf eye he could probably even see her if he wanted to.

She moved closer to him and let her hand find his. Their fingers instantly linked.

There in the darkness of her room while holding her hands, Scott understand that he would never confront her about Kate, just as he wouldn't speak about Peter. Both of them were idiots. They would both protect each other till the last moment trying to keep each other safe. He just wished neither Peter or Kate would her the other as long as they needed them.

There in the darkness of her room, Allison understood that she would never feel more connected to anyone the way she did to Scott and she couldn't be with him until she would come clean about Kate.

 _I think I'm in love you..._

* * *

Braeden smirked at Malia as she was helping her stuff the closet with her things. It was a couple of days now that Malia was a full time member of her household. She finally cleaned her a couple of shelves for her things, and Malia spent the better part of the morning 'So when you were in Stiles's you always slept together?' she asked in a suggestive voice.

Malia stopped working and looked at her, 'Why do you say it like that? And you know we sleep together that is how the sheriff found us.'

Braeden shook her head, 'Not like that Coyote Wonder Woman.'

'Oh, you mean sex?' asked Malia before she started to work again. Braeden could tell she was uncomfortable for a moment, 'We're just friends.' Her voice was a bit quieter than usual. The huntress could tell there was something going on, but it wasn't something they could admit just yet.

'Well sleeping together in one bed has a strong intimate meaning as well.'

'More than sex?' asked Malia and looked at the woman.

'Sure, sex and be intimate, but…sleeping in the same bed is like you let someone into your space. People are most honest when they sleep and are naked. There is nothing to hid, you can't lie when you are asleep. There is only honesty, the truth. You have to trust someone very much to sleep next to them.'

Malia thought about it and nodded, 'I trust Stiles. He's my best friend. I trust him the most.'

Braeden smiled.

'Do you trust Derek enough to sleep together?' asked Malia and the woman busied herself with her clothes, 'We're not there yet.'

'Hm,' mumbled Malia with a smile. How did it go from interrogating a teen girl to making her the interrogated one?

'Do you want something to eat?' asked the woman changing the subject.

'Sure.'

'Do you and Allison have some plans today?'

'Dress shopping. We're all going to the Winter Formal.'

* * *

Allison looked over the dresses in the store. They were dress shopping for the dress for the formal. Malia didn't look too impress with either of them, but neither did her mother. It was a funny scene as they were both picking up the most fashionable dresses and yet looking at them like they were pieces of garbage.

She went through the dresses. It was kind of weird to be buying one and putting such effort into it when they were all only going as friends. Scott had been stalking Isaac nonstop for the past few days. It didn't feel right to throw such a bomb on top of all his trouble. Plus Kate...she hasn't contact her since then, but she knew it was only a matter of time. She wished there was something she could do.

'What about this?' asked Malia as she pulled out a white dress with laces on the sleeves.

Victoria critically eyed the dress, 'I like it. Try it on, we might have a winner.'

Allison smiled at her as she continued to go through her side of the dress, 'Still no news from Scott.'

She grimaced, 'A lot has happened I don't want to put too much on him.'

Her mother raised her brows, 'So you're doing this for him? Cute. I didn't raise a weak girl, Allison.'

'I'm not weak, I'm just thinking about this.'

'Less thinking and more actions, Allison.'

Allison rolled her eyes at her before she went to look at other dresses. White turned out to be a pretty boring colour. Soon after the cheating scandal she got kicked out of the committee. Not that she complained. They all already decided to go so at least she could only enjoy the event and not stress about making it.

Her eyes caught a particular dress almost at the very end.

Her mom looked up and blinked, 'I thought you weren't supposed to wear any other colour then white.'

'Were not,' said Allison checking the dress in her hands. It was actually very nice. Elegant and kind of hot.

'That isn't white,' said her mom amused.

'I know,' replied Allison, 'But I was never a fan of the popular kids opinion.'

Malia came from the changing room and nodded, 'Now that is one hell of a dress.'

'Great, I will try it on. Mom, help Malia find her dress in a different colour,' she said feeling good about herself as she took the dress to the changing room.

* * *

Scott put on his old suit jacket. He couldn't remember when this piece of shit was bought, but it must have been a very long time ago.

'How does it look like?'

Stiles who was in his room made a grimace, 'I remember that suit from your nana's funeral. I also remember the hole on your pants.'

Scott groaned, 'Yeah, that was definitely the last time I ever listened to you. _Wouldn't it be cool if you jumped through that gate, Scott?_ '

'You wish,' said Stiles looking distasteful at the suit. 'Dude, that is the ugliest suit I ever saw. You have to find something else to wear. It's unacceptable that you wear that at your first date with Allison.'

Scott shot him a look, 'Stiles, I told you it's not a date. We're all going.'

'Yeah, but you have a crush and Allison and she has a crush on you so...it might be a date,' pointed out Stiles still looking at the suit like it was garbage.

'Oh, crushes, ha? Says the guy who has got aroused by someone he claims is just a friend. Malia? Remember her, I'm pretty sure you spent almost a month now sleeping with her in one bed. By the way how did you manage to jackoff with her constantly able to smell it?'

'That is the art of long showers and my bathroom smelling like a deodorant blew up in there.'

Scott grimaced disgusted.

Stiles rolled his eyes, 'Gosh, you're like my dad. He keeps on wanting to talk about it, when it's nothing. Me and Malia are just friends. I like... I love Lydia.'

Scott watched him for a moment before he sighed and nodded.

'Look, I know she did the worst thing imaginable and basically proved she was a bitch, but I can't just magically not like her, man. I just can't.'

Scott shook his head, 'I'm not blaming you. I wished I could, but I get it. Sort off. We can't just stop loving people because they did something bad or wrong. You just can't help yourself.'

Stiles had the oddest feeling it wasn't just about him, 'You okay, buddy?'

'Yeah, I just...,' he brushed his forehead, 'I need a new suit and I got no cash.'

'I could lend you the money.'

'No, man, I need to figure this out on my own.'

Stiles nodded, 'Okay, but if you need help, let me know.'

Scott looked at him. For that split second he wished he could say it. He finally understood how Allison must have feel all those times she wished to say something but couldn't.

Stiles turned around to check his phone. He said something about his dad, but Scott wasn't listening. He thought about how Allison was lying to them to keep them safe. He understood it. He really did, but at the same time. At the same time, he had the weirdest feeling yet like this was the moment, that could change everything the whole chain of events that would follow.

'You okay, buddy?' asked Stiles carefully.

Scott looked at him and made his decision.

* * *

Malia looked over at Stiles, she not so casually sniffed him, 'You seem tense. Something the matter?'

'No, nothing,' he said as he bit his nail.

She made a grimace, 'What's up? Is it because of Lydia?'

He frowned a bit giggling, 'Why would it? No its nothing. I haven't slept much since you left. I am not used to the silence of my room and my own thoughts. I miss your weird coyote sounds. They are cute but hella weird.'

Malia looked offended, 'I do not make any weird sounds.'

'Sure you do. It goes like this', and Stiles started to make weird pleading noises.

'Oh my God stop!' Shouted Malia while laughing. Malia had this way of laughing with no filter, and he liked it. As far as he noticed all the girls were trying to hide like laughing with your mouth open making your face look like you were having a seizure.

He smiled to himself. He liked making people laugh like that.

She brushed her face a bit as she got tear in her eyes from laughing.

'Okay, so my adorable coyote noises are the only thing which keeps you up at night?' She asked when she was done laughing but still couldn't help a few giggles.

Stiles brushed his pants. His palms were sweating.

'I just feel like something is going on', he admitted suddenly, 'I think that Scott and Allison are hiding something.'

Malia's smiled felt a little bit, and she looked to the front, 'Yeah, I think so too.'

He nodded, 'What do you think it is?'

'I think someone was in their rooms,' said Malia.

Stiles turned in his seat toward her, 'Who?'

She looked at him, 'Allison covered the scent with a perfume. But I know who was in Scott's room.'

'You recognized the scent?' asked Stiles his eyes lightening up.

She nodded, 'A guy. His name is Peter. He lives on your block with his family.'

Stiles nodded before he started the car, 'Let's go.'

'What about Scott and Allison?' asked Malia.

He made a grimace, 'Well, if we they don't want us to know about are they doing. We should do a little investigation of our own.'

'Okay,' she nodded at him

* * *

Allison walked into the school, Scott was waiting for her by her locker, 'Hi, did you see Stiles?'

She shook her head, 'No, I just got a text with the secret code so he should be fine.'

Scott nodded and pulled his bag closer, 'So should we go?'

Allison nodded.

Scott pulled his bag closer to himself, 'Do you have the dress yet?'

'No, we're going shopping with my mom today,' said the brunette and brushed her hair.

'We're still going all together, right?' asked Scott and she smiled, 'Of course. How could we go with anyone else when everyone is an asshole?'

'True, but we can be asshole too, aren't we?'

'Only on Mondays. Mondays are mean days,' said the girl and giggled. Scott made a grimace and they laughed. Oddly, they didn't talk about their night together. Why should they? It wasn't like they did anything, and yet it felt like the most intense moment of their lives.

He expected it to be weird. He thought it would be strange. It wasn't, but there were moment. They stared at each other. They didn't even say a word in class just watched each other.

He wasn't even sure what he was doing, he just kept on looking at her. He wasn't even looking at anything specific just at her face. He was looking at her warm brown eyes and her pale face. He was amazed by her. He always knew she was pretty. He could see it, but he never fully accepted it into his mind...or his heart. He never fully let himself think about it as something more...

He looked down at his book. Something was different. He didn't use to look at her and think like this. He didn't use to think about her being pretty. He knew she was, but it wasn't like he wasn't thinking about it.

Allison smiled at him. Something would happen soon. He was 100 percent sure of it now.

 _Gosh, you are in so much trouble..._

* * *

Stiles and Malia parked in front of the house Malia knew Peter lived in.

Stiles looked at the house and then at Malia, 'Are you sure it's this one?'

The girl nodded and looked at him worried, 'Yes, why? Why do you look so weird?'

'I didn't know someone moved into this house. It was empty for a couple of months now.'

He got out of the truck and Malia quickly followed.

He knocked on the door and then rang the doorbell. No one answered.

Stiles looked over at Malia but she shook her head after a moment, 'No sound coming from the inside.'

He took the handle and tried to open, but it was locked.

Malia and he shared a look before she took the handle and with one quick and strong move she broke it open.

They walked inside and Malia looked over her shoulder, 'Stay behind me, please.'

He nodded not even daring to argue. This was super creepy. The house was empty. Like totally empty no furniture what so ever.

'Can you catch his scent?' he asked and she nodded, 'Yeah, but...it's faded. He wasn't here for a while now.'

They walked around the house and Malia let out a startled breath.

'The little boy. His scent was only by the door. He wasn't with his afterwards.'

'So where is the kid now? Was it even his?' asked Stiles and they both shiver at the thought of a stranger having a little boy.

* * *

'Hey, Scott is that you?' called Melissa as she was making dinner after work. It was the first time in weeks since she finally had a free evening. She couldn't remember the last time she made dinner. He came a bit late after school, but she was used to it. He usually stopped by Stiles's place.

'Yeah, it's me. I went to Mr. Argents. He helped me with the suit.'

She quickly rushed from the kitchen, 'Oh, let me see. Hmmm, that's nice,' she said as she admitted the nicely looking suit Scott was carrying.

'I will iron it before,' he promised as he went to put it into his room.

'Are you excited? You guys always never go to such things.'

'A little bit. I think it's our way of saying screw you to Lydia and Jackson.'

She nodded, 'Make sense. Still, it will be nice. You guys should enjoy yourself for once.'

Scott nodded back at her, 'Yeah, that's what we are planning.'

* * *

It was almost midnight. Allison was still reading in the living room. She started to stay up pretty late lately. Maybe she was stressed. She looked very stressed. She seemed like she wasn't looking at the book as much as she was looking in front of herself into the room.

Suddenly someone grabbed the camera which was spying on her and pulled it out of Matt's hands.

He gasped startled as an angry looking black woman was staring at him holding his camera.

He opened his mouth to argue when suddenly a guy appear and dragged him further away from the house.

'Okay, okay, look please don't hurt me!' begged the boy as Derek smashed him against near wall looking seriously pissed.

'How about you tell us what we want to know and we won't, hm?' asked Braeden who was looking around in caution. There was a chance that she and Derek weren't the only one watching Argent's house and she didn't like the idea of some other hunter catching them.

'Okay-okay, look…I really like Allison.'

'So you're stalking her,' said Derek disgusted.

Matt nodded, 'I just really like her okay?…how is that worse than-'

'It is,' assured him Braeden instantly and returned to the topic, 'So back to Allison. You're stalking and what?'

Matt closed his eyes for a moment, 'Okay, uh, I was taking pictures outside her house one night and this guy approached me. I don't know who he was but he knew everything about me. Like where I live and what was I doing in the first place. I…I liked a girl once before and I got in trouble because of it,' he admitted.

Braeden frowned, 'You have a record for stalking someone else?'

'A sealed record but yes the judge warned me though that if I would be caught again I would be in big trouble so I gave him everything he wanted,' he said breathing hard. His heart beating wild out of fear.

'What is everything?'

'Mostly photos at first some basic information like where does she go…but that was months before okay. After that he didn't show up but…I had this feeling from time to time that he didn't show up because he was… following her now on her own,' he admitted.

Braeden moved to punch him but Derek stopped her. She calmed down a bit but nodded, 'And you didn't tell anyone that a teenage girl was being stalked cause you would have admit how did you come across the information.'

Matt nodded, 'Yeah, I know I'm a terrible person but that guy was scary. He was always smiling and calm but I remember being terrified all the time by him… I don't know why though.'

Derek frowned, 'What do you mean?'

Matt raised his hand, 'Can you look at my neck?'

Braeden blinked and looked over to Derek for information. She could see how tense he got and how he instantly turned Matt around. On Matt's neck were two holes a few weeks old from someone's claws.

'What is that?' she asked.

'A few weeks ago he came again and did that to me,' said Matt, 'I have no idea what but ever since then I can't remember a single thing about the way he looked. Every time I tried to picture him it was just the creepy feeling and goosebumps.'

The boy shook his head, 'That guy is dangerous.'

Derek smashed him against the wall again, 'Okay, look, I'm going to say this just once. I don't care if it's a disease you got or whatever. If I or she ever see you here again you're dead.'

Matt visibly trembled by his words and nodded.

Derek let him go and the young boy instantly ran away.

Braeden looked at the boy and then at him, 'You do realize what this means, right?'

The man nodded, 'That everything is because he wants to get Allison.'

'So Stiles was right. He bit Scott on purpose,' said Braeden and looked back at the Argents' house. This was not good at all.

* * *

Malia frowned at her freshly painted nails, 'This feels strange. I have claws underneath them. The paint will fall down.'

She was sitting on Braeden's counter as the woman was now working on her makeup. After the painful moments of pulling her eyebrows and doing her eyelashes. It took a few tries and Malia almost bit her, but she eventually got them all out. Her or Derek didn't tell any of them about what happened with the kid. They agreed that the kids should have at least one good night before they had to be supernatural teens again.

Now she was just doing the rest of her face before she would star on her hair. She used to do this to the girls in her foster homes at times. It was a while back now.

'Are you excited?'

'I guess so...you?'

'For what?'

'Derek called that he's taking you out,' said Malia calmly, 'It's hard not eardrop when you have supernatural hearing.'

Braeden rolled her eyes and hoped she sounded nervous from a date and not the real reason why she and Derek were meeting.

'I'm fine. It's not a date _date_ it's... hanging out.'

Malia blinked, 'You hang out a lot lately.'

'Yeah, well you hang out a lot with Stiles.'

 _Great move, Braeden, got to the teen girl level._

'Sorry.'

'It's fine, but Stiles and I are friends. Can you say you and Derek are friends?'

She thought about it. She was never friends with a hot guy. Definitely not for too long, and it was never a friendship where she was open with him on the level she was with Derek. No this wasn't an ordinary friendship for her, but it also wasn't just friendship. It was well for lack of words complicated.

* * *

Victoria helped Allison with her hair, 'He's gonna forget his name when he sees you.'

'Mooom.'

'What? It's true? Besides it's fine to be pretty for yourself too and get someone's attention.'

'I don't need his attention, mom. I already have it.'

'And tell me, doesn't it feel good?'

'I never think about it like that mom. I like just having him in my life. It's better than not having him at all.'

Her dad knocked on the door, 'Safe to come in.'

'Yes.'

'And here are my two beautiful girls.'

'We try,' said Victoria letting another of Allison's curls fall down.

He smiled at them, 'You excited?'

'Yeah, it will be fun.'

'Just make sure not too fun.'

'Daaad. Just don't, okay? Please just don't.'

He walked up to her and kissed her forehead softly, 'It will be a good night.'

* * *

Basically it was the night before the formal. Stiles felt weird. He was always anxious as hell, but this was different. He managed to do and overdue his tie like six times.

He watched himself in the mirror. Something was wrong. A strange man who lived in an empty house talked to Malia and visited Scott's room. Maybe he went to Allison's as well. He hated not know what was going on. He always did. He wanted to ask them, but it was the winter formal. He couldn't imagine either of them wanting to hurt anyone just protect them.

He brushed his face.

Everything was completely fucked up for some reason.

'You okay, son?' asked his dad as he came into the room. He looked impressed with the way how Stiles cleaned himself up.

Stiles nodded, 'Yeah, uh, sure. Great. Never better.'

'So you're going with Malia?'

Stiles raised his finger, 'And Scott and Allison. Nothing like Malia and I, okay?'

Sheriff rolled his eyes, 'You're really still going to tell me you and Malia are not together? I found you together in the bed.'

'Dad I told you it wasn't like that. We were just sleeping,' started Stiles before he shook his head, 'Okay, forget it. You still don't believe me, fine.'

Stiles and his dad looked at each other before the sheriff walked up to him. He started to work on his tie.

Stiles sighed, 'Thanks.'

'It's okay to be confused, but are you sure it is not hurting Malia?'

'Malia does not have feelings for me. We're just friends.'

'Okay, I won't press further, but please don't make a mistake ruin it.'

Stiles sighed, 'That's exactly what I am doing, dad.'

A doorbell rang, 'That will be Malia. Braeden drove her.'

The sheriff nodded and went to open only that Stiles was faster and got to the door opening it breathlessly.

'Hi, you look great,' he said without a breath before he even looked at her. Once he did, he realized she looked...whoa.

She looked absolutely just...whoa.

'Uh, I like...I like your...uh...you,' he nodded and she smiled a bit, 'Thanks. You like you too.'

He rolled his eyes feeling embarrassed and looked inside where his dad was giving him the look.

Nice...

'I'm gonna take my phone,' he said and rushed up the stairs.

His father and Malia looked at each other through the doorway before he waved at her to come inside. It was the first time since she was found in his son's room. She still had a hard time to understand human relationships, but this felt awkward even for her.

'So how are you?' he asked crossing his arms.

'I'm fine,' she said quietly. The conversation from a couple of days when he found her was still burnt into her mind, probably for eternity. It made her remember the time when she and Stiles were playing in his house and she broke their glass table. She had to wait embarrassed for her dad to come while sheriff was telling her and Stiles that what they did was wrong.

'You look nice,' he said and even smiled.

'Thank you,' she said and smiled a bit at him.

'So my son finally asked you to the formal,' started the sheriff crossing his arms. She wondered if this was how an interrogation looked.

'We're all going together.'

'Okay, I'm not meddling. I just want to know what's going on with you two.'

'Nothing's going on. We're just friends,' said Malia again feeling weird about having to defend herself like this to the sheriff.

'I find that hard to believe, Malia,' he said and she couldn't take it anymore.

' _Look, I'm sorry, but...we're just friends and I don't think I want to be more.'_

He pressed his lips into a tight line, and she made a grimace, 'Sorry.'

He was about to say something when Stiles appeared down the stairs looking confused from one to another, 'Can we go?'

She quickly nodded a bit too quickly maybe but Stiles didn't notice. He said goodbye to his dad and they walked outside.

'We need to pick up Scott and then Allison,' he told her and she nodded, 'Okay.'

Scott was already waiting for them outside for them.

'New suit?'

'Mr. Argent helped me out,' he said.

He looked nervous. They all did.

They parked in front of Allison's house. So far the night didn't look like it would be a great one.

They waited for what felt like fifteen minutes now until Malia turned to Scott, 'Want to go get her?'

'Why me?'

Stiles turned around to her, 'And why not you?'

He groaned and went outside.

Stiles and Malia shared a look before he smiled. She returned it.

'You look really nice. Especially the hair.'

She grinned, 'Thanks. It was easy after Braeden tied me up.'

It took his brain a moment caught on, 'Uh, what?'

'The curly iron was hot and I kept on trying to bite her.'

He chuckled smiling brightly, 'That sounds just like you.'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'It was actually fun. She told me about herself. She's pretty awesome.'

Stiles nodded, 'Well she is a badass huntress and you're the badass were-coyote. I see a very strong potential for a very profound friendship.'

Malia laughed a bit before she brushed her hair, 'It feels weird so hard.'

He reached out to touch her hair, 'Still pretty.'

Malia smiled at him softly and pressed her head against the seat. They watched each other for a moment. She was so stunning. Why was she so stunning? Why was he even thinking about or better yet why did it annoy him? He was acting like an idiot.

He pulled his hand away, 'How do you feel about it? The dress and hair and everything?'

'It's not that bad,' she said as looked at her hands with painted fingers, 'I mean the shoes hurt a little bit and the hair smells and feels weird to touch, but other than that it feels okay.'

'Good, I am glad we're not forcing you or anything,' said Stiles.

Malia smiled, 'No, you guys never force. I want to do things with you...it feels like I'm making up for all the time I was away. Being with you guys and doing things like other people feels great. Like I wasn't lost in the woods for almost a decade, but just normal. Even when Braeden was doing my hair and makeup, it made me feel like...,' she looked a bit away, 'Like I was with mom. Like this would be something she would help me with. She used to dress me up when we were going to the town or we had some event in middle school. Remember that?'

Stiles nodded, 'Yeah, she always put you in nice clothes and put your hair in pigtails for Fridays kindergarten.'

Malia smiled suddenly looking a little bit upset, 'I used to hate Fridays in kindergarten. I didn't want to wear dresses.'

'It's okay. She knew you didn't mean it. None of the bad things...she knew, okay?' he asked leaning closer to her.

She nodded pulling her nose a bit trying not to cry.

Stiles put his hands on her shoulders to make her look at him, 'You're amazing, okay? She knew you loved her. She knew, Malia.'

The girl nodded before she leaned closer to him and they hugged. It always felt good to hug Stiles. It was solid and real and honest. It felt like everything in the world was unimportant except for them.

As Stiles leaned away Malia pulled out small folded paper.

'I made the list,' said Malia and licked her lips.

' _The_ list,' she classified and Stiles smirked.

'Want to read it?'

Stiles nodded and took it, 'Uh, okay, so this year _I will find out what happened to my dad...,_ ' he looked at her for a moment before he looked down at the list again, ' _This year, I will learn how to drive and be an ordinary girl with Stiles, Scott's and Allison's help only._ Yes, you will because if I ever see you driving Jackson's car god help me...'

'Stiles,' she chuckled and nodded and continued, ' _I will start getting ready for actual school. I will go to at least one party which isn't hosted by Lydia Martin._ Huh, she hosts almost all the parties...'

Malia smiled and Stiles continued, ' _This year we will finally deal with the alpha. I will learn to control during the full moons. And we will finally be just happy teen again._ '

'That is great, M. I hope all of them come true,' he told her and she smiled at him.

They watched each other for a moment before she leaned toward him and they hugged tightly. He let his fingers into her hair stroking them. There was one thing she left out.

 _This year I will figure out why I suddenly feel so weird about Stiles and I won't ruin our friendship._

* * *

Chris opened the door for Scott, 'Hello. I can see the suit fits nicely.'

Scott nodded quickly, 'Yeah, of course. Thank you again.'

'Don't mention it,' he smiled at him before he put his hand on his shoulder, 'Do me a favour and have fun tonight. Don't worry about other things. We will deal with them later.'

Scott nodded and was about to say something when Allison finally appeared on the stairs. He should have noticed it when he came into the car and Malia was wearing a black dress and leather jacket.

The dress code for girls was white. Malia was wearing black and Allison...

Well, Allison was wearing red. Scott never understood the appeal of colours. He understood when a girl was wearing a short skirt or top, but he never understand why some guys were into a special colour until he saw Allison Argent walking down her stairs in a red dress.

The way it made him feel inside seeing her like that was anything than platonic. She was completely and utterly breathtaking.

* * *

All four of the teens waited in the car watching the kids running around the parking lot in front of the gym. Neither of the four looked very pleased or confided about being there.

Stiles brushed the back of his neck. He could tell Malia was doing that thing with her fingers when she was nervous while Scott was trying to fix his hair. Allison just looked like she wasn't buying the whole place.

Yup, they were so not ready for this.

He turned to the back so he could see everyone, 'Okay, no offence, but we're all acting like a bunch of pussies. We shouldn't be sitting in my car. We should be inside having a blast.'

Allison raised her brows, 'I don't think that is very much possible since people still think Scott and I cheated on the test. I even got kicked out of the committee. Not that I wanted to go or anything.'

'Wait, we still were supposed to go there?' asked Malia surprised and Allison chuckled at her.

Stiles shook his head, 'Don't matter. We all put on fancy clothes and came here to have fun. We don't have to talk or even look at those jackasses as long as we are together, right?'

Scott shrugged, 'It won't be any different than when we are at the cafeteria or library. It will be just us.'

They all looked from one to another before Malia opened the door, 'Who cares? I don't even go here.'

The rest of the chuckled and followed her lead as she stormed into the gym like she was going to war actually scaring a few people out of her way. The others were amused and impressed by her skills.

Inside it wasn't entirely like Stiles always pictured it based on the movies. People were just starting to get there finding their places by their tables. They all shared a look and went to the main desk to get their number before they went to their table. For a moment Allison was worried they would sit with Lydia and Jackson as another devilish schema but luckily they weren't there. Still, she noticed people openly stare at her and Malia or more specifically their dresses since Malia's was black and hers was red while everyone else's was white.

A girl named Leslie and a large boy who's name she couldn't remember, but everyone called him Boyd was sitting by the table with six places empty. The boys nodded at each other as all boys always knew each other and sat down with Allison and Malia quickly following. The girl blinked strangely at Malia before she leaned to Boyd and told her something.

Allison looked at Scott confused who put his hand on the back of her chair as he whispered to her, 'She's asking if he knows who she is.'

Allison nodded. She already noticed before that people were very curious whenever they spotted Malia in school. It was a big school so no one could know every student, but it felt like they personally could tell that Malia didn't belong there. Malia didn't look bothered by it as she looked around the room at the decorations her and Allison helped picked up and other things. It was weird how a stinky gym could be turned into the fancy room for a formal every year.

The ceremony started and their principal said a few things about the Winter Formal tradition. Stiles pretended to be falling asleep earning a few giggles from their table. They had dinner afterwards and then people started to slowly go around and dance and stuff.

One of the lacrosse players Danny then came up to Stiles and whispered something into his ear. Stiles grimaced at him and nodded before the boy left.

Allison leaned closer to Scott, 'He said that if we wanted booze its inside locker number 028.'

She rolled her eyes. Of course the jocks brought in alcohol.

It took about an hour but she could tell people were starting to stood up and dance. Most of the tables were empty as everyone was dancing in the front to the DJ. Apparently in the end the popular chicks didn't need a live band.

'Okay, come on,' stood up Malia, 'Let's have fun.'

She stood up and started to drag Stiles with her. With her strength she had him up in no time. They both looked at Scott and Allison and it was clear Malia would get them to dance one way or another.

They got to the crowd of their dancing classmates and started to jump around to Party Rock Anthem.

Stiles had to admit he was worried for a while it would be lame but with his friends nothing could be really lame. Malia immediately started to jump around like it was just the two of them in his room. It was ridiculous and yet so freeing just to let everything go like that. He thought a lot about his friends now. He knew that they were all hiding things. Things neither of them wanted to say. He got it. He wanted them to be honest with each other, but sometimes it was not possible. He hoped it wouldn't ruin them in the end, but most importantly he hoped it wouldn't hurt anyone. As he watched his friends dork with him on the dance floor Malia already throwing her shoes away and Scott jumping and mimicking a cowboy with a lasso, he knew they were oddly made for each other. He couldn't imagine functioning without either one of his friends.

It would be impossible to be without Scott who always wanted to do the right thing, even if he wanted something so bad like lacrosse or first line. Someone who did everything from getting a job to help his mom, to bringing her dinner, to sitting with a boy who peed himself when he was 10 on the field trip, or stay up in a car all night just to make sure a boy didn't get beat up by his dad. He didn't know anyone with the most profound moral compass.

Or Allison with her heart so big she would help a kid she didn't know with his asthma attack, a girl from the woods shave her legs, or a girl who had a seizure reclaim her dignity by deleting a footage of her peeing herself.

And Malia...Malia who was the bravest person he knew. Defending Scott and Allison from an alpha three times bigger than her, breaking into a school to steal files with him. A girl who always laughs at his jokes, and was the most awesome partner in crime. A girl who brought him back to focus and made him insomniac if he wasn't sleeping next to her. A girl who had the most carefree laugh her ever heard...

He couldn't image anyone else seeing these people for what they were except for them. He couldn't imagine any other friends.

Allison took his wrist and spun him around even making him lean a bit backwards while her hand was on his back.

They all laughed at it. He was sure some people were staring at them and calling them ridiculous or lame or idiots, but honestly he didn't care. He had his friends, his people, his family and pack. He knew he was human but with a werecoyote and a werewolf rocking their hips to one another while laughing, he couldn't picture it otherwise. He just wished they could be forever like this. He wished they could be together forever.

It was his last thought as he suddenly picked Allison up causing one of her shoe to fall down, and her to let out a startled laugh before he spun her around almost causing them both to fall if Malia and Scott didn't come to help them. Afterward they all laughed hysterically on Allison's scared face and Stiles's red one from holding her up.

It wasn't until he felt someone pat his arm and turned around only to find Lydia Martin looking at him, 'Can we talk for a moment?'

* * *

Allison was nervously clicking her heels against the floor in the hallway as they were waiting for Scott to finish in the bathroom, 'I don't understand why Stiles would want to even talk to that...that bitch!'

Malia was pressed by the lockers next to her looking in front of her, 'Because she's the love of his life?'

'Screw that. She got me and Scott in trouble. She almost ruined our lives. She doesn't get to just come and demand to talk to Stiles. Which what's up with that? Never! Not even once in like ten years did she want to talk to him, and now she's all like can we talk? Hell no!' said the brunette and crossed her arms over her chest.

Malia stayed quick. Allison didn't understand why she wasn't more furious. They could all tell, she had a thing for Stiles. It was clear as day, she couldn't just let him talk to Lydia even so.

 _When Lydia came and asked if they could talk. Stiles looked confused. He was genuinely surprised, and since he was in such a good mood by the dancing and goofing around, he didn't even feel angry enough anymore to ignore her._

 _He turned around to look at the other. Scott looked shocked as well, while Allison was totally pissed, and Malia..._

 _Well Malia watched Lydia for a moment before she looked at Stiles and smiled at him nodding._

 _What the hell?_

'I should have told her to stick it.'

'No, you shouldn't. Stiles gets to talk to her and maybe she will even be nice if she wants forgiveness.'

'Screw that. She's not getting mine. I don't care if she's his soulmate, which I know she's not, but no way in hell, she's getting my forgiveness.'

Malia didn't say anything. In face she didn't feel so malicious about it all. She felt like this was the right thing to do. Stiles finally got to talk to Lydia and in face dance with her as she put her arms around his neck. It was good. Lydia, despite her flaws made Stiles happy, and that was the only thing Malia ever wanted for him.

'Hey,' said an Afro-American girl Malia didn't recognize as she walked up to them, 'It's so cool you guys wrote a different colour. I love it. Next time give me a memo we could totally all wear something else to piss those girls off.'

Allison winked at her, 'Sure, I will make an event and even not include them.'

'That's the spirit,' nodded the girl and continued to walk.

Malia smirked at Allison, 'Looks like your little dress idea worked.'

'Yeah, I saw those girls by their table all throwing daggers with their eyes at us. It felt good. It also helps you're so hot.'

Malia grimaced, 'Yeah, well, you're hot too.'

'No, I'm too skinny.'

Malia raised her brows, 'Trust me half of the lacrosse team and every boy we passed didn't think so. I wanted to cover my nose with how strong the arousal was.'

Allison giggled embarrassed and Malia smirked again, 'Not to mention Scott. He was totally into it.'

The brunette kept on shaking her head not believing her, 'Yeah, righ-'

The door opened and Scott walked out of the restrooms, 'Can we go?'

Malia heard the song in the gym was slow and decided otherwise, 'You can go. I will go pee too.'

Allison and Scott shared a look as the werecoyote ran off.

Scott looked back to the entrance of the gym, 'I'm pretty sure Adele is starting. Are you okay to suffer through a slow song?'

'If it's just one, yeah,' she nodded and took his hand. He smiled at her as she led her back to the gym.

* * *

Malia was walking through the hallways to the bathroom. She pushed the thought of Stiles now dancing with the girl of his dreams as far away as possible.

We're just friend!

She stumbled upon a couple of students who were pointing at the hall of fame Stiles showed her earlier and laughed. She went to the bathroom. She found a few girls there laughing together and talking.

When she was coming back, the boys were gone. She wondered if the song ended already. Deciding it wasn't too long before the end, she went to look at the pictures and trophies again to know what were the boys laughing at.

She didn't see anything unusual but maybe she just didn't understand boys' humour like many other things.

She was about to leave when she noticed Derek Hale's face in the basketball team. He looked so young and happy. He never looked like that anymore.

Malia looked to the team before that and noticed the name Peter Hale. She frowned and looked at the picture freezing in place.

 _Peter Hale_

She didn't even look around before she broke the glass and took the photo running to back to the gym.

* * *

Allison put her hands around Scott's neck, 'Don't step on my toes, okay?' How was it that one moment he was this skinny kid who would get blow away in the first strong wind and the next he was so solid rock she knew would hold his ground no matter what?

'Cross my heart.'

She grinned a bit and looked away. This was great. She was so glad they came and were enjoying themselves like this. She loved it. She didn't think she ever felt happier than she did just then forgetting about all their problems even if for a moment.

Scott smiled at her. In her shoes she was a bit taller than him, yet he never felt less muscled or not manly enough because of it. He liked that they could look into each other's faces and eyes like this, that they were on the same level. He liked dancing with her this close.

They were silent for the most part, just like always were now that he knew about Kate. He didn't want to talk about anything. He just wanted to enjoy the moment. Just this once until again something bad would happen.

Allison looked into his eyes again. They were so honest and clear. She always had a feeling like he could tell. Like he knew her inside and out and could see into her.

He saw her.

He knew who she was.

He knew her.

Despite the fact that he was holding her right now and don't get her wrong it was nice to be held by someone you liked, knowing you had a emotional connection to that person was just...more.

It was pure...

Purer than anything physical as far as Allison could tell. It was an undescribed feeling, yet the most profound one she ever felt.

 _A pure connection with another human being..._

She licked her lips, 'Do you...'

Scott looked at her his smile falling a bit as confusion kicked in.

She shook her head. Why was it that every time she got some courage to speak about it, she opened her mouth and realized just how ridiculous it all sounded.

'What?'

Allison looked away feeling red not only on her dress but also in her face now, 'It's just...'

'Allison?'

She looked back at him his eyes giving her courage, 'I...I think I need to tell you something, but I don't know how.'

He swallowed a bit and nodded, 'I..I already know, Allison.'

'Oh,' she said feeling the wave of disappointment hit her.

Now he was going to say it. Now he was going to say...

' _Look, I'm sorry, but...we're just friends and I don't think I want to be more.'_

'I know about...,' Scott suddenly stopped talking and leaned a bit away from Allison to look somewhere to the side. Allison felt like she couldn't breath waiting for him to say it already. It didn't even matter, she just wanted to get it over with.

'Scott?'

'Kate,' he breathed out.

Allison's eyes widen and she looked over where Scott's eyes landed, 'What? Where?'

She looked at Scott when she didn't see anything and realized he didn't see her eyes but heard her.

She touched his arm, 'What is she saying?'

He didn't answer.

Allison stepped closer to him and gripped his arm tighter, 'Scott?'

She could sense it. He was scared. Terrified. She could sense it. The fear in his eyes, how stiffed his body was.

'Scott?!' she called his name more loudly.

She felt like she was shaking.

Scott looked down at her, 'She wants us to go with her...or she will start shooting people.'

Allison swallowed, 'What do we do? Stiles and...'

'We have to go,' said Scott feeling the weight of his words, 'The less people are with her the less people she can hurt.'

Allison closed her eyes tightly before she nodded. She knew he was right. She was grateful for him putting a hand over her shoulders to help her walk because she was sure she wouldn't be able to make it on her own. Fear reached every bone in her body.

'Scott...I...'

'It's okay,' he cut her off before she could apologize, 'I hide something too. I just hope it won't get us all killed.'

They got out of the gym only to find Kate Argent standing in the hallway smiling at them, 'Well, aren't you the cutest couple here? Hoping to win the crows?'

Scott took in a deep breath, 'What do you want?'

She looked over at him for a moment like she was the predatory, and really wasn't she? Kate was still a very hot woman. There was something about her dominance and confidence that draw people toward. Scott got it. He understood how Derek could fall for her. He was a kid then and with one look Scott could tell she was a woman who would get what she want however she wanted to.

'Well, aren't you a pretty boy. Looks like werewolves love interest run in the family, ha little niece?'

Allison shook her head, 'What do you want?'

'A little road trip.'

* * *

Stiles put his hands around Lydia's back as she put her hands around his neck.

'I thought you wanted to talk not dance,' he said as they were dancing through another song while the girl stayed completely quiet swinging with him to the rhythm of Just A Kiss and now Adele's Somebody Like you.

' _I'm sorry about everything.'_

He nodded not really listening as he held her close. It felt...it felt like they were lovers who were breaking up. There were feelings, but they weren't as intense as before. It hurt but it wasn't heartbreaking. It was a bittersweet goodbye to an epic love.

'I just...I just wanted Jackson to be happy, and that meant getting rid of Scott and well Allison. I didn't mean for them to ruin their lives or anything. I just had to do right by Jackson.'

He didn't say anything about it. He couldn't bring himself to argue or tell her that she was stupid. He knew she could tell it from the cold look in her eyes.

They danced until the song ended. Lydia stepped away from him, 'Thanks for the dance and for listening.'

'Sure, take care Lydia.'

She nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek. It was sweet and although it would made him insane a couple of days ago, now it was just painful.

He used to be so devouted to Lydia. Still was. Maybe it would take another week or two but he would surely forgive her for what she did to his friends. When she kissed him despite the pain it was a kiss from the girl he was in love with and that meant something to him. She was the most amazing and prettiest girl on their school, and he loved her for so long it seemed impossible to let her go, even now when he put his hands away from her.

He let her disappear in the crowd of the dancing kids for a while before he spotted Malia walking from the hallway.

He couldn't help a smile. Her hair was done as the hairpins Braeden forced into her hair earlier got lost, and she had this wild look from how they were jumping on the dancefloor a little while back. It made him smile. She made him smile.

She looked into the crowd and caught his eyes. She raised her hand for him to see her too.

It was like when a piece of her hair fall down or to the other side of her face. It was out of place and yet it was perfect. Malia was out of place and yet perfect in their school or his room, even his life. She was just like that. When Stiles looked at her she was never breathlessly beautiful like Lydia, yet she was beautiful. She was the kind of beautiful you had to seek out to fully appreciate. The beauty was hard to find at first but it was worth it.

She went through the crowd toward him and he walked toward her. They met in the middle and as cliché as it sounded it felt like they were the only two people in the gym in that moment.

 _He thought about how she would run to him and ask , 'Are you okay? How was the dance?' she asked as they will finally meet._

 _Stiles would watch her. It would be like seeing someone for the first time. It would be like someone said something and in that moment everything changed. Those words really felt fitting for that moment. In that moment looking at Malia smiling at him in a white dress with no shoes because they hurt her feet to much everything would changed._

And it did...

'Stiles, look at this,' she said as she handed him a photo her hand bleeding.

'Jesus, M, what happened?' he asked taking her hand into his?

'Look at it. Look at the names. This guys is the Peter who was in Scott's room and with the little boy,' she pointed at someone at the photo. He looked somewhat familiar.

Stiles quickly scanned the names until he froze.

'Peter H-hale,' he looked up at Malia and truly in that moment everything changed.

'Did you see the hot guy who was looking for Lydia?' they heard Kim tell another girl.

'Jesus, he could be her dad.'

'Yeah, hot dad,' said Kim and brushed her hair to the side, 'Oh those blue eyes. Admit it. He was hot.'

Malia and Stiles shared a look before they rushed toward the girl.

'This hot guy?' asked Stiles showing her the photo.

'Ah, and he even played here? Oh my god. Totally hot,' said Kim. Stiles looked over at Malia and the both of them shared a terrified look.

Malia and Stiles looked at the girl and then at each other, 'Where's Lydia?'

'She went to find Jackson,' said Stiles looking around, 'Outside and alone.'

Malia looked around as well, 'What to find her real quick and come back here?'

Stiles nodded, 'Definitely. Let's go.'

He offered his hand and she took it with a smile. He knew she probably meant it as a friendly gesture but he couldn't help the feeling of small happiness it brought him.

* * *

Lydia stopped one of the lacrosse players, 'Hey, Matt, right?' she asked and he nodded, 'Yeah, hi?'

'Did you see Jackson?'

He looked around clearly uncomfortable, 'Uhm...no.'

'You're lying, but I'm in a hurry so just point me to the direction you saw him disappear with the girl he was dry humping on the floor, and I will be on my way,' she said almost sweetly.

Matt nodded at toward the field.

'Thanks.'

She walked through the parking lot. A lot of students watched as she was marching toward the field without any coat or sweater. It was cold and she looked pissed and ready to fight, it was not a good combination.

She could clearly see someone standing by the lamps on the field. They were behind the light which was disturbing her eyesight, so she couldn't see to clearly, but it could be Jackson from what she could tell.

She quickly walked there until she got too close. Suddenly something felt off. As she watched the person behind the light come closer, she realized it wasn't Jackson at all. It was someone else...

'Hello?' she asked slowly. It was some guy. Handsome but definitely not her boyfriend.

His smile was kind of hot, but Lydia didn't feel flattered like she did when some older handsome guy checked her out. It made her hair stood up all over her body.

'I...I should...go,' she said and started to turn around. In her mind she already started to count how long it would take for her to get back to the parking lot, and people. She started to count how fast she could run in heel, and how loud she could scream.

However, she had never time to do so as Peter grabbed her and bit out a piece of her shoulder causing her try to scream before he shoved his claws into her neck. The scream turned into a raspy sound which was almost too hard to hear for her own ear. It would be impossible for the others to hear it.

It all happened fast and yet it felt forever in Lydia's mind. When Lydia was thirteen she was walking on her own outside the mall waiting for her dad to come pick her out. She was waiting alone outside since all her friends were already picked up by her parents. Her dad was always late. Their parents were already getting divorced by then. She was waiting outside. It was nine o clock and dark. She watched as people slowly walked to their cars and away. A man approached her and started to chat with her. She had the same bad feeling about it. He constantly kept on asking her where she lived and where she was going. She dogged the questions or simply lied. As times went by he started to be aggressive, he wanted her to take a ride with him. She held her ground ready to scream bloody murder if he tried to drag her. Finally almost twenty minutes later her father came. When she got into the car she got scoffed for talking to strange man. She remembered thinking those were the worst twenty minutes of her life when she wondered if something would happen to her. She used to think that.

As Lydia was slowly bleeding out on the field from bite wounds and scratches, she heard Scott McCall's voice of all the people. It was like he was standing on top of her behind the man with sharp teeth.

' _You're going to need our help once, Lydia. You will with I don't even know what, but you will need it, and we don't move a muscle for you. We won't care. Got it? We won't help you, and trust me there will be a moment you will need our help.'_

With that she lost consciousness completely.

* * *

Malia stood suddenly just as Stiles and her came outside. It was raining a little bit. 'Should have brought a coat? Are you cold?' asked Stiles putting his hand against her arm.

She didn't look at him and continued to look to the front before she sniffed the air.

'What is it?' asked Stiles worried seeing the serious look on Malia's face.

She looked over at him horrified, 'Blood.'

He only managed to open his mouth before Malia ran. He cursed under his breath and quickly followed knowing he could never catch up with her.

By the time he reached the field she growling at a man standing in front of her with his mouth covered in blood.

'Hello, sorry to disturb your evening, but we have some things to attend, Malia,' he told the girl.

Stiles quickly slide to Lydia on the ground. She was all covered in wounds and blood. Her dress was ripped, bloody and dirty from the raining field. She looked dead. She really did look dead.

'You...you killed her?!'

Peter looked at him, 'She's not dead yet, Stiles. But she will be if you don't put that clever mind of yours to work. I think the wound on the neck is the one you should worry about the most.'

Stiles looked down again instantly seeing the cut on her neck. He pressed his hand against it hoping it would slow the bleeding down if he pushed on the wound.

'Good boy,' said Peter almost touched before he looked at Malia again, 'You're coming with me. We need to find Scott.'

'What do you mean? Scott's in the-'

'I can see you two were having too much of a good time. Scott and Allison left with Kate Argent. Now we need to find them before she kills Scott to use Allison,' said the alpha.

Stiles looked at him, 'What do you mean? What are you even talking about?'

'You know...both of you know that your two love birds were acting off and it wasn't just from the stress of the first dance. You know.'

Malia turned her head a bit to him and she could see Stiles felt the same. Anger that Peter was right. They knew something was up even without saying anything.

'Why should I trust you that you want to help Scott?' she asked, 'You hurt him. You want the Argents dead.'

'I changed my mind,' said the alpha.

'Bullshit! You hate them!' called Stiles angry about the situation they were in.

'At first I thought Scott was like any other teenager. Selfish, self-centred, annoying, proud, stubborn. I'm pleased to find out I was wrong. He is very connected with his friends,' he smiled at Malia and she growled at him again.

'I want to have a good pack with stabile relationships. I do not see why we couldn't add a few more _friends_ into the pack. I already can sense you are close.'

Stiles frowned, 'Yeah? You mean turning me and Allison. What about Lydia here?'

'She made some mistakes but she is good at heart. She could be a great asset, so is her douche boyfriend.'

Stiles swallowed, 'No one saw Jackson yet...'

Peter smiled, 'I'm not surprised. Transformations are hard.'

Malia shook her head, 'So this is your plan. To turn every teenager in Beacon Hills into a werewolf?! So you can have your little army?'

'Well, it does sound appealing. Look I can tell you all about my new dream later. Right now, we are wasting Scott's time among the living if we do not find him in time she will kill him. Come on, Malia. _Love is wanting yourself to bleed instead of the person you love._ '

Malia felt like she was between two rocks seconds before being crushed. She watched the smug look on the man's face and he wanted to punch him, start a fight, fucking destroy him for hurting Lydia and ruining their lives since day one, but at the same time she was afraid. She could feel her body shaking from fear. She could sense his power, his dominance. She could sense everything he was capable of doing, not to mention remember all of their encounters. She was very much afraid. But being afraid was not a bad thing, it was the best thing, because being afraid was what pushed people past their limits.

She turned around and kneeled in front of Stiles with Lydia still lying between them.

Stiles shook his head as he was holding the open wound on Lydia's neck, 'No, Malia. No, don't!'

The girl looked at the alpha and then back at Stiles. Malia leaned down to him again, 'Keep her safe, okay? Get her to the hospital. I'll be fine.'

Stiles keep on shaking his head feeling his heart running wild inside him. He felt like letting go of Lydia's wound and shaking some sense into Malia, 'You're not immortal.'

She put her hand against the back of his neck and pressed their foreheads together. He got it. HE GOT IT, OKAY? They had no choice. The alpha would hurt him and this way she had one last thing to worry about, but freaking God, he didn't. She would be alone with the fucked up murderer. He couldn't and wouldn't be okay with that. He knew it was the only way, but he didn't want it to happen either way. Not when she was pressing their foreheads together, but his hands holding Lydia's wound kept him in the reality of the situation.

Malia felt his tears run down from his face to her lower lip. She could taste them.

'Okay, break it up, Romeo and Juliet. We got work to do,' said the alpha and she wanted to rip his head of even more than she did before.

She let go of Stiles and went with him trying hard not to look back.

Stiles watched her leave with the alpha and he finally realized that there was no doubt. He was in love with his best friend, and she was breaking his heart by leaving him to go into danger.

Lydia let out a soft crying noise and he pressed the wound tighter.

'It's okay,' said Stiles, 'It's going to be okay.' He knew he was saying it for Lydia's benefit. No matter how many times he would say it. He wouldn't convince himself. It was not possible.

Everything was fucked.

* * *

Scott parked the car as Kate kept on pointing the gun at Allison in the back seat, 'What are we doing here?'

'Isn't it obvious? Baiting a psychopath,' said the huntress and nodded outside for him to get out of the car.

He got out and she and Allison followed, 'We're going to go to the house. That's where it all started of course.'

'Of course,' said Allison disgusted, 'I can't believe you're such a monster.'

'Me? Please, I'm the one who is keeping you safe. What do you think the alpha will do to you?'

'Only because you're the one who started this all. When you burned the Hales house down with people inside,' barked Allison at her as she grabbed her elbow pointing the gun at her stomach.

'Just shut up and walk. It shouldn't be that hard as you usually just walk around looking pretty.'

Allison frowned at her. Scott tried his best not to say anything to piss the woman off as he was too aware of the gun in her hand pointing at Allison.

They started to walk. She took his phone so there was no way the others would find them unless she brought them there as well.

He looked around like he was expecting to see someone, but from the looks off it, it was as if Kate was alone for now.

Scott turned around to look at them and Kate nodded at him to walk to the direction of the Hales' house.

They walked for a while, he heard Allison stumble in her heels through the woods.

He clenched his fists as he heard Kate had to almost drag her.

'Okay, that's enough,' said Kate suddenly. They were just a mile away from the house, 'You're doing something.'

'I'm not doing anything,' he said as he turned around to look at them.

The woman smirked, 'No, you are. You're listening. Why?'

He stayed quiet and looked at Allison.

'Okay, what?!' asked Kate annoyed dragging Allison a bit closer with her.

'Remember when Stiles used to make us watch those movies in the summer. Thrillers and crime movies? We always said it was BS that they never told anyone when they went into a very dangerous situation. So I decided to tell someone.'

Kate opened her mouth, when suddenly their heard a gunshot.

Allison didn't know what possessed her when she found the strength and wisdom to break free and elbow Kate into the stomach. The huntress stumbled which was enough time for Allison and Scott to rush to each other.

Before Allison could realize what was happening Scott threw her to the ground and covered her just as another shot was fired. This time from Kate.

'Moron!'

Kate heard people coming close so she prepared to fire when she suddenly heard the howl.

The alpha.

She started to run, and Scott growling pulled himself off Allison who immediately started to check for the wound.

'Oh my God, Scott!'

'It's fine. I'm fine,' he said as she touched close to the wound.

He took his claws and dug the bullet out, 'Jesus.'

'It's okay.'

'Who was that? The first shot? Braeden?'

'Your dad,' said Scott before he looked at her, 'I told him.'

'You what?'

'I...I had to. We needed help. So I told Derek and him. I'm sure he and Braeden are somewhere around here.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'So Kate or the alpha wouldn't know. They have been spying on us. All four of us. I'm sure of it. I didn't want them to know, but I didn't want you to get into the middle of this,' he said and pressed his hand against her face. For a moment all Allison wanted to do was to stay with him like this in the forest forever, far away from Kate and from Chris and the alpha.

Scott closed his eyes. He wished to stay too...but he couldn't.

'I have to go.'

'No, Scott, don't.'

'I have to...'

'Scott-!'

That was when they suddenly heard a painful animal sound. It cause them both to freeze for a moment.

'That was Malia...she's hurt,' said Scott trying to stand up, but Allison wouldn't let him.

Allison continued to hold his shirt and shaking her head trying to get him to stay, to change his mind. She didn't want to let him go. She didn't want him to leave. He couldn't leave. Not to find Kate and her dad...that was too dangerous. That was not right! That was not what right! This was supposed to be their winter formal. It was supposed to be fun and they were supposed to spent some great time together and go home and ...not like this! She knew they had to help Malia. She knew it but...but...

Scott's hand was on the back of her head making her look at him while his other hand was around her fist which was gripping his shirt. In that very moment, everything faded away. In that very moment, he knew he was an idiot. He knew what he should have done from the moment he realized that he liked her as more than friend...that he loved her as more than a friend.

And just like that he kissed her. It was like a car crash. All of the sudden with no warning, out of the blue or any other thing you might think of as unexpected. That was how it felt to all of the sudden feel Scott's lips on hers pulling her lower lip. It wasn't urged as it was expected in this situation, it was just so calm and gentle Allison lost herself in that kiss for a few moments. For less than a minute made out of sixty seconds the whole world was calm and gentle in Allison Argent's mind.

When he pulled away Allison found herself breathing heavily and trying to get as much air as possible into her lungs while she looked at the boy completely unsure what was happening.

They were...

And he was...

Did he just...

Scott brushed her hair again and looked into her eyes, _'I'll be back. I promise...'_

She started to shake her head again trying to keep him close but he gripped her hand on his shirt hard and pulled her off him. She would never be as quick as him and before she could stop him he was gone.

She dug her fingers into her hair completely lost. Million thoughts were running through her head and she didn't know what to do. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt like someone held her heart inside her chest and was crushing it.

She brought her hands out of her hair and tried to breath. She needed to do something. She needed to help. She needed to get help.

She needed to freaking get help.

* * *

 _Next chapter:_

' _I think I will faint soon...'_

' _We're going to make it. Just a little bit longer. Just a little bit...further, okay?'_

' _You promised you wouldn't hurt him! YOU PROMISED!'_


End file.
